


Bluegrass

by DopeScotlandWarrior



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 128,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DopeScotlandWarrior/pseuds/DopeScotlandWarrior
Summary: Claire Beauchamp is a veterinarian with a unique ability that opens doors to the horse racing elite. Together with her trusted assistant Dusty, it is initiation by fire when they walk into a crime in progress with estimated damages of twenty million dollars and prison for the owner of Highland Brothers Farms, James Fraser.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Jamie Fraser/Isobel Dunsany
Comments: 705
Kudos: 315





	1. Chapter 1

Claire bounced out of bed feeling amazing and full of energy. From her hilltop home, she could look out over the most beautiful expanse of bluegrass fields below that were covered in misty fog at this early hour. It was an inspiring view of the best Kentucky had to offer. Setting down a steamy mug of strong coffee she went through her morning yoga poses breathing in the crispy air gratefully. She pressed her hands together in front of her heart, bowed slightly, and said “Namaste” to the beautiful day. 

“God I love days like this.”

She pulled her scrubs on, and a hat atop her fresh-scrubbed face, and bounced out the front door looking for her ride. Typical, she thought, he is late again. She looked at the hands of her watch, 7:38, that guy will never amount to much being late all the time. She didn’t like the energy shift and carefully pressed her body into a particularly hard yoga pose as she closed her eyes and welcomed her calm center. The pose balanced all her body weight on the ball of one foot, the other leg pulled into the air behind her. She took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. On her second intake of air the ear-splitting horn of her supercharged Ram, a hospital on wheels blared from the road. The shock was enough to topple her pose, twisting just in time to let her ample butt hit the ground first. 

Dusty cursed watching her fall, feeling like a total idiot. His excitement was on overload this morning, so happy to finally be early and prove to Claire he could make his commitments. She said 8:00 and it was now 7:45, a true miracle for him, except Claire was now laying on the patio concrete after he scared her half to death. “Goddamnit, when am I gonna think before I do stuff?”

He ran to help his employer off her ass and noticed her scrubs. They were treating the yearlings today at Highland Brothers Farms and they would be there all day. It was a big deal for Claire, and he thought she should have dressed more…something. Dusty pulled his hat off and watched her feet rise into the air as she used her temporary time of the ground to pull a perfect headstand.

“Ah, doctor Beauchamp, are ye ready to go? I’m sorry I honked at ye and made ye fall. Now ye got dirt on yer pants.” He didn’t dare look at her on the ground, so he spoke to her cowboy boots.

“You are late Dusty.”

He was about to launch into an argument, but her boots swung to the ground and she popped up with a red face and smiled at him. 

“Let’s go.”

Claire jumped into the passenger seat of her amazing vehicle. It was her biggest investment after graduation. With a price tag of almost two hundred thousand, the vehicle did everything a mobile vet would need. Claire had structured their working relationship where Dusty would keep her truck at the end of the day. She only had to jump out, wave as she walked up the steps to her cabin in the woods. It wasn’t easy for Dusty to drive away knowing she had no other vehicle, but this is how she wanted it. 

As Dusty fell under Claire’s spell he googled the vehicle and almost passed out at the price. With a fully stocked hospital in the converted bed, he estimated two-hundred-fifty thousand dollars. He gripped his computer desk and tried to breathe. The next weekend he recruited his buddies to come and build a garage to park it in. He installed the best security he could buy and finally felt worthy of her trust the first night the electric garage door closed the vehicle in for the night. 

The workday did not end when Claire waved him goodbye. Dusty would wash off the caked-on mud and vegetation that collected in the grill and wheel wells from driving into the farms. Once a month he would wax and buff until he was dripping with sweat. Sometimes she would notice, sometimes she wouldn’t. Either way, it was his honor to do it.

Dusty would grimace and complain to his friends about her demanding nature and lack of appreciation, it’s what young men in Kentucky did when they worked for a female, especially a woman doctor. But it was a kaleidoscope of emotions he felt every day, running interference between her and the world. He was in awe of the young veterinarian and her extraordinary diagnostic abilities.

Claire had her nose in a medical book when Dusty jumped into the driver’s seat. He was at war with himself to mention her scrubs and finally asked if she wanted to change before they left. Her head jerked up at him as her heavy black glasses slid down her nose, 

“change into what Dusty?”

“Ah, never mind, not important. Let’s go.” He exhaled a miserable breath wanting to kick his own ass for being such a pussy. He had spent half his paycheck on starched new clothes for today to show respect to the great Jamie Fraser, owner, and breeder at Highland Brothers. Claire’s reputation for being a super healer was burning across Kentucky and doors were opening for her in the most prestigious farms, Highland Brothers being number one on the list. 

Claire pulled a stack of files onto her lap to update her treatment notes while Dusty drove. She asked him questions on every file she opened. 

“What did we do to the Miller gelding?”

“Drained the abscess, front left chest, forty cc’s of penicillin.”

“What about the Hildebrandt mare that foundered.”

“Restrained in her stall, estimated three months, the family wants to save her.”

“Oh! Thank God.”

This continued through the forty-minute drive to Highland Brothers. Dusty had a stunning mind that remembered every detail of each day. Every animal, every owner, breeder, barn ranking, problem mares, sick and injured horses. Drugs, dosages, and who still owed her money. She looked at his handsome face and sighed, making him look at her and blush. He always blushed when their eyes met, and he quickly looked away. 

Claire knew he would make huge contributions to equine medicine. He was already an expert on grain nutrition, and he hadn’t started vet school yet. It was the reason she pushed him so hard.

“I really don’t know what I will do without you, Dustin. Have you chosen a school yet now that you have so many to choose from?” She put her hand up to stop him from talking. “I don’t want to discuss it actually, it makes me…. not happy. Hoooooly bloody shit! Look at how the superstars live!”

Claire’s mouth hung open as her eyes took in every detail of the fancy compound. She swept her eyes across the acres of green, as far as she could see. As they got closer, she saw horses on the track with jockeys and trainers, along with mares and foals in the pastures. She looked ahead at a large Bay gelding being led to an outside arena.

“Doctor B, what do ye think of Jamie Fraser?”

“Who?”

“The owner of Highland Brothers.”

“Never met him.”

Dusty rolled his eyes and realized his boss was not impressed with celebrity in the horse world. If he wasn’t hailed in her medical world or mentioned in her books, he was insignificant. 

Claire’s practiced eye scanned the horses she could see as they were being led, running the track, or grazing in the beautiful meadows around the complex. She wasn’t happy with what she saw and felt from them.

She approached the Bay gelding and ran her hand down his back while the handler looked annoyed.

“I am Doctor Beauchamp and this horse is sick. Back up please so he can breathe. The man knew who she was and gave her space. Claire placed her open palms on both sides of the horse's face and stood perfectly still for five minutes as the horse dropped his head into her hands. She jumped back into the truck and looked wide-eyed at Dusty.

“He is sick Dusty, he said they all are, even the babies.”

“Ah, Doctor B, here’s the thing, ye need to keep that part to yourself if ye can. We talked about how it creeps-out the breeders and how they don’t believe in yer gift. Remember?”

“I remember something about that, but I don’t have time to pick my words around these people.” Her face had gone white and her eyes wide and worried. “They are all sick. Someone has done this to them,” she whispered.

Claire walked through the large housing facility that kept some of the most expensive horses in the world. She stopped in front of a beautiful gray mare, stunning actually. She approached feeling the horse’s exceptional health and vitality. Claire was doubtful this horse could be immune to whatever this was. She touched the beast and listened. The mare wanted to leave this place, not afraid of getting sick, but to get away from her rider. Claire felt an evil cold settle into her bones.

“I’m here now. I won’t let them hurt you.”

She went stall to stall gaining more of the story feeling alarm bells go off in her head. She looked for Dusty, he had an important role to play in this rescue. What Claire saw next almost made her heart stop and she took off running as fast as she could. The housing complex was huge and a man with the grain cart was shoveling something into the feeders at the other end. She pushed herself feeling her thighs on fire from the effort. 

“Stop! Please stop!”

The man looked up at the woman running full speed for him and just stopped like he was frozen. When Claire caught up to him, she was panting but very thankful he listened to her. She could hear Dusty run up behind her and turned to lock eyes with him. Her voice was quiet, but he heard the stress and felt the immediacy. 

“They are eating it, whatever it is that’s making them sick! Look at that horse Dusty!”

She pointed to a large thoroughbred that had backed himself into the corner of his stall, as far from the offending food as he could get. Dusty asked the worker to show him where the feed is kept. Claire continued walking the line of stalls.

She found the breeding wing and it almost crippled her when she touched the mares, fat with foals. She touched them and made promises to help, overwhelmed by how many had given up, ready to accept death because they were so sick. 

She was running again trying to find Dustin or the owner that let this happen. She felt the enormity of loss that was coming as all these horses would lay down today for the last time. She started yelling for Dusty at the top of her lungs until he was running toward her. His face told her he found something, whatever it was. Dear God, she thought, who could do such a thing.

“I think I found it, Claire, there’s a shiny coating on the rolled oats. I told that man to lock down the feed room, stand guard, and not let anyone in. Fraser is in a meeting you need to pull him out." 

“Triage Dustin, back the truck into the complex, park halfway down this aisle, don’t let the motor run for a second longer than you have to. Hurry!” Minutes later her enormous dually was backing down the aisle, just as Jamie Fraser was running for it yelling at Dusty to get that vehicle out of his barn. 

Claire watched him run up on Dusty who stood his ground and pointed at her. Fraser was yelling but she couldn’t be bothered with that, she felt a distinctive change in the energy around her and looked to her side in time to see a horse collapse.

When the first horse went down right in front of her, she shrieked for Dustin to bring fluids and rushed into the stall. 

“No, no, no, no! Don’t go” she shouted grabbing her stethoscope pressing it into a quiet chest. She heard another horse fall nearby and another. She bent over, sobbing, and held her stomach. They would all die if she didn’t galvanize against the horror. She was running for the truck as Fraser turned wicked eyes on her. He was roaring at her and she hit him at a full run telling him to get out of the way! 

She called out a cocktail of drugs to load into 20 CC syringes and a large gauge needle to shoot the life-saving mixture into the jugular. They were both filling syringes as fast as possible. 

“I assume you are James Fraser. Your horses have been poisoned, they will all die in the next few hours, many already have. If you want to help, call every veterinarian you know to help us. On the double Mister Fraser!”

Jamie put fingers to his mouth and blew a loud strange whistle. Two men ran toward him, white-faced, and stopped, waiting for orders. Three cell phones came out and the men called for reinforcement. Dusty ran behind Claire with a sack full of filled syringes. She administered the drug cocktail very fast and listened to the heartbeat stabilize before running to the next. Other men were driving their rigs into the complex and running for the drug protocol. Dusty gave the drugs and dosage and the veterinarians stared back at him frozen in place. 

Jamie Fraser was on the verge of collapse, but he ran behind one of the doctors holding the precious syringes. Claire was on her knees doing an emergency cesarean section of a dead mare. Her hands were a blur and Dusty stood above her ready to split the tissue and pull the distressed foal out. Another vet stood watching Claire, eyes wide at her ability to move that fast. He grabbed a blanket to cover the foal and rubbed until he saw movement. 

Jamie Fraser looked at the body of his favorite broodmare, ripped open savagely to save a baby that was worth a fortune. Claire ran by him coming back in five minutes with a large bottle of warm milk and enormous nipple. She pressed it into Jamie’s hands and looked into his anguished eyes.

“Please, save the ones we can.”

She pushed him gently toward the baby who was clearly needing some comfort. Jamie wrapped his warmth around the baby and offered the bottle, encouraging the colt to drink.

Claire watched with gushing eyes. She knew they had to assess the loss, pronounce prize horses dead, and prepare for the next round of drug therapy. Fraser was so big and strong. He seemed so capable and willing. She felt her body inch toward him and then kneel next to him. She corrected the angle of the bottle and then leaned against him and sobbed.

Jamie was overwhelmed with this little veterinarian who took command like a general and was spot on with the drugs that would save his horses. When she collapsed into him, he quickly wrapped an arm around her and supported her while she fell apart. He held the bottle for the colt in the other hand. Dusty walked over to her and bent to help her up but Jamie shook his head. 

“It’s alright laddie. I’d say she’s earned it.”

Just like that, Claire stopped crying and stood up. A nod to Fraser and she was onto her next task. 

The next half hour culled the sickest from the rest. Those that were on death’s door were struggling. Claire put her hands on one gelding’s face and heard or felt how sick he still was. She was very sympathetic at how awful he felt and let him know she insisted he live. 

“Dusty! Positive-feedback hypovolemic protocol with 5 cc of digitalis, mix with a quarter dose for hypertension, on the double if you please. Claire grabbed a loaded syringe and ran for the sick gelding. He had given up and was taking his last few breaths as she pushed the cocktail into the huge vein in his neck. He seemed paralyzed, his big head suspended and shaking very low to the ground. She watched him as the other veterinarians questioned her protocol suspiciously. She moved to the gelding’s side and he pushed against her needing her reassurance. Dusty sat on the corral bars watching and waiting, hardly breathing.

The horse gave a healthy snort and lifted his head to a normal position. His tail whacked at flies and he shook his head like he was throwing off the illness. 

“Dusty, you know the cocktail.”

Dusty dropped off the bars and jogged to the truck with the other vets watching the mixture he pulled into multiple syringes. Three of the vets left saying the protocol was too much risk. Those that stayed bravely followed Claire’s orders and pulled numerous horses from death’s door. 

Claire wrote the milk recipe on a notepad and went to find James Fraser. It took all her strength to hold tears back when she saw his grave face. He moved toward her and the little colt followed so close he plowed into his butt when Jamie stopped in front of her. Even this newborn had the strength to knock Fraser right into Claire’s arms as she laughed nervously feeling a jolt of lightening shoot to her feet.

“Sorry. Ye have a theory lass?”

“I’m sorry to say I do Mister Fraser but it’s not a theory. Someone who has access to the horses and their food tried to kill them, all of them, near as I can tell. Dusty, my assistant, is taking blood and fecal samples and we must carefully get samples of every bag of feed, guarding against cross-contamination. Fortunately, we were able to lock the feed room within minutes of arriving.”

“There are feed rooms throughout the building!” Jamie whistled again and the two men came running. Hearing the order to lock down the other four grain rooms they took off in opposite directions. Claire watched them and prepared to tell Fraser what would be needed for the samples when she went rigid and pale. Fraser could see her hands shaking at her sides.

“What is it!”

“Do…do you have a water main that can shut off the water to the horses?”

Fraser heard the tension in her voice and started running. Claire was very aware of the thirst from her drug protocol and wondered how much they had consumed already. 

“Sweet Jesus.” Claire ran along the stalls spilling the water as she went. This high-tech facility used floaters in the water buckets to make the water turn on automatically. She pushed the buckets sideways to spill the water only to hear the faucet above them run a fast stream to refill it. “Come on Fraser, turn it off.” Finally, she could spill the water and the faucets did not turn on. She ran along the stalls spilling the water and reached for her phone.

“Dustin! Hold off more samples we need to get the water out of the stalls. The water main is off, hurry!” 

Jamie and his two managers came back and joined the effort to empty the water buckets. When Fraser came back to Claire his face was a mixture of fear, sorrow, and white-hot rage.

“Take a breath, Mister Fraser, there will be time for punishment unless we blow it and start making mistakes. I need to think for a few minutes and form a plan” She walked away mumbling and touching her fingers like she was making a list. She intended to lock herself in her truck for some quiet time but there wasn’t time for such a luxury. She ran back to Jamie panting from the effort. 

“Those two men you work with can they be trusted?”

“Aye, with my life.”

“Please call them, or whistle, and tell them to listen to me, please hurry.”

Claire watched the large roll away doors to the outside clearly terrified about something. Fraser whistled again and his two best friends since childhood were racing toward him. “Listen to the doctor boys, do as she says.”

Claire pulled the group into a tight circle so she could speak quietly. She explained her fear of the next strike against Jamie.

Someone who was trusted to have access to the horses and feed tried to poison them. Dusty believes it’s a glycol-based poison so it’s cumulative, over time. Somehow they got all the horses to peak at the same time. I would not think it possible, but it happened so this person is knowledgeable, smart, and determined to bring this place and Fraser down in a glorious murder fest by ruthlessly killing the world’s best horseflesh in the process. I don’t know how long it took to pull this off, but I know the person responsible is close by and may know we thwarted the grand plan with minimal loss. This fucked up bastard will be coming for you Fraser, tonight, now!” Pretend you’re him and you can barely contain your rage, what would you do? Right now, what would you do!”

The three men flinched when she yelled the question. “Call the boarders and the trainers. Anyone with notoriety and a horse stabled here. Tell those people they’re all dead and its Jamie’s fault.” Claire waited while the men wrapped their heads around the enormity of the hatred behind this attack. Jamie’s voice was heard above the others, 

“He’ll call the press and start a media frenzy that will go around the world. It will be so easy. People will stampede this place and destroy evidence, prevent the samples, maybe put me in jail until every animal is gone and the evidence is ruined. Jesus Sassenach please help me, tell me ye got a plan.”

Claire looked up, surprised all three of them were looking at her to answer. “Dusty has water and bowl swipe samples and every grain that was opened. If we can clear the water as the source and get the buckets full it’s a win for us. She looked at Dustin sitting on corral bars nearby and told him to go. Dustin drove slowly until he was out of the barn where he left tread on stones racing away.

“We need to pull in the authorities. If there’s anyone you know and trust, call them. Mister Fraser, can you estimate the financial loss attempted today?”

Jamie scanned the stalls as he calculated a rough estimate. “Fifteen to twenty million.”

“Well, that pushes into the territory of the FBI and I’m in favor of bypassing local police, at least until we can process the crime scene. For that, we need a forensic team. Let’s hope a twenty- million- dollar loss will get us one. Last, and most important, we need to remove the dead horses and hide them. I am so sorry gentlemen but six horses dead in their stalls will seal your fate. Game over, you lose.” 

“I know what to do.” Jamie pulled Angus and Rupert to walk with him while Claire called her friend at the university where a pacing Dusty waited. 

The horses were getting desperate for water and Claire felt their tremendous thirst and heard the hooves banging against the bars. What could they do if the water was the source? Turn them all out and let them fight for the little that collected after a rain? It would be brutal and bloody.

Claire felt like she would split down the middle from the accumulating tension. She walked the line of stalls watching for distress in the horses. She stopped and looked up and down the aisle, noticing for the first time how many stalls were empty. She saw name tags on each of them but no horse. She estimated half of the animals were gone.

The walking calmed her down a little but she couldn’t wait any longer to call the lab. She prayed they were done with the water.

“Hello Michael, you are my hero today. Do you have any results on the water yet?” She held her cell phone so tightly she feared it would crack and still could not relax her hand. 

“I love hearing your accent, Claire. I’m so sorry about what happened today.”

“The water Michael?”

“Yea, I have the results of the water. The phone in the lab actually has a cord, can you believe it?”

“Michael?”

“Yea, hold on I’ll grab the report.”


	2. Chapter 2

Claire stood still with her cell phone crushing her ear and felt dizzy suddenly from holding her breath. She forced a ragged exhale and heard Michael come back to the phone. 

“The water is negative Claire. It’s not the source.”

“Jesus, thank you, Michael. I don’t know how you did it so fast, but I am in your debt. One of the grains we sampled has a shiny, sweet coating that shouldn’t be there. I trust you above all others and will gladly pay whatever you want to test that. Can you do it today?”

“Yes. I will call later with what I find. Good luck Claire.”

Claire could hear the backhoe and ran to the sound where Jamie and his men were dragging the dead horses. She grabbed his arm and smiled, asking him to turn the water on as quickly as possible and watched him run for the water main. 

Claire leaned over and held her knees until the wave of nausea lessened. Fraser tugged on her sleeve with a face full of worry and motioned for her to follow. Once in his opulent office, he closed the door against the noise and offered her a chair. 

“Are we ready to make a call to the FBI?” Jamie let out a long breath, “I suppose a better question is can ye stay with us until this horror can be contained, Doctor Beauchamp.”

“Many horses are still too sick to rally on their own. I won’t leave them, Mister Fraser.”

Jamie connected with the local FBI office and explained what he knew as well as the hope to keep this crime from getting to the press until they could find the source of the poison. He clicked off.

“The track closes in two hours, that is all the time we have to normalize this place. I will finish hidin the dead horses and you can start the treatments, aye?”

“Forgive me for this question Mister Fraser, but how do you stay calm in the face of this disaster, knowing there is someone out there that wants to destroy you?”

“I didna do this if that’s what yer askin lass.”

“I’m sure it will be the first direction the agents take.” Claire watched his eyes for some hint of culpability, fear, or anything to suggest he knew about this. Humans were so impossible to read and that was truly frustrating right now. 

“You don’t know me and your world is in the throes of a huge disaster, but I have a request, I have to get behind you on this. That means clearing my doubts. I am so sorry, but I want to touch your shoulder and it might take a few minutes.”

Jamie’s head jerked up with raised eyebrows quickly clouding over with anger. “I havna time.”

“Fine. I have no reason or inclination to believe you based on your professed innocence. I will save your horses and answer medical questions and that is the extent of it. I’ve already told you more than enough to hide your crime, tamper with the evidence, and even finish the job when you're ready. Good day, Mister Fraser.”

Jamie shot out of his chair and got between her and the door. “It sounded ridiculous, still does, I canna see how touchin my shoulder will help but go ahead if it's so important. Please, I need yer help, please touch anythin ye want.” 

Claire was tired, exhausted actually, and feeling humans was a complicated endeavor. She placed her palm on his shoulder and tried for several minutes but all she felt was static, loud and obnoxious. 

“Dammit!” 

Claire reached for the light switch and the office went dark. She tried again, immediately feeling something strong pulling her somewhere she didn’t want to go. Sorrow deep enough to snuff out her life was just one step away. It took all her strength to break the contact with him and she threw herself at the wall trying to find the switch plate for the lights. She took huge gulps of air and tried to get away from him, from what she felt in him. 

“Thank you, and I am with you, one hundred percent Fraser.”

Claire walked quickly toward the breeding stalls to check the mares and new baby. Something had to be done about the newborn, he was desperately alone and hungry. She mixed up a bottle and coaxed him to drink it. She had most of it down him before he detached and tried to run through the walls of his stall, crying loudly. Claire looked up at Jamie standing outside the stall door. She opened the door and giggled at him as the colt ran out and pressed into him.

“Well Fraser, welcome to motherhood.”

Rupert and Angus had pulled the dead horses into a heap in an outside corner behind the facility. Lye was used to cover the smell, followed by heavy plastic secured over them. Four feet of woodchips and sawdust buried the macabre scene and they quickly parked the backhoe in its usual place. 

They dragged metal rakes up and down the aisles to rid the tire tracks from the vehicles driven into the facility and medical waste was collected into black trash bags and thrown into the roll-away dumpster. As the racetrack was closing for the day, they hoped it would be enough.

Claire led the two forensic teams into the grain rooms while explaining the poisoning of the horses, when the rooms were locked down, and the water being cleared of tampering. She also mentioned the need to keep this from the public until the person was caught. The teams worked fast and were clear of the buildings in forty minutes. Claire exhaled and leaned into the wall of a grain room.

She thought about what she felt from Fraser and wanted to sob her eyes out it was so devastating. When someone pressed an ice-cold double chocolate shake against her arm she nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“Jesus Dustin, you scared the hell out of me! Yum…chocolate.” They rested on trunks and drank the shakes, speaking quietly about the treatments still needed and where the facility might go from here. 

“It is not our mess to figure out, fortunately. When the treatments are done, we are done. Mister Fraser will figure all this out with the FBI. Look, I know you want to help but we have done all we can. Let’s finish and get out of here.”

Dusty looked at Claire like she didn’t have a heart, but he followed her to finish the treatments. He was quiet but his work was impeccable as always. 

She wanted Dusty off the premises as soon as possible. If he was implicated in this horror story he would be banned from every school with a college of veterinary medicine even when he was cleared of any participation. He might think she was heartless, but she was actually protecting him. 

Claire wanted to say goodbye to Fraser, but he was still sequestered in his office with FBI agents. The colt was nowhere to be found so she assumed he was pressed into Jamie inside the office. She finally knocked on his door and handed the agent a large warm bottle of milk.

Dusty had the motor running when Claire jumped into the passenger seat with a deep sigh. They were quiet for most of the trip until Dusty couldn’t hold it any longer.

“I feel terrible leaving them to fight this without our help.”   
Claire could see his crimson blush, so she knew it was a hard thing for him to say. She wished they had a closer relationship so she could speak freely about protecting his future. 

“If you want to help them, try to figure out how someone could get all the horses to peak at the same time, or at least the same day. It boggles my mind how this could be done with the different weights, metabolic expenditures, and other factors too numerous to count. Did he do it this way so they couldn’t be saved? Or did he do it to torture?”

Dusty looked straight ahead at the road and spoke quietly, “couldn’t be saved? If there were five veterinarians in the facility when the first horse went down could they have saved him? If they had hours to think about the treatment could they have saved them? If they had two days to think and get ready could they have saved any of them?”

Claire was quiet, the answer was weighing heavily on her mind. She knew that Dusty struggled with accepting her gift, even when she had proven an exceptional perception, diagnosis, and treatment many, many times. He couldn’t explain it, nor did he believe in the supernatural, so he didn’t talk about it with her.

“Doctor Beauchamp, even a layman like me knew your mixing protocols would be unproductive if not lethal. There were only two vets with the backbone to deliver the cocktail, even after watching the miraculous recovery of the gelding.”

Dusty would not be put off by her silence. He pulled over and turned to lock into her eyes, it was time for answers. 

“If you didn’t have specific information from the … horses themselves how could you know? Not answering? I’ll answer. It would mean you were the most reckless, and luckiest, person alive, or you understand them and communicate with them. Do you listen to my head too?”

“No! Stop it, Dustin! I know it’s hard to accept but I can’t hear people’s thoughts, it isn’t eavesdropping. They must want to communicate and tell me what’s happening. Do you believe me?”

Dusty pulled onto the road and there was no more talk about anything. He watched her climb the steps to her patio and disappear. He drove home wanting to climb under a rock for several days, just to feel normal again. 

Claire looked at her wrinkled fingers after her twenty-minute shower. Her first look in a mirror after getting home was shocking because there was horsehair stuck to her skin under her chin. She looked like the bearded lady. Now clean, she decided to let the bluegrass pull her stress out tonight and headed for the patio to watch the sunset as her phone started ringing. 

Claire approached the Information Desk at the zoo the next day to ask for the director. “Excuse me, I am meeting Bill Davis, can you tell him I’m here please?” 

“Doctor Beauchamp, thank you for agreeing to come. He is right over here.”

Claire followed the zoo director to a large habitat with a twenty-foot drop to concrete around the entire thing. When she really looked at the actual land the animal was living on, it was scarcely larger than a cage. The director had misrepresented the tiger’s habit and quality of life. His describing the expanse of land the tiger lived on was exaggerated. The water for swimming was a bit larger than a birdbath. She really did not like this man after being lied to, but reminded herself she was here to save the tiger. 

She was led to the prep room that attached to the tiger's domain where food was prepared, medical treatments were done, and weapons were kept for dealing with him. Claire had asked to sit where the tiger could get close to her if he wanted. When the director left, she pushed the chair away and sat on the floor. For the next hour, she sent him messages of greeting, sympathy, and desire to help each time their eyes met. 

She laid down on the floor after an hour because the sun had moved in the sky and was now bathing her in warm light making her eyelids heavy. She only wanted to rest and show him a trusting posture. It would be an hour before her eyes opened again, giving the animal ample time to smell her and get comfortable with her presence. Claire felt the heat from the tiger but no fear and rose slowly so she didn’t startle him. This huge beautiful cat was only two feet from her laying with his back to her. Steel bars eight inches apart is all that separated them.

“Will you let me help you?” Her voice was almost a whisper. “Will you let me touch you? You are magnificent and beautiful.” She said each word while holding its meaning in her mind. “Why have you stopped eating? If you die the world will be without your beauty and spirit.” He pushed back into the bars and Claire touched his back. Thanking him and asking how she could help him.

Images filled her mind of him, another full-sized tiger, and babies, three of them. Like a slide show, she saw the affection they had for each other, playing in the sunlight, cuddling at night. The images continued until she asked him who they were. The images continued but now it was just him, and Claire’s happy heart rate slowed, making her feel miserable. 

The zoo director had walked through the park grabbing handlers to come and see the tiger whisperer. He lied to them about watching someone with a gift that let her talk to animals. A reporter slipped into the group as they walked toward the tiger enclosure with the cameraman slipping in just before they entered the prep room. The director purposely pushed the door with enough force to make it crash into Claire’s special energy with the tiger, who then bolted. The cameraman had used a long-range lens to capture ten minutes of calm interaction between Claire and the tiger with several minutes of close up on her hands that were deep in his fur and their faces, both calm and serene. 

She looked back with a flash of anger at the noisy interruption and noticed the camera that was trained on her. Most of the people had zoo uniforms on, except a lady who was now firing obnoxious questions about talking to animals. It finally hit Claire that this was a setup, but for what? She looked out at the tiger and saw his sudden distrust. She was furious. Pulling herself up to her feet she walked to the director, making it clear she was plenty pissed. The handlers moved away leaving him vulnerable as Claire approached looking like she would disembowel the lying piece of shit.

“What did you do with them?” She was an inch from his face, channeling the tiger's hatred of him. He leaned away from her acting like she was crazy telling people to call security. Claire had never felt this level of hatred, she wanted to tear him apart and pushed him into the wall savagely yelling her question again. “Where are they, his wife and babies, what did you do with them!”

The reporter asked more respectfully this time, wanting Claire to explain her question to him. 

“A male, a female, and three babies lived here, as you shot him with a tranquilizer, he had to watch you shoot the others. One of the darts missed and stuck in wood over there. He watched you crate them up and remove them. Where are they!?”

The director seemed to have a shift in his energy and smiled wickedly at her while he straightened his posture and prepared to annihilate her for the news crew. He was being paid handsomely for this video that would expose her as a fraud. Piece of cake he thought.

“Clearly you are a fraud. There has never been more than that one tiger. You made the whole thing up. What a pity I was taken in by your lies about hearing the animals.”

He was feeling smug, calculating the trip he would take on the money this was earning him and he could hardly wait to be free of this disgusting place. 

“Where are they?”

When the director saw security coming, he closed in on Claire wanting to shame her for the cameras. She cut him off with the question that finally brought a man in the back to his senses.  
“Why was he moved to this awful, tiny enclosure? Why did you take his pool away? Why did you change to the food he can’t stand? Why are you torturing him? 

Claire was crying now because she spoke the emotions the tiger made her feel. 

“You are insane. Babbling questions and threatening me. For the last time, there were no other tigers with him, and no one shot them with tranquilizers.”

“I did, on your order.” The man from the rear pushed forward so the director could see him. He went white in the face at the betrayal of his top handler.

Claire leveled her eyes on the director, “I will campaign from one side of Kentucky to the other until you get these tigers back and return him to the enclosure that was built for them.” 

The senior handler who admitted to shooting the tigers pulled Claire away from the group who were now targeting the director with questions. He pulled her to the outside and walked right past security in the direction of the parking lot. 

“I don’t know how you knew all that, but you were dead on with all of it, even the shot that missed. I’ve never been right with what he did and made me a part of, maybe I can help you fix this.”

Claire stopped abruptly and turned to the handler. “The director lied about everything to get me here today and I will deal with that, but please help the tiger. Find his family and give him meat again. And thank you for helping me in there.” She knew Dusty would be in front of her home waiting for her and she called for him to pick her up. She clicked off and took a deep breath before turning around to look back.

“Oh, you startled me, I have a ride coming so no need to wait with me.” The handler reminded her of Sam Elliot in looks and temperament. He really saved her today and she was grateful.

“That’s alright, humor an old man. And don’t you worry about the tiger, I’ll find his family.”

They chatted until she heard the low growl of her truck and wondered how to explain all this to Dusty.

Dusty picked up on her weird energy right away and wondered when they would get back to normal. 

“When did you start treating the exotics Doctor B?”

“Someone lured me here today with lies about a sick tiger. The director asked me to comfort him then brought a news crew and a group of handlers to be disruptive and ask a bunch of questions. He tried to say I was crazy and lied about animal communication, but I learned enough from the tiger to …”

Dusty pulled to the side of the road and just stared at her. “Doctor B I feel like our well-ordered lives are coming apart. Why is this happening and are you alright?” 

“Yes. I am not hurt. Whatever the director’s intentions were, one of the older handlers corroborated everything the tiger said.”

Dusty looked up at the woman he respected most in the world, “tigers can’t talk Claire. Just tell me one thing, do you think this is related to Highland Brothers and what happened yesterday?”

“There is no question in my mind.”

They both seemed to slip into autopilot to get through the afternoon. Dusty grabbed Claire’s keys out of her hand and bolted up the stairs to her home. Claire was really shocked by his behavior and found him going room to room making sure no one was there. 

“See ya tomorrow Doctor B.” 

Once she could sit quietly, alone on her patio, all the particulars of the day came back to mind. She pieced it all together and shot off her chair to turn the news on. She clicked through the local news channels for almost an hour, happy she was wrong until she heard her name and slowly raised her head. She watched the video of her and the tiger, taken covertly without her permission. Next was her shouting at the zoo director and the handler coming forward. The news anchor was in voice-over asking for anyone with information about the kidnapped tigers to call the station. 

Claire sat stunned on her rocking chair trying to decide if this was a good thing or something that would hurt her career. If she had to defend herself against any allegations of misrepresentation it would hurt Dustin. She felt a tear roll out of her eye and wished again she had allowed a closer friendship with Dustin. Then he would understand why she had to fire him. 

Claire had never considered her life without Dustin. She came to Kentucky after graduation to work with racehorses and he was the first person who showed up for an interview. He was spit-shined and creased and could hardly answer the questions with the layers of respect and polite behavior she was getting. She liked him from the start and after a long walk in the woods where he calmed down enough to converse with her, she hired him, and they became the dynamic duo. His trust in her staggered the mind. It was more than blind obedience, he trusted her diagnosis and jumped to execute her treatments, no matter how crazy they were. After all that devotion she would cut him loose tomorrow, to save him.

Jamie closed his office door feeling complete relief the FBI agents were finished with the questioning, lie detectors, fingerprinting, and hours of pictures he was asked to view, looking for someone who worked for him. He was completely exhausted when he turned around heading for his overstuffed chair banging into the colt that never left his side.

“Jesus lad, do ye have to be up my butt all the time?” 

The colt pressed harder against him feeling insecure. This poor baby was three days old thinking he had a Scottish mother built like a linebacker with a terrible temper.

“It’s alright laddie, I love ye. Once a mare drops ye’ll become a twin with no one the wiser. Things will be easier for ye then.” His warm hand stroked the colt while his low voice was soothing the nervousness. “I am ready to get drunk and sleep for two days, will ye be good for yer temporary mam Angus?”

Jamie pointed the remote at the television and offered the colt a bottle as he relaxed into his chair. He was busy with a fussy colt when Claire’s face filled the screen and he almost missed it, looking back just in time to see her attack a man, shouting questions at him. His heart almost stopped as he scrambled to call the newsroom asking where the broadcast could be viewed on the internet. Thirty minutes later he struggled to make the call he promised to make. 

Jamie called the agent in charge of his case and told him what happened. It was obviously connected to what happened to the horses. Claire was lured to the zoo to treat a sick tiger and then ambushed and filmed so she would lose her credibility to testify on his behalf. He slammed the phone and called Doctor Beauchamp from his cell.

Claire tossed and turned for an hour. When her cell phone rang, she was almost relieved to have an excuse to get up. She looked at Jamie’s name and answered. 

“That was quite a broadcast tonight Doctor Beauchamp. Is that how ye healed my horses so fast? They told ye what was wrong did they”

“Something like that.”

“I have to be honest Sassenach, I don’t believe it, but I do believe it was a setup at the zoo to discredit you and that means the man responsible has surfaced, in a way. I had to let the FBI know about this Claire, but I wanted to warn you they are coming.”

“What? Do they think I had something to do with this and why do you call me that?"

“No, I’m sure they don’t. They just want to find a link back to the killer. It won’t take long.”

Claire waited for the rest of his answer.

"Because yer British with a strong accent. It means outsider, not in a bad way, you just are."

Claire looked up at the flashing red light on her ceiling and nearly jumped out of her skin from the banging on her door. She had just enough time to dress after Fraser’s call and suddenly felt terrified. She waited, hoping they would leave. The knocking got harder and Claire willed them away. Her door flew open with splintering wood raining down on her while big men in riot gear ran in and pushed her to the ground. Claire was crying as someone’s knee pressed her face into the wood floor and snapped handcuffs on her wrists. She cried Dusty’s name into the floor before they yanked her to her feet. She could see her door hanging from the one remaining hinge as they drove away. 

For the rest of the night, they brutalized her with continuous questioning. The interrogators would be replaced with fresh agents that would continue the questioning forcing her to wake up and withholding water when she begged for it. When she passed out from exhaustion, they threw her into a cell and left her there in solitary confinement. She was not given food, or water, and saw not a single person. She had never been so scared in her life.

Jamie looked up at the clock and dialed Claire again. She had not answered all day and it was three in the afternoon. Before he clicked off his door swung open banging into the wall so a stone-faced Dusty could walk to Jamie’s desk. He held out his cell phone to Jamie and played the video he took of Claire’s shattered front door.

“Where is she, Mister Fraser? What have you done with her?” 

Jamie glanced at the video. “Sweet Jesus.”

Dusty lowered his eyes to Jamie’s with a murderous look.

“I know nothin of this lad, but we are leavin now to find her. Let’s go.”

Jamie whistled for his men while he threw a rope around the colt’s neck handing it to Rupert before he ran to catch up with Dusty. He jumped in the truck giving instructions to the FBI building in a nearby town. It took an hour to get there and Dusty was coming apart at the seams. When he wouldn’t respond to Jamie he was held down into his seat by powerful arms and an angry face an inch from his. 

“Listen, lad!” Jamie growled. “She is in that building but if you go in there half-cocked it may be days before we get her. Understand? Do not talk. Sit where they tell ye and let me get her.”

Two hours later, Claire felt warm arms lift her off the concrete floor. Her teeth chattered from the fifty-degree cell and she moaned from her cracked lips. Dusty walked desk to desk writing the names of the agents who took two hours to find her until every agent was concealing their concern with anger. 

Jamie held Claire against his warmth and climbed the stairs seeing Dusty’s eyes go wide. “Let's go lad. She needs to warm up quick as possible, drive to the forty-five and go East back to the compound.” Jamie watched the stone-faced lad carry out each request like a robot and his heart broke for him. Jamie pointed all the heat vents at Claire in his lap. Her teeth stopped chattering and she wrapped her arms around Jamie pulling his heat closer. She was desperate for warmth and couldn’t know what she was doing but Jamie felt the invasive movement like a jolt of lightning. He held her close and Dusty stared straight ahead not saying a word.

Jamie pointed the way to his house that was set back, deep in a bordering meadow. The house was large with lots of extra bedrooms. Claire was covered with quilts and drained every cup of water offered. Jamie told her the short version of Dusty crashing into his office demanding to know where she was. She smiled at Dusty then winced at the pain of her cracked lips. Her door was closed, and the house went dark and quiet. The only movement was Dusty who made it back to her room to check on her. It appeared the whole bed was shaking making him fear for her.

Jamie was pulled out of sleep by the knocking on his bedroom door. He opened the door to Dusty, eyes downcast and asking for his help. Jamie felt for the boy and promised to cover her with more blankets. 

“Go to bed lad. I’ll take care of it.”

Jamie slid into the bed behind Claire and pulled her against his chest. His legs pushed into her from behind and his arms wrapped around her.

“No need to fret, lass. This is the fastest way to warm up and I owe ye this and much more for what ye endured.”

It took some time, but she finally stopped shaking. Deep in the night, Jamie woke to her crying. He pulled her close and stroked her cold arm until she was asleep again.

Before dawn, Claire was jolted awake by a big hand moving down her hip and thigh. Once she remembered where she was the pleasure of that hand took control and silenced her as she gave in to the exquisite feeling. Anywhere he touched her sent electric currents in both directions until his body went rigid as he jerked awake. Claire was awake, but she was a dead ringer for a woman in deep sleep. 

Jamie was horrified when he woke up to his traitorous hands molesting a woman he hardly knew, with her lovesick assistant in the next room, and his fiancé on a plane over the Pacific coming home. He was so freaked out he jumped out of bed and shot back to his own room. 

“Christ. I must be losin my mind.” Jamie showered and dressed for another grueling day, passing Dusty’s empty room on his way out. The bed was neatly made, and the room was possibly cleaner than it was before the kid closed himself into it. Seeing a note on the bed he pushed it under Claire’s door. Dusty left early to fix her door, he would come and get her when she called.

Jamie looked to the sun rising as he drove a back road to the compound. He found it amusing he even noticed the sun this morning. It’s those two, he thought, like they both stepped out of a Norman Rockwell painting when people were presumed good and godly, and followed a moral code, prayed for each other, and waved to everyone they saw. He chuckled at the thought. In his mind, Jamie watched Claire place her hands on the gelding’s face with so much compassion in her eyes it almost made him cry. His eyes slammed open and he skidded to a stop on the dirt road. 

“Holy Christ. Right after that, she told the kid what to mix up and the gelding seemed cured right before my eyes. This is what happens when insanity sets in. Ye believe in miracles and talk to ye’self on the way to work.” 

Jamie dropped the truck into gear and barreled toward the compound looking straight ahead like he had blinders on. He was so tense walking into the building he almost exploded when Angus came around the corner and said good morning.

“Jamie boy what’s got ye so amped up this morning?” Angus was smiling his toothless grin. “The agents are waitin for ye.”

“Come with me please, I need a witness. Where is Rupert?”

“Havin a wee talk with yer son who refuses to drink his milk this mornin.”

Jamie shook his head at Angus’s reference and turned the other direction. 

“Fuck them, they can wait.”

Angus knew enough not to ask but stayed close to Jamie hoping he might slip up and explain what was bothering him today. As if the attempted murder of all the horses wasn’t enough. Angus and Rupert figured out what Jamie had yet to speak of. The barn was only a third full when the horses started getting sick. The rest were running that day or were boarded with their trainer during the racing season. Later in the day, the horses that were coming back from the track seemed perfectly healthy. The thirty-eight horses that were sick or dead were owned in part, or in full, by Jamie. 

Jamie stroked the colt as he finished the bottle of milk and thought about the sadistic FBI agents who tortured an innocent, locking her in a room with no cot, and no chair, just very cold concrete. He felt anger so deep it made his hands shake and the colt abandoned his milk to push his head into Jamie’s stomach looking for comfort. Jamie exhaled his stress and tried to relax. They may not have broken any laws keeping her under those conditions, but they certainly broke his trust and confidence in the FBI. “Highland justice will be comin for ye lads.”

Claire opened her eyes and stretched in the most luxurious sheets. A note from Jamie told her to use his shower and eat all she wanted from the kitchen. She giggled and decided the forty-minute ride for Dustin to get there gave her plenty of time to enjoy a bit more of this luxury.

Standing under the hot water was heaven and she looked through the bottles of body wash and shampoo of which there were many, only finding one for men. So, Mister Fraser has a woman, I wonder where she is, she thought. The bathroom filled with hot steam and lovely scents as she pushed the door open and reached for a towel. Drying off her face and eyes she opened them wide to see a woman standing four feet in front her looking very like a raging bull.

“Who…the fuck…are you!”


	3. Chapter 3

Claire was dripping on the carpet, buck naked, and shaking again from the cold. It was a staredown between the two women. One belonged there, one didn’t, but here they were.

“I am Doctor Beauchamp, your veterinarian, and you are?”  
  
Claire reached for another towel and the woman jumped at her, eyes wide with hatred, as Claire backed off and tried to walk around her to put her clothes back on. The woman pushed her into the wall, shocking Claire into action.  
  
“I’ve had enough of your bullshit. Is this how you treat all your guests? You are acting like a gangster girl protecting her territory. I wouldn’t think Jamie would go for such a cheap model, but I cannot ignore what’s in front of me. Kindly stand aside and I will relieve you of my presence.”   
  
The woman stood her ground with flaming hatred in her eyes like she might tear Claire apart.  
  
“Don’t you get it? You are nothing to me, Jamie is nothing to me, and this poisoned business means nothing to me. You are a couple of losers and our paths won’t cross again because I don’t deal with fucking riffraff!”  
  
As the words flew out of her mouth, Claire was shocked, wondering where they were coming from. She felt her cheeks hot with a blush from her uncharacteristic aggression. She grabbed her clothes and yanked them on as she ran for the door, it sounded like Dustin just pulled up to save her.  
  
The woman was screaming into her cell phone at Jamie to get back to the house before she died of shock after being attacked. Her tirade was so long Jamie just kept the line open and drove home to see his future wife.  
  
Dusty waited in the driveway for Claire and laughed when she did a perfect handstand off the three-step porch. They each sighed with relief as Highland Brothers Farms receded in the rearview, hopefully never to be seen again.  
  
Jamie pulled into his driveway and watched Claire and Dusty turn the corner and drive out of his life. For some reason, he felt hollow inside, shaking his head he walked into the house to hold his fiance for the first time in eight weeks.  
  
She flew into his arms and held tight to his waist; head pressed against his chest with a nonstop description of how Claire attacked her. Jamie tried to pull her chin up, but she managed to squirm away from his control and continue her tirade. 

“Isobel, why didnya tell me when ye were gettin in so I could pick ye up? I’ve been waitin eight weeks for a kiss from ye lass.”  
  
Isobel looked up at Jamie and demanded to know what that girl was doing in their shower. Jamie pulled her to a chair and started his long story of the past three days, softening the truth wherever possible.   
  
Isobel cried like he thought she might, but it wasn’t an hour of sobbing that kept him from her body, it was two days of continuous complaining, crying, and pushing him away. He needed to reconnect, and sex had always been the avenue back to each other but she resisted. 

By the fourth day, he stopped trying, stopped talking to her, and stopped coming home for dinner.  
  
As the wedding date loomed, Isobel announced her father had rescheduled the nuptials six months in the future to see if they grew closer, as they once were. Jamie just shook his head feeling like he had lost all control over his life as the FBI tortured him during the day and Isobel took over at night. On the rare occasion she would cuddle with him, he made short work of grabbing an orgasm before she turned her back on him for another month.  
  
Now and then, Jamie would google Claire Beauchamp, DVM to catch up on her life. His smile was big and soft when he saw the celebration for the return of the tiger family. No longer babies, the mother still licked, loved, and disciplined with the male right behind her. He found Claire in the pictures and studied her face, wishing her well.   
  
Jamie tried to get Isobel involved in the business because this was the life they promised each other, the life her father had financed for them. She wanted no part of Jamie’s world, yet she complained vehemently about boredom and her hatred for Kentucky. Several times when Jamie showed up at home for lunch, he would hear the back door click closed or find Isobel in an animated conversation on the phone which quickly ended, then her sour attitude took over again. He wondered how they ever got to this emotional wasteland.

It was on a whim that he ended up in Ireland the summer of his sixteenth year. He and his friends dared and double-dared each other until they were rounded up at the airport by the barn supervisor and taken to a breeding farm for racehorses. It was hard work, but racing got into his blood and he went back the second year without the others. Because no one had ever come back for another summer, the barn supervisor took a special interest in Jamie, encouraging his questions and sending him to help with day races.  


Coming back to Scotland he looked for an opportunity with racehorses, crossing paths with Geneva Dunsany. The beautiful flirt could not hold a candle to his true love of racing and she became petulant and cranky before long. Jamie could not keep up with her moods and temperament and the relationship ended after a year. He got to know Isobel from family dinners and weekends away during the holidays. She was the polar opposite of her wicked sister, at least she was then. 

While Jamie was still deciding if it was proper to date Geneva’s sister, Isobel pulled him into the barn at their family estate and professed her love for him. She spun a web with her words and pushed her tongue into his mouth, two months later she was pregnant and sobbing on his shoulder. 

Jamie was filled with emotions like guilt, terror, remorse, and regret. He could not fathom how this could happen when Isobel was on the pill, but there it was, his pregnant girlfriend.

He spoke to Mister Dunsany with tears in his eyes and confessed Isobel was pregnant and asked for her hand in marriage. They talked at length about what Jamie wanted in life and how this news would affect his chance to get it. Jamie knew his prospects at joining the horse racing world were far out of reach and it devastated him. 

Dunsany was a smart man and knew a devoted husband required options, goals outside of the home, and a belief in himself. He doubted his daughter would sustain those needs because she was self- centered and stupid. He arranged to send the unhappy couple to Kentucky and put up the money to buy land and build a state-of-the-art facility for breeding horses. The original dams were purchased by him and all costs to maintain the business for the first year were paid in full. 

He hoped the prestige of owning such a complex would keep Isobel happy and in America because he couldn’t stand the sight of her anymore, or her sister for that matter. To Jamie, it was a dream come true and he asked Isobel to marry him before they left Scotland. 

Jamie felt wretched about his lack of love for Isobel, but they both tried hard in the first two years to please each other, to find joy in their new life, and excitement in their future. Isobel loved one of Jamie’s new horses, Porcelain Love, and spent most of her time riding and working with her trainer. To what end was never clear to Jamie but Isobel seemed happy. 

On a warm summer day, Isobel took a fall while riding with her trainer. She complained loudly about pain in her abdomen, rolling back and forth on the bed in their room. Jamie was beside himself and put his fist through a wall outside their room. Isobel would not let him enter, help or comfort her, and the continuous sobbing was driving him crazy. 

The next morning Isobel was at the breakfast table with a puffy face telling Jamie she lost the baby during the night. He tried to get her to a hospital, but she refused and was riding again three days later. Jamie worried about her, but she looked the picture of health and was willing to give him her body a short week later. When he looked up miscarriage on Google he was utterly confused and when the tiny voice of reason suggested maybe she never was pregnant he slammed the lid on his laptop and forced himself to think about other things.

Their lives continued much the same over the next year and Jamie had prized foals for his breeding efforts. He was able to pay double and triple loan payments back to Dunsany and his confidence grew with each foaling. His best broodmare would shoot Jamie to the top of breeders in Kentucky, when her foals from previous years started winning big races. He knew if he could spend more time choosing studs, researching sire lines and being at the track he would do so much better, but Isobel needed too much attention.

When Isobel announced she was going home for two months to see her family, Jamie felt nothing and did not try to stop her. His first night alone he walked the numerous hallways of the enormous house that Isobel insisted on. The emotions that filled him were relief, happiness, and excitement. He was stuck with a shrew, but for the next eight weeks he would live in blissful silence. 

With so much extra time he devoured books about how a man loves, what made marriages work, how to fall in love and a dozen more. He was determined to read himself into the perfect groom. He created mantras to say daily like “I love my woman”, “she completes me” and other, equally corny phrases that he hoped would bring love for Isobel to his heart. He put his best face forward when she came home but it was little more than a mask on a sack of grain. When Isobel returned more hateful than ever it was just so easy to ignore her. The mantras were dropped, the books were thrown away, and Jamie threw himself into the work he loved.  
  
Claire’s name came up in conversation with another breeder and that night he checked Claire’s Facebook, and saw pictures and comments about Dusty leaving for vet school. There were comments and messages from most of the breeders at Jamie’s level. He was so proud of her and Dusty both.   
  
Angus and Rupert remained Jamie’s trusted companions, but even they would be caught looking at him strangely at times. In an effort to pull them back into his life, Jamie arranged a poker night and stocked his bar with the best whisky that all three men enjoyed a bit too much. Once they were good and drunk, Rupert mumbled something about the poisoning making Jamie’s head snap up. He couldn’t let it go and continued to ask them questions about their thoughts on that day until it came tumbling out of Rupert’s mouth.   
  
“Ye lads think I did it, is that it?”   
  
Jamie wanted to tear into his friends and struggled to give the appearance of calm innocence.   
  
“We know it was yer horses that were poisoned, none of the others. It just looks bad Jamie boy, like you wanted the insurance money or somethin.”  
  
The questions became more pointed and the moods more combative until Jamie finally stood up and glowered at them making them both stop talking.  
  
“Ye two idiots are overlookin one horse that remained healthy, and mine, Porcelain Love was not poisoned, and she’s insured same as the others. Suppose ye explain that.”  
  
“Isobel’s horse?” Rupert turned a suspicious eye on Jamie.  
  
“I held her back from the breeding program because Isobel fell in love with her. I never transferred ownership so yer theory isna worth a shit.”   
  
When his drunk friends left, they were quiet because they were too drunk to think. Jamie staggered to his room and slept in his clothes because he couldn’t remember how to get them off. He spent two days in bed with a righteous hangover and remembered nothing about the argument with his friends.  
  
The events that Claire endured in the three days following the poisoning were such an assault to her life, that she vowed never to share space with James Fraser again. She worked very hard to forget the dead horses, the FBI abuse, and the crazy girlfriend who accosted her in Jamie’s bathroom. She and Dustin resumed their ordered world and for the next seven months pretended that nothing could stop them. If one of them mentioned Dustin’s leaving for school the other would shut the conversation down and change the subject. Doors to the best breeding farms continued to open and Claire’s reputation grew, along with her income.   
  
“Hello Claire, I don’t know if you remember me but…”  
  
“How could I ever forget what you did for me, of course I remember you! What is happening over there?”  
  
“Well, the director was fired shortly after you were here which is a big plus. It took a while, but I finally found the tigers, Claire. The zoo purchased them back after the public uproar caused by that news release. You remember, when you tried to tear the director apart for what he did?”  
  
Claire giggled at the memory and felt a growing excitement because the tigers were coming home.  
  
“We want you here when we release them back to the male. The babies are grown now, still under the mama’s control but it's uncertain if the male will accept them. I was hoping you could spend some time with him before they come. Prepare him.”  
  
Claire almost felt dizzy from the absolute acceptance of her gift. It was the first time she had a conversation with someone who believed her, and she found it liberating. She was excited to see the tiger again and join in the celebration.  
  
The tiger was back in his original enclosure where he had better access to Claire. She sent him pictures in her mind of what his children now looked like. Over and over he rejected them, transferring to Claire an image of young tiger cubs instead.   
  
“You were little once.” Holding each picture in her mind. “You grew up into a magnificent adult, but you are the same tiger inside that you’ve always been.” She continued to see pictures of babies in her head. They were getting nowhere.   
  
Claire sat on the floor and ran her hands down the tiger’s back.   
  
“Your wife is coming home, does that make you happy?” she laughed at the sparkling colors that exploded in her mind. “I’ll take that as a yes!”  
  
The arrival of the tigers was kept quiet by Claire’s request. The male tiger was not accepting the change in his offspring and she worried about the public witnessing a confrontation. The adult female was shown first, her crate pushed against the bars so the tiger could get reacquainted with her. Watching them sniff and growl quietly made Claire so happy. He was thanking her, over and over again with his images of sparkling color. After two hours they released her and the two made short work of showing their joy.  
  
The next day the juvenile tigers were released one at a time as everyone held their breath. The first young tiger pressed into his mother and she licked his head and laid down with him. This ritual was followed until all three were with their mother. Claire hated to leave the tiger, but she had surgeries scheduled in the afternoon. One last time she sent him images of his tiny babies and how they looked now.  
  
The old handler walked her to the parking lot and again stayed with her until Dusty came for her. She waved happily and they drove away.  
  
“Is that guy sweet on you?” Dusty almost sneered at the man before turning around to drive away.   
  
“No, he’s just a friend and very important to the tigers. Ready for a busy afternoon?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Claire thought about Jamie sometimes, mostly wondering if they ever solved the mystery, whodunnit and how did he do it. Her curiosity faded over time and he would drift in and out of her head quite randomly it seemed.   
  
When August rolled in, Claire and Dusty were pulled in every direction with vet checks as the animals were prepared for the September auction at Keeneland. This was where owners chose the horse that might enter the road to the Kentucky Derby.   
  
The racing industry was abuzz with excitement as breeders advertised the product of their matches. This is what separated the exceptional breeders from the rest. Expertise to choose the best stud, and more importantly a dam with a history of foaling stakes-winning horses, especially two-turn races. These foals were highly valued, and the selling price could exceed a million dollars. Claire was unaware that the foal she cut out of the dead dam at Highland Brothers on the day of the poisoning, was just such a colt.  
  
Claire leaned against a tree and had a snack with Dusty watching the two-year-olds run the track. Clearly, there were those that were endowed with the physical attributes and mentality for racing and those that were not. They were spending the day vetting weanlings and yearlings. She looked at Dusty laying on his back, sound asleep. It would all come to an end in a week and she hadn’t dealt with that yet because it felt like she was losing a part of herself. She knew he was worried about her, but he was excited to start the greatest experience of his young life.   
  
She just watched his serene face and tried to memorize it for when she missed him. He wanted to work together when he came home a DVM and talked about it constantly. She loved his enthusiasm but didn’t share his vision of the future, so she remained quiet during these times. 

“Why can’t we talk about working together when I come home Doctor B? It makes it easier to leave.”

“Knowing that possibility is alive as a possible future will give me comfort too Dustin. I have not shut my mind to it, nor do I want you obligated to me. Take your life as it comes and I will do the same. Who knows, we may decide to work together when you’re done.”  
  
She kept her schedule very light for the next week so Dustin could get packed and she could interview candidates to take his place. She felt her phone vibrate against her hip and felt a bump of excitement looking at the caller.   
  
“Doctor Beauchamp.”  
  
“Claire! Glad I caught you. Would you forgive a guy for being bold and asking you to dinner? If not, then this conversation is over.”   
  
Claire smiled to herself and tried to think about what he was asking? She decided this was not a professional call so that could only mean…   
  
“You may speak freely sir,” she giggled.  
  
“My brother is opening a restaurant next weekend and I need a girlfriend for the evening. Sorry, that sounds ridiculous. To be honest, I have fallen into the category of men who marry their careers and I have no social life. It’s pathetic. I’ll say it for you.” He laughed a little self-consciously, with just enough humility to tug at Claire’s heart.  
  
“That sounds wonderful Chad, it would be my honor. Should I meet you at the compound?”  
  
“If I remember correctly, that would be a heinous mistake. If you don’t mind, I will pick you up. Since you were so nice to agree, pick any dress you want at Logan’s and it’s on me. One stipulation, it has to be over one-hundred dollars.”  
  
“That is a nice treat and since I am woefully short on evening wear, I might just take you up on that offer. Thank you Chad, I’m excited already.”  
  
The date, time, and address were exchanged, and Claire clicked off feeling something unfamiliar like she suddenly felt pretty. It was enough to put some extra energy in her walk for the rest of the day.   
  
Claire interviewed eight people feeling even more miserable about Dustin leaving. Her perfect assistant would be a strong male, well-grounded so he could take orders without feeling emasculated, an open mind to deal with her diagnostic methods, and was agreeable to assist her day or night. She only had one more day to interview new people and she was feeling hopeless. This is the very reason female veterinarians rarely choose large animals as a specialty, they needed strength to assist them.   
  
She looked down her list of candidates she had interviewed, and her heart sank. There was one more interview, a female named Molly, she felt utterly defeated.   
  
Molly knocked on Claire’s door ten minutes before their meeting which added a plus one before the door even opened.   
  
Claire smiled and leaned forward to shake the woman’s hand and felt the grip of strength and purpose. Molly had a pretty face and charm so characteristic of a Kentucky upbringing. She also had the body of a female wrestler and enough inner strength to look into Claire’s eyes when she talked. Plus two.   
  
They wandered in the woods and chatted away about the job, Molly’s experience with horses, and her willingness to learn. Claire was over the moon with this young woman and asked if she wanted to ride along with her and Dustin for the last day. Molly was excited and could hardly contain her enthusiasm. Plus three.   
  
When Dusty honked outside, Claire’s throat closed up and her eyes stung with tears. He would never be waiting for her again, she realized, and she pushed back hard on that emotion. Molly could see her struggle to compose herself, realizing she was stepping into shoes that were very important to her new employer. She felt nervous and tried to rally her confidence that deserted her as she watched Claire and Dustin together during afternoon treatments. Just before she was ready to abandon ship and run, Claire left her alone with Dusty for a quick meeting with the breeder.   
  
Dusty was aware of Molly’s growing silence and he wanted to infuse her with confidence to help Claire. It was all for Claire, it was always Claire that motivated his direction.   
  
“You will be a great assistant for Doctor Beauchamp Molly, I’m glad you’ve accepted the job. Crap, when I think of how awful I was in the beginning, it makes me cringe. Doctor B never said a word when I fetched the wrong horse or forgot to connect the cross ties and let one run away. I was all thumbs looking for the right gauge needle or syringe and my hands shook all the time.”  
  
Dusty shook his head and smiled at the memory. He noticed Molly had straightened her posture and was listening intently. C’mon girl, buck the hell up, he thought, you walk in the shadow of the most amazing person on earth. The sooner you see that the better.   
  
On the way to Dusty’s house, Claire went through her files and updated the notes for the week.   
  
“Did we just do vet checks at Sterling last week? Jesus, I don’t remember how many.”  
  
“Ten two-year old’s, nine perfect, one shin splint, the gray gelding, Happy Runner. You need to bill that day if you haven’t already.” Claire wrote furiously as Dusty talked and Molly watched.   
  
“The colt we treated at 3 Chimneys?”  
  
“Shelly hooves, biotin supplement with rapeseed daily, sound otherwise. Wormed five three-year olds, need to bill whatshisname. I don’t like the way he looks at you Doctor B so be careful around him, don’t go alone.”  
  
Claire wanted to ask if that included her date with him next weekend but thought better of the idea and went on to the next file on her lap. She forced herself not to look up until she felt the truck stop and knew they were at Dustin’s house. Try as she might, the tears were welling up already and she couldn’t stop them as she felt Dustin get out of the driver’s seat. 

“You remember how to drive, right Doctor B?”  
  
When he saw her tears, he pulled her out of the truck and hugged her tightly. He told her he wanted to stay another year, but it would jeopardize his scholarships and he was so sorry he had to leave. He let her hug him while he thanked her for every single thing she had done for him until his voice shook with emotion. For Molly, it was a view into the relationship her employer was losing, and it rocked her to the core.   
  
Claire looked up at this incredible young man and told him to be early for everything, no dating until his GPA was 4.0, and get a Facebook page so she could spy on his progress. Dustin laughed, wiping his eyes and made a hasty exit, waving to Molly as he sprinted toward his home.   
  
Claire looked at the steering wheel of her truck and wanted to yell for Dustin to save her from this task. You just hugged that right goodbye she told herself, so find your bravery and get into that truck.   
  
Molly watched her new boss wondering why she was hesitating. Like a whisper from her angel she got out and asked if she could drive. Claire shot around the truck and jumped into the passenger seat with a rush of relief. Molly dropped the vehicle into drive and expertly maneuvered the cars and other obstacles on the drive back to Claire’s house. The only distraction was Claire’s sobbing. Plus 4 for Molly.   
  
Claire was composed when they climbed the steep steps to her home. She noticed Molly’s white knuckle death grip on the rail and was horrified at the spontaneous laugh that burped out of her mouth.  
  
“I’m sorry to laugh dearest, but it seems you have a height issue. It bothered me in the beginning too, you will get used to it, I promise.”   
  
She held an elbow until they were successfully at the top and invited Molly in for a bit to talk about the job. She would make it quick as she had already taken an afternoon of her time. Plus five for Molly.  
  
Later that evening when Claire enjoyed some peaceful moments on her patio she looked to the quiet beast of a vehicle and decided she had to get used to driving again. Before she changed her mind, she was in the driver’s seat heading down her dirt road at ten miles per hour. Seeing the end of the road she deftly pushed the gear into reverse and twisted the wheel hard, then drive, and twisted the wheel again, then reverse with the wheel getting hard to turn. She was winded when she looked up finding herself quite stuck between a very large tree in the front and a duplicate in the back.   
  
“Jesus Christ, how did I do this?” She got out and looked at both bumpers in relation to the offending trees and decided it was impossible to get out of this position without removing a tree. She went from one bumper to the other for ten minutes with mounting panic and was startled by a neighbor who asked if she needed help. She spun toward the voice and her face brightened with hope.  
  
“I seem to have jammed my truck between trees and I cannot get out.”  
  
“We don’t hear that kind of accent around these parts, but I like it. May I?”  
  
Claire’s smile was all about permission and gratitude as she shook her head and moved out of his way. She watched what she decided was expert handling of her massive, stupid vehicle and shook the man’s hand vigorously as he laughed. The neighbor watched her ease down the street, a bit slower this time and laughed again.  
  
Claire ran up her steps and locked herself into the house looking out at the vehicle like it would somehow demand she drive again. That is enough of everything for today, she decided. She poured a healthy glass of whisky to reward her efforts, heal her broken heart, and celebrate her new assistant, Molly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Claire and Molly were hopping from one farm to another in Lexington when Claire announced she had to make one extra stop. They were done for the day and she filled Molly in on her date for the weekend. 

“Chad Remington called out of the blue and asked me to dinner. High profile date, lots of press I’m sure. Chad gave me a one hundred dollar minimum to buy a dress. Will you help me, please?”

Molly looked confused and finally found her voice, “what about Dusty?”

“What about Dusty?”

“He would …”

“Dustin and I are best friends Molly, nothing more.”

Molly watched Claire’s eyes and saw compassion, maturity, and truth. “Okay, I didn’t know how you were together. So it’s like brother and sister then.”

“I don’t know about that, I never had either, or a Mother and Father. I don’t have anything to compare it to. I just know that Dusty put me first and for the first time in my life, someone knew I was in the world and cared about me. And I cared for him the same way. You watch, when we spy on him in the coming year, I will bet money he’s in love before his GPA is 4.0, the little brat. Let’s go”

Molly was young but she had a great eye for fashion from looking at hundreds of magazines. It was her guilty pleasure fueled by sitting in waiting rooms of salons, waiting for no one, consuming every page that the magazines offered. Claire tried so many dresses on but Molly scrunched up her nose. The saleswoman began shooting darts at the young woman, so she took over and looked through the evening wear pulling dresses as she went. She handed five dresses to Claire.

Claire’s eyes went wide as dress after dress fit perfectly, hugged her curves in the right places, and was fashionably short. 

“Well young lady, now I have the opposite problem of having too many choices. What do you think?”

Molly pulled the best fitting dress and walked to the shoes, pulling a gorgeous heal with straps that exposed almost her entire foot. She grabbed a pair of silk stockings on the way to the register. 

“Straighten your hair and put this in it.” She handed Claire a beautiful cubic zirconia hair clip that would sparkle against her dark hair.” 

“Straighten my hair? Like how?”

“I’ll help if you want.”

“Yes, I think that would be really nice if you don’t mind.” 

Once back in the truck, Molly got very quiet and seemed preoccupied with something troubling. She said goodbye to Claire and got into her car, but Claire stopped her. She leaned against her truck and looked down at Molly as she prepared to leave. 

“Something is troubling you, Molly. I don’t want to impose but is there anything I can help you with?”

Molly locked her hands on the steering wheel and looked at her lap shaking her head. Claire waited, giving her the time to decide if she wanted to speak her trouble or not. 

“Last night I was harassed by the police. They said I would be arrested if they caught me again. I don’t want to go to jail but I probably will because I have nowhere else to go.”

Claire watched the tears streak down Molly’s sad face, and she was ready to offer this sweet girl whatever she needed. 

“Whatever it is Molly, I will help you, I promise.”

“I lost my job a month ago and I have no more savings, so I had to leave my apartment.” She blushed crimson talking about her poverty. “Can I park here tonight and sleep, so the police will leave me alone? I can tell them you allowed me to stay here. I won’t be back until after dark, I promise.”

Claire pulled the young girl out of her car and helped her up the stairs. “Molly, are you an orphan too?” 

Molly looked at Claire through her bleary eyes, “no I have an aunt and older brother but neither of them can take me.”

“How old are you?”

“Eighteen. I’m too old to collect the welfare that kept me going my last year of high school, my church helped as well.”

“Did your parents die sweetheart?”

“I don’t know. They just left and never came back.”

Molly cried in earnest, apologizing to Claire as she was led into the house. 

“I won’t hear another word about it, young lady. You need to bring your things in. You can wash what you want and take the extra room. See? No one has ever used this room, so it has been wasted. If you sleep in here it will not be an empty room anymore. I hate empty rooms, don’t you?”

Molly looked around and Claire could see her mind working on being a burden. 

“So, what I need you to do is get your things from your car while I make dinner. I have needed a roommate, but I don’t know anyone in Kentucky. I would like a roommate so will you stay with me?”

Claire had talked so fast Molly hardly had time to formulate an answer and her bulldozing boss was suddenly her benefactor, offering her safety from the cold dark night. 

Claire was pushing a warm plate of food at Molly and bringing in blankets and pillows. She sat across from Molly and ate from her plate in silence, watching the poor young woman inhale her dinner. 

“Molly, I won’t accept any money from you, but I need your assurance you will be honest with me about what you need.”

Molly grabbed her hand and struggled with her tears, shaking her head yes. 

“That is good enough for me dearest. Get some sleep, and there is more on the stove if you are still hungry. Good night love.”

Claire was intimately familiar with orphan’s pride. Many households took her in and fed her, gave her a room, and reminded her of their generosity every day after that. Uncle Lamb died and left her alone at sixteen with no one to care for her. It was the loneliest time of her life, more so than the eleven years she spent traveling the world with Uncle Lamb because then, she always had him. 

Claire retired to her room and prayed that Molly would have the fortitude to give this a chance. This was a match that needed to happen, and she was the best advocate for this young girl, because she understood what she was going through.

The food was left on the stove to encourage Molly to eat. Claire heard noises in the kitchen and relaxed knowing she was fed and warm. Before she made it to her patio for Yoga the next morning, she noticed her sparkling kitchen and all dishes put neatly away. This was going to be easy she thought as she pressed into her first pose.

As the week progressed, Molly made fewer mistakes and pulled a small notebook out of her pocket each time Claire asked about the treatments. Molly would look at her notes and Claire would write furiously as she worked through the files. Claire let several monumental wins go by without noticing them because she was locked in her head. 

She was so excited about seeing Chad at the end of the week she hardly noticed anything. The ripping of paper brought her mind back and she watched Molly deftly pull a syringe out of the sterile sleeve and twist a needle on before plunging it into a bottle of Penicillin. Claire walked over and looked at the medicines, bandages, fecal collection cups, and gloves she would use for treatments this morning.

“Wow Molly, you are certainly getting the hang of things. I am very impressed. Claire leaned back on a stall as she talked bringing the horse forward to nibble her hair. She reached up and ran her hand down his cheek hearing him complaining of pain. Claire opened the stall door and looked at a trough full of food from earlier in the day. He wasn’t eating, his head was hot, and his mouth hurt, according to him. Claire asked to look in his mouth and he finally obliged. There was a large abscess on the roof of his mouth. Most likely from a bur in his hay. 

“Oooh, that looks nasty my friend. Molly, I must find the barn manager and see if they want me to lance it today. Be right back.”

Claire came back with several men who all crowded into the stall to help hold the suffering horse. Claire took the halter from one of them because she would be far gentler getting it on. She asked Molly to watch the men, and how they held the horse still. 

The horse was not happy with the searing pain in his mouth, but Claire had it lanced quickly and flushed with peroxide. She could tell the pain was improving when she put her hands on his cheeks. A stiff shot of antibiotics and they were on to the next horse. 

Molly wanted to know how Claire understood to look in his mouth but decided not to ask. She was still fresh to Claire’s treatments and would know her ways soon enough.

They quit early on Friday so Claire would have plenty of time to freak out before Chad picked her up. On the patio, a small cat cowered in the corner and they almost missed it. Claire picked it up and stroked it while it sat in her lap. Molly was bringing groceries into the house when Claire got up and asked her to drive the cat home. 

Molly followed where Claire directed, and they watched the cat run toward a house. Claire followed, rang the doorbell, and when the door opened the cat ran inside.

“Sorry to bother you, your cat was lost and crying so we brought it home. Have a nice day.”

Since the homeowner did not know how far they had come, she figured Claire had seen the cat in her yard at some point. Molly, on the other hand, could not understand how Claire could know, so she asked her and got her mind blown. 

“You, you hear them tell you things? Is that what you said? Cat’s don’t talk so how do you hear them?”

Claire did her best to explain the images she sees and using the cat as an example, she pointed to the clumps of Black Oak trees and told her she saw the cat climbing one of them. 

“I have only seen these trees here, so I thought it was a good start. We got lucky.” 

Molly was quiet. Another doubter, she thought. This was something she was used to, and silence was always Dustin’s response to her truth. She dropped it and turned her thoughts to Chad, not a hard thing to do because she found him very attractive. The only man who could top his looks was Jamie Fraser, she thought. Now he was off the charts. She thought about Jamie for the rest of the trip home and wondered why he hooked up with such an awful woman. 

Later, Claire and Molly sat on the porch watching the sky turn its Kentucky colors. The sunset was distracting enough to let Chad slip up the stairs and watch the women for several minutes. Actually, Molly got a passing glance, but Claire was studied from her feet to the top of her head. 

“I’m a bit speechless. I’ve never seen you out of your scrubs.”

Claire stood up quickly, shocked to hear his voice right behind them. She introduced Chad to Molly, smiling the whole time, so excited to be going somewhere fun. Molly waived and sighed at the charming Chad Remington. When he smiled at her she almost swooned. He was a beautiful and elegant man. She forced herself to go inside because staring after them was just plain weird. 

Chad admired Claire’s shiny straight hair and the little black dress, long legs and killer shoes as they walked through the restaurant to their table. The conversation seemed to have no end as they got lost in the others back story. Chad’s brother came to their table and sat with them for a while. When the food reporter for the local news wanted to interview him, he suggested an open place right next to their table. While that was going on, Claire turned her attention back to her handsome date. 

After dinner, they walked the downtown area because there was so much more to talk about. 

“You have a hopeful for the road to the Kentucky Derby? What exactly does that mean?”

“Claire, I’m surprised you don’t know the term since you doctor these horses every day.” He was teasing her. 

“No one’s ever had the time to tell me. Now might be a good time.”

“All the breeding farms you visit in this area are working toward one thing, to drop a foal that will be the next Secretariat. When I decide on my breeding matches for the year, it’s a bit like a mad scientist mixing genetic material to produce a super runner. At least that’s what it feels like to me. Once in a great while, someone produces a foal that was born to run faster than all the others and it’s like magic watching him win race after race.

“So the road to the Kentucky Derby?”

“The road is a group of races decided on by Churchill Downs. They are stakes-grade, minimum one mile, and the top four finishers win points. The second phase of the road to the derby is called the super six. Stakes-grade, tough races, with fierce competition because so many horses drop out during the first phase. Owners can nominate their horse for the Triple Crown as early as January. Right before the race, the top twenty point winners are chosen to run for the roses. Just getting to that point is a star in your breeder crown that will never dim, it’s a permanent elevation to elite breeder. It’s all I’ve ever aspired to, producing one of those twenty horses.”

“My preference for racehorses was a carryover from my Uncle who raised me. He loved the sport and talked about it constantly. He spoke of the Triple Crown winner Secretariat with such reverence I would giggle sometimes. He was quite a horse according to my uncle.”

Chad stopped walking and pressed Claire to the wall of a large retail building. His hands were on either side of her head and she was thrilled to the bone because he might kiss her any minute now.

“Claire, I really like you, really like you. Would you mind if I kissed you?”

“I do not mind, that would nice.”

She barely had time to finish her sentence when his lips pressed rather hard on hers, flatly, and unmoving, then released her. 

“Well, that was something awful I think. I just rushed it, and I am very rusty. Can I try again?”

“Of course.”

This time, he looked into her eyes and took his time getting to her lips which Claire found very exciting. They kissed three more times and each time was better. 

“My God Claire, did you feel the earth move a bit when we kissed?”

“Umm, no actually.”

“Me neither. I think that is okay because it will happen next time. Claire, it’s one o’clock in the morning already. Let me get you home.”

They kissed once more at Claire’s door and she waved goodbye. She was confused because the last time she kissed like that was at a campus party with someone she didn’t know. In fact, she ended up taking that great kisser home for the night, and it was rather good if she remembered correctly. It made no sense that Chad, a handsome breeder who was easy to talk to, initiated kisses that did nothing for her.

The next day, Jamie was running through the kitchen grabbing some fruit before leaving to watch Nick with the yearlings. 

“Come here Jamie, there’s your strumpet, in the paper, laughing with her nose in the air. Come here!”

Jamie looked over Isobel’s shoulder and sure enough, Claire, looking fabulous with…Chad Remington! What the hell was this all about he wondered. Most people assumed Chad was gay so how did she end up at dinner with him? He bit into the apple and left Isobel muttering under her breath. 

“Jamie! Glad you could make it. I refuse to say I told you so by the way. Let’s have a look at your magic colt.”

Jamie could see three colts being lunged by a handler who was clicking up their speed, while Midnight Runner was stationary looking at the weird man in the middle without a clue what to do. When his handler used the big whip to get the horse moving, the colt looked at his backside where he heard the whip and then back at the handler. 

“Tell the handler to make contact with the whip. Give the lad some incentive to run away at least.”

Nick called out and the handler flicked the whip on the colt’s ass making him jump and glare at the man. 

“He still doesna get it. I know someone who might help. I’ll get her here today, but chances are he won’t run. Just like ye told me, Nick.”

Claire clicked off from Jamie’s call feeling weird butterflies in her stomach. She had a vague recollection of his handsome face, and a solid memory of what she saw on the inside of the man. It took her back to that day. She didn’t hate Jamie Fraser, and it sounded like he really needed her help. She made two calls to reschedule and told Molly they were going to Highland Brothers for the rest of the day. 

Molly had ceased to be impressed by the large breeding complexes, but her eyes were darting all over the compound as she took it all in. Jamie waved them on to the premises.

So he is waiting for me this time. What on earth could be so wrong, she wondered. 

Jamie pulled her aside right away so Molly would not hear him. He looked like he was chewing glass when he spoke to her. 

“This colt is special, Doctor Beauchamp, I need for him to at least make a showing at the two-year-old races. It could finish me in Kentucky if he refuses to try. Understand? Ye said ye could understand them so I’m askin ye lass, please can ye find out what’s wrong wi’him?”

Claire looked out at the training arenas where three other horses were running on the lunge line and the colt was chewing on the handler’s hair.

“Oh dear, that is a problem. Can you leave him in the ring alone and let me take a look? I need Molly to observe him for me. From what I’m getting from him already, you, Mister Fraser must stay out of his sight. Okay?”

Claire walked into the arena and smiled at this enormous, but childlike colt who trotted to her, so happy to smell and taste someone new. She felt the presence of an innocent who didn’t understand what he was supposed to do. When Claire put her hands on his cheeks, she showed him he was supposed to run, as fast as he could.

He asked why. Why do I run? Is there a treat when I get there? Are you going to run too?

Claire laughed at the similarities between the colt’s thought process and a small child. She told him to get ready to run and called for Molly to get the sugar cubes from the truck. Molly came back to the rail and watched her crazy boss line up to race the horse. She constantly touched his face and finally they lined up together and Claire took off running as fast as she could. The colt stood and watched her but then jolted into a gallop, ears back, butt muscles exploding and passed her like a lightning bolt. He looked around for her, confused again, but saw her big smile and arms held out wide so he ran to her.

Molly saw the beast running right for Claire and she jumped the rail to help her. The colt came to a dead stop a foot from Claire, and Molly could swear he looked happy like this was a game. Claire’s arms were around his neck and she laughed. The colt backed up and reared on his hind legs like a kid saying, “watch this!”

Molly sat on the rail for the next two hours as Claire led the colt through a series of gates and games that seemed to heighten his interest and fun. Jamie pulled Nick to his hiding place to watch the transformation in the colt and the crazy vet that was making it happen. 

“Why are we hiding Jamie?”

“The lad thinks I’m his mother and just wants hugs when I’m around.”

“What the hell? I swear it looks like she is speaking to him and he is listening!”

“Somethin like that Nick, she has a way to communicate wi’em. You should see him run, like the wind he is!”

The men watched the duo in fascination as they both lined up to race again. Molly was laughing as she watched Claire seem to taunt him into racing. 

“Molly, if you would do the honors of saying bang please.”

“Bang!” 

Claire took off as fast as she could run, and the colt watched her until he again seemed to get hit with electricity making him bolt into his own race. Claire knew he could sense her emotion, so she concentrated on winning, at whatever cost, she wanted to beat him. 

The colt passed her going so fast she could hardly see him and she smiled triumphantly as he ran his heart out, right up to Molly to get his treat. Then he ran right at Claire again to bask in the glory of being the winner. He trotted around her as she told him ‘I want to win!” and he taunted back ‘never! I am the winner!’ 

Claire was still panting and holding her hip but kept up the teasing wanting to implant the love of winning. 

“Okay big guy, race you to Molly for the rest of the sugar cubes!”

Claire ran with all her worn-out might as the colt blasted past her filling her head with Ha-ha, Ha-ha. 

“Cheeky little bastard.”

Molly looked up as the colt appeared to be a beast of a horse running dead for her. She was so scared she fell backward, right into the arms of Jamie Fraser. She looked up at him and thought she had died and gone to heaven. She smiled up at him and saw their wedding, and children, and a glorious future together.

“Ye alright lass? Ye bumped ye head on the rail.”

Claire was running for Molly, ready to pass out but she opened her arms to hug her across the rail. 

“Jesus Christ, Molly. Are you alright?”

Molly shook her head and blushed with embarrassment as Jamie set her on her feet. Nick had joined Claire in the arena and gave the colt some love while he praised her for making him run. Jamie looked at Claire and could see the gears working in her mind. He decided then and there that his prized colt, his road to the Kentucky Derby, and his business, were now the domain of one Claire Beauchamp because if there was a way, only she knew it.

Molly was packing up to leave and Nick had taken the colt back to his stall. Jamie noticed Claire was relaxed around him with none of the flirting jitters most women get from his presence. He found it energizing and delightful like he could be charming without stoking an unwanted forest fire. 

“He won’t get the idea from this in one-day Mister Fraser. I had to goad him into running. Without the correct motivation, he won’t run or at least not his hardest. Do you want me to come back?”

“Aye. I know ye have a practice to run so whatever time you give me will be much appreciated and I will pay ye well lass.”

Claire smiled at this incredibly handsome man. “Three times a week for as long as I can.” She started walking to her truck and Molly. 

“How ye gettin along wi’out Dusty?”

“It’s hard but Molly is doing great.” Another brilliant smile for the Scott and she climbed into the passenger seat. 

“How do you do it Claire? Dusty would have walked off the earth for you, Chad wants to date you, and Jamie looked like he would do a back flip if you asked him to.”

“Claire laughed tiredly. Dustin is very special, Chad-isn’t, and Jamie needs me more than he needs air right now. It isn’t about me, it’s the circumstance we all find ourselves in.”

“Jamie is so good looking, is he married?”

“Almost. I thought you liked Chad!”

“Not anymore.”

Claire looked at her dreamy-eyed assistant as they drove off, and laughed before diving into files to update her notes for the day.


	5. Chapter 5

The next two visits to Highland Brothers were a little easier. The colt knew the only game Claire liked was racing so he complied happily, always trotting around her triumphantly. Claire made it clear she did not like to lose because she never got the sugar cube. You only win because you have four legs and I have only two. To be fair, I will start running over there. She had an image of running from a position up-track and told him she would win because he couldn’t catch up to her. He threw his head in the air. 

Claire looked at Jamie’s hiding place and called to Nick for some help. He came running, ready to do her bidding. 

Please hold him here until I get in position. When you see me run, let him go. She touched the colt’s cheek and taunted him, then she ran to her starting place. Nick could hardly hold the colt because he was ready to go. Claire started to run thinking over and over how much she wanted to win. When Nick let the colt go, he almost fainted at his speed and agility. He changed leads around the turn and then he was off like a rocket blowing by Claire as if it was no effort at all. 

Jamie stood up quickly, forgetting he was crouched low in the back of the equipment shed, hitting his head on the low ceiling. He saw stars but it didn’t keep him from running out to the colt to layer on the love. Claire and Nick walked away to talk about the next step and Jamie put the colt away. 

Jamie glanced at his watch, knowing he should head for home to be ready to leave on time. He was escorting Isobel to one of her charity events tonight, but he would rather walk over hot coals. He decided five minutes to celebrate wouldn’t hurt. He went to join Nick and Claire.

“Jesus Jamie, what happened to your head?”

By the concerned look on Nick’s face, Jamie touched his head pulling a bloody hand away. Claire pulled his arm toward her truck and dropped the tailgate giving him a seat while she cleaned the wound. 

“My professional opinion is that you need three stitches, maybe four. Do you want me to do it?”

“I’d be grateful lass; I have to attend a function tonight and I’m already late.”

“I worked up quite a sweat racing your goofy colt, so I might not smell fresh as a budding rose.”

Molly grabbed the suture materials Claire asked for and stood on Jamie’s side to hold his hair back. It was the best experience of her life she decided. 

Jamie found Claire’s hands to be cool and soothing on his scalp. She moved around to the front of him standing between his knees putting him at eye level with her breasts, it was difficult to look at anything else. 

“Do ye ride Sassenach?”

“I used to show hunter jumpers, but not for the last couple of years. I decided to give all my attention to starting my practice, so no hobbies allowed.” 

Jamie looked at her hips and wanted to wrap his hands around them before pulling her closer. 

“Alright Mister Fraser, all done. I’m sure you don’t want a bandage on your head for your function, so I covered the wound with powder for now. When you get home, put a regular bandage over it for the next three days.”

“Thank ye Sassenach, I’m grateful. Put it on yer wee bill for today.”

“This is a free one since it isn’t legal for me to treat humans.” She gave him a radiant smile and giggled. 

Jamie cursed himself for being an idiot, thinking of the doctor in lustful ways. He left quickly to face an impatient Isobel. Every minute spent with Claire, he thought more and more of her. She was a calm and nurturing port in the storm and whatever her gift was, she was using it for good, his good at the moment. As much as he liked her, he now had a comparison for Isobel which would work against him in the days to come. 

The yearlings were getting their ground training before the next big step, carrying a rider. The handlers would take the colt to the artificial gate and load him, walk him in and out of trailers, put the bridal and saddle on and off, on and off. Most days he was obedient and followed the handlers lead, but when he saw Claire, he lifted his head trying to see where she went. Some days he would whinny loudly and if there was enough extra lead he would try to rear while he whinnied. 

Jamie asked his handler to turn the colt out in the training arena if Claire was there. The handler complied and left the colt in the ring and walked away. He continued to whinny for Claire but what Jamie found astounding is he stood on the starting line for their previous races, or as close as he remembered. He didn’t budge from that spot. He wanted to race. 

Again, Nick held him while Claire found her starting point on the rail. It was much farther up so he would have to bust out to beat her. She had primed him with her taunting and emotion to win while Nick struggled to hold him. When Claire took off, so did the colt, flying by her in a blur of bulging butt muscles. Claire stopped, panting for breath and looked around for Jamie who was running from his hiding place. The colt reared up on his hind legs and Claire heard his juvenile ha-haha-ha-ha. She hugged the winner and told him he would be the greatest of all if he just ran fast. 

While Molly was willing Jamie to hurt himself so she could touch him again; he, Nick, and Claire were almost speechless in their huddle. Nick was quick to remind them it was too early to pin high hopes on the unpredictable colt and then asked Claire if she knew how to ride.

“Well, that makes two of you to ask me that question. Suppose you tell me what you are thinking?”

“He might refuse to carry anyone but you.”

“A jockey? Me? Don’t be ridiculous Nick. I jumped show horses, that is all. I don’t know the first thing about riding a race.”

“You’re right, sorry, just getting carried away by the speed of that horse.”

Claire chuckled about that comment all the way home and told Molly about it later. Chad heard all about the comments over dinner. The way he looked at her made her stop talking. 

“Why are you looking at me that way?”

“Jealousy. Forgive me Claire.”

“Jealousy of what exactly?”

“That Jamie has bred a runner and that he spends three afternoons with you each week. I’m not sure which makes me more jealous.” 

He smiled at her with the humility that always melted her heart, however, this was not the first time she felt his words were incongruous with his actions. This was the third date they shared, and his kisses had not produced any observable heat with either of them. They chatted more like friends than potential lovers and he always had her home early. Claire felt a bit cheated. She was ready to share her life with someone who cared about her and this was disappointing as Chad seemed to have no desire to deepen things between them. It wasn’t fair she decided as they walked to her door. He kissed her and she went inside without a word. 

Molly heard Claire crying and could not ignore the sounds, so she tapped on her door. Claire answered with a wet face, hair in her eyes, looking miserable.

“What’s wrong Claire?”

“Sorry to disturb you, Molly, I’m being immature and a cry baby because Chad doesn’t like me very much. Why is that, do you think? Haven’t I tried to get cleaned up for our dates and be ready on time? What makes me so hard to like?”

Molly looked at her friend wondering how to answer. It seemed plain as the mole on the end of someone’s nose, but Claire couldn’t see it.

“You always look beautiful Claire but it’s not you, ya know? It’s him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I’m pretty sure he’s gay.”

Claire stared at her like she just declared the earth flat, which was preposterous, but it would explain a lot. She pondered and started crying again. 

“Why go out with me th…”

Claire was suddenly quiet. She was finding it hard to breathe as her heart pounded and her body filled with fear. What had she done? Telling Chad about the colt? How would this hurt Jamie? 

“I’ve done something terrible Molly. I’ve told Chad about the colt, given information that was only Jamie’s to give. Christ, what have I done?”

She reached a shaking hand for her phone only to have Molly pull it away before she could click to engage the call.

“It’s one-thirty in the morning. Do you really want to wake him up with this? Honestly, Claire, I cannot imagine how this could do any damage. Just pull him aside and talk to him tomorrow, you’ll see.”

Claire looked more relaxed when Molly went to bed. In truth, she barely slept worrying she was complicit in leaking secret information. By the time they rolled into Highland Brothers, Claire was a basket case.

She asked Jamie for some private time. Between that request and the dark circles under eyes, Jamie feared she would have to leave the colt. He was rocked by that thought and it took all his strength not to question her reason for leaving. When they were out of earshot from anyone she lost her battle to remain tear-free and like a dam breaking she was sobbing, saying how sorry she was, asking for forgiveness, not a word of which could be understood by Jamie. He finally grabbed her in a hug and promised to help with whatever it was.

As Claire felt him wrap around her, she felt like the fourth of July inside with sparklers firing away in very specific parts of her body. The crying stopped abruptly because these feelings eclipsed all others, including remorse over her perfidious behavior. Claire wiped her face and looked at Jamie, showing a brave face, she announced the secrets she revealed to Chad and how humiliated she was that he targeted her for that reason. 

Jamie listened until she was completely spent, and her eyes lowered to the ground. He was flaming mad at the brute Chad for taking her on a useless quest for information. What angered him the most was the dent this created in her self-esteem, a demotion of how important she was to the world. He could see how crushed she was. 

“So ye liked Chad did ye?”

She just nodded her head no. 

“I don’t understand then.”

She looked up like he had lost his marbles or maybe he didn’t hear her perfect pronunciation that the British were famous for.

“He tricked me into talking about the colt. I was so proud of him and how fast he was and..”

When the crying started anew Jamie didn’t wait to wrap her in his hug again but his time he was giggling. When she tried to protest his humor, he let her go before she kicked him for being so dense, but he was still laughing. 

“I do not understand what you find so funny Mister Fraser.”

“So now I’m Mister Fraser? I’m sorry lass but ye gave no trade secrets away. The whole world knows I have a prospect this year, maybe two, one is mentally damaged and the other doesna run as fast. So I have to work for it. I canna tell ye why Chad wanted information he could’a googled but ye gave nothin away.”

“I am very relieved and I’ll go now, thank you for telling me that.”

With that, she turned on her heel and started walking back. The alarm bells were ringing in Jamie’s head again as he caught up to her and held her arm to stop. His humor gone; he searched her face with a serious demeanor that made her stop breathing for a moment.

“Ye gonna run out on him lass? I know how much ye’ve done for him and now you abandon him?”

Claire was incredulous as she attempted several sentences that ended in mere sputtering. She had that look again like she was talking to the dim-witted. 

“Suppose I help ye with the truth of it. I use twitter to update the progress on the colt, every day, and I would yell it from rooftops if I could reach more people. He defines my life, my breeding program, my commitment to the sport and it’s my opportunity to tell the whole world that I have a prospect. So, first thing we do is pull yer guilt out and throw it away. I have faith ye can do this, I need ye to do this. Second, you need to look honestly at this mentally damaged colt and know that wi’out your support he will’na run. He needs ye, I need ye, I will double your anticipated earnings for the next four months if ye dedicate your time to him. Please Sassenach, consider stayin, dinna leave.”

For all the effort Jamie put into losing his Highland bur it always came back when he was stressed. He took a breath and waited, watching her closely.

“Alright Mister Fraser, I’m staying and you have first dibs on my time during the week. And thank you for restoring my… everything. God, I feel so much better.”

Jamie watched her walk away and felt the residual from his physical contact with her. Keep yer distance laddie, he thought and walked to catch up with her. 

The morning of the big change was upon the colt. He could feel it and looked for Jamie for reassurance. New yearlings were arriving for training and the energy was palpable. As long as he heard Jamie’s voice, he remained calm, but it didn’t take much to set him off. Claire arrived to groom him and tell him what was happening. She hummed a song as she worked and noticed the colt relaxing into her reassurance. For the next two weeks, the yearlings, now ten of them, would begin rider training. Each day getting closer to running under a jockey, each day learning new things that would get them closer to long races, cheering fans, and the sport they were bred for. 

The colt hated the saddle and girth and was annoyed with being lunged all day every day. He pitched a fit a few times and the handler waited for it to end before cracking the whip in the air to keep him going. Claire stood by him for the really hard parts, like putting the bit in his mouth, a full saddle on his back, and people laying across the saddle as he moved. He wanted desperately to race her in the arena, but that bit of fun seemed long gone. She would hum and show him images of racing twenty horses with a jockey on his back. He felt the excitement of such a contest and seemed to accept the changes, the tack, bit and lunging daily, waiting for the day he would race them all. 

Each day Claire would bath him after all that work, and he loved the feel of the slippery soap as she hummed. Jamie would come to lay love on him for his efforts and help Claire scrub and then walk him until dry. The three of them seemed happy and excited, but both Jamie and Claire were waging war on the absurd attraction they had to the other. 

The day came when the handlers became riders and the colt was attached to the lunge line in full tack easily moving through the gates like he was supposed to. When he was pulled in to the handler. Claire took one side of his bit, a handler on the other side and suddenly there was someone on his back with legs around his middle. That lasted all of ten seconds before he said HELL NO the way horses say such things. The rider was launched from his bucking and three successive attempts ended the same way. 

Claire held his face and was very clear this behavior would not be tolerated. This was the only way he could race the others and show the world how fast he was. Like a stubborn child he refused.

Nick and Jamie were watching the progress of all the horses particularly the colt. Nick was laughing as he shook his head.

“It looks like she is scolding him and he is arguing back, look at that!”

“Well, I suspect that is exactly what is happening and so far the colt is winning.”

When three other handlers landed on their bums Claire called time out to grab her things and left without acknowledging the colt. On her way out she walked past Jamie and suggested he go home for a couple hours. They both needed to vanish for the rest of the day and show the colt no support for his behavior. She found Molly asleep on the seat of her truck and woke her gently to drive home. Molly shook the cobwebs from her head and started the truck while Claire collected messages and then routed her to a nearby farm that had a mare foaling. 

Jamie drove the back road toward home and couldn’t believe his disappointment over losing his private time with Claire later. He wondered what her afternoon was like just as he did most evenings after she left. 

He stopped his truck and recklessly sent her a text message before he continued home. 

Claire pulled her phone out and felt dizzy from a simple message from Jamie. ‘I miss talkin with ye today,’ was all it said but from her reaction he could have told her his compound just burned to the ground. She exhaled and closed her eyes for a few seconds. This crush on Jamie was getting ridiculous. Molly was coming back with a liter of fluids for the mare and caught Claire’s reaction to the message.

“What’s wrong?”

“Not a thing in the world youngster, let’s get this dam’s labor started again, shall we?” 

Molly was quiet on the way home tipping her hand that something difficult was about to be said. Claire worked on her files and waited. 

“Do you talk to the colt, and does he answer you? What does he say? Do you think he’ll run with a jockey on him? How much longer does he have to get it before his races start?”

She opened her mouth to continue the questioning and Claire held up her hand. 

“Yes, he does talk to me although it’s been mostly arguing for the past week. Yes, I talk to him, mostly arguing back about his duty and expectations. I hope he finally stops resisting the rider. It’s absolutely crucial to start the next phase of training. If he doesn’t, he won’t start with the others. He has one more week. Did I get them all?”

Molly laughed at her and asked if she needed help with the notes before Claire started firing questions about the treatments over the past week. By the time they were home the files were done and Molly was not making a move to open her door. 

“Claire we start your driver training tonight, we still have a couple of hours of daylight left so let’s take advantage of it.”

“What on earth are you talking about Molly.” 

“I want you to lend me to another vet until your obligation to the colt is done. I hope like hell you want me back when you go back to the practice.”

“Why, where is this coming from?”

Molly looked right at the woman she admired most in the world and chose her words carefully.

“I am being paid to sleep in the truck all day and I can’t do it anymore. I am not your responsibility and I would rather work.”

Molly was blushing from this difficult admission and it made Claire aware of how hard it was to be completely dependent on another person. She smiled at Molly and agreed to find her an internship with another vet and then she refused the driving lesson. She tried to exit the vehicle and felt Molly’s hand hold her back. 

“No I don’t want to drive, thank you anyway.”

“How will you get to Jamie’s every day? You have to drive or this can’t work and I will sleep in my car until you agree, so c’mon.”

Molly got out and opened Claire’s door giving her no alternative but to climb in behind the wheel and shake from fear of sneaky trees appearing at both bumpers trapping her. Molly was pleasantly enjoying the breeze that blew through the open windows showing no discomfort at waiting for Claire. Inside she was an earthquake fearing her aggressive stance on the matter had offended her boss. She heard the engine start and exhaled the breath she was holding. 

They stuck to the dirt roads for this first lesson. Nothing Molly said would get the vehicle moving faster than five miles per hour. The sun was setting and Claire was yawning wanting a shower more than anything in the world, Molly watched her discomfort and used it to encourage some speed. 

“You are doing so great Claire! You see the end of this roadway down there? If you maintain a speed of thirty miles per hour and don’t cheat, I will drive us home and we are done for tod…”

The truck lurched forward and sped down the road at an impressive thirty-five miles per hour. Molly smiled brightly and clapped for the brave Claire as she traded places and drove them home. In truth, Claire would have risked running into a tree to have a shower and threw caution to the wind. 

Later she laid in bed and read Jamie’s text again and again before falling asleep, exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie walked into an empty house feeling immense relief Isobel was gone. He didn’t know where. He never knew where. Was that because he didn’t ask or because she didn’t tell him? He didn’t know or care. It was time to have a talk with Isobel and decide what to do with their future. Each time he brought it up she would snap at him, they had to pay off her father and then sell the business and split the money. The thought of giving the business up made him feel sick inside, he couldn’t do it. He built this business from the dirt and three years later he had an honest shot at the Derby because he made the right match of DNA. She would force him to sell without an ounce of guilt because she had ice in her veins. 

Jamie suggested Isobel go back to Scotland because she hated Kentucky. Her father had closed the discussion of marriage, much to Jamie’s relief, so it was nothing more than a business arrangement with her father. She wasn’t needed here, she did nothing for the business except keep Jamie from it. She refused to go for reasons unknown, so he was stuck with a pouty, controlling bitch, who seemed determined to make him miserable. Jamie grabbed two beers because the first would go down fast and walked upstairs for a shower. The first bottle hit the trash can before he stepped under the water. 

He built a sundeck off the master bedroom because Isobel wanted a tan, and in three years he had never seen her on it. He loved it because he could see the entire compound and the sight from up here was peaceful. His eyes swept the landscape until he saw the spot where Claire had cried earlier. When she thought her actions with that asshole Chad would hurt him somehow. She was ready to leave because of what she did. Christ, that kind of heart and integrity were so rare in the people he had met in Kentucky. He wanted to build a team of people with a moral code like his, but the influence of haters and greed were holding him down like he was chained. Isobel was part of the greed, Chad was one of the haters, and there was someone out there that was evil enough to kill his prized horses in their prime. All the negativity he had lived with for the last three years had sapped his strength, his joy, and almost killed his dream. Then, in walks a pure heart to shed a brilliant light of hope and miracles to his battered soul. 

Jamie tried to quiet his mind because he didn’t like where this thought process was going. Once Claire was in his head it would torture him and make him miss her every minute she was gone. He leaned back on the lounge and dozed with his two-beer buzz until he felt his phone vibrate. His eyes bugged out when he heard Claire’s voice.

“Sassenach, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I have a list of things we need to talk about, do you have a few minutes Jamie? Perfect. Number one, I am doing a new Facebook page and I would like to feature the colt, now that he has filled my dance card. What do you say about that?”

“Yes.”

Number two, if we don’t make any progress tomorrow with a rider on the colt I will ride him, he won’t hurt me.”

“No.”

“I’m sorry Jamie dear but I heard yes, otherwise he might be held back. Number three, what kind of riding is required before the first race and which race will that be?”

“Running and galloping as a group to get them used to runnin next to other horses and build up the shins. Hours and hours of galloping, every day. Yer double-dipping lass.”

“I’m sorry, what is that exactly?” 

“Two questions in one. So play fair. I get to answer each question before ye throw another one out. Deal?” 

“Yes, yes, deal. Do you know anyone who can teach me to ride a race?”

“Aye. Start with Nick. He knows everything about training, racing, jockeys, everything. The guy was raised on the track. That’s why he’s so taken with you. He has ne’er seen what you do before, so he wants to watch you every second.”

“If only he were twenty years younger and unmarried. Sorry, I digress.” 

The second part of her sentence was laced with giggles and Jamie heard something different in her voice. The thought made his heart pound.

“Doctor Beauchamp, are ye drunk?”

“Certainly not, Oh, thank you Molly. Now, where was I. Did I ask my next question yet?”

“I canna be sure, which question was that?”

He heard a slurping straw and decided she just finished the drink Molly brought her. He heard giggling in the background, female giggling.

“I am waiting Mister Fraser.”

“For what?”

“Your answer of course.”

“Sorry, my answer is no.”

“Well, that is ridiculous, so I heard yes.”

“Why that comment about Nick being twenty years younger and unmarried Sassenach?”

Jamie waited through a long-drunk pause, wanting her to open up to him and share her secrets, wanting her to let him in. 

“I need love in my life. I am so done with holding myself to a higher purpose, that would be my practice. Do you know how long it’s been since someone touched me? No, of course you don’t.” She giggled. “Men like you could never ban sex from their life, and if you tried, they would ratify the constitution or something.”

“Men like me Sassenach? Ye mean angry men?”

“No”

“Mean men.”

“No.”

“Controlling, manipulating, selfish men.”

“No. It means men who take a girl's breath away when you look at them. Cure cancer by smiling at someone, walk with the authority of the privileged few.” 

Her speech was dreamy sounding and Jamie wondered if she would remember any of this tomorrow. 

“I wanted it to be him but it’s not.”

“Are ye talkin about Chad or Nick, Sassenach?”

“What? I need to finish my new Facebook page, so I have to go and find Dusty. No word yet.”

“He’s fine Claire. He loves school and really misses you. Before ye ask, I don’t know why he friended me, but I think it’s because he missed you so much. Let him reach out to you when he’s ready. I will let you know if I hear anything important. Okay? Claire?”

Jamie heard the soft rhythmic breathing of a passed-out Sassenach and smiled. 

“Goodnight sweetheart, I’ll think of ye tonight.”

Jamie clicked off the call and looked at the rising moon. For just a minute he replaced Isobel with Claire and he instantly wiped it from his mind and jumped off the lounge chair. I need to pay bills, he decided, so what if it’s three weeks early. Before he reached the door into the bedroom, he saw a truck on their access road and wondered who could be coming to the barn at this time of night. He hit the light and was bathed in darkness as he watched someone walk away from the truck into an outbuilding. The truck pulled away and out came Isobel’s Cadillac turning toward home. 

Jamie’s heart was pounding. What would she have to be so clandestine about? He certainly didn’t want to tip his hand and jumped into a sleeping position in their bed as he heard the front door open. Several minutes later he could hear her moving around the bedroom and then into the shower. She crept into bed with extra precaution not to jostle him and then she was still.

Jamie was angry and forced himself to lie still while his brain crunched the evidence of Isobel’s secret life. He didn’t care about her; he didn’t even like her. But while he was torturing himself with a wall between he and Claire, Isobel was helping herself to whatever she wanted. Time for you to go Isobel, he thought, I am missin out on a beautiful life and it’s time to change that. If I win the Derby, you and yer father are paid off and I keep my business. He prayed for the opportunity, he prayed for luck as he drifted off to sleep. His last thought…get ready colt, time to get serious about winnin that race.

Claire spent the night between nightmares and vomiting and wanted to kill Molly as soon as she surfaced. Her yoga poses helped a little, but she would need much more to mount the colt if it came to that today. She had a vague recollection of Jamie calling her sweetheart. She pounded several mugs of coffee and threw back four aspirin before Molly came bursting out of her room with a huge smile and all the energy that Claire lacked. Claire glared at her before climbing down the steps to the truck.

“Claire! Catch.”

She reached for the falling keys and caught them before settling in the passenger seat. She had her nose in a medical book when she heard her door open. Her head jerked up and she stared at Molly. 

“What?”

“Move over, let’s go.”

“No.”

“No problem. I’ll get comfy in my car. I’ll be on Facebook with Dusty half the day anyway.”

With that, she unlocked her car and threw her stuff inside before getting in to set up her laptop.

“Dustin?”

Claire was mad at Molly, and her new friend for getting her drunk last night. It was reckless to give her two drinks and she would pay the price today. She was also very hurt by Dustin’s avoidance. She went on auto pilot and started the truck leaving Molly to jump in as she backed out. Claire’s mind was grinding the facts as she easily negotiated the highway entrance, lane changes to the exit, and dropping onto the dirt road leading to the compound. She parked in the usual spot and walked toward the barn, still grinding the truth about her old assistant, Dustin. 

The colt recognized her footfall now and started kicking the corral bars, impatient to see her. She didn’t notice that his happy mood evaporated as soon as he saw her, and he stood in the corner of his stall. 

Claire started to brush and curry the colt but ran out of energy in the first five minutes. She threw her arms over his back and rested her head on his warm fur. She felt herself falling but could not wake up to save herself, until she felt Jamie’s chest against her side and realized he was carrying her.

“There ye go, lass. He sat her atop of the wall separating two stalls and pushed her back gently until her back found the support of the back wall. She exhaled and felt a bit better.

“Now laddie, we must talk about yer day, yes? There is much to do, tack and lunging and gettin ready to run in the field. I know yer gonna love it and yer old mam Angus has agreed to ride ye. Don’t want to hurt ole Angus so ye do as he says. Right! Yer lookin dapper, like a true gentleman. Jamie left to grab his tack giving the colt time to rest his head in Claire’s lap. She felt him cry and sat up to touch his cheeks. She saw an image of a handler flying through the air and felt the colt cry.

“My sweet boy.” 

She pushed his hair aside and looked into his eyes. 

“I just realized that you’re an orphan like me and that makes you afraid people will leave you alone again, doesn’t it?” 

She kept seeing the handler in the air and realized he knew what he did was wrong, and it made him sad.

“It’s okay, love.” She sent images of her on his back while he ran. “I am afraid of falling off of you so promise not to buck.”

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck and yawned seeing the handler in the air and her on his back. She giggled into his neck.

Jamie stood stock still draped with the colt’s tack. He listened to what Claire told him about being an orphan and he wanted to wrap her in his arms and just hold her. Yer extraordinary Sassenach, he thought before walking into the stall to tack the big colt.

“I see ye makin eyes at my girlfriend. Ye find one of yer own kind because she belongs to me.”

Claire looked for the evil woman to walk up on them and considered dashing to her truck to avoid confrontation. 

“I need yer promise lad, if she rides ye be gentle wi’her. Let’s go.”

The other nine yearlings were warming up, going through the gates and giving their handler all that was asked for. 

When the sunlight hit Midnight Runner, his dark coat turned purple and Claire would swear he had a swagger this morning. She kept watching for Isobel.

Angus walked quickly out of the barn, head down, very preoccupied with barn business. Claire stood next to the colt and didn’t like what she was feeling. 

Hey, Runner, what the hell?

She tried to get his attention to warn him of bad behavior, but it was too late, he would eliminate Angus by whatever means necessary. The colt snorted and pawed the dirt like a bull and then jumped forward getting between Angus and Claire. It looked like he wanted to tear Angus apart.

“Angus, stop. Keep lookin at the ground and back out of the arena.” Jamie’s voice was clear and strong.

Angus suddenly walked backward, still looking down until he was safely away. Claire looked miserably at Jamie, knowing it was time to put her money where her mouth is. 

When Nick gave her a leg up she sat frozen in the saddle, waiting for the explosion she had seen with the other handlers. She looked at the colt’s ears and they were facing forward like nothing weird was happening. Her foot reached to find the stirrup and she heard the colt ask if she wanted him to run now. 

“No!”

Nick and Jamie looked at her like she suddenly developed Turret’s syndrome and she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Nick guided her feet to the stirrups which were a foot above where she was searching. 

The colt seemed to get serious about his training after that, even when Jamie was around. When Claire was on his back it was all business, and for the rest of the week it was hours of galloping, Claire’s legs were so sore she could hardly walk for the first three days and Jamie wanted so badly to help her but that would be inappropriate, so he bought her an hour massage at a place that specialized in training injuries. 

Claire worked with the other handlers for positioning herself over his back during sprints, how to stand in the stirrups to reduce the strain on her back and how to hold him back to conserve strength. 

Nick worked individually with all the horses. He adjusted Claire’s position and returned her to the track. That was all the attention she and Runner got, while the others spent more time with him and were watched more closely when they ran. 

Claire wondered if Nick was discounting Runner and the thought made her angry. I promised he could race the others dammit and I will make sure I keep that promise, she thought.

At the end of the week, Claire felt like she had been through a meat grinder. She limped toward Jamie’s office for their meeting. 

Jamie watched her walk into the office and his heart rate jumped, his face flushed, and his sentence stopped abruptly like it always did. He had watched her torturous week wishing he could help her and feeling so grateful for what she was doing. She was so comfortable on the colt, she worried more about her ability to stay on him than anything he might do. 

Nick looked around the room and gave the bad news. Three retired jockeys, good friends of his, had come by to watch the colt so they might relieve Claire, but they had all turned him down. These men were the most experienced riders in horse racing. They all turned him down for life and limb. Runner had put on weight over the summer and grown an inch. He was big and powerful and very green. None of the three wanted to risk their retirement with a broken neck. 

“We train on Monday and then Tuesday we race the ten horses in a sprint. I guess this is where the rubber meets the road. If no one will race him this has all been for nothing. I will keep looking and get someone to say yes over the weekend. 

Claire spent the weekend on the porch and thought about the magnificent colt and what he needed. She wondered from time to time if her motivation was just the colt, or was it the man who walked taller than any other. She would feel the sadness flood her body because she was incapable of seeing him as anything else than the best man she had ever known and he would marry that witch, eventually. 

On Sunday afternoon, she sighed in her lounge chair and listened to Molly and her new friend giggle like eighteen-year-olds do, wishing she could go back to her uncomplicated life. She picked up her vibrating phone and saw Jamie’s name while her heart rate shot into the stroke zone. 

“Beauchamp.”

Sigh, “lass ye have to at least pretend ye want to answer my call.”

“Sorry, habit.”

“Ye sound like yer at a sorority party.”

“Molly and her friend are leaving. All they seem to do is giggle.”

“I have thought of nothin else this weekend than you ridin the colt and what to do now. I need to talk to ye, face to face, it’s time to make some decisions. Will ye meet me somewhere? Any place close to where ye are since ye’ll be drivin yerself.”

“It’s a long drive but you could come here.”

“It’s a drive ye make every day, lass. I think I can manage.”

Claire was already moving through the house trying to tidy up. Molly was such a neat-freak there was little to do with this old cabin-home. She gave him directions and asked him to wait thirty minutes before he left. 

A dash into the shower, casual clothes, and twenty minutes blowing her hair straight. She used the flat iron like Molly taught her and emerged looking like the other Claire, the one who wanted to be seen. She knew it was wrong trying to look nice for someone else’s man. It was a worthless argument, so she gave up and applied a light coat of mascara.

She wondered how the time had passed so quickly working for Jamie, and why she was forced to make a decision that would affect so many lives? It didn’t seem fair, nothing seemed fair at the moment.

Jamie parked where she directed him and stood outside the truck looking for a house when he heard her giggle from somewhere above him. He reached the top step and looked around at the gorgeous view. Ten seconds on the landscape below, the rest of the time on Claire. Her hair was down, falling softly around her shoulders making her look almost exotic as it framed her whisky colored eyes. 

Claire grabbed a bottle from inside. It would be her courage when she told Jamie she was done riding the colt. The decision was long in coming she would say, but risking her life to race him was never part of the plan. She would have to watch his heartbreak and wondered how long it would take her to get over that. Jamie wanted the colt to race because it would make his life with Isobel that much better if he won any of the big three races in the spring. It was understandable but her risking her life was not. The weekend of soul searching had exposed many truths, including how his presence motivated her decision to work with Runner and eventually ride him. It was all for Jamie but enough was enough.

Jamie struggled to look calm while the storm raged within him. The colt had the potential to win the Derby and the 1.86 million-dollar prize would free him of Isobel and her father forever. He would be free to pursue Claire with the interest that had turned into a cyclone of desire that spun his head and stole all thoughts when she was near him. It was all for Claire in the end, but she had to agree to ride. 

Claire watched him from the open Arcadia door and her heart squeezed seeing his beautiful face locked in a worried expression. How can you ask me to risk my life? Do you care so little for me? Yes, that would be the right thing to ask after she told him. She handed him a glass of whisky and sat opposite of him wondering if this was the last time. 

“I am so conflicted lass. If you were anyone else in the world, I would do what was needed to get ye back on the colt for the race on Tuesday. I might argue the importance with ye, calm yer fears, tell ye he needs ye, or a thousand other things to make you do it.”

Jamie exhaled the breath he was holding and lifted his head to look at her causing her insides to melt.

“The truth is…” 

Jamie looked out at the expanse of bluegrass stretching out far and wide. In that moment his truth came out. Softly like a whisper on the breeze.

“I’m in love with ye Claire and that love rules my world now. The importance of the colt is nothin in comparison except he can free me from the nightmare life I’m in.”

He reached for her shaking hand and looked at her startled eyes.

“I’m sorry lass, I’ve added to yer burden and scared ye. If this is where our road ends, I just wanted to tell ye, I love ye, and if ye ever need me for anything, I will come. I fear this love is now a part of every organ, blood vessel, brain and red hair on my head. I walk with ye now, even when ye forget who I am, I’ll still be right next to ye.”

He had not looked away from her face allowing her to see the anguish of his truth. 

“Stand up.”

Jamie exhaled the defeat he felt but he stood up and in the next second she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his middle like he was a rope to a drowning girl. She felt his arms come around her and got dizzy with the contact against him. 

“I am still in shock Jamie and all I can think to say is me too. I love you.”

“One more time lass,” he whispered. 

Claire looked at her dream man coming to life and gripped him to stay on her feet.

“I’m in love with James Fraser and here he is, feeling the same. I love you.”

When his mouth came down to her lips, he stopped, “can I kiss ye Sassenach?” Her mouth on his was the answer and Jamie took a deep breath to feed his ramming heart.

Jamie picked her up and carried her inside toward the couch. She pointed to her room and they laid next to each other as the kisses threatened their sanity with the need that was building inside. 

Jamie was about to come apart at the seams. She said she loves me, he thought, and here she is in my arms, kissin with the passion I feel for her! His head was spinning when she pushed her tongue into his mouth and softly danced with his. He broke the kiss and sat up panting. He couldn’t look at her and not kiss her again, so he waited for control. 

Claire ran her hand up his back, startled at the muscles bulging under his shirt. 

“I am quite sure you said whenever I need you. Well, I need you, Jamie.”

She pulled the shirt out of his pants and over his head, gasping at the sight of him as he twisted and pushed her down with a mind-blowing kiss. He loved the feel of her hands on his skin and he was locked in the sensation until he felt her shirt come off. He looked at her and wanted to burn the image into his memory.

His kisses got hotter and needier as he carried her away to a place only the two of them existed. She wanted to go, her body begged to go as he covered her neck and chest with kisses. When he pushed her bra aside with his chin, she felt his mouth cover her nipple flicking with his tongue while he rolled her slightly to reach her bra clasp. When he pulled it off, he stared at her breasts, long arms, and tiny waist. He seemed frozen and staring.

“I want to see all of ye Sassenach.”

He kissed her stomach and belly button while he pulled off her jeans and thought his heart would crash right through his chest. He was mere inches from her skin and let himself see every inch of her.

“I had no idea,” he whispered. He ran a soft hand down her arms, breasts, stomach, hips, and legs while he watched the skin flush. He softly pulled his hand up her breast to the nipple, teasing her and making her pant. 

“Under all that mud, and scrubs, and hairpins, yer a beautiful girl, I’ve never seen yer equal lass.”

“Take them off before I bite right through them,” was panted out as her eyes raked over his exposed skin.”

Jamie pushed out of his jeans and laid next to her. He wanted to tease her and make it memorable, but he was way passed that kind of control. 

“You look like Atlas the Titan.”

“Who?”

“He carries the world on his shoulders, he’s a Titan, his name is Atlas, he’s a god, …Greek mythology. Oh Christ Jamie… that is…”

That did it. His resolve to go slow shattered he moved between her legs and pushed up against her, feeling her legs open and lift to his sides. He pushed further into her and to his horror found resistance knowing it would cause pain if he forced himself into her. It was what he needed to get his control back and he kissed from her mouth to her neck, slowly circling her nipple before sucking it into his mouth feeling her arch her back forcing her breast farther into the wet warmth. 

His kisses continued to her belly as his hand ran down her body slowly feeling the places he had only dreamed of, pulling his warm hand up the inside of her thigh and hearing her moan. When his tongue pushed into her body, she gasped almost missing him growl with his own need. The sound he made tipped the scale as she fell into her orgasm seeing bright sparkling lights behind her eyelids and moaning with the pleasure and intensity. 

He whispered in her ear, “give me yer body love, I willna hurt ye.”

She felt him between her legs and when he eased into her, she grabbed his butt and pulled him into her heat until he could go no further. Her eyes went wide and her body stiffened making him stop until she relaxed and adjusted to his size. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest as he kissed her deeply. It was building her heat again and her hips pressed against him looking for friction. When he eased out of her, she pulled him back with a groan until he was gliding in and out of her, pressing into her clit before another stroke.

Jamie felt her legs press open and her back arch against him. She gripped his shoulders and threw her head back panting. He was over the edge with this beautiful girl but held himself in check while he moved into her faster, watching her face as her rapture pulled her into a second orgasm. He pushed into the quivering muscle and lost himself to an orgasm that shook him like a rag doll. 

They held each other as they drifted back to her bed, both panting for their lives, drunk on love, feeling their spirits freed from their secret. Jamie dropped to his side pulling her with him, wanting to stay inside of her as long as possible. 

“I am a betting man and pride myself on knowin the field, but I never saw this comin lass. When you said ye loved me all the sadness and uncertainty vanished. I thought my truth would condemn me to a lonely life without ye, but here ye are. Never has a woman’s secret made me so happy.”  
They laid in each other’s arms and talked and kissed for over an hour. After spending every day together for the past month there was still so much to say and ask. 

“Ye have more whisky lass?”

Jamie got up and walked out to the porch to fetch the bottle and glasses. Claire watched him move, staring at his thigh and butt muscles flex and his magnificent back.

“Holy shit,” she whispered. She was leaning over the bed trying to see him and jerked back when he filled her door frame again. He stood next to her and poured her a glass, so relaxed, so in command of the space he inhabited. 

Jamie threw his whisky back and slid into bed next to her pulling her down to feel her skin next to him. When he kissed her, he took the glass out of her hand and placed it on the table next to the bed so she could use that arm for better things. 

“Can we keep the rest of the day for us Sassenach? Please. There will be time tomorrow to discuss what to do with Runner.”

“Who?”


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie held Claire against his chest and stroked her back not wanting to disrupt the magic of their afternoon but realizing certain things needed to be said before they could move on… namely, Isobel. 

“Lass, there is much to say before we paint our own picture of the future. Are ye ready to hear it or maybe I can interest ye in some magic tricks?”

He grabbed her waist making her shriek and giggle. 

“I can hear your stomach growling you poor man. I have very comfortable chairs in the kitchen where you can talk while I make us some dinner.” She looked at his beautiful eyes. “It’s what I prefer. And we will be dining in clothes in case the teenagers come back.”

Claire busied herself with cooking while Jamie explained how he and Isobel came to Kentucky, heavily financed by her father. He described his devastation over Isobel’s pregnancy and how she lost the baby in a riding accident. 

Claire asked questions about how long they had been here and what type of recovery she had. She wanted to ask where they buried the baby but decided against it. She already knew Isobel had lied about being pregnant. She went to sit in Jamie’s lap so she could look him in the eye when she told him the truth. 

“I will always tell you the truth Jamie, even when it’s none of my business. Isobel was never pregnant.”

“I wondered that m’self, and I’m happy ye told me, lass.”

He explained their absolute incompatibility and Isobel’s refusal to go back to Scotland without her half of the money and her father paid off. 

“This is very good spaghetti Sassenach, thank you.”

Claire would prefer one bite, then a kiss, but she didn’t know how much affection Jamie was comfortable with. It was enough to look in his eyes, touch his hand or arm, and listen to his voice. 

“Lass?”

Claire’s eyes shot up to his, “Hmm?”

“I want to be clear Sassenach. When I kissed ye today, my heart belonged to no one but you and it ne’er will again.” He touched her cheek and saw her doubtful eyes flash for just a moment. 

“Ye wonder, lass, how I could know this? My mother told me so,” he said chuckling. “She raised me to know my heart, always and told me my head would lie to me but never my heart. It was a rare question she would ask that my head could answer alone, always pulling me back to my truth she would say,” he put a hand to his chest. 

Claire saw his eyes get red and jumped in his lap, kissing his face until he claimed her mouth and wiped all thoughts from her mind.

Jamie could feel her emotion change from worry to surrender when he kissed her and it thrilled him to the bone. She was so responsive to his touch, so willing to change the direction of her thoughts and join his, wherever his were going. He had not experienced this level of surrender before. When the Dunsany sisters acted this way it was no more than a trick to get what they wanted and often it left a wound. Not Claire. She was absent of guile or manipulation and coexisted with others to share happiness, or help, or learn.

He felt her hands under his shirt, sliding up his back, coming around to pinch his nipple. She lifted his shirt over his head and kissed his chest everywhere. Jamie’s hands pulled her hips to him until she was sitting right over his erection. She moaned and moved her hips over him. 

“Can we table this discussion for a bit lass?”

Jamie stood holding her against him and carried her back to her bed. He laid on his back and let Claire continue the hip movements while he watched her growing arousal play out on her face. He couldn’t look away as her body took control of her mind and she ground down on him until her eyes no longer focused. 

Jamie was speechless watching this erotic beauty use his bulge to seek an overwhelming pleasure. The layers of clothing between them seemed to make no difference as she slid her pussy up and down him, side to side over the head of his cock which she could clearly feel as she went back to it several times. He pulled her shirt off without her noticing because she was lost in her lust, grinding, sliding, and bumping. She fell forward panting, hands on each side of his head while she tried to catch her breath. Jamie pulled a nipple into his mouth while his hands pulled her hips back to their task. 

Claire loosened his belt and pants and told him to push them down. He complied until her hands stopped him with his jeans mid-thigh down. She had captivated his mind and corralled his raging lust. She was in control and let him know when her cheek softly pushed up the length of him, brushing her wet lips over his head that was purple and pulsing. When she opened her mouth and slowly descended the enormous cock Jamie thought he would explode. Before he lost it down her throat he lifted her to him, holding her while he kicked out of his pants, pulling her soft leggings off with one hand. 

He twisted so she was under him and slid two fingers into her, watching her gasp but she did not open her eyes, too lost in the sensation. Jamie was gripped with jealousy and unreasonable possessiveness suddenly and wanted her to look at him more than take his next breath.

“Look at me Sassenach. Yer eyes hold the honesty of yer heart and I must see them, please.”

Claire struggled to open her eyes and what he saw was the depth of erotic, sensuous love and it took his breath away.

“I want to watch you come, sweetheart, please keep them open, stay with me.”

He kissed her deeply and his tongue moved in and out of her mouth at the same rate as his fingers. Claire was hovering above a huge release, he could see it as his thumb pressed into her bud and she shattered, spinning into another dimension while he burned the image into his mind forever. 

She pulled at him until he covered her, feeling the undulating muscles inside her wet body pull him in. 

“Deep,” she pleaded. “Harder Jamie, don’t hold back.”

All men live with constant constraint and push back against their natural inclination to seize their desire, punch an antagonist, throw an object against the wall; possess, punch and fuck whatever is in front of them. When a woman unlocks this door of male control it is a flood gate. The raw power and arousal is expressed in a deep growl until he explodes, panting, and clutching with shaking hands. Holding her to him while he pumps into her. Claire held the key to free and unbridle his desires and it shook him to the core.

The fog lifted slowly. He felt her cool hands move up his back, pushing the hair off his face. He looked at her and felt the deepest gratitude for her love and participation in his world. He knew life would be lived to the fullest measure if she were with him. She watched his eyes and heard his plea, stay with me Claire, by whatever means necessary, stay. He knew she heard his heart and wrapped her into his cocoon while they slept. 

Claire felt Jamie move deep in the night and watched him dress. She wanted to take his hand and hold him there with her but knew that was impossible. 

“I will miss ye lass, sleep, knowin I love ye. It’s the two of us now. I’m releasing any obligation ye feel to ride the colt. I dinna want him to come between us. I’ll find another way to get away from the Dunsanys.”

He kissed her softly and then vanished. Claire could see the gray light in the room and knew the sun was rising as she fell back to sleep. 

Angus stared at Jamie with an incredulous look and Rupert looked at the ground, hands shoved into his pockets. Jamie spoke the directive to all listening, find a rider for the colt or they would be eating out of garbage cans for the rest of the year. Nick was afraid this was coming. He sensed Jamie’s affection for Claire and it was expected at this juncture. Nick knew down to his marrow that the colt was one in a million, crippled by the tragic fear and confusion of his birth to humans, bonding with a man who hugged him with warmth and fed him warm milk, caring for him daily for two years after that. 

Nick pulled Jamie out and walked him away from the stall telling the men to get Runner’s tack on and into the ring. He tried to cajole the big man as they heard the colt screaming. Jaime looked up as a white streak seemed to come out of nowhere. He heard Claire’s strong voice tell the men to unhand Runner this instant. He and Nick looked like they had seen a ghost and walked back quickly seeing men run in every direction. 

Jamie came around the corner to see Claire, hands on the colt’s face, whispering her special language into his ear to calm him. She kept her hands on him and remained quiet as the colt relaxed visibly into her care. Seeing this fealty was overwhelming to Jamie and he wiped his tears with an irritated arm across his face. He made not a sound so he wouldn’t break the spell over this giant horse and tiny woman.

When Claire’s hand patted his neck the colt threw his head in the air and pawed the soft ground of his stall. She laughed at him. When she saw Jamie her first instinct was to run into his arms but she looked at her boots and then smiled at him. 

“What was the head toss and whinny about Sassenach?”

“He promised I would be the winner finally as he ran across the finish line. He wants to race. That’s all, just race and beat the other horses. I’m riding.”

Jamie wrapped his arms around her and his heart felt like it would burst. He released her and studied her face, looking for fear, finding only determination. 

“Okay, Sassenach, until you’re ready to stop. Okay.”

They raced the yearlings against each other on Tuesday. Midnight Runner won by several lengths as the owners and handlers crowded against the railing. Claire was scared half to death but Runner told her how much fun this would be. 

Everyone knows a mock race in their home territory means little in the big picture, but Nick and Jamie knew, the big colt ran for one reason, to win.

Claire stood on her porch with a mug of coffee watching the sunrise. She hardly slept the night before thinking about the race today. The moment was suddenly real and she would gallop Runner on the track of Churchill Downs today along with twelve other jockeys who wanted the same thing, to win. She had put her silks on for the first time just yesterday and she would get her Apprentice Jockey license at the track making it official. 

Claire and the colt had swapped places in the dynamic of their relationship as he was coaching and encouraging her now. He wanted to race and win every day, and today he would finally see the bigger picture. She just wanted to get him around the track, hopefully not dead last.

She remembered the sweet lips on hers when Jamie left before sun up and wanted to go back to that moment and pull him back to her, surrendering to his need for her. She jumped hearing Molly’s loud voice.

“Claire! Get dressed we have to go!”

Molly carried her silks to the truck while Claire ran inside to dress. She had boarded a runaway train when she agreed to ride the colt and it was too late for the emergency brake. Get going she told herself.

The first half of the day was full of chores, licenses, and weigh-in by a track official. When Claire was dressed in her silks it was transforming, and she took on a new identity. She was a jockey, studying the racing stats of the other horses, looking at the track to plan her break out. 

Nick held Runners mouth and checked the girth and stirrups. He looked up at Claire, ready to scratch Midnight Runner if she gave any indication of changing her mind. He saw determination and readiness. He wished her luck and released Runner to be ponied to the gate by a track horse and handler. 

Claire was in her calm center looking up at the famous spires of Churchill Downs, the oldest track in America and home to the Kentucky Derby. There was a minute of intense jostling before the safety doors of her slip closed behind her and then the ear-splitting ringing started and the front of the gate flew open. She barely got up off the saddle before Runner jumped out of the gate. All she could see was horse’s butts crossing in front of her, shrieking horses getting tangled up in each other. She was terrified and her ramming heart made it hard to breathe. She felt Runner get bumped hard on his right shoulder and thought they were going down, to certain death with all the hooves below. He struggled to stay up and in a huge lunging effort he was running again.

Nick had field glasses on Runner and felt his heart stop seeing the horse get hit and Claire’s terrified face. He reached out just in time to grab Jamie and stop him, pushing the glasses into his hand.

“Look Jamie, they recovered and he’s running.”

Jamie could hardly catch his breath but he searched the track until he saw her, steady, locked onto Runner, looking confident. He lowered the glasses and exhaled a long breath. 

Runner tried to break out of the snarl of horses that held him back. He let Claire know his shoulder was sore but he could win if the stupid horses would get out of his way.

Claire sensed his frustration and something more. She looked at the other horses running at their top speed, nostrils flared, chests heaving, jockeys whipping. Compared to them, Runner was pacing himself just waiting for an opportunity to get out of this mess. Even though Claire promised Jamie not to give him any direction, she saw an opportunity, used the reigns to move him to the opening, and he took off, telling her to tuck closer and drop her head. She saw images of kissing his soft muzzle and knew he was telling her to trust him. She lowered herself on to him and suddenly the energy changed, the race was over.

Claire wanted to cry at the unfairness of getting boxed in. She was standing in the stirrups as Runner slowed down and the Jockeys that rode by her were saying congratulations. For what she could not imagine. She felt the reign pull out of her hands as a track handler and his horse were suddenly there to pony her in. She was so sad they lost but happy the race was over. As they were led into the corridor to the stalls she felt the cool shade of the roof and looked up to see the happy faces of Jamie and Nick. Why on earth were they so happy she wondered.

Jamie pulled Claire out of the saddle and kissed her in front of God, all the people around them, and Nick, who led the colt away to the wash rack. His kiss was restorative, energizing, and it staked his claim on her without a care of consequence. She was breathless from Jamie’s kiss but in the back of her mind, she heard him say fourth place. Then she heard Runner whinny loudly and started running for him. He stopped when he saw Claire and Jamie. He dropped his head into Jamie’s arms while Claire examined his swollen shoulder. She wanted to tell Nick about feeling his huge effort to correct his gate and keep his feet under him but in the post-race chaos, it would have to wait.

Molly and LuLu were carrying Claire’s medical footlocker which dropped to the ground so Molly could grab Claire and hug the breath out of her. 

“I thought you were gonna die Claire! Promise me, no more racing!”

She put her hands on Runners face and looked into his eyes.

“You were magnificent today. Is yours the heart of a champion?”

Claire’s head filled with the image of Jamie Kissing her.

“Oh, you saw that did you? Just a victory kiss is all.”

Claire’s head then filled with multiple images of Jamie kissing her, one after another. In Runner’s stall, the aisle, beside the track, at the wash rack, in the field where they train. She rolled her eyes and nodded to Nick to keep going. Runner looked back at Claire as another picture of Jamie kissing her appeared in her head. She laughed out loud, “cheeky little bastard.”

Claire ran around until she found the three jockeys that placed ahead of her. She pumped their hand with a brilliant smile as they stared at her in confusion. Who could resist an honest smile or the hero-worship in her eyes? They eventually shook her hand back and some patted her arm a bit.

Nick had omitted any training on the other jockeys. Nor did he explain the long-standing brotherhood of professional riders that were historically resistant to opening ranks to a woman. In fact, there was a colorful history of opposing women jockeys that included a strike at the Belmont Stakes when a female jockey was chosen to ride one of the favorites. Betting had begun and the track officials were forced to scratch her and the horse. A few years later a female jockey was delivered right to the starting gate by police escort to ensure her safety. 

Jamie pulled Claire to the truck and feasted on her lips when the doors were closed and his dark tinted windows protected them from view. Claire was still high from the race and his fingers touched raw nerves that shot sparks out in every direction. She gripped his shirt to bring his head closer and deepened her kiss. He pulled away panting, telling her to hold that thought, thinking about the quickest way home.

Claire was undaunted and pulled his belt loose and unzipped his jeans. She was rewarded with a hard angry cock that looked like it might slice her in half. Jamie pulled the truck on to a dirt road that provided a modicum of privacy and mounted his counterattack that ended with Claire pushing her body down on him with a deep moan from both of them. They were so constrained between the steering wheel and seat Jamie; could do nothing but cup her ass as she moved up and down him. All he could see were the maroon and white checks of her silks and hear her panting in his ear.

Once back on the road Jamie looked at Claire, the picture of demure control batting her eyes at him. That was a bit too much as the image smashed into his funny bone making him laugh so hard he almost ran off the road. Once composed, he didn’t dare look at her because she did nothing to dissuade his laughter. No doubt, he thought, his girl was very funny. 

There were so many congratulations when they came back to the compound she could hardly believe it. She met with Nick and Jamie to give her opinion of Runner’s injury. It was too early to tell if he could race next week. Thankfully they would be racing in Kentucky again so they could go minute by minute. It was his first stakes race, one mile of continuous effort. Something he had never done before and she worried the injury might keep him from it. For now, they wait. 

The following week, Claire rested, did some doctoring with Molly, and mentally prepared for the race at Keeneland. On the days she wasn’t at Highland Brothers Jamie would burst through her door in the evening and remind her of all she missed since the last time they made love. It was a heady week with sex, talk of racing, and the hope of winning. Fortunately, Molly’s social life had exploded with Lulu and she had not been home when Jamie appeared, but Claire knew the big reveal was coming 

Claire studied the racing stats at Keeneland where she would be ponied to the gate along with Midnight Runner in an hour. The colt recovered quickly from his shoulder wound and they decided to let him run today. The bile that was threatening to percolate into Claire’s mouth had stopped halfway up for a continuous burn. Nick and Jamie had not burdened her with the truth of this race but she knew. It was his first one-mile run, the first for most of the horses in the race. No one knew if they would have the stamina and speed, or the will to win it. 

Jamie kissed her and she pushed her foot into his hand to be lifted to the saddle. Nick checked her stirrups and girth. As always he turned a searching eye on her face, looking for fear or surrender, seeing only determination. Claire looked back at Jamie when she was ponied to the gate and gave him a brilliant smile. 

Jamie felt like a coiled spring ready to release on anyone nearby. He and Nick stayed at the rail, wanting to stay close to the horses, close to Claire. 

Runner was excited, more than she had ever felt him. He told her to hang onto him because he was going to run very fast. 

When the ringing started she got into position with her heart in her throat. The front of the gate opened and she saw chaos all around her as the horses bolted onto the track. She realized they had not moved from the gate and felt Runner tell her to get ready just before he jumped onto the track. 

Jamie looked wide-eyed and shocked at Runner still in the gate. Nick’s mouth was hanging open and he was trying to speak when the colt jumped out of the gate and into his racing lane at a pace that threatened no one. He was thirty lengths behind the second slowest horse who was at least twenty lengths behind the next horse. Jamie took a deep breath and felt the defeat down to his toes. 

Around the first turn, Claire felt the colt change leads and stretch out. It felt like his body stretched an extra few feet as he covered ground in a leaping gallop. He told her to tuck in and she did. Her arms were stretched to their limit to follow his head and then pull back for the next stride. Coming out of the turn Claire felt his power engage as he started overtaking the slower horses. He advanced so fast on the running pack she could not believe it. 

Jamie was jumping into the air trying to see them and yelling for Runner to go faster. Nick was absolutely still, silent, and watching. Runner came up on the pack on the outside and looked like a bullet running right passed them. Claire could see the pack breaking up as the horses were getting tired and slowing down. Not runner. He was wide open and having the time of his life. He locked onto the lead horse as he stretched even farther with each stride and Claire stayed tucked and silent. If he could win, he needed no encouragement from her, it was in his heart to win. 

The stands went crazy watching this dark horse come from last position and overtake the other horses one by one. Claire looked up ahead at the finish line and dared to wonder if there was enough time to get past the lead horse. She couldn’t help it when she yelled for Runner to hurry. In a blur, she saw the horse on her left disappear and the bright light of the finish camera blind her. 

“Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Runner, you won!! You won!! Jesus H Roosevelt Christ, you won a one-mile stakes race!” Claire was crying uncontrollably and smiling like her face would break in half. She stood in her stirrups and raised her crop hand high above her head while she pulled Runner back to slow down, she was looking for Jamie. Runner came around the turn running slower and slower. Claire saw Jamie and Nick at the rail and her eyes locked with his. For a brief moment, it was just the two of them, until the chaos and crowd brought her back. 

Jamie watched her closely noticing the tear streaks in her dirty face and thought his heart would stop. She was so happy and so proud of Runner but she had no idea what just happened. It was surreal as he tried to take it all in. This crazy, mentally broken colt just won a mile stakes race with a complete novice jockey on his back! 

Nick was so happy he jumped almost three feet in the air to see them cross the finish line and he just kept jumping because he couldn’t stop. This was the biggest win of his career and hearing the loudspeaker announce ‘Midnight Runner wins by two lengths’ he actually held the rail to stay on his feet. 

Claire was ponied to the winner’s circle where a crowd of people looked at her and smiled. A track official congratulated her and took a double-take of her face when he heard a feminine voice thank him. Jamie and Nick ran to her and Jamie said it all with his gaze and smile. She felt the tears come again and when the reigns were handed back to her they all turned to the camera and smiled. 

She had little memory of the rest of the day, just pieces here and there. She remembered holding Runners face and thanking him for making her a winner. Bits of Jamie talking to her in the truck, his constant smile, and then doing a post-race check on Runner. 

Claire needed to shower and find a quiet place to calm her nerves. She walked toward her truck hearing Jamie run up behind her. She fell into his arms with gratitude and let him kiss his promises to her soul. He smiled down at her and pushed the hair out of her face chuckling at her dirty face. 

“I will catch up with you at yer house in a bit. I had to call the insurance company and security agency and a ton of people who went crazy over yer win.”

“What about insurance Jamie?” 

“He has a separate policy now, eight million on death for any reason. I have a security company comin later today to assess our needs to secure him, as well as adding twenty cameras to the surveillance.”

“What?”

Jamie stopped and took a breath knowing it was time to tell her all the ramifications of her win today. He wanted to wait until they were alone and calm but the day became an out of control freight train when she crossed the finish line. 

“Claire, two-hundred thousand dollars is what we won today. Bigger than that, Runner is now in the sights of the whole world. I could break down the importance of every second of the race and I will when we have time to go over it. I will tell you this my darling dirty girl, when ye won, his value went from near nothin to several million in one second.” 

He grabbed her when she started falling backward and laughed at her startled face. He walked her to her truck looking around.

“Where’s Molly lass?”

“Gone.”

“Do ye have yer purse and keys?”

She looked blankly at the keys in her hand and looked up at him with a white face. She mumbled something about her silks and Jamie promised to bring them. He talked to her until she answered clearly and looked capable of driving home. 

“I have a prize for the winner tonight lass. Yer best dress if ye please. Eight o’clock.”


	8. Chapter 8

Isobel was busy with her trainer and lover most days. But having been home a few evenings in the past weeks she noticed that Jamie spent little time there. At first, it was a relief not to have to interact with him. By the third night, she became suspicious about what he might be doing. He was gone all evening, with the compound locked up for the night. Nevertheless, she spent just enough time in the barn to get her horse ready and tacked up before leaving to look for her trainer in the field. It didn’t matter how many times they met this way, it never ceased to thrill her. Meeting your lover right under the nose of the man you live with was delicious. 

After a secret rendezvous with her lover, Isobel ran her horse from the lower fields right to the stall door and then ripped her tack off. The gorgeous gray mare was soaked with sweat and heaving for air after the long run with spurs digging into her sides. Isobel was impatient to put her away and get on with her day, but she noticed a strange energy in the barn. A heightened energy, palpable, and important. She threw the tack in her private tack room and went out to investigate. 

Pretending to pet the horses she listened in on various conversations about Jamie’s win today and Claire, the jockey, whoever that was. So, she thought, Jamie finally has a winning horse. That should make this place even easier to sell. She should find out about his winnings because he sure won’t offer half on his own. She would keep a tally for the day he confronts her about ending their business arrangement. Isobel smiled and sauntered past her wet, exhausted horse, still breathing hard from the two-mile gallop back to the barn. Once she wasn’t with the boyfriend, Isobel had no interest in being on a horse. Porcelain Love paid the price. 

Jamie was leaving in his best suit, smelling like a dream, walking toward his freshly waxed truck when Isobel pulled her Cadillac into the driveway. She got between Jamie and his truck, each time he tried going around her she blocked him again. 

“What could you possibly want from me Isobel?”

“I want to tell you darling that I know about your win, your horse, and your jockey. So don’t try to hide anything from me.” She pushed her face in his and sneered at him. “And where have you been the last few weeks, you’re never home. Oh, suddenly mute. Fine, who gives a shit, just letting you know there will be no secrets from me.”

Jamie was fuming inside but forced himself to stay silent. She wasn’t worth his time anymore and he hardly cared about anything other than Claire. When Isobel finally left, he headed toward the only person who made him truly happy, the Sassenach.

Molly heard all about Claire’s win today and although she was happy for her, her concern deepened. Jamie Fraser was asking too much of Claire, it was too dangerous, and she had all but given up on her practice. She wondered what would make Claire so reckless, so focused on one project, so different. Jamie Fraser was the most handsome man Molly had ever known and she wondered from time to time if Claire was smitten with him…or he with her. She scoffed at the idea and helped Claire straighten her hair for her date tonight. 

Jamie had asked her to wear the dress she had on when her picture was in the paper and Claire was more than happy to wear it, she loved the dress. Claire knew Molly would still be home when Jamie picked her up tonight, so she called to ask if he wanted to meet somewhere. 

“No Sassenach, dinna hide this from Molly. She is a big girl and we’re doin nothin wrong. I am so proud to be seen with ye, for people to know I’m with ye, why hide it?”

Claire smiled at his words and agreed to let it happen organically. She had a big date tonight and the girls were here to help her get ready. This was a very good way to let Molly know.

When Lulu came in the giggling started again and Claire rolled her eyes as she pulled the dress on. 

Molly looked at her and shook her head. You look even better in it this time Claire. No one would believe you’re a jockey. Who is your date tonight? 

”Jamie Fraser.”

Molly was shocked and stared at Claire with big round eyes. Lulu looked from one to the other wondering who Jamie Fraser was. The knock on the door was like a rescue for Claire as she opened the door to the most handsome man who was ever born. They smiled at each other like the population of the world suddenly vanished. Jamie held out a bouquet of flowers that Claire went crazy over. Before she could turn around his hand went around her waist and he kissed her moving backward and pulling the door shut on the teenagers. 

Claire giggled in his arms and kissed him again and again before breaking away to admire his suit. She smiled and asked where they were going. She opened the door and handed the flowers to Molly asking her to put them in water. Molly took the flowers and saw the door close, hearing them talk quietly as they walked down to Jamie’s truck. Molly turned to Lulu with her mouth open and started jumping up and down with excitement. 

Lulu still had not composed herself after getting a good look at Jamie. “God damn he’s good looking.” 

Molly was twirling around the room with happiness. He was the only man worthy of Claire in her opinion, and here he was, happening right before her eyes. 

Jamie was quiet in the truck and asked Claire to slide closer to him. 

“I’ve missed ye lass, come and sit close to me.”

Claire buckled into the middle of the bench seat and kissed his neck. He smelled exotic and wonderful. Jamie played with her silk-clad leg and kneecap, letting his hand drift up her inner thigh until he heard her gasp.

“Sorry love, I see the error of my ways goin out with you lookin like that, and too long since I touched ye.”

“If I remember correctly, it was four o’clock this morning when you woke me up with a delicious proposition. You turned my hips and got behind me and I felt your granite cock press into my back. Then you jammed me into your chest and held me there with a very strong spoon…”

Jamie cleared his throat loudly, “this mornin ye say? Well, I canna believe I would be so bold on a race day.”

Jamie let his hand float just above the skin of her inner thigh, touching now and then, making her want to chase his hand. He pulled the truck into a dark parking lot and pulled her to him. His kiss was a surrender to the intense attraction he felt for her and it took all his strength not to unzip her dress and expose her body that he craved. He was panting when he set her down in her own seat.

“Jesus Sassenach, I have no control when yer right beside me.” He watched his hand stroke her leg and inner thigh like he was possessed. 

Claire leaned into him and put her mouth on his ear, “would you rather go back to my place?”

He shook his head hard and smiled at her. 

“Yes! But I canna. I have a delicious meal planned for us, some quiet talk about the race today, thoughts about our upcoming travel and spending day and night with you.”  
He kissed her deeply and pressed his forehead against hers. “We have much to discuss Sassenach, just as soon as my traitorous mind comes back to me.”

They drove through the downtown area and Claire watched as the restaurants were passed and they headed to the outskirts of town. When they swung into a parking lot, Claire could see a very fine walkway with tiny lights that lit the way toward the door. A man appeared and helped Claire out of the truck, handing Jamie a valet slip. 

Jamie took her hand and walked into the tunnel of tiny lights where doors were opened by restaurant staff that seemed to know his name. When Claire entered, she gasped at the sight of a huge whale shark lazily swimming four feet above her head. Wide-eyed and mouth open, everywhere she looked was a feast of marine life to watch. They were led to a table next to the glass and Claire watched octopus, grouper, sharks, and playful Beluga whales swimming all around them, close enough to reach out and touch them. She was speechless when a Beluga whale came to the glass and looked directly at her before teasing her with kisses against the glass. 

Jamie watched his love, enthralled with the sea life as he hoped she would be. He could hardly tear his eyes from her as she interacted with the playful whale. 

“I think I’m jealous Sassenach. He clearly has designs on my girlfriend.”

Being a patron of the aquarium, he had the privilege of their private dining room and unique culinary experience. Even at one hundred dollars per person, the reviews were the best he had seen for a high-end restaurant. Her smile was so genuine, so beautiful, he decided this was the best place to bring her. 

She turned her radiant smile to the whale who would not be ignored and laughed at his antics. Small trays of food were brought to the table along with glasses of the best whisky. They tried different dishes that were both exotic and known favorites and let themselves be a part of the diverse marine life around them. Jamie pulled Claire’s chair closer to him so he could touch her while she watched the fish. His fingers swept across the bare skin on her shoulders and then the silky casing of her legs. 

Claire fed him from the dishes she found particularly amazing. Giving him a bite and taking a bite while he watched her mouth. The small trays of food continued to come, the glasses of whisky were refreshed while Claire fed and teased and laughed for an hour of sexy fun. Jamie could not look away as she tasted new food, interacted with the fish and mammals and looked into the eyes of a hero. Her hero. The man who believed in her gift and cleared her path to show the world what she could do. 

She felt the tears stinging her eyes when she looked at him. So composed and in charge of this wonderland he arranged just for her. She wanted to show him her love, her devotion and squirmed in her seat at the way he looked at her. 

“Are ye ready love? We have one more stop tonight.”

Claire put her hands against the glass and looked in the eyes of the whale. When she smiled, the animal swam away quickly with a powerful thrust of its tail. 

“She’s pregnant, Jamie! And very happy here.”

Jamie took her hand and kissed it, standing to lead her out of the restaurant. His truck was waiting at the end of the walkway and he helped her in before thanking the valet. Claire realized she had seen no exchange of money the entire night, nor had they ordered from a menu. It made the evening magical and she devoured Jamie with her kisses once they were in the truck. Jamie drove around a corner and pulled into another lot and parked. He opened her door and carried her to a door that opened when he dropped his key card into it. He kissed her and set her on her feet.

Claire looked around at the high-end hotel room, noticing the plush towels and robes that were laid out for them. Jamie led her to sit on the edge of the bed while he played with the remote, flipping through music stations until the room filled with the sexy sound of Marvin Gay, ‘Let’s get it on’. Claire was spellbound as Jamie turned his back to her and started moving his body to the beat. His hips and shoulders had the beat of the song while his hands slowly pulled his jacket off his shoulders, then stopped halfway down his arms. His hips circled and he twisted around with his head down. 

Claire was caught up in his gyrations from the start and watched with wide eyes, wanting him to drop the suit coat and move on. 

Jamie continued moving his body to the music, making Claire wonder where he learned to do that. She watched him release his tie and pull it off before releasing each button on his shirt. His hips circled and then tiny thrusts that took her breath away. By the time his shirt was off she was ready to rape him, and could not look away from his flat palm pushing down his chest and abdomen as his hips rocked upward. His hand continued down and cupped his balls as his hips rocked and Claire almost came. 

He released his trousers and turned away from her vibrating his thighs until the pants fell to the ground in a puddle. He was naked and she was feeling her honey dripping from his erotic dance. When he turned around, he dropped to the floor and spread her legs. He kissed her core and pulled the zipper down her back and the dress seemed to fall away from her. He stared at her body, her perfect breasts, tiny waist, beaded thong and almost lost his mind. He could see she was completely seduced and ready to love him.

He hit the jackpot of love songs as the next sultry song filled the room. He pulled her to him and danced slow, whispering the things he was going to do to her, hearing her panting as she reached for his mouth. He picked her up and laid her on the bed before dropping his body over her, taking command of her one-way trip to a paradise that would never end, as long as she was with him.

Claire heard Jamie panting into her ear as his orgasm gripped him and he shook and jerked into his release, head to her shoulder, holding her pelvis up against him. She was exhausted and completely spent from his continuous attack on her arousal. She tried to remember if she came twice or three times under his sexy ministrations. He pulled her into his chest and held her close. She felt him pulse into her and felt the deepest love for him. 

Jamie heard her breathing, deep in sleep and dared not move too much as he pulled the blanket over them. He laid behind her, tired, happy, and wanting nothing but her body locked into his for the rest of the night.

“Good night my sweetheart.”

Claire opened her eyes to see Jamie sitting at a small table reading the newspaper. She stayed very still so she could study every inch of him. When he unleashed a whispered sentence of an unknown language, she could tell he was irritated and it made her laugh, giving away the secret she was awake. 

“Sassenach, some coffee?”

“What did you just say under your breath?”

“Foul language about the game is all. I mostly swear in Gallic, so I don’t offend.”

He held out a plush robe for her to entice her from bed. They had much to discuss. 

“Before I take one step toward the day, I have to know where you learned to dance like that.”

Jamie blushed and looked away, “it’s my darkest secret lass, are ye sure ye want to know it?”

“Quite sure.”

“Well, I wanted to earn enough money to get me back to Ireland my last summer of high school and dancing pays about four times the normal salary for a busboy. I wasn’t eighteen yet, but the owner of the club overlooked that fact because of these,” he flexed like a bodybuilder and she could see the bulging muscles under his shirt. 

“You were a stripper then?”

“Nah, came out in a bathing suit and left the stage the same way. They taught me to dance. Completely useless skill unless there are screaming women around holding dollar bills.”

Jamie sat on the bed and grabbed Claire, twisting his body to get her under him.

“Although, it worked quite well on this beauty last night.”

Claire pulled him to her until he covered her. Jamie felt her legs lift at his sides and dropped his forehead on her chest. 

“Temptress,” he sucked a breast into his mouth, “I must resist ye, we have much to do, come and I’ll show ye.”

Claire poured coffee and sat down to hear about their future races. 

“I kept us in Kentucky as much as possible, but some travel will be required. Nick may alter the schedule a bit but for now, New York Champagne Stakes, then we stay in Kentucky for the Breeders Futurity, Jockey Club Stakes. Those are the prep races. If he is still in the money and yer still havin fun, we start the super-six and mostly travel. We start with the New York Gotham Stakes, then Louisiana Derby, then Florida Fountain of Youth Stakes, back to New York for the Wood Memorial which happens to pay one million to win. 

Claire was exhausted just listening to all the traveling and the races. She was feeling a bit insecure and went for the answers that would show the big picture. 

“I have several very important questions, Jamie. We won the Iroquois stakes yesterday, how different are these other races? Are they pretty much the same size crowd, same energy of the jockeys?” 

Jamie knelt in front of her and held her hands. “Sassenach, at this level, no one wants to get disqualified for mischief on the track, the other jockeys will be perfect gentlemen. Ye have nothin to fear.”

“How far do you think he’ll go?”

“If he keeps runnin like he did yesterday, maybe all the way to the Derby.” Jamie scoffed at the impossibility, “in which case my biggest dream comes true, even if he skips around the track. The truth is, there are so many variables that could affect his speed, and willingness, I have no idea.”

Jamie grabbed Claire and laid on the bed with her. “Suppose ye tell me how far ye will go lass.”

“I have a better idea.” Claire pushed out of her robe and laid naked in front of him. “Do you want to hear it?”

The next race was in New York, the Champagne Stakes at Belmont, in two weeks. She tried not to think about the race because it just made her shake. Runner had three days of rest before his training started again, that was tomorrow. It was time to get back in the saddle.

She puttered around the house midweek and thought about Dustin. She had tried to friend him on Facebook, but he had not accepted or replied. Whenever he got stuck in her mind, she missed him terribly, and remembered their easy life working together with a great fondness. She didn’t risk her neck on a crazy horse then, nor did she drive, she didn’t fight her own battles most of the time, and every time she turned around he was there. Life wasn’t exciting then, but it was good. She hoped he was well, and happy, and getting a 4.0.

Claire sat on her porch with her iPad and settled in to watch race videos. Nick sent her dozens of races to watch each week and she loved seeing the different techniques the jockeys used to win. What she loved, even more, was watching them with Nick as he pointed out the moves she missed and the mistakes that cost the jockey the race. He was warming up to the idea that Claire could ride Runner and help him make split-second decisions that would change the race. For now, he insisted she stay on him and just let him win. It was time to go see Runner and start telling him about his big adventure in the airplane. 

As soon as she closed the door someone was knocking. Claire accepted a package from FedEx and raced to the kitchen for a sharp knife. There was a note on the top that said; So I always know where you are. Love Jamie. She reached into the box and pulled out new silks. White pants and a bright fuchsia jacket and helmet. She smiled at the memory of asking Jamie for this color. It wasn’t hard to convince her a conservative hue would be best. 

She felt something under the paper and fished around under it pulling out a regulation crop but with a braid of fuchsia leather sewn down one side. Claire laughed and pulled out goggles with fuchsia trim. She reached for her phone and ran to get dressed. 

Claire came around the corner and Runner’s head snapped up like he was startled. Claire saw flashing pictures of him standing in his stall and they didn’t stop. She talked softly and touched his face, but the pictures kept coming and the flashing images made her afraid. She had different ways of listening to animals, some were much nicer for her than others. Runner had become so good at showing her pictures that she could usually piece them together but today it wasn’t working. He was desperate to tell her something.

Claire leaned up against the wall of the stall and prepared herself to see what he saw. Most of the time it made her feel ill when she did this, but most of the time she was dealing with a very sick animal. She was ready. She laid her hands on Runner’s face, on both sides of his eyes and then closed her eyes. Her heart pounded in her chest and she was confused and then afraid. Very afraid. She looked around for the sound of feet when there should be no feet. When she turned her head, there she was, a woman, watching her, staring at her and the evil was radiating from her. She wants to hurt me, and I can’t get away, she is going to hurt me!

“Claire!”

Jamie pulled her away from Runner and held onto her. He found her with hands on the horse looking wildly from every direction, breathing hard and whimpering. She would not respond to him, so he pulled her away. 

Claire gripped him and cried, looking up at Jamie with a white face and shaking hands. 

“Runner is afraid of someone that watches him. A woman who wants to hurt him. Jamie, please get a picture of Isobel. I know you think it’s crazy but do it, please.”

Jamie ran out of the barn and she heard his truck barrel down the back road. Claire hugged Runner and told him she saw it too and she would protect him. She could feel him relax into her as she stroked his neck. The colt perked up a bit when he heard Jamie’s footfall and rumbled a whinny when he finally came around the corner. 

“Here Sassenach.” Jamie passed her the picture, but Runner saw it first and screamed a whinny as he paced from one side of his stall to the other. Claire turned the picture toward her.

“Oh dear God.” She dropped the picture on the ground and moved away from it shaking her head no. “She will come and I will be no more.”

Jamie watched Claire cower in fear. Her eyes were unfocused and she was scared shitless. He needed to get her away from Runner, that he knew. He picked her up and carried her to his office, laying her down on the couch and running for a washcloth for her forehead. After five minutes or so Claire seemed to come around and look more stable, more like herself. 

“What just happened lass?”

Claire explained the pictures of Runner that were flashing in her head, nonstop. She believed them to be what the woman was looking at when she stood at his stall and stared at him. Claire got quiet and seemed to shrink into herself wrapping her arms around her waist. 

“What is it, Claire?”

She means to hurt him, to hurt you. Runner believes she will make him disappear, a horse’s interpretation of death. He feels fight or flight. He will try to jump the walls or bust right through them if she comes back. He will kill himself trying to get away from her! Claire was choking with sobs and ran out of Jamie’s office and straight to Runner. She was clawing at the gate to get to him and put her hands on his face to sending pictures of Jamie standing guard and him asleep in his hay. She flipped the pictures to him rapidly with different people standing guard while he slept. 

Jamie came in and wrapped his arms around the colt’s neck like he used to do when he was young. He pressed his ear to his neck so he could hear him breathe. He spoke softly, the soothing language Claire had heard before, and the colt was under his spell. Eyelids drooping, he rested his head on Jamie's back and listened to the lullabies of his youth, Jamie’s sweat Gallic lullabies. 

Claire could see Runner was sound asleep against Jamie’s back and she slipped out because he was pulling her under with him. The method she used to see what the colt had seen was very effective, but she needed distance and time to completely break away from him. She walked briskly to Jamie’s office and sat in his large leather chair, breathing in the scent of her lover was calming and she focused on the tenderness they shared.

Warm fingers moved the hair out of her face and looked into the sea before a storm. His eyes were the windows to his emotion and right now there was a hurricane brewing. Claire grabbed his hand and kissed his palm and then walked to the couch and prepared herself for the only thing to happen next, save Runner.

Rupert and Angus were heading out for the day when Jamie’s whistle pulled them back. When they walked into the office, Nick, Claire, and Jamie were seated with two empty chairs left. Both men could feel the steel grip of fear when they took a seat and looked to their best friend to explain. 

The meeting went well into the night. Runner snored into his wood chips and dreamed of beating every horse he raced while Claire laughed on his back. He felt safe finally and the eyes that watched him were Jamie’s.

Claire needed to stretch her legs and grabbed the crumpled picture of Isobel off the desk. She left to walk the aisle a bit. When she smiled at Porcelain Love she felt her fear again and her unwillingness to approach. Claire entered the stall and felt a confused and beaten soul try to press herself into the corner and not interact, not be noticed. The filly had locked her traumatized mind away and Claire could not reach her. Claire saw the holes in the mare’s sides from being viciously kicked with punishing spurs. Her hand touched her lightly and the horse shook with fear. 

Claire’s teeth were clenched as she struggled to overpower her rage over someone hurting this horse. She bent forward, hands on knees, and took deep breaths until she felt calm enough to take her to safety. She carefully lifted the halter and noticed the mare jerk her head away, a symptom of head trauma. Being beaten around her head. Claire felt a tear roll out of her eye and pushed back on the sobs that tried to break out. 

“Hero’s don’t fucking cry. And I am your hero tonight Porcelain. I know a super handsome stud that will make you forget your own name. Care to meet him?” 

Claire snapped a lead on the mare and boldly walked her to a side aisle where her prince lay snoring. Porcelain was led into the stall beside Runner and she moved around investigating. Runner whinnied deep in his throat and lifted his head. Porcelain moved quickly to the wall and stuck her head over, looking at Runner. He was on his feet in record time and pressed his muzzle against hers as she jerked her head up and whinnied. 

“You want to play keep-away with him? Good luck with that. You guys get some sleep.” 

Claire grabbed two flakes of hay for each of them and spun her body to launch the first flake into Porcelain’s stall suddenly gripping the hay and throwing it to the floor. Her eyes were wide, feeling a new, or revisited horror creep up her back. Looking at the hay she saw no signs of tampering, but she trusted nothing anymore. She knew a feed store that was open until eight o’clock and ran for her truck. 

The men had formulated a plan to secure Runner and the meeting broke up. Nick ran home to get supplies to bachelor-bunk with the colt, Rupert and Angus went home, and Jamie went to find Claire. He had watched from the monitor in his office and could not imagine why Claire would move Isobel’s horse right next to Runner, but he was sure she had a good reason. He could hear her dually outside and went to find her. 

Claire was pulling large feed bags out of the back of her truck and with a mighty grunt they hit the ground. She took a deep breath when Jamie came to help her. Thirty minutes later they had stacked two bales of hay and six feed bags against the wall in clear view of the camera. Flakes of hay and some sweet feed were left for the love birds. Jamie pressed into Claire’s hips with his shoulder and threw her over before walking to his office. He passed Nick on the way and said goodnight as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening on his shoulder. 

He bent over to deposit her on the couch in his office and quickly sat down so he could hold onto her if she decided to bolt. 

“Permission to speak freely please, and be forgiven.”

Jamie chuckled and told her to speak her mind. 

“Did you guys make a plan to catch this cunt?”

Jamie struggled not to laugh, this was not a laughing matter. Claire calling Isobel a cunt, however, was hilarious.

“We did at that Sassenach. I will tell ye all about it in a bit… in yer bed… when you’re naked.”

Claire looked at him and smiled just before Jamie hung his head and raked a hand through his hair.

“Jesus Sassenach, who am I kiddin. It will take more luck than I have.”

“Well, I remember running into the breeding wing as your dam went down, poor thing. The baby was moving and I had no choice but to save it. I took an oath. I ripped through her body to get to the colt. If not for Dustin’s strength and skill I couldn’t have pulled it out in time. The odds were so heavily stacked against him surviving I had little hope. I remember looking up at the white face of another vet who watched me. Dustin doesn’t have the strength to lift a foal out of its mother, but somehow he did it and the other vet broke the bag away and cleared the airways. That poor little thing was on his feet in fifteen minutes, looking for the comfort of his mother. You came in and agreed to feed him and I ran to the next crisis, leaving you to tend to this newborn. A day later we left, for two years, and you were alone to do the impossible. Keep him alive. Look at him now, seventeen hands of pure muscle, sound feet, vibrant health, and he won a stakes race last week. She pulled his arms around her and tucked herself into his body. She looked up at him knowing he was listening.

“That is the very definition of luck Jamie. I’ve watched you bet on Nick, you bet on Runner and you bet on me. It’s time you bet on yourself love. What drove you back to Ireland Jamie? You were drop-dead gorgeous, your last summer of high school and you were the king of boys, a position mortal boys only dream of.” Her voice was suddenly soft and quiet. “And you left for Ireland. Why?”

Jamie looked into her eyes and nodded slightly at the point she was making. 

Claire put her hands on his cheeks, “you were chasing your dream and all the cunt did is provide the oars to get you here.”

Jamie’s body suddenly went rigid, his eyes slammed open and unfocused for a minute before he looked down at her and smiled.

“Yer a genius Sassenach,” he chuckled out and then kissed her face a dozen times. “I have to call Ned Gowen tomorrow. He was my lawyer with Dunsany, and I remember he made changes to the agreement regarding dissolution of marriage and what Isobel was entitled to if we divorced. Sassenach, I can stop her from grabbin all that I have. I think.”

“Thank ye love.”

Later, Jamie explained the plan to protect Runner from Isobel. He decided to include Molly because he knew of her close bond with Claire and wanted all allies to know the plan. 

Molly stared at the two of them shaking her head. “Why all this effort over a horse that could trip and kill my friend?”

Halfway through, her question became angry. She stood up and looked at Claire like she had become an alien, someone she hardly knew anymore. She owed everything to this woman, but she just didn’t understand what happened to her. 

Claire tried to calm her down and decided Molly needed to hear everything about Runner. There was love between them and Molly was reacting out of fear for her. She dove into the issue and hoped. 

“Molly, if you sit down and open your heart to the truth, I will tell you something extraordinary. Please hear me out.”

Molly’s face softened and she sat down looking at the hands in her lap. 

“You have asked me about hearing animals and I have answered you truthfully, but I don’t think you ever believed me, did you?” 

Molly morosely shook her head no. 

“Well, it’s true, I do hear them, talk back to them too, and Runner is the best communicator of all. You were there in those first days when I taught him to race me. What horse do you know of, would stand on a line in the dirt and wait for you to say bang?”

He didn’t run until you were up the track. He just stood there.”

“Well, he still does that. What about the cat we drove home? How in the world could I know where to take him? Molly, I never aspired to be a jockey, I didn’t spend years in school to race horses, it just happened. I am completely confident that he will always be safe when I’m riding. It’s why he hangs back at the start of the race and why he runs up on the outside, always. The extra effort he needs to win is extraordinary so it’s his sacrifice, for me. I didn’t want to race him, it terrified me. But he picked me, and I am the one who dragged him into this world. He will keep winning because it’s his destiny and I am not afraid anymore, in fact, I am so ready to face the other horses in the next three months and God willing, again in the spring. If I have anything to say about it, he will run for the roses, and win.”

Claire took a breath, startled at her own words, believing she had just spoken her truth. Jamie was speechless, looking at her like she just declared Runner the next Kentucky Derby winner. Because she did.

“Molly, this all started just for him, but now it’s for me too. I want to win, I want to win it all. We are on what’s called the road to the Kentucky Derby. A group of races, called stakes races, that award points to the top four finishers. The horses with the most points get a shot at the Derby. If we pull out of future races because he no longer wins or gets injured, I plan to donate my silks and never race again. I will go back to being a vet, get married someday, and have a houseful of kids. My vision of the future has never changed, this is just one year off to participate in a chance of a lifetime. Please get behind me on this so I don’t worry about you and for God’s sake, don’t tell Dustin about it, either of you.”

Jamie handed Claire a whisky and touched her cheek with the most amazing expression. He was impressed with Claire’s inner strength before this, now he was bowled over. 

“I won’t fight you anymore. Thank you for telling me all that, I understand now why you race, what it means to you. If it were me, I would do it just like you have. I’ll cheer louder than anyone. But I’m late to meet Lulu so I have to go.”

When the door closed behind Molly, Jamie pulled Claire into his arms and leaned back on the couch. He didn’t know where to start with all she had just revealed. He had carried guilt over her racing since the beginning. It is a costly emotion to carry and it casts a shadow on the good feelings like love, commitment, encouragement, and hope. 

“Ye just blew me away lass. I hardly know where to start.” Claire was dead weight on his chest and he heard the rhythmic breathing of sleep. It was a hard day for the Sassenach and her exhaustion was understandable. Jamie slipped out from under her and went to find something he could cook for dinner. 

Claire felt Jamie’s hands in her hair and opened her eyes. Realizing she fell asleep she sat up quickly and looked at the tray of food on her coffee table. 

“Ye’ll be havin dinner in the living room tonight, I insist. There is hot tomato soup and melted cheese sandwiches for dunkin.”

Claire was groggy and watched Jamie take a bite of his sandwich after he dunked it in the soup. He handed her a plate with the grilled cheese and soup, then kept eating. Claire dunked her sandwich and bit into melted cheese heaven. She moaned and closed her eyes as she chewed. Not another sound was made until every crumb was eaten. She smiled at him and her lids started to close. 

Jamie picked her up, and pulled her clothes off before covering her with the quilt. He logged into the compound cameras and pulled up Runners area seeing both horses asleep and Nick sitting up on his cot working on something. He felt confident Runner was well looked after and ran water to clean up his mess in the kitchen.

Claire handed him a mug of hot coffee while he waited for her on the porch. She was eager to hear the plan for Runner’s safety and leaving for New York. 

“It was always in the plan to convert one wing of the compound into a quarantine area where the air is filtered, the walls reinforced with concrete, a separate food supply. I just moved the timing up a bit and it will provide security from outside forces. The problem is protecting him while we do the construction. I propose we stay in New York and switch from Breeder’s Futurity to the Hopeful Stakes at Saratoga. By the time we get back, the construction will be done, and the next two races are in Kentucky. Can ye do it Sassenach? Spend three weeks in New York with me? 

Claire smiled and nodded her head yes, thinking how glorious it will be to live without fear and just enjoy each other. 

“Where is all this money coming from?”

“I do very well selling foals each year. I’ve been foolishly sending the lions-share to Dunsany to pay off my loan quicker. No more. I have a yearling that goes to the auction soon. The dam has two previous colts that won two-turn races this past year. I expect the yearling will sell close to a million at Keeneland when we get back.”

“Wow, that is a lot of money for a horse that’s never had a bit in his mouth.”

“That’s why they call it the Sport of Kings.” Jamie smiled down at her. “It’s my turn to sleep with yer partner tonight. I’ll miss ye lass.”

Claire stood up and gave him a kiss that would last for two days and then he was gone.

Jamie was deep in thought driving to the compound. He couldn’t connect the dots with Isobel and it was making him crazy trying to figure it out. Why would she want to hurt Runner especially since she wanted to pull every dollar out of the business she could. It didn’t make sense. He wondered if Claire had gotten Runner’s thoughts wrong and quickly dropped that possibility. He trusted her, he had to trust her gift because he had bet everything on it. 

So what was Isobel up to?


	9. Chapter 9

Claire was on her second day of coaching Runner about his air transport to the upcoming races. So far, all he wanted to do is race her. She was getting nowhere. When the answer came to her it was inspired and she smiled wickedly. 

Later, Claire was in Runner's stall as he chowed down on fresh hay. She had 8X10 glossy pictures of some very fine, and fast horses. She taped the pictures to the back wall at Runner’s eye level and waited. She stroked Porcelain. Runner started throwing images at her of him beating these horses.

“Who is that horse? Oh, that’s Sham. He is favored to win the Champagne Stakes.” She threw him an image of Sham beating him. 

“This little beauty is Angle Fire and she will beat you too.”

The hay was forgotten as Runner paced, getting more worked up by the minute. He sent an image of him crossing the finish line and the other two horses were way down the track, laying down. Claire laughed at the image and grabbed his face.

“The only way to race them is to ride the airplane. So be a good boy and don’t act up.”

She saw the last image of the sleeping competitors and Runner’s big finish several more times that day. He was stuck on racing them to the exclusion of every other thought. So easy, she thought.

Rupert’s giant king cab waited at the bottom of Claire’s stairs. Jamie stowed her cases and jumped in the front seat listening to Rupert explain what happened to Runner that morning at the airport. 

“I’ve never seen a horse more eager to board a plane. He dragged the handler up the ramp and backed into his flight stall in under ten seconds.” They were laughing while Claire looked out the window with a slight smile. I’ve got your number Runner, she thought.

When Nick was picked up, Jamie got in the back seat to pester Claire and slapping his hand made Rupert look at her in the rearview mirror. 

“Yer always pretty lass, but with yer hair down like that yer beautiful.”

Claire blushed and thanked him, and Jamie knew Rupert must be under her spell to make such a comment. He kissed her hand and felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Through the flight to New York and for the rest of the afternoon Claire tried to get Nick's attention. She wanted to talk about actually riding Runner as a partner and having input into the way he ran the race. After dinner, she pulled his arm until he stopped and looked down at her.

“Nick, you promised we would talk about techniques I can use on Runner…to help him make decisions, to actually decide for him.” Her voice got smaller as she completed the sentence because Nick was staring at her with irritation. 

“Sure Claire, just pick the race you want to lose and go for it. Make him dance like a ballerina if you want, I don’t care because the race was lost as soon as you interfered.”

The blood drained out of Claire’s face and she looked at him like she didn’t know him. She felt humiliated the way he talked down to her and hated his heavy hand in the decisions about how Runner would race. Her anger and hurt feelings made this conversation impossible to continue so she took off toward the hotel.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Nick? Do ye really feel that way, are ye blind to the bond they have?”

Jamie’s face was purple with his rage as he fired off questions to the insufferable trainer. He wanted to rip his skin off for the way he talked to Claire, but found himself looking at a puffed-up self-anointed king of the trainers and his energy to hurt the man blew away.

“I won’t be needin your services anymore Nick, yer fired. I’ll have a ticket delivered to yer room and ye won’t be runnin into Claire on yer way out, by chance or otherwise. Yer done here, now get away from me.” 

Nick looked at Jamie like he had lost his mind. He had trained racehorses for twenty years, no one knew this sport better than him.

“It’s a fluke that horse has won what he has. You put a rider with no history of racing on him and bet the farm on a retarded Thoroughbred that got lucky at Iroquise. He’s gonna kill your little girlfriend when he gets twisted up at the gate. Maybe she won't be missed. A guy like you must have a dozen waiting to take her place. That's on you, Jamie. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Jamie drew back and landed his fist in the jaw of one ex-trainer who went down like a sack of potatoes. He was out cold, so Jamie pulled a one hundred dollar bill out of his pocket and asked the Maitra d’ if there was someone to drive him to the airport. 

“Tell him to listen for his name so he knows where to pick up his ticket home.”

Jamie’s thighs were burning when he raced back to the elevator and stepped off on their floor. He wanted to cry for Claire and tried to imagine her disappointment. The room was dark, but he could hear her sniffling in the corner. He knelt in front of her and waited, hoping he could fix this.

“I am so sorry mo chridhe. I don’t even know Nick anymore and never expected this. I didn’t know Claire.”

“I knew something was wrong when he never worked with Runner like the others. Nick was never serious about Runner, or me. Just keep him away from me, please.”

“I knocked him out, right there in the lobby, just after I fired him. Paid the Maitra d’ to drop him at the airport.” 

Claire touched his cheek, “we have lost someone I felt was a valued member of the team. Runner needs a trainer, so what do we do now?”

“If you had one hundred trainers to choose from, all ages and backgrounds, varied experience with winners, which would you choose?”

“That’s easy,” she whispered through her tears, “I would pick the one that knew the science and didn’t fall back on his excessive, unproductive time on the track. I’d pick the one who used science to win.”

Jamie let Claire rest while he met Air Horse One at the airport and watched his goofy horse almost drag the handler down the ramp. Runner was looking around, nostrils flared, ready to explode until he saw Jamie and whinnied hello. Jamie asked the handler for a few minutes with Runner and felt the big colt pull the stress out of him. 

“One more leg of yer journey my friend, and you get dinner and a rest.”

The handler took the rope and Runner resumed dragging him to the trailer where he ran inside and waited for the cross ties to clip to his halter. Jamie looked at Runner and shook his head, wondering why he was in such a hurry.

The alarm seemed ear-splitting at five o’clock in the morning. Claire pulled her riding clothes and boots on while Jamie stood under a hot shower praying for strength. Runner was still percolating high octane energy making Claire laugh at his head twisting in every direction looking for Sham and Angle Light. 

Claire looked at the training schedule Nick left behind in his unconscious haste to leave. She read through his scant notes about Runner and compared them to pages of notes on the other horses he worked with. She felt her blood boil and realized she had lost faith in Nick’s training slamming the book closed. She looked at Runner.

“Let’s see how motivated you are today big guy.”

Jamie lifted her foot and held Runner while she adjusted her stirrups before turning into the track to warm up. Thirty minutes later she rode up next to Jamie who was deep in a conversation with a gentleman she didn’t know. She smiled and lowered her goggles. She circled in a canter before she let him go for a one and half mile breeze. Runner stretched into his stride, but Claire could tell his heart wasn’t in it today. She always got this feeling during training. If there was no one to beat, he often asked her why he was running. 

When Runner was cooled down, Claire jumped off and secured her stirrups. 

“I’ll take care of that Doctor Beauchamp.”

A young man, around twenty she guessed, pulled the reins over his head and smiled at her. “Mister Fraser hired me for your groom while you’re in New York. I will be here before you every day and hopefully, this big guy will grow to like me.”

Claire was stunned. She managed a smile for the pleasant man and offered her hand, pulling her glove off quickly. 

“What is your name sir?”

“Ha, it’s weird enough you’re a female jockey, and you’re British too, that’s awesome. Oh, my name is Jason Campbell,” he said shaking her hand. 

“Thank you, Jason, very pleased to meet you.”

The boy blushed and walked Runner toward the stalls and wash racks. 

Claire walked to Jamie and the man he had been talking to. Both men stood while she sat next to Jamie pulling off her second glove. 

“Sassenach, I’ve been talkin to Michael here about needin a trainer for Runner. He watched yer ride and asked me questions I dinna know. Perhaps you can supply the answers.”

Claire looked into the intelligent and questioning eyes of the man named Michael. He was twenty-something with an easy manner about him. Claire surmised this was just a trackside conversation and settled in to answer his questions. 

“Do you hand ride him during races, like you did in today’s training?” 

“Yes. I carry a regulation whip, but I’ve never needed to use it. Thankfully, because I don’t know how. Runner wants to win, so I let him.”

“Your body position is very different from the norm. I saw that you crouched and ducked your head in the last quarter mile, otherwise your …um…position was different. Why do you ride like that?”

“Let me help you ask the right question. I appreciate your gentlemanly tact sir but what you want to ask is why is my ass so high off the saddle and my hand holding his mane?”

“The Royal Veterinary college studied this position and the monkey crouch finding the open position kept the body weight forward and lessened the burden of the horse moving through space. They used…”

“Forty-five GPS monitors to watch the jockey’s body as the horse moved under him.”

Claire’s eyes went wide knowing this man was familiar with the study. “To be honest, it is my natural position, I mean it happened naturally. No one would show me how to position myself so that’s what I did.”

“No one demonstrated your position in school? How do they keep the doors open?”

“I am a veterinarian. I never went to jockey school, I don’t know any jockeys. I ride hunter-jumpers.”

Michael stared at Claire like she was speaking another language. “I have never heard of something more preposterous, however, I know it’s true, I can feel it from both of you. How utterly remarkable you can compete with world-class jockeys. It’s impressive.”

Yes, well, my wanting to take part in his race suddenly turned our trainer into a jerk and Jamie fired him. I know Runner is ready for the Champagne Stakes. What happens then, when there is no trainer to get him ready for the Hopeful Stakes in three weeks?

“That’s why you don’t use a crop, you don’t know how. The way he ran today I doubt you’ll ever need to.” Michael pushed his chair back so he could see both Jamie and Claire.

“If you don’t mind, may I ask how far you intend to go on the road to the derby?”

“We are going to win the Kentucky Derby sir. It’s Jamie’s dream, then I go back to being a vet.”

Michael sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin thinking. He knew this was a serendipitous moment in time, and he wanted to be a part of this remarkable story, no matter what.

“Can I come too?”

Claire looked at Jamie like she didn’t understand and then smiled at Michael with a questioning face.

“I graduated with a Master’s degree from the University of Michigan last year. I want to train Thoroughbreds and make a name for myself while I change the standard of whipping a horse over the finish line. I have prayed for a miracle and this is it!”

Claire looked at Jamie and laughed.

“I have a proposition for you both, may I explain it please.”

Jamie who had remained quiet for the past twenty minutes looked the man in the eye, “you have our attention, sir.”

“Let me train them, Mister Fraser. Half of my graduate curriculum was preparing me for a horse like Runner. Claire should be an active partner in the race. He seems to run all on his own, but he won’t always. When you start the super six he will be exhausted and whatever means you use to make it fun won’t work anymore. That’s where Claire takes over the race and keeps him going, guides his leads around the turns, holds him back for the first half mile and then lets him go. I want to come with you and train him. If we get to the derby I will write his story, Claire’s story, and mine. It will be a best seller and the world will never forget his name.”

“That’s quite an offer Michael, how do you eat in the interim?”

“Books and magazines.”

Claire recoiled at the thought of eating books and Michael noticed her reaction.

“No, I don’t eat them. My family is in publishing. I am sole heir to Pearson Publishing. I spent some time on the track five years ago and fell in love with Thoroughbreds. I don’t need a paycheck, but I want first rights to publish this amazing story.”

Michael had worked up a sweat in his excitement talking about training Runner. Jamie and Claire were speechless and got carried away with his excitement. Jamie could not untangle all the facts that had just poured out of the man’s mouth but when he looked at Claire, he knew the decision was made. 

“Do you have track time this afternoon Claire?”

“Yes, five-thirty. What should I be doing?”

“An hour of breeze, then the short track to work on his leads. Tracks in America are run counterclockwise so he will make the best time on the right lead along the straight track, and change to the left lead around the turns. He isn’t changing leads in the turn and it’s costing him time. “

Claire stood up, “will I see you there?” 

“You will see me everywhere Doctor Beauchamp.”

“Well, alright, but enough of the formality. He is Jamie and I am Claire.”

They checked on Runner who was sending Claire images of beating Sham and Angle Light. She laughed and kissed his nose before catching up with Jamie. 

Claire lathered under a hot shower and thought about the race tomorrow. She no longer had the fear of death before a race. Her fear now focused on losing the race because Runner was out competed, or God forbid, she made a mistake that cost them the race.

With a big fluffy towel on her head and another wrapped around her body, she sat at the vanity and rubbed lotion into her skin. She could see Jamie behind her on the bed, grabbing some dream time while he could. 

He was breathtaking. Easily the most handsome man she ever met. Her eyes swept over his chest and stomach, dipping into the region that brought her intense pleasure and she felt her heart quicken. She pulled the towels off and fluffed her hair as she made her way to him and purposely made little movement on the bed so he wouldn’t wake. She wanted time with his body. To look at every inch of him and touch his secret places.

She kissed his balls before sucking one into her mouth, lightly holding his penis up to watch it get hard. She had no will power to tease. She needed to come and ran her tongue up his shaft and circled the head. She heard him moan and slowly pulled him into her mouth pushing him as deep as she could before she choked. She felt a strong hand grab her hair and force her down on him and then back up until he reached for her and dragged her up on his chest. She could feel his cock pushing against her core, threatening her sanity as he bit her nipple and then feasted on the whole breast. 

Jamie was energized and hungry for her. Pulling her to his chest before he rolled off the bed. He kissed her away from the bed and spun her back to his chest as he bent to place his hands behind her knees and lift her, spreading her legs so she was wide open, her pussy hovering above his dick. She reached her hands above her and locked them together behind his neck. 

“Look mo chridhe, look at what I’m doin to ye.”

They were in front of the vanity and mirror and she could clearly see her body, wide open and descending on him.

“Jesus Christ, that is hot.” 

She was completely dependent on Jamie to move her, set her pace, and open her legs. Claire was breathing hard, staring at the coupling reflected in the mirror. It was something she could never see without his assistance and the erotic view made her pant and moan. She was begging him to make her come when he walked back to the bed and lifted her off of him setting her down on her knees and pushing her head to the bed. 

Jamie watched his cock slide into her body and shuttered at the site. When he pushed harder his hips slammed into her ass making it quiver until he was ready to lose it. He loved the erotic image, but he needed to feel the connection by looking into her eyes. He dropped his mouth to her until she exploded in her release. He flipped her over and locked into her energy, her eyes, and what felt like her soul. Jamie took his time as they spoke volumes about love, commitment, and desire without saying a single word. Jamie pumped his hopes and desires into her and clutched her to him. Claire dropped her head into his panting chest and cried. 

Michael had lost none of his enthusiasm by the afternoon and stayed close to Claire to coach her through the crucial lead changes that Runner wasn’t used to doing. Claire knew the instant Runner understood what to do. After that, there were two quick reminders and he instantly corrected his lead. 

Claire wore her new silks for race day and when Jamie lifted her foot into the saddle, she was the very definition of calm determination. Runner knew it was time to race and shot blinking pictures of him winning as they were ponied to the gate. 

Michael stayed up in the stands, high enough to get the whole race on his video recorder. Jamie admired his equipment, all very high tech, and his confidence in this man grew a bit. He had tried to vet Michael, but the weekend made it impossible to reach the registrar’s office at the University of Michigan. He was able to bring up photos of Michael on the internet which proved he was the only son and heir to Pearson enterprises. 

Claire stayed quiet in the saddle as the horses were loaded into the gate. Runner would be coming out of gate 3 in a nine-horse race and would face all the old habits of breaking late and hanging back. She wondered if Jamie thought to mention that to Michael. 

When the gate slammed open, Claire was off Runner’s back, ready to move. The pack of horses was well away before Runner bolted into his race lane, running a methodical slow race to the first turn. Claire could feel the easier gate as he changed to his left lead in the turn and then engaged his power. It felt like she was flying as he chased up the outside and caught up to the pack. Even with the deafening sound of hooves pounding the dirt she could hear the roar of the crowd as Runner past one horse after another. He told her he would run very fast to catch up to Sham and Angle Light. Claire tucked close to him, no time to hope, no time to pray, Runner became a bullet, coming out of the second turn with Sham and Angle Light twenty lengths ahead, he lengthened his body as his front feet pounded the ground at the same time making each stride a leap to cover ground. Claire felt her heart sinking as the finish line came into view but suddenly Angle Light was fading behind her and she was neck and neck with Sham’s jockey who whipped the horse mercilessly. 

She realized that Runner was keeping pace with Sham so he could torture him and she let him know, in no uncertain terms, it was time to win. He did. Claire was screaming at him with her joy and disbelief he had done it again. 

“Runner! You big beautiful horse! You won the Champagne Stakes! You won, you won, you won.   
Thank God, thank you, God!” Runner was still in a gallop as Claire tried to pull him back, slow him down, but he wasn’t listening. When she saw Angle Light ahead, she knew he just had to race by her and flaunt his win. She let him, after which he obediently started to slow down. She looked for Jamie in the stands, and on her second loop, she saw him and Michael at the rail waving. Claire was crying with joy and pulling back on the bit. When a track handler rode in front of them, Runner finally slowed down.

In the winner’s circle, Claire smiled with her tear-streaked face and Jamie and Michael proudly smiled with her. Claire jumped off and let Michael take Runner so she could get lost in Jamie’s kiss and cling to him like he was the most important man in the world to her. Because he was. 

In Kentucky, Nick logged into the track at Belmont Park and snorted with disgust. He felt a small flair of pride and happiness at Runner’s win and then logged off. He was moving his training horses out of Highland Brother’s and had little time to waste.

Michael’s enthusiasm never seemed to lessen and Jason the groom was not far behind. Claire saw Jason jumping and waving at her from Runner’s bath and she smiled at him and his happiness. She passed several jockeys as they moved through the facility, each having a curt nod for her as they passed. 

Claire was too exhausted to find a restaurant for dinner, so they ordered a pizza, watched a movie, and slept like the dead. 

Jamie checked in with Rupert or Angus daily, happy the construction was going so well. He had ordered new locks on all the doors in the compound and had them monitored by a local security agency. When they returned, each of the borders would get their own password and Jamie could print a report of who entered and exited at any time. If the doors were tampered with it would trip a silent alarm and the video surveillance would wake up Jamie’s phone and beep. Each improvement he made brought him that much closer to a peaceful existence.

Having Jamie to herself was like heaven to Claire. They went sightseeing during mid-day, walked for miles and talked about their early lives. It was a struggle for Jamie to hear about Claire’s life as an orphan and he stopped several times to pull her into his arms and just hold her. This time together deepened their bond and devotion to each other. 

Michael had changed Runner’s training schedule and Claire was spending more time breezing and working on lead changes. When he discussed new ideas with Jamie and Claire, he always had the latest research to support his changes. He and Claire were in their element and Jamie was excited for them both.

When he held her close and ran his hands down her body, the changes were obvious and worrisome. Her hip bones and shoulders were bony protrusions where she once had soft round curves and she had constant bruising on the insides of her knees. When she kept losing weight Jamie made an appointment with a nutritionist who gave her a list of supplements to take every day, keeping her energy up and stabilizing her weight. 

On race day, Claire was feeling so good, and she teased Runner about beating Sham again because he would be racing too. 

To Jamie and Michael, it was a smooth transition to the Saratoga racetrack as Runner was getting very accustomed to traveling. Runner looked calm and ready to race during his workout and Claire’s rosy cheeks were a blessing to Jamie’s worried heart. 

When Runner bolted onto the track, the other horses were well ahead, as usual, and he came out of the first turn like a bullet, as usual. He took the lead before the second turn and was never caught. An easy win for this horse who was gaining notoriety because he was unbeatable. The day and the race were so perfect and Claire lavished him with praise during his post-race flaunting to Sham. When she came around the turn and saw Jamie it felt like the air evacuated from her lungs. Something was terribly wrong, and she felt confused and scared until she heard the announcement.

“Midnight Runner has been disqualified from the Hopeful Stakes."


	10. Chapter 10

The track stewards were unmoving in their decision to disqualify Midnight Runner. Track officials made a public announcement, and then it was over. The final word was that Runner had bumped the second-place horse in his rapid advance late in the race. The bump was hard enough to knock the horse's stride off thereby eliminating any chance to win. 

Michael, Claire, and Jamie studied the race video repeatedly to see what happened and decided there was little that could have prevented it, unless Claire was doing her part as a jockey. 

“It’s a big part of what the jockey does, you watch for openings and potential problems Claire. It’s time for you to become his jockey.”

Claire looked at Michael, “It’s about God damn time.”

They had two weeks before the next race in Kentucky and Claire would learn as fast as she could to prevent further bumps. She would have a long mental talk with Runner, so he understood the consequences of bumping another horse. 

Jamie and Michael made sure Runner was safely boarded on the plane and rode back with the handler who brought them. Claire had everything packed and ready when Jamie returned, but she was too quiet. Jamie hugged her and asked for some honest talk time before they left. Sitting across from each other he asked what was on her mind.

“If something goes catastrophically wrong in a race, like yesterday, I wouldn’t be responsible for it up until now, because I wasn’t guiding him. Now I’m nervous that I won’t be a very good jockey and my direction to Runner will be wrong and cause a real mess.”

“It sounds like you trust Runner more than yerself lass. Can ye not see how much yer needed now? The races get harder from here because the weaker horses are gettin pulled from the stakes races. He will be runnin against better horses and he needs yer guidance.”

“I have two weeks to learn how to guide a twelve- hundred- pound speeding bullet with other horses all around us, and I’m terrified at the thought.”

“Ye said ye rode hunter-jumpers until two years ago but ye did more than that, didn’t ye lass?”

She threw him a questioning look. 

“Forgive me Sassenach, I checked because I had to know everything about ye. This was back when my crush first started before I kissed ye the first time. It was the only thing I could do when I was missin ye.”

“I’m not sure I follow where this is going, Jamie.”

“Ye did more than just ride. Ye showed them competitively, even through vet school. Ye won yer class at the Hampton Classic did ye not? I watched your jump off and almost had a heart attack at the height and size of the jumps, the tight corners and angles, and the speed! Have ye forgotten that Sassenach? What ye will do in the race doesn’t even compare to that level of control.”

Claire blushed and looked at her hands. “That seems like another lifetime ago Jamie,” she said quietly.

“Well, it wasn’t, love, and it’s time to channel the competitor Claire and learn to race. I haven’t a single doubt about yer ability to learn, and ride him straight through undefeated.” 

Jamie pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the love and passion he felt. The colt was still proving he was one in a million with each race he won so they had to keep going. Now that they were going back to Kentucky, there were other issues they would have to deal with. He needed to see her strength, now more than ever. 

It was decided that Michael would bunk with Jamie until he found somewhere to live and purchased a car. Jamie hoped Isobel would be cordial and accept the new roommate for the short time he was there. 

Rupert pulled up to Claire’s house and waited for Jamie to walk her inside. She clung to him and kissed him before he was out the door, leaving her with all her doubts. 

Jamie had explained his living situation and the presence of Isobel to Michael the best he could. The men stopped at the compound to look at the new quarantine wing where Runner and Porcelain Love would stay safe from outside threats. Jamie looked at the new multiplexer and thirty-two cameras that were displayed across two large screens in his office. Tomorrow he would get the doors online and provide pass codes for all the borders and staff. Isobel would not be getting a password and if she walked into the compound she would be followed closely by Rupert or Angus. 

Michael appreciated the high tech facility and the improvements Jamie had made while they were in New York. He wasn’t a stupid man. There was more to the story than Jamie had shared and it piqued his interest, not only for Runner’s safety but for the wellbeing of his new friends. He would keep his eyes open and melt into the background for now. 

Finding the house empty of one irritating Isobel, Jamie showed Michael to a guest room and went to bed. He sent a text message to Isobel telling her they had a guest so she wouldn’t shoot him when she came home. He laid in his bed and dialed Claire. He missed her already. 

“Beauchamp.”

“My love, ye have caller ID do ye not?”

“I never remember to look. How is the most handsome man in the world?”

“What in God’s name is going on over there?”

“Sorry.” Claire closed herself into her room and the giggling girls were no longer heard. “That is Molly and Lulu and some boy that stopped by. I haven’t figured out why they are so happy. They talk so fast I can’t understand a thing they say. They make me feel old.”

“I’ll miss ye tonight mo chridhe. Runner has another two days of rest and I will lose my mind by then. Can I come over tomorrow night?”

“Anytime, day or night, Jamie. I’ll miss you too. Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight.”

The weight of the world became too heavy for Jamie to bear so he gave in to sleep and let the blackness carry him away.

Michael struggled with insomnia and tonight it was next to impossible to fall asleep. He decided to take a walk and stop sheet boxing. Once on the road, he naturally walked toward the compound enjoying the lovely evening. Large floodlights made it easy to find his way into the stall area and he walked the aisles looking at beautiful horses tucked in for the night. He found Runner’s wing and slipped in to give him some love when he was jumped from behind and almost strangled in the process. 

“My name is Michael, I’m a guest of Jamie’s!”

Suddenly the weight on his back was gone and Rupert was sputtering his apology. Once Michael could breathe again, he asked why he was attacked. Rupert explained they were taking turns sleeping near Runner for his protection. 

“Jamie will activate the new locks tomorrow, so we won’t have to do this anymore.”

“What are you protecting him from?”

“Well, two years ago someone tried to poison Jamie’s horses. Several died but Claire was able to save the others, including Runner. She cut him right out of the dead dam. So lately, there’s talk of someone comin into the stall area, late at night. Jamie and Claire got worried the same person was tryin to kill them again. Or steal them. That’s why we have all this new equipment and this quarantine wing. Just an excuse to fortify the walls, purify the air, and keep the feed separate. They never found the guy that tried to kill them so he’s still out there.”

Michael couldn’t believe his ears but now he understood all the new security. It seemed a bit over-reactive, but he never had someone try to kill his horses before. 

“This person who came to the stalls recently, who saw him and did they ask why the guy was here?”

“No, Claire heard about it from Runner who was scared shitless about it, and it was a woman.”

“Come again?”

“It was a woman he said.”

“Who said?”

“Runner.”  
Michael was trying to keep his composure as he backed away from Rupert. He wanted to get out of the compound and back to the sane people right away. 

“I see. Well, goodnight, sorry I bothered you.”

Rupert watched the man walk swiftly to the outside door thinking he was a bit odd. The horses were sound asleep again, so Rupert jumped back into his blankets and joined them. 

Michael was replaying the scene with Rupert on his way back to the house, convinced Rupert was challenged in some way and Jamie gave him a job out of the kindness of his heart. That must be it, he told himself. Before he got to the house his cell phone was vibrating with a message from Claire. It was only ten o’clock so he called her back. 

“Beauchamp.”

“Claire, hello, just got your text as I was walking back to Jamie’s. I went down to the compound to walk off some stress and ran into Rupert.”

“Oh, okay, now you’re walking back. I see.”

“Rupert told me about the woman who was coming to the stalls late at night. I was wondering, who found her?”

“No one found her.”

”How do you know she was here then?”

“Runner told me.”

Michael heard the bomb go off in his mind and he staggered to get his legs under him so he didn’t fall. His heart was pounding, and his hand pushed sweat off his forehead. 

“Well, goodnight Michael. I will see you in a couple of days.”

“Yes, goodnight Claire.”

Michael felt like he was in the twilight zone where people seemed normal until they had you on a breeding farm in the middle of nowhere and then revealed they were all crazy. He couldn’t walk himself out of here if he tried. It had to be many miles to the nearest store or gas station, and he had no idea which way to go. He had no choice except lock himself in his room until morning then ask for a ride to town. 

Jamie was pulling wire into his office the next morning when Michael came in. He looked a bit under the weather and Jamie asked if he was well. Michael was fidgeting and looking at the ground while Jamie was distracted by running the wire. 

“I came down here last night when I couldn’t sleep. I spoke to Rupert after he nearly choked me to death. We had a nice talk about things.”

Jamie looked at Michael, “what kind of things?”

“Well, the woman who visits the stalls late at night. He said Runner told you.”

“Nah, he doesna talk to me, only Claire.”

Michael was positive now, they were all crazy. “Do you think I could get a ride into town, right now?”

“Of course, Rupert can drive ye.”

“Is there anyone else available?”

Jamie put down the wire and looked at the trainer. 

“What’s goin on Michael, yer acting very strange and why don’t ye come in and take a seat?”

“I need to get on my way actually, right now, and I can’t wait.”

Jamie could see the man was terrified and wondered what happened to him. 

“Michael, ye mean a lot to us and I hate to see ye go. What’s happened to ye?”

He described what happened the night before and his brief conversation with Claire. 

Jamie dialed Claire and told her they were coming over so she could talk to Michael about talking to animals. On the way, he had plenty of time to explain what happened the first time Claire came to Highland Brothers to do yearling checks and instead, walked into a mass poisoning.

“She held their head and started calling out drugs to mix into a cocktail. No way she could have assessed the poisoning so precisely but in the end, she saved all but five. My prized dam died and Claire cut the colt out of her. I bottle raised him which is why he had to be taught to run, I think. I dinna think he knew he was a horse. Claire taught him by racing him like he was a kid. It worked, now he only wants to race. When I saw him really run, I was stunned by his speed. He wouldn’t accept a rider until Claire held his head and told him something. She is the only one who can ride him.”

Michael looked like he wanted to open the door and run. Anywhere, it didn’t matter, as long as it was away from Jamie. The story he just heard was pure fiction, that was obvious, but who was such a master to perpetuate such a tail. Claire. She must truly be gifted to pull the wool over everyone’s eyes, he thought. He felt a bit sorry for gullible Jamie, but it wasn’t his business. He had one task in front of him, get away from these people and find a way back to New York. 

Claire clicked off feeling a deep worry about Michael leaving them. She asked Molly to please stick around to add her testimony and rushed to get dressed. 

Claire welcomed them all to sit on the patio and went inside for a pitcher of lemon aid. Jamie followed her and told Molly to make sure Michael didn’t bolt for the stairs. 

“Give me yer mouth Sassenach,”

Jamie kissed her several times before carrying the pitcher outside, followed by Claire who sat down and waited for Michael’s questions. The neighbor's cat was a regular visitor to her porch and jumped into Claire’s lap, purring with happiness at being stroked. 

Claire could see Michael was not open-minded now and her answers fell on deaf ears. She told the cat to lick the face of the man near the stairs and sent a mental image. 

“Michael, do be kind and let the kitty lick your face, don’t scare him.”

Michael looked at Claire like she was crazy because cats didn’t like him and never gave him a second look. The cat jumped in his lap and got up on hind legs to lick his cheek. Then it went back to Claire’s lap and curled up in the sun. 

The silence was deafening as Michael struggled to accept what he just saw with his own eyes. 

“Michael, it’s not important that you believe me, those closest to me had a very hard time with it. I understand that and do not force the issue. We can all coexist for the sake of Runner and hold our own beliefs. We are not a group of crazy people that believes we can talk to animals. Only me.”

That seemed to snap Michael out of his fear-based silence and he looked at Jamie.

“You don’t hear animals talking?”

“Never have, only Claire.”

“As long as I don’t offend you believing animals can’t talk to any human, I’m in.”

“It will not offend me, Michael, and I am very relieved to hear you are still with us.”

Jamie gave Claire a long look as they were leaving. It seemed she was always alone, starting with her parent's death and now a special gift that no one believed in. He wondered how she could be so level-headed, so compassionate, and not hate the world. He could hardly wait to get back here after work. He needed to hold her and tell her what was in his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

The following day, Jamie drove Michael to look at a car. It was perfect for his needs and he paid cash for it. Once they were done, Jamie suggested dropping in on Claire and he would just stay after their visit. Michael was all for a glass of whisky and texted her they were on the way. 

Claire heard two vehicles pull up to her stairs and went outside to welcome the men into soft comfortable chairs on her patio. Jamie looked at her for a long minute, appreciating the long cotton dress she wore and hair up in a ponytail. She took his breath away, but was soon snapped out of his reverie with a glass of whisky. The three of them seemed happy and relaxed and the whisky flowed. Stories about training horses and buying quality broodmares were shared and Jamie laughed while telling how he acquired the Runner’s dam.

“It was ridiculous inching up with another bidder. That fucken guy was so cheap it was turnin into torture for all of us. I decided to offer the askin price and Chad could kiss my ass.”

“Wait!”

Claire put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath. 

“Did you say Chad? You outbid Chad, Jamie”

“Aye, he was plenty pissed too. I told him to grow up and find another mare.”

Claire stood up and paced around her patio. Suddenly it all made sense. That’s why Chad went out with her, to get information about Jamie, or Runner. She sat down and stayed quiet until Michael left, and she was plenty worked up by that time. 

“Maybe Chad had something to do with poisoning the horses, Jamie. I don’t know how yet, but I always wondered why he wanted another date when we didn’t seem to get along.”

“I know him, how could he slip in and poison the feed without someone seein him?”

“I don’t know and forgive me for saying this, but I think Isobel had something to do with it too. Only because her horse was not affected. Porcelain was not poisoned but she did beg me to get her away because she was afraid of Isobel.” 

Jamie got very quiet and listened to Claire feeling the truth in what she said. 

“It was a sudden trip to Scotland she went on, maybe she was afraid of bein implicated, so she left. I remembered she cried and carried on for days when she got home. An exaggerated response because she couldn’t give two shits for those horses.” 

“Why is she staring at Runner in the middle of the night. What can she gain from hurting him?”

“I don’t know Sassenach, but it’s time to push her a bit and hope she makes a mistake. Right now I need yer body mo chridhe. Come inside, I have somethin to show ye.”

Claire was hungry for him and peeled his clothes and boots off slowly and then worshiped his naked body until he almost came in her mouth. He pulled her away from him and told her to remove her dress while he watched. She slipped out of the dress and waited.

“Bra and panties too, love.”

She stood in front of him raking her eyes over his gorgeous body.

“Come here.”

When Claire was seconds away from her orgasm, Jamie heard Molly come in and the front door close. He covered Claire’s mouth with his hand and pushed her off the cliff she was on, keeping his hand in place until her moaning stopped. She gave him a come fuck me look and he tumbled into his own hurricane of release, heroically quiet. 

Most of the next day, Claire and Runner worked with Michael, giving Jamie some time to consider the Chad connection and possibly Isobel. He picked up the phone and dialed Ned Gowen. The older gentleman’s voice gave Jamie goosebumps and made his heart hurt. Ned had been a friend of the family for decades and his voice reminded him of home. 

“Yes laddie, I added terms to your contract with Dunsany for the dissolution of marriage. Ye havena married the lass and doesna sound like any possibility in the future. If you want her out, tell her to leave. The loan contract was signed by you and Dunsany. Isobel was not a signer and as long as you are current on yer payments, she canna force you to sell. It may be harsh for Isobel, but she is entitled to nothing.”

Jamie couldn’t believe his ears and struggled through the rest of the conversation. He wanted to get up to the house and pack all of Isobel’s belongings right away. Isobel could rent an apartment somewhere, but he wasn’t paying for it. Maybe this was enough to drive her back to Scotland. 

Fortunately, he gave it some thought before impulsively kicking Isobel out and though it was a dreaded phone call, he decided to touch base with Dunsany. He had given Dunsany double and triple payments when his foals and yearlings sold, consequently he was far ahead in paying off his debt. He hoped that would count for something. It was the dinner hour in Scotland, so he made the call before he lost his nerve. 

Dunsany was not surprised at this development in the relationship of Jamie and his daughter, in fact, it was expected. 

“If Isobel has taken no interest in your breeding business than it stands to reason she will not share in the profits. She isn’t smart enough to realize this so I imagine you will have quite a time with her. If she wants to come back to Scotland, her mother will welcome her with open arms. If she decides to stay in Kentucky I will pay for her housing. You can pass that along to her please and I will wait to hear from her.” 

“Jamie, I financed your operation because you acted honorably, agreeing to marry Isobel when she was with child. I make money with honorable men every day and knew this was a good investment, no matter the turn out between you and my daughter. So far I was right, although I’m not happy with the doubling up on your payments, it's costing me too much in interest. You can pay your monthly installment or pay me off so I can reinvest.” 

That was all there was to it. Jamie hung up the phone feeling like a man freed from four years of imprisonment and couldn’t sit still with his happy energy. He went out to watch Claire and Runner, also getting some sunshine on his face. 

Claire was breezing and Runner was open-mouthed from her holding back on the bit. He wanted to bust out and gallop, it was obvious how much he loved to run. Jamie smiled as they came closer. Michael called to her to move him eight feet to the left and Claire was able to direct him with no problem. Other horses were working out and when three of them came close to Runner he pinned his ears back and almost broke out of Claire’s control. She let him accelerate a bit but still held him back. 

Jamie sat against a tree and dialed Isobel.

“Something important has come up Isobel. I need you to call me back right away.”

Jamie closed his eyes to the bright sun and wondered what kind of shit storm Isobel was going to cause over being kicked out of the house. He picked up his vibrating phone.

“What is it, Jamie.”

“I need ye to come home as soon as ye can. I’ll be packin your stuff tonight because ye are movin out of my house. Yer father said he will pay your housing if ye stay in America, or ye can go home to Scotland.”

“You must have hit yer head today if you think I’m leavin with nothin. Ha, that’s rich Jamie. You will pay off the loan to my father and sell the farm so we can split it. Then I will leave happily.”

“By contract, you are entitled to nothin. You are not a signer on the finance agreement, more importantly, you have not contributed five minutes of your time to this business in the four years we have been here.”

“Bullshit! I am not stupid Jamie Fraser.”

“I think ye should call yer father and stay calm so he can explain it to ye. I’ll pack yer things and ye can take what ye need for the short term. You can stay in a hotel until ye find suitable housing or go home. If ye don’t come for your things tonight I will leave them outside the door for ye.”

“No!” Isobel was shrieking into the phone, so loud that Jamie held his cell away from his ear. “No, you canna do this to me, fuck ye. I will be home for dinner and bed like every night.”

“Perfect, I could use some help gettin it all packed. Goodbye Isobel.”

When Jamie looked up, Claire and Michael were staring at him. They could hear Isobel from the track. Claire jumped off Runner and pulled his saddle off. She gave Jamie a long look as she walked to the wash rack. 

Jamie ran after her and helped kneed Runner’s muscles with his permanent smile. Claire had never seen him so happy.

“I am very curious about what has made you so happy.”

“I am movin Isobel out of my house, tonight. She isn’t happy about it but I’m doin it anyway. I spoke to Ned Gowen earlier and he told me the financing contract was signed by Dunsany and me, not Isobel. If we had married, the property and assets would be split according to Kentucky law. Failing to marry means she has rights to nothin. Her father will support her so she’s not in the streets and maybe she will go back to Scotland. I can only hope.”

They walked out into one of the pastures to enjoy the Indian summer warmth and let Runner chow down on grass. Jamie touched her cheek and then kissed her.

“Jamie, I can’t stop thinking about Dustin today. Can you think of a reason he doesn’t call or email me? I’m curious about how he is doing, and I miss him. It hurts my feelings that he just forgot about me after being attached at the hip for almost two years.

“He loves ye Sassenach. I imagine he’s suffering with a broken heart and talkin to ye will make it worse.”

Claire looked at him like he lost his mind. 

“It’s true, love. I saw it the first day you were here. He will come around when he’s ready.”

Claire was deep in thought when they walked back. She wondered if it were true about Dustin and wondered why she never noticed. Jamie kissed her deeply and said he would be fighting with Isobel all night so he would not see her after work. He held her for several minutes, one last kiss, and she was gone. 

Jamie stared at the enormous job of packing all the clothes, makeup, lotions, shampoo, and a thousand other things. This was way bigger than he estimated, and he would need a ton of boxes. He dashed into town and bought a dozen boxes in three sizes. Coming back, he saw Isobel’s Cadillac in the driveway and took a deep breath. 

Isobel walked swiftly toward him looking like she would stab him in the face if she could. 

“What are all those boxes for?”

“I told ye, yer movin out tonight. I suggest ye find a suitable hotel to stay at until ye find somethin to rent.” He moved toward the bedroom and started building the boxes. When the tape gun made that horrible noise, Isobel snapped. She grabbed the tape gun and kicked the boxes all over the bedroom.

“I’m callin the police to arrest ye, ye piece of shit!”

Jamie grabbed another box but could not get the tape from Isobel. It looked like she was having a stroke with her purple face and wide eyes. Jamie walked back to his truck where he had a second tape gun and then started on another box. 

“I’m callin Jenny. She will stop this, she is at least sane.”

“Enough Isobel! Stop acting like a spoiled four-year-old! You have hated every minute in Kentucky, I can’t remember the last time you were here, and there’s no reason for ye to stay. None whatsoever. I’m not sellin the business and yer father doesn’t want any more double payments. I know ye lied to me about being pregnant, if ye don’t get out tonight, yer father will know as well. Now you can help me or leave me to my task.”

“Ye prick!” With that Isobel ran out the door and sped away in her Cadillac.

Jamie continued until he saw Michael at his bedroom door looking like he had seen a ghost.

“What’s wrong with ye Michael?”

“Did you tell Isobel I was staying in the guest room for a while?”

“I did, well I sent her a text message ye were here, why.”

“I doubt she read it. She came bursting into the house like hellfire was chasing her. She called someone and paced like an animal while she talked. She told this person he was an idiot and if he hadn’t botched the poisoning this would all be over. She also told him she was getting kicked off the property, so it was now or never.”

“Holy shit.”

Jamie sat on the bed and stared into space for several minutes. Both men were shocked by what Isobel revealed not knowing Michael was in the house. Jamie grabbed his phone and dialed Angus hoping the guys had not left yet.

“Angus, can ye and Rupert wait to leave until I get there. There are big developments and I need yer help. I’ll be right there.”

The men assembled in the office and Jamie explained what Isobel said on the phone before asking for ideas. 

“Do ye think the poisoner is comin back to finish the job, Jamie?”

“I think this person still wants to hurt me, whether it be poison again or some other terrible thing. I don’t know why Isobel’s presence here will facilitate the guy, but she seems to think so.”

They continued thinking about what might happen and after fifteen minutes Isobel was calling.

“Isobel.”

“I never want to see your face again Jamie Fraser and if you get near me, I’ll call the police and tell them you tried to kill me! I must get my tack out of the barn, so I need a passcode. I’ll be in and out and you can watch from your ridiculous cameras if you want. But if you come near me, you’ll spend the night in jail. So give me your code.”

“8246 star.”

“Do I get to say goodbye to Porcelain Love?”

That’s a different code, its 7933 pound.”

Isobel clicked off without another word. Jamie was shaking with rage. Rupert and Angus were incredulous at what Jamie did, giving her his code. Michael figured it out and smiled. 

“If I’m right gentlemen, she intends to give the code to the poisoner so he can finish the job. We know it’s happening tonight so if we take positions in different areas of the compound, we can catch the bloke in the act. As soon as you see him stop at a stall ye jump him. I have a feelin he’ll be headed straight for Runner so let him pass through if he is headed that way.”

“It’s a little daring Jamie. He could easily squirt poison into the water, and we might not even see that in the dark.” 

“We should empty the water in each stall. They can handle it for a few hours. And Michael, ye will not be joining us tonight. You don’t need to risk yer neck for a job that doesn’t even pay ye.”

The men were all shaking their heads at the plan and figuring out where they could hide. 

“We have another hour of daylight so ye guys get some dinner and a beer, only one beer please.” 

Jamie took out a fifty and handed it to Rupert. “When ye come back, you need to hide yer truck Rupert. I’ll leave my truck in the driveway and you pull into the garage and shut the door. Since we don’t know when he’s comin, be silent after dark.” He tossed Rupert the remote to his garage. 

The men disbanded to eat and get ready to catch the man that killed five of Jamie’s horses. Jamie argued with Michael on the way back to the house refusing his request to participate. 

Jamie laid on his bed and called Claire to fill her in. 

“I’m coming over Jamie.”

“No, yer not lass. I would be too worried and distracted with you here. We will get him tonight, I’m sure of it. Isobel has done a fine job of setting him up to be caught. I love ye Sassenach, don’t worry. I will call ye when we catch him.”

“Any time of night Jamie, I doubt I’ll sleep until I know you’re safe, and Runner too.”

“Lass, ye put me ahead of Runner, ye know what that means don’t ye? It means ye love me more than him.”

“I do love you more than anyone in the world. Please be careful.”

Jamie watched the monitors until he heard a light tapping on the front door. 

“Claire, what are ye doing here?”

“I’m coming so I can prevent Runner from jumping his stall walls.” She put her hand up at Jamie. “You know the risk of him seeing someone at his stall in the dark. I will crouch down under his water bucket and keep him calm while you catch the guy. No one will see me.”

“Where is your truck?”

“It’s in the lower pasture, well hidden. I hiked up here.”

“In the pitch-black outside, no moon to light yer way? Yer in big trouble lass, let's go.”

As Jamie pulled the door closed, he felt it open again as Michael slipped out to join them.

“I’m coming too.”

Jamie looked at Claire and Michael, both dressed in black and shook his head.

“Silence as we walk.”

Michael hid in the breeding wing, Angus near the entrance door, Rupert on the long aisle. Claire was crouched under Runner’s empty water trough. Runner could not figure out why she was down there and pestered her to race him. She convinced him to lay down in his straw and showed him multiple images of him winning races. Before long he was snoring and the wait began. Jamie logged into the cameras and watched them closely. He had shut down the lights near the entrance so the man would be at ease coming inside. Most of the lights inside were off as well. With all the darkness, the night vision cameras would find him easily. 

It was a grueling three hours later that Jamie saw a dark figure approach the keypad and then duck inside. Angus saw him right away and watched him closely. Rupert saw him move down the aisle and Jamie was right, he was heading right for Runner’s wing. 

“Sassenach, he’s comin, stay down and quiet.”

Jamie pushed against the wall so he would be on the other side of the door when it opened. He heard the beeping keypad and tried to slow his heart. The door opened slowly, and the dark figure moved toward Runner’s stall door. When he opened the stall, Jamie slammed the door closed and turned on a light. The figure twisted and lunged at him. His arm was raised above his head, and there was a large syringe in his hand. The man slashed at Jamie with the syringe. 

When Claire heard the stall open, she almost fainted. He was coming into the stall! She concentrated on images to Runner to keep him asleep. When the lights went on and the door slammed, she jumped up and watched Jamie in a struggle to save his own life. 

Jamie reached up and grabbed the man’s forearm and kicked him viciously in the nuts and then pounded his face with his fist, three hits directly to his jaw and the man went down. Claire grabbed the syringe out of his hand and found a safe place to put it. She put her arms around Jamie who was panting from the fight. 

“Sassenach, do you have that size syringe in yer truck?”

“Yes and the needle too.”

Rupert and Michael piled in the door and looked at the man. He had a ski mask on which Jamie pulled off to reveal Chad Remington. 

“Rupert, go with Claire to her truck and hurry. Angus, turn the water main back on to refill the buckets. 

Claire was back in short order with the syringe and needle. She filled the syringe with D5W, a harmless fluid, and looked at Jamie. 

The man was tied to a chair and slapped awake. As Claire tied off his bicep and slapped the inside of his elbow to bring up a vein. She pulled the syringe out of her jacket pocket and pulled the safety cap off. Without saying a word, she bent forward and inserted the needle while Chad thrashed in his chair. 

“Now then, ye worthless asshole, suppose you start at the beginning with poisoning the horses two years ago.”

Chad ordered Jamie to call the police, willing to face charges to get away from him. 

Jamie brought his face close enough to Chad’s he could feel him breathe. Jamie put his thumb on the plunger and growled his question, “start at the beginning or I empty this syringe into yer arm.”

Chad was clearly terrified of the syringe and started sputtering about meeting Isobel at the Keeneland auction two years ago. 

“We started sleeping together and I confessed how much I hate you for stealing the broodmare. She hated you and she hated Kentucky, but you wouldn’t sell the farm because your breeding program was making money. She wanted to cash out and get away, I wanted to cripple yer business. Killing your horses would satisfy both of us.”

Jamie couldn’t take another word and smashed Chad’s face with his fist, knocking him out. He left the wing and walked the aisle briskly, trying to calm down. Claire caught up to him and hugged his waist asking him to slow down. She could feel him shaking and spoke softly to him.

“It’s almost over sweetheart. One more person to identify and we can call the police to haul him away. We need to know who helped them poison the horses.”

Jamie exhaled and shook his head. They came back with smelling salts from the emergency medical kit and revived Chad. 

“Sorry, I lost my temper for a minute and these blokes held me back from pushin that plunger in yer arm.” Jamie put his thumb on the plunger and told Chad to just give him a reason. “Who helped ye poison the horses. It wasn’t you, so who?” 

Chad stared at Jamie but was silent until Jamie jumped forward and pushed the plunger a bit. Chad screamed as five cc’s were injected into his bloodstream. 

“It was Yvonne! You hired her to manage the feeding, but she worked for me. She was in love with me and would have done anything I told her. She wasn’t happy staying on two weeks after you found out the horses were poisoned but she did it because I told her to.”

Jamie sneered at Chad and pushed the plunger all the way down. Chad was screaming as he watched the solution disappear into his body. Chad knew there was enough tranquilizer in the syringe to kill a twelve- hundred- pound horse and he would be dead in a matter of seconds. He was hyperventilating and screaming until he passed out.

Jamie pulled the syringe from his arm in disgust and then reached for his phone. 

Sometime later Isobel pulled up to the driveway, thoroughly pissed off that Jamie left her boxes on the street. He had sent her a text an hour before telling her to come get them or the borders could have them. She had not reached Chad to come and help her, so she pushed and grunted to move the boxes toward her trunk.

“It looks like you could use a hand.”

Isobel squealed in her shock to hear someone on the road with her on this dark early morning.

“Jesus Christ, you scared me.” When she looked at where the voice came from a police officer came out of the dark and walked toward her while pulling out handcuffs.

“What the hell are you doin?”

Jamie came out the front door and looked closely at the vilest woman he had ever known. 

“Yer goin to jail Isobel, along with yer lover Chad who told us the whole story. I’ll donate all this stuff because I’m told yer lookin at up to ten years. Nothing could make me happier.”

Isobel was screaming at Jamie to help her, but he walked into the house and closed the door. 

Rupert and Angus were quick to leave, needing a little sleep before they came back for a full day of work. Michael begged off to his room thinking he would easily fall asleep tonight. 

That left Jamie and Claire. He held out his hand and hugged her.

“Will ye stay with me tonight mo chridhe?”

“Yes,” she whispered. 

They stood under a hot shower not willing to let each other go and soap up. She kissed her hero and felt her heart in her throat at the way he looked at her. He bundled her up in fluffy towels and held her close in bed. Neither wanted to make love after such a day. So they slept in their embrace, and felt protected from the world by the other. 

Jamie felt Claire’s movement several hours later. He watched her dress and asked her to stay with him.

She kissed him deeply and touched his cheek.

“See ya soon.” She left quietly to find her truck and her way home to change. 

Two officers came to the compound the next day and took testimony from each of them. There would be more required of them in the near future, but this was enough to charge Isobel and Chad. Later that day, the officers were able to find Yvonne at Chad’s facility. She was arrested, charged, and sent to jail to await trial. 

Claire worked on stats of the horses she would race that day. She was in her silks after weighing in and felt very determined after their disqualification in New York. There were ten horses in the stakes race, Sham was among them. Claire smiled and said a silent thank you knowing Runner would do anything to beat Sham. 

Claire turned and smiled at Jamie as she was ponied to the gate. Runner was coming out of the fifth position, right in the middle of ten horses. Claire suggested he hang back for a few seconds to avoid the chaos. When the gate slammed open Claire was in her jockey position and finally asked Runner if he intended to run the race. Almost like an afterthought he jumped onto the track and loped like a rodeo horse falling even further behind. Claire told Runner that Sham was in first place so he better hurry and that was her last thought before he bounded into the turn and took off. 

Claire was worried he had dallied too long. It looked impossible to run past the clump of horses and overtake Sham. “We’re going right up the middle big guy,” she yelled, and directed him to shoot straight up the middle of the pack. It was something the crowd would not soon forget. The dark horse coming out of dead last to run up the middle of an eight-horse clump at a staggering speed and overtake the leader, Sham. 

Runner told Claire to tuck in from the start and when she peeked around her, she saw no horses. She looked ahead, no horses. 

“Jesus Christ Runner, you are all alone. Hurry!” Claire looked ahead at the finish line and the camera blinded her again. “You won the race! Holy crap, there had to be five or six lengths between you and Sham!” 

Claire pulled him back and waited for the ha-haha-ha-ha as he passed Sham, still at a full gallop. Claire came around the turn and saw Jamie and Michael smiling like the blinding sun. She stood in her stirrups and pointed her crop at them before pulling Runner back in earnest. 

Three weeks later they were racing at Keeneland Park for the Breeder’s Futurity Stakes. Claire could see Jamie was right about better horses as they continued down the road to the Kentucky Derby. They were still running the prep races and Claire shivered to think what the super six would be like. 

They were ponied to the third position in the gate and Claire was tense and ready when the gates slammed open. Runner let the others go first but quickly jumped onto the track. Claire could feel how tense he was and coming into the turn he took the wrong lead, slowing him considerably. Claire asked him for the left lead, and he changed it quickly. She didn’t know how to help him but as he came out of the turn his body stretched forward and she could feel his leaping gallop. She tucked close to him looking for trouble ahead every few seconds. 

The crowd went wild watching the big black horse turn on his power and run ahead of the others at a blinding speed. Runner took the lead with the closest horse right on his butt as he ran across the finish line. Claire pulled him back while going a little crazy he had done it again. There was no showing off for the horses he beat. Runner obediently slowed down and a track pony was able to stop him quickly. Claire’s heart felt sad for Runner because he didn’t have fun like he usually does. After the winner’s circle picture, she jumped off and held his face. He told her he was tired and he missed Jason. Claire took a double-take at this asking why he missed Jason, but Runner was being led away by Michael. 

Claire jumped into Jamie’s arms kissing him while smiling hard. The number of spectators that gathered to congratulate Claire after the race was growing. She smiled and thanked them as Jamie led her into the stall area where Michael was washing the colt. She held his face and saw pictures of Jason rubbing him with a towel and throwing a blanket over him when he was wet. Claire wondered how they would find a groom like that. Michael was clearly not doing it right.

One man waited outside for Runner to emerge and be loaded into the trailer. The horse was accompanied by the owner, trainer, and jockey, and the man was thrilled. He identified himself as a writer for Sports Illustrated and fired a dozen questions off which were answered by one of the three. The man’s name was William Nock and he had Runner in his sights. The reporter returned to New York that night and blazed through his first article about the incredible stallion, Midnight Runner. He would be trackside for his next race in Florida, at Gulfstream Park. 

Claire talked to Jamie when they were alone in the truck. She told him Runner was not happy about today’s race and he wanted Jason back.

“Who?”

“The groom you hired in New York. Runner showed me pictures of everything Jason did for him and he wants that touch again. It’s cold outside and Michael walks him without a blanket after the race and doesn’t rub his muscles, so they cramp up. I love Michael but we need a better groom.”

“I’ll look into it Sassenach. He won one-hundred thirty thousand today, so he gets the best groom. He kissed her and smiled.”

Over the next week, Jamie looked for an outstanding groom, talked to five or six that were still available but could not find anyone who did the treatments Jason did. He made a bold phone call to the track in New York and left a message for Jason to call. Later in the day, Jason returned the call and Jamie made him an offer. 

“Come to Kentucky to be our groom for the rest of the races. It’s all travel until the winter break so you’ll be living in hotels, but we will feed ye well and pay all your expenses plus five-hundred a week cash.”

“No kidding?” Jason’s excitement came through the phone. “I love Runner and can’t wait to get out of New York! Heeeell ya!” 

Jamie laughed at Jason’s exuberance and felt something release inside of him. He was still getting used to his new freedom. The happiness, the chance to love Claire and let the world know she was his. Why not give Runner the support he wanted to make him happy too?

The oppression of living with a hateful woman was slowly seeping out of him being replaced with happiness and hope. Jamie lived with secret doubts about Runner’s chance to get to the super-six races. He wanted to believe in him that much, he tried to believe, but in the end, he just didn’t. His gut told him great things didn’t happen to him because he was undeserving, not good enough, a pretender. Those were Isobel’s words that had been hurled at him for four long years. She was gone now and he was healing, feeling like himself again. Jamie was content to know however many races Runner had left, he would arrive to the race and exit the race a happy horse with his favorite groom.


	12. Chapter 12

Claire and a smiling Jason walked briskly to Jamie waiting in Isobel’s Cadillac. Since the car was in both of their names Jamie used it for such excursions. Jamie looked at the two of them, so young, with bright happy faces. He wondered why he felt so old. They piled into the car after Jason threw his duffle bag in the trunk. Jason shook Jamie’s hand with enthusiasm and thanks.

“Is that all ye have for luggage then?”

“Yep, I don’t own a lot of clothes.”

“How old are ye Jason?”

“I’m nineteen. Please tell me that makes no difference in me working for you. I can’t wait to see Runner again.”

“Nah, just curious.”

On the way to the compound, Jason asked a dozen questions about Runner's health. He was also curious about the races that had occurred since they were in New York. When he heard about his wins, Jason almost exploded with happiness. He had looked up the race results for the second race in New York and knew about the disqualification at Saratoga. Jamie was impressed and felt relieved he had hired him. They still had no clue where to put him when they were home in Kentucky, but Jamie had some ideas. 

Jason was anxious to see the colt, and when he came around the corner, Runner whinnied deep in his throat coming to the front of the stall to taste his friend. Jason walked into the stall and scratched his face until he was holding the full weight of his head as he fell asleep. 

Claire came in and put her hands on Runner’s face, rousing him from sleep. She saw images of   
Runner and Jason together and it melted her heart he was so happy. She gave Jason the grand tour and tried to make excuses for the vault-like security stalls for the colt and Porcelain Love. Jason had a hand stroking both horses making Claire laugh at his horse charisma. 

“I have a meeting with Jamie, so I’ll be back in twenty minutes or so. Jason had arms around both necks and said a muffled “okay.”

After a long kiss, Jamie finally let Claire go and asked where they should house Jason while they were in Kentucky. 

“I am tryin to exploit our current circumstances lass and find a way to keep ye with me at home.”

Claire laughed and thanked him for the honesty.

“What did you have in mind?”

“Give the lad the Cadillac to use and have him bunk at yer place. Do ye think Molly would mind?”

“Jamie! Yes, I think Molly would mind and if she didn’t, those girls would shred every nerve Jason has. Not to mention it is highly inappropriate.”

“So, it’s my couch then. Very uncomfortable it is, but, I’m sure a massage therapist can work on the lumps and bumps he gets from sleepin on it.”

“Is it really so terrible?”

Jamie gave her a pathetic look and nodded his head. “Poor lad.”

“Well, I suppose I can ask Molly.”

“Why not ask her. She might be open to the idea. Can ye call her now so I can start fantasizing about having ye in my bed every night?”

“Okay, I’ll call her now,” she said laughing.

Molly was happy to help and share Claire’s home with Jason. She had never paid any of the rent and Claire refused whenever she asked. It was the least she could do. 

Claire walked into Jamie’s office and kissed him with lusty eyes. “You have a new roommate for the next two months. Get ready to be tripping over girl stuff.”

He grabbed her before she could walk out the door and pulled her to him for a mind-bending kiss. 

Her eyes were smoking now, and Jamie felt too weak to let her go. 

“I need to guide Jason to my house. Do you have the Cadillac key?”

When Claire walked into Runner’s wing, she smelled the liniment Jason was using to rub big muscles. Runner had his head in the air and mouth curling back with the look of pure delight. Claire laughed and complimented Jason on transporting the colt to his private heaven. 

“Hey Claire, it looks like Porcelain Love is needing attention too. Is it cool if I treat her also?”

“You are like a breath of fresh air Jason. Yes of course. She has had a tough go of it lately and could use the love. We talked about where you should bunk while we’re in Kentucky. If you don’t mind the forty -minute drive each way, my roommate Molly would be thrilled to have you. I can stay with Jamie and he is thrilled to have me. Can you find some comfort with the idea?”

“Well, I thought I would be sleeping in the barn. If Jamie doesn’t mind me using the car then I am thrilled too. Is Michael still here with you guys, I haven’t seen him.”

“Yes, Michael is still here. He’s out looking for an apartment today, but you will see him tomorrow. He’s taken on two more horses so he’s much busier these days, but he will be traveling with us and working exclusively with Runner. How much longer before you can leave?”

“Ten more minutes and this big guy is done.”

Claire pulled Runner’s saddle from the tree and suddenly stopped mid-stride remembering tack was the responsibility of the groom. She smiled wickedly and went to visit Jamie instead. 

She straddled his lap for a dozen kisses that started on his face and went below his collar. He pulled her up to his mouth and asked for her tongue which was instantly sucked into his mouth with a groan. The kissing intensified until they were panting when someone knocked on the door. Claire launched herself off Jamie’s lap, blushing furiously while Jamie laughed. I don’t think that blush is goin any time soon Sassenach, so ye might as well open the door. He was finding it hard to stop chuckling at her.

“Ready Jason?”

Before she was out the door, she saw the lights go off in Jamie’s office and he was suddenly behind her. 

“I’ll be goin with ye mo chridhe to make sure ye bring everything ye need.” 

Claire called Molly in between teasing Jamie with a tongue in his ear or in his mouth or down his unbuttoned chest, to say they were coming. Jamie suggested hell to pay from her wandering hands and finally grabbed them both in one hand and held them still, until they were pulling in front of the steps to her home. Jason was happy and talkative right up to the top of the stairs when he fell silent. He stared at the scene below with an open mouth and wide eyes. The expanse of bluegrass, as far as the eye could see, had stolen his ability to talk, so he just stared. 

“It had the same effect on me.”

Molly’s voice was reverent and honest speaking to Jason.

“I may never come in, well maybe when I can’t see it anymore. I’ve never been out of New York and this is something I could never imagine. I’m Jason by the way.”

Molly shook his hand and told him to come in when it was dark or he got cold. She helped Claire gather her clothes, toiletries, extra boots, her silks, and helmets. Jamie stood like a human tree as they draped it all on his arms until he said uncle. Jason reached for his own armload thinking Jamie would never make it down the stairs no matter how big he was. 

Claire kissed Molly and quietly told her to lock her bedroom door until she felt comfortable with Jason and to call her anytime. Jason was still stuck on the view making Claire’s heart hurt at his expression. 

After twenty minutes on the road, Jamie reminded Claire he wasn’t holding her hands anymore. Claire pretended to yawn and told him she was no longer in the mood, creeping up to sit closer to him and feigning sleep on his shoulder.

“Mo chridhe, how can ye be so tired? We were on a different level not twenty minutes ago.”

“What?”

Claire smiled with mischief and leaned into his neck, running her tongue from his collar bone to his ear and then kissing him down his neck. 

“Do you mean this kind of mood?”

“Aye.”

“What would happen if I put my mouth right here?” She touched his erection through his jeans and noticed the color change in his face.

“I wouldna mind Sassenach.”

“You poor baby. Your burr comes back whenever you’re stressed so I must be stressing you out. I’m sorry love.”

“I’m no stressed out Sassenach, put yer wee mouth on me!”

Claire put her mouth over the lump in his jeans and played with it. She unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, then her bra. Jamie’s eyes were as big as saucers and his dick doubled in size. When she put her mouth on him again, he watched with fascination. When Claire felt the truck drop onto the access road to Jamie’s house, she casually put her shirt back on without the bra which she stuffed into one of the bags in the back seat. 

“I need you right now, Jamie.” 

He jumped out of the truck and ran around to her side. The second her feet touched the ground he grabbed her hand and ran for the front door kissing her face everywhere he could reach as they crashed through on the way to his bedroom.   
Jaime was pulling her clothes off in record time along with his own. When they were both naked, she felt the enormous erection dig into her stomach while he filled her mouth with his tongue. It was fast, furious, and mind-blowing. Leaving two panting, sweating, participants in the game of tease.

Runner was on an early morning training schedule that started with a warm-up at five-thirty in the morning when the air was nippy and crisp. They had three days before they left for Florida and Michael wanted to make the most out of those days. He was used to Claire being fifteen to twenty minutes late as she fought traffic on the forty-minute ride. He would help by getting Runner brushed and ready for tack. When he came around the corner, he smelled the delicious aroma of freshly brewed coffee and heard Jason talking to Runner about being handsome. 

Claire almost ran him down bringing cups and napkins to the new coffee pot in Runner’s wing. It was all so civilized Michael almost cried. He held a hot coffee in front of his nose and smiled. Runner was already tacked up and Claire was walking him to the field. Michael grabbed his clipboard and zipped up his jacket wondering how Claire got here so early today. 

As the sun climbed up into the sky Michael was shielding his eyes as he watched Runner. Jason saw this and ran back to the barn for his sunglasses and another hot coffee before running back to clean out Runner’s stall and replace what he removed with fresh woodchips and straw. He scrubbed out the water buckets for the two horses and moved Porcelain to an empty stall on the aisle so he could clean hers as well. 

Jason waited on the rail for Runner to cool down after an hour of breezing, then took him from Claire. He pulled his tack off and snapped a lead to him noticing Runner hesitate. Jason smiled at him and scratched his face. 

“You will be having your bath inside today Runner, it’s too cold outside now.”

Even inside the barn where it was warm, the water was quite cold, so it was a quick bath that left Jason sweating from the effort. He scraped the water off quickly and covered the colt with a thick blanket before walking him into the pasture to eat grass and dry off. Before he got to the outside door, he went back to lead both Runner and Porcelain outside. Most people would not risk leading a racehorse with a second horse, but Jason had the gift of knowing the horses he tended. Runner was sweet on Porcelain so he would be a gentleman, and he was. 

Jamie and Claire came out to take the horses and Jason went on to clean Runner’s tack. It was shining when he was done, and he flicked the light off in the tack room and closed the door. 

Mid-afternoon Claire pulled a blood sample, checked Runner’s legs and floated his teeth. Jason was a great stabilizer when the colt started to complain with bad behavior. Jason rubbed his muscles when Claire had the enormous file in his mouth rubbing the teeth with it. She looked at Jason’s efforts with gratitude. 

After the afternoon training, Runner was put into his clean stall and hardly looked at Porcelain before he was snoring. Porcelain laid in her own fresh straw and didn’t mind a bit. Claire had been in the compound all day and wanted a shower desperately. She felt strange about asking Jamie for a key so she could get clean and make something for dinner. She sat on a bench along the long aisle and read until she heard Jamie calling to her. 

“Sassenach, what are doin?”

She looked up and smiled. Jamie could see the fatigue around her eyes and figured out she was uncomfortable going to the house alone. Jamie fished in his pocket and pulled out a very feminine key chain with a horse that looked a bit like Runner and handed it to her.

“I got ye this key chain and the key to the house but forgot to give it ye. I’m sorry lass, I don’t know where my head is today.”

He pulled her up and hugged her saying he was sorry, and he wanted her to go home this instant. He walked her out to her truck with one more kiss and then sent her home. 

Claire entered the house noticing Michael’s car was gone and she was alone. She pulled her boots off and left them outside so she could explore in her stocking feet. The house was bigger and more beautiful as she went deeper in. Jamie had done an exceptional job with the angles and wood beams that drew the eyes up to the ceiling thirty feet above her head. She was in an expansive living room with couches and chairs for a comfortable place to entertain. Along one wall two chairs flanked a small table with a chess set ready to play. A large fireplace that went to the floor was the focal point of the large room. Black Walnut was shaped around the firebox, sculpted and finished with a high mantel. It was breathtaking and Claire could imagine stockings hung there that welcomed Christmas. 

She continued through the room to the gourmet kitchen that made her heart pound. A giant hood provided for grilling inside and double ovens for those large Thanksgiving gatherings. Everywhere she looked made a statement. Leaving the kitchen, she saw a second staircase that was also made of   
Black Walnut steps and banister leading to a loft. She was spellbound by the loft that held the modern furniture that was so Jamie. The ceiling was a work of art all on its own. Against the white glaze of the ceiling, he had fashioned the sun with the same Black Walnut with a disc in one corner and long straight boards that went the length of the upstairs for rays. She felt her eyes burn looking at it like she was seeing a side of Jamie she never would have guessed. She followed through the loft and found Jamie’s bedroom and two additional bedrooms upstairs. 

His bedroom was moderately sized. Plenty of room for two people to co-exist in comfort along with the huge bathroom. Claire opened the French doors to the sundeck and her breath caught at the large flat outdoor room. She was suddenly overcome and left the house to walk back to the compound. She needed to walk, and she needed to wrap her arms around what seemed like a different man. She didn’t know what she expected but the craftsmanship and thought that created the house blew her away. Jamie slammed on his breaks when he saw Claire walking. He slipped it in neutral and jumped out to hug her. 

“What’s happened, sweetheart?”

“You. You are a master of design and architecture. I love your house and want to hear all about how you did it, what was your inspiration, where you found the materials. Everything, I want to know all of it.”

He kissed her and walked her to his warm truck and drove home where he would spend the evening with someone who truly appreciated his fine custom work. He shook his head thinking he would wake up any second or explode from happiness. 

Jamie was reading a text message while they walked into the house from the garage. 

“Michael got lucky. He found a place he loves ten minutes from here. He spent half the day ordering furniture and now he’s locked in his new place puttin his bed together. Do you know what that means Sassenach?”

“We’re alone to fend for ourselves?’

“Yep.” 

Claire wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. “I think I’m in the mood for a hot shower and sleep. This five o’clock training is killing me. Do you want me to make you something to eat?”

“That big ass refrigerator is dead empty, no, there’s two sticks of butter and an orange. Sorry, Sassenach, I’m no much for cookin but I have quite a selection of frozen dinners. Are ye hungry?”

When he looked at her fatigue, he was suddenly worried about this slip of a girl. 

“You go upstairs and get under the hot water; I’ll bring yer stuff in from yer truck and maybe a treat if yer in bed when I get up there. Take yer time mo chridhe, I usually eat two dinners.”

Claire felt like she was sleepwalking from the kitchen to the shower to the bed. She noticed Jamie come in and out, hanging her clothes and dropping her bags. She could not keep her eyes open until a hot mug of aromatic hot cocoa was passed to her open hands. Her mouth watered at the smell and she took big sips because it was so good. Jamie put a teaspoon of chocolate liqueur in it and caught the mug as it fell out of her hands, empty.

When he slipped into bed, he pulled her close. Claire was unhappy about something sounding frustrated pulling at her robe. 

“Off, it won’t come off.”

Jamie pulled the robe from her and spooned her with his warm body. They drifted on the wings of sleep until morning, more content than either had been before. When Jamie woke up he was alone, Claire was in the saddle already galloping around the track while Michael timed her. Jason thought to bring him a coffee. 

Jamie bumped into Angus and Rupert on their way into the compound and they talked for a while before work started for them all. Jamie could not believe how much his life had changed in the short few days since Isobel and her murderous friends were arrested. He knew he was living the best life right now and he should take care of that. 

During the midday break Claire ran to the grocery store for steaks, vegetables, and new potatoes to roast, she also purchased crab meat and the other ingredients for a hot crab spread and crackers. They would all be in Florida in a few days and her thoughts would turn to winning the Gulfstream Stakes. She would spoil Jamie while she had the opportunity. 

When Jamie came home, she sent him to the shower and handed him a whisky. He slammed it looking like heaven just slid down his throat. He turned to look at his favorite person in leggings and a big sweater. He wanted to get back to her as soon as possible. 

Claire knew she could grill everything right in the kitchen but checked outside in case there was a gas grill. She searched for a light switch and opened the French doors to peak outside. 

“Christ almighty, Jamie, you never cease to amaze me.” She stepped outside to check out the outdoor kitchen and built-in grill staring out into the darkness wondering what was beyond. 

Jamie built a fire and they drank whisky and ate crab on crackers while Claire caught Jamie up on Runner’s training. He watched her mouth and wanted to skip dinner, but his stomach was starting to digest itself. 

I went to the tack room to clean my saddle and the thing hung on the tree so shiny I could see my reflection. Jason is a dream. He leaned back and pulled her on top of him kissing her deeply.

“Tell me wee one, what does yer fantasy man look like?”

“I’m going to grill your dinner and I’ll tell you all about it.”

Claire considered the question while Jamie moaned with delight between bites. Should she be brave and tell him? When Jamie had eaten every bite of food and the leftovers on her plate, he sat back with a satisfied grin and looked at her like he was drunk, on food. Jamie put the dishes in the sink and sprayed them with a hot sprayer and then stacked them in the dishwasher. 

“Alright lass, tell me about yer perfect fantasy man.”

Claire looked at him with rosy, blushing cheeks and mumbled something under her breath. Jamie wiped his hands and picked her up laying her on the couch. He lowered his body over hers and asked,

“What did ye say, lass?”

“I said he is clean-shaven.”

Jamie looked at her confused and ran his hand across his chin. Claire shook her head side to side and looked at him with courage. He studied her for a few minutes and his eyes went wide as his hand lowered to his crotch. When she nodded yes and giggled, Jamie smiled and considered what she was asking. 

“It would be my honor!”

Jamie jumped off the couch and ran upstairs taking two steps at a time. Claire was thrilled at his willingness and cleaned up the rest of the kitchen before getting into bed with a book on her lap. 

“It’s a bit nippy at night but I dinna like the heat on. It makes me sweat all night.”

Stress can be from bad news as well as good she reasoned. If Jamie’s bur was back, she hoped it was his excitement over going hairless. She pushed him against the headboard and visually feasted on his naked body. Her face lit up with a huge smile as she sank to his crotch and rubbed her cheek on his smooth skin. He smelled like heaven and she wanted to touch him everywhere. 

Jamie watched her with a pounding heart. He finally knew a woman who could voice her preference and he found that so sexy. He pushed back on his arousal as Claire lowered her mouth around him, going slow, alternating between his cock and balls. When he pulled her up she fought him a bit, not ready to stop. He flipped so she was under him, pulling her knees over his shoulders. She opened like a flower letting him taste her deep inside and her small bud that sent her arousal into a new stratosphere. 

Claire’s legs slammed open and she pulled his head to her telling him to make her come. Jamie obliged her and then chased her into the erotic storm. They clung to each other as they surrendered to sleep. 

“I love you, Jamie,” was whispered in the dark.

“I’ll be expectin ye to return the favor, lass.” 

His voice was deep and sleepy in her ear, making her giggle.

“Anything for you, love.”


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie and Jason took Runner to the airport on Thursday morning. It was a chilly morning and Jason used a heavier blanket for transport to the airport with a lighter blanket under his arm for the flight and his time in Florida. 

Runner was fussy. Tossing his head in the air and pulling on the lead. He was very unhappy about life this morning but when it was time to board, he walked up the ramp and backed into his in-flight stall, like the dutiful Thoroughbred he was. The two men waited on the tarmac for the plane to take off and then walked back to the car.

“How are things going with Molly, lad?”

“Great. She and Lulu are really fun to be around and they both cook so that’s awesome. I bought a bunch of food yesterday and just left it in the frig. Molly works a lot of hours, so I have tons of time to sit on the porch and look at the fields. I like it there. No, I love it there, it’s nothing like New York.”

Jamie smiled thinking of how different Kentucky was from his home in the Highlands. He wondered if he would ever go back and decided he would love to take Claire to Scotland someday when their lives settled down.

Claire and Michael studied previous year's race videos from the Gulfstream Stakes. They often got lost in the hours of video until someone would come to pull their attention away. Today, it was Jamie that reeled them back and they all scattered to get packed. 

The weather in Kentucky was moderate most of the year and October marked a significant dip in humidity. As the state dried out, the clouds of summer were rarely seen. It was still comfortable to ride all day and the nippy mornings would warm up to low seventies by noon. Nothing about Kentucky made Claire think of bathing suits and pools. But for their three days in Florida, she could think of little else, besides the race. 

Claire could feel the hike in humidity and warmer air as they left the airport, making the beach an exciting idea for the afternoon. Jamie put them in a hotel five minutes from the track and right on the ocean. They stopped at the track and checked on Runner to find his mood had not improved. He was restless and paced in his temporary stall. Claire held his face and he let her know he was afraid of this strange place and asked her to race him. 

“Yes, that is a good idea Runner, let’s get you ready for the track and take a look around.” 

Michael was able to change her exercise time on the track and Jason worked his magic to calm the colt and let him know he wasn’t alone. 

“With all your trophies and wins, I forget you’re only two years old Runner, still a baby really. It’s okay to be scared, buddy.”

Jamie and Claire got to their room on the seventh floor and Claire was wide-eyed at the ocean they could see and hear from the French doors. She jumped up and down and threw her arms around Jamie’s neck telling him how perfect this was. When they returned to the track, Jason was waiting with Runner, brushed, picked, and saddled. 

Claire started to warm him up and was ready to release him to breeze when the right side rein slipped out of her hand and swung from the bit making the colt scared and ready to bolt. She could not reach his mouth to grab the rein and he wouldn’t stop until another horse suddenly appeared in front of them, then another horse. Two jockeys caught up with him and stopped him. One handed the rein to her and they ponied her back to her groom. 

Claire’s grateful smile was hard to resist and both jockeys made her feel better as she thanked them profusely. Runner was asking why she wanted to scare him, telling her he was already scared. While Jason ran to get the second set of reins, Claire held Runner’s head and sang him a song from the top forty. Other horses exercising on the track passed them several times and Runner suddenly lifted his head high tossing Claire onto the dirt track on her bum. He was excitedly repeating “Sham! Sham!”

Jason held the bit and offered Claire a hand to stand up. He couldn’t figure out what was so funny after losing her rein and then getting tossed on her ass, but something surely was. He gave her a leg up and off she went as Michael came up next to Jason. 

“You wouldn’t believe what just happened!”

Michael listened to Jason shaking his head. “Let’s hope they have lots of stuff planned for the afternoon that keeps her mind off it. Once she starts over-thinking and decides it could have happened during the race she may never ride again.”

After an hour and a half workout, Claire kissed Runner a dozen times and handed him to Jason. She looked around for Jamie and Michael explained that his new broodmare had an accident while loading for the trip to her new home at the compound. Michael pointed to where he was, and Claire took off running. 

“Yes, thank you. My vet is here now so please send the pictures and I’ll call you back.”

Jamie clicked off looking irritated. “Those idiots let my new mare get injured the day we are supposed to pick her up. They were vague about what happened but they’re sending pictures of her wound in just a minute. Claire got up and kissed him on the lips and then rubbed his shoulders until he asked her to look at the pictures. 

“That is a cow kick if I’ve ever seen one Jamie.” 

The front leg had a gouge in it with loss of hair and tissue. “Can she be transported like that?” 

“How long is the trip?”

“Ten hours and Rupert is there already. Should we wait to talk to Rupert, see if there is more we don’t know?”

“Yes.”

As soon as Jamie clicked off Claire grabbed his hand and told him to hurry. It was time for the beach! She raced through the hotel room pulling out her beach clothing which consisted of cut off shorts, a billowy top, a big hat, and flip flops. She pulled at Jamie until her feet were in the warm sand.

Claire spread a blanket and tossed off her clothes as Jamie’s eyes almost popped out of his head. 

“Sassenach! Ye look, ye are, I think ye, umm that is a wee suit ye have on there.” 

Claire flopped down on the blanket and put her big hat on before patting the blanket next to her. The beach was crowded, and Jamie noticed two guys who smiled at Claire as they walked by. He was in front of them in seconds as they both crashed into his stationary body. 

“Ye dinna need to come back this way lads.”

Claire could see Jamie’s muscles bulging and got to her feet to calm him. . The two guys smiled even bigger and Jamie lost his mind pushing her behind him and scowling at the men. By the time the situation was over, and the men were gone, Jamie asked, “Mo chridhe, come with me to swim, aye?” Claire hoped this would alleviate his foul mood. 

They waded into the warmest waves Claire ever felt in a large body of water. It was like dropping into a warm, buoyant bath and when they were deep enough, she threw her arms around Jamie’s neck and kissed him feeling his hands slide up and down her body. Claire broke the kiss when she felt the bow behind her neck come loose. Her suit had a single rope that ran through loops on the bottoms and top, holding it to her body. A very clever design that she fell in love with at the store. Now that the rope came loose the suit seemed to float up to the surface of the water. 

Jamie’s eyes were big as saucers when he saw her bathing suit floating. Claire grabbed it and tried to figure out how to get it back on, but she was failing miserably. They had gotten quite far from shore so no one could see her naked body under the water, but the two of them together could not get it back on. The horrified look on their faces caught the attention of a ski boat that came up on them with two young couples. They asked if everything was okay and one of the girls could see Claire holding the suit to her under the water.

“I have a suit like that,” she giggled, “I can help.” 

The girl jumped into the water and five minutes later Claire had her snug suit back on. She thanked the girl profusely with huge relief and they went on their way. She and Jamie decided it was time to head back to the beach and walked straight through to the hotel. That was quite enough beach activity for one day. With her big shirt, shorts, and big hat back on, Claire still felt naked and couldn’t wait to get more clothes on. Once back in the hotel room they dissolved in laughter until tears ran down their cheeks. 

Claire told Jamie bad things happen in three’s, so she was done with any more accidents. Jamie was trying to stop laughing and asked her what she was talking about.

“Well, first my side rein broke and I couldn’t stop Runner until two other jockeys stopped him, then he tossed me into the track and I landed on my butt, then the two idiots at the beach, then losing my suit.” 

“What?”

Claire’s head snapped up at the sound in Jamie’s voice. 

“I will be back Sassenach. Rest. You have a big race tomorrow.” 

Claire watched Jamie disappear and the door close behind him. When he didn’t come right back, she pulled the French doors open to the breeze and filled the giant tub to relax and think about the race. 

Jamie paid the taxi driver and ran to Runner’s stall looking for the bridal and broken reins. He almost had a heart attack when Claire told him what happened. He could not find the broken tack until he walked the aisle and saw them in a trash receptacle. He studied the leather and realized it was the clasp that fell apart. He would examine her tack before every ride from now on.

When he held Claire that night he wondered if she was nervous about the race. Maybe she couldn’t sleep. He leaned on one elbow and looked at her face, already lost to her dreams.

Claire ran from the taxi in the pouring rain and found Jason getting Runner ready. She had worked him out earlier that day and he felt really good, calm, and ready. Then the rain ripped the clouds open and it had been pouring steadily since.

Michael joined them and Claire ripped the daily from him to check the odds on Runner. 

“What the fuck Michael?”

Sham was favored to win with Angle Light second and Runner third. Michael reminded her that both horses had raced and won in the rain, Runner was yet untested. He had run in the rain while training at the compound but that wouldn’t count today. 

“Ah, Claire, could you ask him if he wants to race in the rain? We could pull him if you think he will lag behind the others.”

“Well, I would love to Michael, but that would require a gift that allowed me to talk to animals.”

She left to follow Jason who launched her into the saddle and wished her luck. She looked at Jaime with the smile she reserved just for him. As they were loaded into the gate, Runner was flashing pictures of him beating Sham. They were coming out of number seven in a nine-horse race and Claire told Runner not to lollygag too long. She was green to a wet racetrack just like he was and wanted to use any advantage. 

When the gate flew open Runner jumped forward in his race lane once the others were away. He didn’t pick up speed like he always did coming out of the first turn and Claire worried that he was afraid of the rain. He told her he couldn’t see through the rain and he would get hurt running into another horse. She told him to listen to her hands and she would guide him. She took over the race at that point pulling back on the reins which told him to run faster, using direct rein to steer him away from the other horses.

It took several seconds for Runner to see that Claire was guiding him as he saw horses fade to his left and right. He was still behind the pack going into the second turn and Claire was sure he couldn’t win but she pushed for him to place. Runner dug in and covered ground as Claire watched for an opening. He felt a hard rein to his left and moved that direction until he was on the rail and stretching his body to accelerate. When the rain let up a bit he could see Sham in the lead, and his mind closed to everything except catching Sham. 

The first- place jockey tried to close in on the rail just as Runner zoomed past him on the left and ran for the finish line. It was close but clearly, Runner won the race. Claire stood in her stirrups and held her crop above her head in the now iconic move the crowds had seen so often. Runner and Claire proved the handicappers wrong and the crowd was blessed with another rocket performance from the horse that couldn’t be beaten. 

The reporter from Sports illustrated shot pictures of Claire and Runner throughout the race, including her winning posture and brilliant smile. Midnight Runner was a superstar in his opinion, and he was about to rock their world. 

The rain had stopped just in time for the winner’s circle picture and Claire jumped off the colt and kissed Jamie. Before they were off the track, she ran to catch up with Runner and made Jason stop. She held his face and thanked him for trusting her. Like magic, a hole in the clouds opened up and rays of sunshine hit them like a directed beam of light. Runner felt the warmth and dropped his head so Claire could press her cheek against him. 

“Thank you, Runner.”

All the spectators that had gathered to congratulate her were politely quiet for their moment together, but once Runner was led away, they clapped and yelled questions. Later when they all emerged to go back to the hotel, William Nock was waiting for them outside. He walked up to Claire and smiled like a proud member of her family, which she did not have. It made the hair on her neck stand up and she felt a connection to Nock she couldn’t explain. 

“You ran a good race, Claire. I saw you take over and lead him. How did you know he needed that today, you’ve never done that before?”

“He told me he couldn’t see; he couldn’t break out.”

“Well, I’m glad he had that kind of faith in you. I’m glad he told you in time. Congratulations.”

Claire stared after Nock with eyebrows raised. Did he actually believe her? 

When they were back in Kentucky, Claire laid in Jamie’s bed, exhausted but very happy about the race. Runner would have a three-day break before he was saddled again, which meant rest time for her too. She felt relief right down to her bones. When she felt Jamie get into bed, she was fighting to keep her eyes open for him. He saw her exhaustion and held her as she lost the battle and drifted away to sleep. 

Jamie held Claire against him and kept his body still so her slumber would go too deep to notice any movement. The sexless weekend left him wanting her, but it also heightened his need to protect her. He thought about how much her life had changed since he called her in that day to help Runner find his inner horse. She was still the sweet girl he had always known but now she was a competitor with an iron will to win. Aside from providing medical service to his yearlings, she had no interest in riding them to glory as she did Runner. She would not pursue riding once Runner was done racing. So putting her practice on hold, and devoting her time to racing was all to get Runner as far along the road to the Derby as possible because it would help him, Jamie. 

He tried to have her faith in Runner, but he never expected them to get this far undefeated. Every time they won it took him a full minute to wrap his head around the truth of it. If she made it to the super-six, millions of people would see him run. After that, he expected Runner to be too exhausted to keep winning because the races were harder and closer together. He would encourage her to quit when he started losing. By that time his one in a million horse would have blessed his future with prosperity and he would pull him from the track. 

“Rest sweetheart and feel my love and gratitude for what ye’ve done.”

When the next race approached, Runner could feel a change in the energy. His mood got cranky and he stuck his nose in the corner of his stall, refusing to interact with Jason. When Claire was told about his mood, she walked into his stall with new 8X10 glossy pictures and taped them to the back wall. Runner snorted and pawed at his bedding. He sent flashing pictures of beating them all as Claire told him who was favored to win. The next day Jason found the pictures on the floor of his stall, ripped and trampled on. He left the tattered pile for Claire to see. 

Runner’s daily workouts were a dream come true as he was gaining experience with all levels of running, his legs were sound, and even with regular racing, he had gained weight on Michael’s feeding regimen. Claire and Jamie took both Runner and Porcelain into the field each day for a period of low-stress grass munching and flirting. It was one of the ways they kept him calm between races. 

Claire had provoked Runner with new pictures of the horses he would run against. By transport day he was practically bouncing with energy and kept asking everyone to race him although only Claire heard this. Jamie suggested that Jason hang on tightly going up the ramp and thank goodness he did because Jason could barely keep his feet underneath him. 

“What the hec got into him? Did you see the way he ran up the ramp Jamie?”

“Yeah, Claire’s been taunting him with the horses in the race tomorrow, now he can’t wait to beat em.”

“Claire taunts him? Interesting. How?”

“Well, it starts with the pictures, then she tells him what the odds are for win, place, and show, but that only works when he isn’t favored to win. Otherwise, she skips that part and just tells him they are gonna beat him. It makes him a little nuts.”

Jason stopped walking and stared at Jamie, squinting one eye closed like he was waiting for the rest of it.”

Jamie turned around when he didn’t sense Jason next to him, “come on.”

“Do you have any idea what you just said?”

“I’m not daft if that’s what you mean.”

“Jamie, you just said Claire tells Runner the odds, who’s favored to win, like he understands her.”

“This isn’t a conversation for the weak, Jason. Forget I said anything.” 

“Will you please stop a minute? You are the most honest and level headed man I know. Suppose you tell me when you left your sane mind and started believing Claire can talk to horses?”

“The first day I met her, two years ago, when she cut that colt out of his dead dam and saved most of my horses from a mass poisoning. You watched the race two weeks ago, ye saw her take the reins and move the colt around the track. Ye know why she did that? He told her he couldn’t see through the rain and didn’t want to get hurt.”

Jason shook his head like Jamie was talking crazy. He still wasn’t moving, and Jamie turned around again and walked back to him. 

“Claire has never jockeyed a horse until the day she climbed on Runner, about four months ago. She is the first and only person to ride him, although she was terrified of racing, he told her it would be fun and she would be a winner on him. He also tells her when to tuck, and when to hold his mane. She’s a complete novice, never uses the whip, but uses psychology to motivate him. Do you think that is possible if she isn’t talking and listening to him?”

“Yes, because she doesn’t talk to horses, Jamie.”

“C’mon kid, now we’re late.” 

Jason stared at Jamie all the way home, just like he suspected he would. A seed was planted in Jason’s mind and he would watch Claire and Runner together, looking for obvious communication. They had two prep races before winter break and if she kept winning, she would enter the super-six in the spring. She only needed one win and he would pull her off the colt and burn her silks, thanking God she was healthy and unharmed. If Jason truly understood her it might help when things got crazy after the break. 

Claire looked out the window of the taxi at the famous Santa Anita Racetrack. She was so excited when she saw the track and imagined running this thrilling race in the morning. Michael caught up to them and Claire grabbed the racing program from under his arm smacking the publication and announcing Runner was favored to win. That was the very best welcome to California. 

Runner was excited, she could feel him ready to explode and she calmed him by insisting he save that energy to win the race. Every horse that passed them during exercise he flashed images of beating them and Claire laughed. “It’s a good thing you’re only two years old buddy, it’s pretty easy to psych you out!”

Jason watched them breeze and watched Claire laughing and yelling at Runner. He decided that must be interpreted as communication to Jamie and shook his head. After the usual dozen kisses on his face, Claire released the colt to Jason. 

“Jason dearest, could you use the heavy blanket tonight. He got cold last night and hardly slept. Thank you, sweetheart.”

Jason watched her jump into Jamie’s arms where he held her, feet dangling in the air. He looked at Runner and apologized for the oversight with the blanket, then decided he was losing his mind. 

It was a beautiful day to race and Runner looked ready. Jamie was pulling on reins, bridal clasps, and the girth, testing the tack until Claire took it out of his hands. Everyone was excited as owners, trainers and jockeys prepared for the race. 

Claire was ponied out to the gate and loaded into third position in a ten- horse race. She was so ready to do this and told Runner he was running his own race, like always. 

When the gate slammed open, Runner was out of the gate within seconds of the other horses and showed the crowd how he could gallop like he was in a parade. Claire giggled to herself wondering how pissed people were getting for betting on him to win. She had to correct his lead in the first turn, but he recovered the time lost when he stretched his body and leaped from stride to stride. He was slightly right of the middle passing horses left and right because he had something to prove today, he had to beat them all. Claire was getting nervous because Runner couldn’t catch up to the lead horses. He ran in fourth position for a quarter-mile and Claire finally pulled back on the reins, the signal to speed up. She almost shot right out of the saddle when he turned on the power and passed every horse on the outside, winning the race by three lengths. 

“Jesus Christ almighty you crazy horse! Runner you almost gave me a heart attack! Once for running slow, the other for running so fast.” Claire could feel him slowing a bit and figured he was done flaunting his win and started to pull him back. When she came around the turn, she saw Jamie. Michael and Jason, all smiling and waving. Claire pointed her crop at them and thrilled them with her winner’s smile. 

Claire would not let the track pony lead her to the winner's circle until she heard the man calling the race to announce them as the winner. Somehow, she missed it the first time. 

“The winner of the Breeder’s Cup Juvenile is Midnight Runner, second place Sham, third place, All The Money.”

“Okay, we can go now sir.”

The handler looked up sharply at Claire and saw the honest happiness in her face. It was suddenly his pleasure to pony her to the winner’s circle and once there he wished her luck in future races.

Later, when they were preparing Runner for transport Claire thanked Jason for using the heavier blanket the night before. He was first to the stall each day and last to leave so no one could have seen which blanket he used. So how did she know?

When they arrived back at the compound late that evening Claire was happy for a few weeks off. They only had one race in November, at the end of the month. After that, they would winter at the compound and come back strong in the spring for the Super-Six. Michael made the decision to halt all training for three months and let Runner eat, rest, and put on weight. He presented the research to support his decision and Jamie and Claire agreed. The last prep race was at Churchill Downs. After that Jason and Michael would fly home for Christmas and Claire and Jamie would spend the Holiday together. 

Claire cooked and baked daily after the morning exercise with Runner, and Jamie was in food heaven. His mouth would start to water as soon as he was out of the truck. Being together meant long walks in the Kentucky afternoon with both horses following, and talks about philosophy, destiny, and the path they were on. 

They were walking back to the compound with two sleepy horses when Jamie asked Claire about the day of the poisoning. 

“Ye had to touch my shoulder lass and threatened not to help me if I wouldn’t let ye. What was that all about? What did ye see when ye touched me?”

“I felt your despair…so deep I feared I would fall into it and never come out. A sorrow so sad it laid waste to the landscape of your soul. I felt the same sadness when I lost my parents and I was afraid of it because it knew me and might pull me in again. It was hard for me to get away from it but after, I knew for sure you were telling the truth.”

“Do you ever listen to my thoughts Sassenach, without me knowin?”

“Certainly not Jamie.”

“I wouldn’t mind, ye have my permission. If ye ever lose faith in me, before ye judge me please look at my thoughts. Okay, lass?”

Jamie stopped and turned his crystal blue eyes on his love. Whenever he looked directly at her she knew he could see right into her soul and the tears stung behind her eyes. 

“Of course, I promise. Partly because you’re so cute, but more because I can’t live without you anymore.” The second half of her sentence was almost a shy whisper that yanked the heart out of Jamie’s chest and spun it around a few times. He kissed her until Runner gave him a nudge to keep going, it was dinner time.


	14. Chapter 14

Claire turned her back on the chaos around the stalls at Churchill Downs as she studied the stats of the horses she would race against. She had tremendous anxiety and Runner was crashing into her consciousness pestering her to race him, telling her he was the winner, asking where Sham was. Something in Claire broke;

“Goddammit Runner, stop it, I need to concentrate!”

Every head on her team turned to look at the woman who never raises her voice. It was an oddity and registered in their minds as only that, an oddity. Jason looked from Runner to Claire and wondered what he was supposed to stop doing to her since they were ten feet apart.

Jamie ran his hand down her back and looked closely at her, “are ye alright lass?”

“I’m okay, sorry Jamie, I am so tense like I’m having an anxiety attack.”

“Will ye walk wi’ me?” He took the program from her and pulled her off the corral bars. I think ye need to see this lass.”

She was still trying to read the program as Jamie pulled her outside where the sun blinded her. She saw nothing but a black blob in front of her eyes, but she could hear the crowd calling her name, yelling Midnight Runner. As her vision cleared, she saw so many fans. There had to be hundreds of them, waving to her and trying to get her to autograph something. One fan stuck a magazine into her hands and held out a pen, pointing to the pictures of her last race and many others before that. She signed as many as she could, noticing the picture of her and Runner in Florida with the ray of sun coming out of the cloud lighting up her embrace. She was stunned at the signs and banners for Midnight Runner. She looked up at Jamie with astonishment and he smiled at her. 

Jason came out with Runner looking fancy in his matching Fuchsia checked hood and the crowd went crazy seeing the superstar horse. Jamie gave her a leg into the saddle and waited for that smile. This was the end of the prep races. If she won today, she was a contender for the Triple Crown nomination but more importantly to Jamie, one race away from quitting.

Claire watched Jamie fade into the crowd feeling a strange disconnection from his expression. She wondered what he was thinking about to look that way. 

Runner was the last horse to load and was coming out next to the rail, a coveted starting position. He reared coming up to the gate and tried to buck as well. He refused to load, and the deafening crowd was starting to unravel Claire. The handler forced him in and now he was pissed off. Claire tried to get his attention, but he ignored her banging into the sides of the gate and trying to rear. Claire grabbed a handful of mane and suggested he use that energy beating the other horses.

When the gate slammed open Runner jumped out, ahead of the other horses surprising Claire. He turned on the speed right from the start and Claire tried to hold him back fearing he would have nothing left as the race went on. She felt him accelerate about every quarter mile running alone, several lengths ahead of the next horse. Claire tucked in and remained quiet with an empty mind. This was Runners decision and she felt him accelerate again on the home stretch. He won easily staying ahead of the other horses who never caught him.

“Good job Runner.”

The rest of their time at the track was like walking through a fog. After the winner’s circle picture, Michael ran up behind her and threw her back up in the saddle telling her to ride up and down the home stretch, remove her helmet and wave to the crowd. She did as he said with a plastered-on smile. When she finally was led into the stall area she dismounted again, Jason took Runner, and Jamie steered her to a bench and made her sit.

He looked closely at her face, dirt-covered every inch except where her goggles were pressed against her head. With her elbows on her knees, it looked like she might fall over. Jamie flagged Michael down and talked a bit before taking her hand and pulling her to Michael’s car. 

Claire said nothing during the drive. Jamie kept his hand on her knee and kept talking about the remarkable race feeling more and more worried about her. She didn’t seem to comprehend everything he was saying. When they stopped at a traffic light Jamie noticed her hands were shaking quite hard. He pulled a U-turn right there and took her to emergency. People aren’t used to seeing a female jockey in silks, looking like she just stepped off the track. They got a lot of looks from those in the hospital waiting room. 

A woman passed by on her way out and stopped to talk to Claire asking if she raced today. Claire had a vague smile but otherwise did not respond or comprehend that a question had been asked.

Jamie was frantic now and ran to the nurse's station describing her symptoms. A wheelchair was brought out and Claire was taken directly to an examination room. The soft-spoken doctor asked Claire a dozen questions to which she answered none.

“Excuse me for stating the obvious Claire, but you are a jockey and you raced today, is that right?”

Claire looked at him with wide eyes and then she tried to lay down. Jamie was ready to lose his mind as he stood next to her and spoke softly reminding her that she won today. He looked at the doctor with complete helplessness. 

“She has some mental confusion that will clear up quickly if I’m right about blood sugar being the cause. Someone will be in soon to take blood and then we’ll give her some juice.” He pulled a pamphlet out of the wall holder and handed it to Jamie and then left them alone.

“Whatever’s made ye sick lass, we’re gonna fix it, I promise.” 

It seemed like an eternity that Jamie waited for the return of the doctor. Claire slept quietly and Jamie paced until he thought he would explode into a million pieces. The pamphlet described a condition where blood sugar dips below the level where the body can function normally. Easily treated with high sugar foods like juice followed by complex carbohydrates like pasta. On his third reading, the doctor came and woke Claire. She sat up and Jamie noticed her color was better and she seemed more alert. The doctor asked her several questions like her name, age, where she was born, looking to Jamie for confirmation now and then. 

“Tell me about the race today.”

“We won, easily.”

“I am releasing you to a big pasta dinner eaten as soon as possible and before you are released, another juice box, please. Going forward you must eat throughout the day, small meals every two hours and always have something in your purse to eat or drink that will raise your blood sugar quickly. A nurse will go over all of this before you leave.”

Jamie dropped into a chair feeling relieved. The instructions for Claire’s condition sounded easy, she just had to include juice boxes when she was away from home. It was possible this was an isolated episode and it was possible there were underlying reasons for her blood sugar to crash. They would wait and see. 

Jamie turned on his cell phone and there were numerous messages from Michael and Jason. Something must have happened to Runner! Jamie excused himself to run outside to call. 

“Jamie, thank God. We are stuck at the racetrack. Something is wrong with Runner. When we loaded him in the trailer he freaked out and we barely got him out before he bashed his brain from rearing. He trashed the trailer, but I think it will get him home. 

“I will see if I can speed up Claire’s release and we’ll get there right away.”

Jamie talked to the front desk about an emergency and Claire was released in twenty minutes. Jaime filled her in as they left and watched for cops on the road while he sped back to Churchill Downs. 

They could hear Michael yelling at Runner when they walked into the stall area. He sounded stressed. They could hear vicious kicks to the walls on the stall and Claire started running. 

“Runner!”

The colt stopped in his tracks and whinnied low in his throat. He walked to Claire as she opened the stall door and entered. He dropped his head for a scratch before he smelled her all over. He was sending images of him running with an empty saddle and then the same with her in the saddle. She cradled his head and hummed to him. 

“Now I’ve seen everything.” Michael shook his head side to side with a scowl on his face. “What the hell Claire? He travels without you all the time so why turn into Diablo today?”

“I wasn’t feeling well during the race, he must have sensed it. Maybe that’s why he broke out early and ran for his life. Maybe he ran for mine. Let’s get you home to your girlfriend big guy.”

Claire snapped a lead on the colt and walked him outside and then into the trailer without incident.   
She snapped him into the cross ties and hugged him, “thank you for worrying about me Runner.”

Jamie looked at the dents in the trailer from one huge pissed off horse. He could do the work himself especially with three months of rest coming up. When he looked inside the trailer, he saw a very passive stallion ready for transport. He shook his head. 

Jason went over the colt's legs inch by inch looking for cuts or welts from kicking just about everything in sight. He thought about how different his race was today, busting out ahead of the other horses and ran lengths ahead for the whole race. Claire didn’t stand in her stirrups when they won, she didn’t point at them with her crop and she was irritable all morning like Jason had never seen her. He looked at Runner, now docile in his stall. It happened the moment he saw her..the kicking and rearing stopped that second and he put his head in her arms. Jason shook his head and snapped out of it reminding himself that horses don’t talk or listen, and they certainly can’t diagnose health problems. 

“Goodnight Runner.”

Jamie left Runner in Jason’s capable hands for his post-race routine and feeding. He was anxious to get Claire home and make pasta for her while she scrubbed off the hours-old dirt from the race. He was trying to relax about hypoglycemia but the change in her was so profound it was difficult. He poured the pasta into bubbling water and took out a jar of sauce to warm in the microwave. Things would get better now with a long break ahead and if she had another episode, he would pull Runner from the super-six and retire him to stud, letting Claire go back to her life as a veterinarian. 

Claire peered at the pot and smiled at Jamie. She looked fresh and clean and smelled like heaven. She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him and was scooped up into his arms and laid on the couch where he devoured her in kisses. When he finally stopped, Claire was breathless and her eyes asked for more. 

“It’s time to eat Sassenach. It’s what the doctor ordered and will most likely taste like garbage because I canna cook. You be a good lass and eat as much as you can, aye?”

They ate in silence for a while, made small talk, and discussed the race while Jamie did the dishes. 

“It’s still early, would you give me a tour of your customization's? And start with how you found the time.”

Jamie was thrilled she was interested as he took great pride in his work and Isobel always hated it.

“In the beginning, it was a shell of a house really. Someplace to sleep and get out of the rain while I worked on the compound and buying stock. The broodmares and the stallions were young when I bought them, I had one mare of breeding age but that didn’t require a lot of my time. So I worked on the house. I hired local artisans to create the mantel and second banister up to the office. I bought wood for the office furniture, the steps, and the sun on the ceiling. Another artist for the shower in the guest bathroom upstairs. She set all the tiles out, painted the picture on them, and then cured them somehow to stand up to water. I love that picture of the Kentucky sunrise. 

Jamie kissed her, “bored yet?”

“The chess table in the living room is Black Walnut inlay, how did you find a piece to fit so perfectly with your wood?”

“I made it, and my desk upstairs.”

Claire watched him while he talked and fantasized about his wide soft mouth on her. The kissing before dinner had a lingering effect. 

“Sassenach?”

When she looked up her eyes were smoldering and her cheeks were flushed. Jamie picked her up and carried her upstairs where he kissed her with a purpose that thrilled both of them. Claire was starving for him and tried to remember the last time they had sex. She couldn’t remember and stopped trying. She lavished her love on him so sweetly at first, but her arousal was making her needy and she clutched at Jamie pulling him to cover her. 

“I’m afraid I am a bit far gone for dalliance at the moment.” 

Claire lifted her knees at Jamie’s side and made it clear she wanted him inside her. He watched her eyes as he moved slowly deeper into the wet warmth of her body. Each stroke pulled long, low moans from them both. Jamie flipped his body under hers without separating and he pushed Claire’s upper body against his raised thighs and spread her knees wide. When she found her rhythm, he touched her bud and stroked it lightly until she was ready to explode. She pitched forward with hands on his chest and let him drill her before sending her into orbit. 

Jamie pulled Claire to his side and covered her face with kisses. Before he left to lock up the house, he pulled the quilt up. By the time he returned she was fast asleep. It had been a long and trying day. 

Later in the week, Jamie made two trips to the airport, one for Michael and one for Jason. Both were excited to go home for the holidays. The following day, he was going stir crazy from the silence of his missing team. He was amazed he was done with his work by mid-afternoon. He thought about what mischief he could talk Claire into as he sifted quickly through the mail. He opened a large manila envelope from Nosh, a name he didn’t remember and out came three volumes of Sports Illustrated magazine and a handwritten note from the reporter to enjoy. Jamie thumbed through until he found the articles and pictures of Runner, the Superstar. 

He grabbed the magazines intending to run up to the house and show Claire when he saw an official envelope from the Eclipse Award. He opened the letter and started reading as his smile creased his cheeks and his feet started running.

Claire was overjoyed to see him home, especially when he picked her up and spun her around before dropping her into a chair at the breakfast bar. He spread the magazines out and helped her find the pages of pictures and articles about Runner’s races and wins. She was over the moon until Jamie dropped the letter in front of her.

“Runner has won the Eclipse award mo chridhe, its the highest honor in horse racing and he is the second two-year-old in history to win! He is horse of the year! And it's all your fault.”  
Jamie kissed her passionately and pressed his forehead to hers. 

“Thank ye Claire. What ye’ve done has placed yer names in annals of racing history. I am grateful to ye both.”

He kissed her again and invited her for an early walk with the horses to enjoy a peaceful end to this amazing day. 

“You never told me about how you fell in love with me. I would like to hear it.”

Jamie looked at his boots and smiled at the memory. “It started the day of the poisoning when ye fell into me and cried yer eyes out. In the middle of a huge chaotic effort to save horses ye just collapsed against me and sobbed. Ye were so small when I held ye to me. Ye were such a miracle to me. I decided right then if my whole life purpose was to be in that spot, at that time, so ye could cry into me I was okay with that.” 

“The next incident I canna forget was watching ye set up a race against Runner. So patient ye were cause he kept trampling your line in the dirt. Watchin ye run and him dashing off to pass ye was so funny! I can’t remember how many days or weeks I had to hide when ye came to work with the colt but most of the time I was watchin ye not him.”

“We talked a bit at the rail one night with no one else around. I knew ye were different from other lasses I had known because ye were so calm, comfortable in yer own skin, my equal. There is nothin like a confident, beautiful woman. Once ye started ridin Runner I would help you with his bath and we would walk the fields and talk, remember? Ye knocked my socks off lass.”

“That’s the clean version but I’d be happy to share the fantasies I had while I was fallin for ye. C’mon Sassenach, let me tell ye in detail what we did in my head.”

Jamie was mauling her while he talked making Claire giggle uncontrollably and push him away. She reached for Runners halter and unsnapped the lead Jamie was holding, then did the same to Porcelain, slapping them both on the rump to get the party started. 

It was like watching poetry in motion, the two of them galloping through the bluegrass. They sat on the fence and watched them as the sun was setting. When they walked toward the fence to leave the pasture two galloping horses stopped dead a few feet from them and gladly accepted the leads snapped to their halters again. It was dinner time. 

Claire asked Jamie if he put up a tree for Christmas and he looked quite confused for a moment. He had been nearly isolated with Isobel for four years and she did not celebrate Christmas, at least not the decorating part. She would give him socks and a tie each year, unwrapped, and he would give her a gift certificate to her favorite store in town. It was all very sterile and emotionless. He would have stood on his head and spit nickels if she asked him to, so it wasn’t hard to convince him. The next night they picked out a twelve-foot, beauty of a tree. Claire seemed so happy with it and the next day she went into town and bought lights, ornaments, and a variety of other special things to put on the tree. 

Claire had purchased a small living tree for Runner and Porcelain as well. She filled it with colored sugar cubes and candy canes and placed it on the shelf directly across from their stalls. Runner was stretching his neck to reach it and started kicking his corral bars in protest. 

“You can’t eat it Runner. It’s a holiday decoration. You can stop trying, you can’t eat it.”

Claire pulled several sugar cubes for each horse and moved the tree to Jamie’s office. 

“Sassenach, what is the purpose of the tree?”

“It’s for putting presents around underneath. When you wake up Christmas morning you open them.”

Jamie seemed completely unimpressed with such a tradition and went back to his work. Inside, he was delighted to watch the Sassenach’s joy. She was childlike in her Christmas happiness and it was infectious as he could feel it seeping into him. Life with this girl was an adventure every day and the kaleidoscope of emotions, love, joy, pride, anticipation, concern, were always with him. Not to mention crazy hot sex. He watched her move about his office making the tree look pretty and was overcome with a need to hold onto her, just for a minute.

Ten minutes of hot kissing later Claire called a time-out and escaped so Jamie could finish working. She laughed at his pout and went back to her project of hanging lights on the tree at home. 

Through the next two weeks, Claire hunted for the right gifts for Jamie, Molly, and Lulu. She decided an engraved stethoscope for Dustin would be perfect and as she wrote it on her list, she suddenly scratched it out and spent the next several hours in a funk. How could she give a present to someone that wouldn’t speak to her? 

On Christmas eve she made a delicious smelling roast with roasted vegetables and tiny lobster crackers to keep Jamie fed during her surprise. She filled the bathtub and set about creating a treat just for him. 

Jamie could smell the roast from outside and smiled with delight. When he walked into the house, he blinked several times to adjust to the candlelight all over the lower floor. Then he saw Claire with a tiny flared skirt, tight sweater that revealed an inch of skin, amazing white stockings, and high heels. He was speechless watching her approach him. She kissed him warmly and handed him a whisky. He was trying to talk but the words were getting twisted in his mouth, so he just smiled and looked at every inch of her. 

“I was hoping you would make a blazing fire.”

“Done. Then a shower so I don’t accidentally rub this horse smell on those clothes. God lass, yer beautiful.”

Claire busied herself with setting out the whisky and lobster crackers and Jamie was back with fresh clothes and the permanent smile. He could not remember a single time in his life when someone troubled themselves to make him happy like this. He felt very important to this spit of a girl and that filled him with love for her. They talked as Claire passed him crackers and whisky. When he declined another cracker, she sat on his lap and kissed him from collar bone to mouth and lingered there. Jamie’s hand ran up her leg loving the feel of the silk stockings. When he reached the lace band that held them up, he ran his fingers around it and under it while he kissed her passionately.

The fire was so gorgeous Claire didn’t want to leave the living room, ablaze with tiny lights on the tree, a dozen candles lit, and the roaring fire.

“I want room to move around this incredible body. Can we take this to the floor?”

Jamie looked like he was in a trance and jumped to lay the couch pillows on the floor and pour more whisky.

“Come here Sassenach. I want to show you how grateful I am for what you’ve done.”

Claire laid next to him and waited for him to find her surprise. It didn’t take long for his big warm hand to find its way under her skirt and his fingers played with the tiny beaded thong. When he ran his fingers underneath, he gasped with wide eyes.

“Sassenach.”

She pulled him back to her mouth as Jamie tried to compose himself. He wanted only one thing at that moment, to look under her skirt. 

“We dinna want to ruin yer new skirt mo chridhe. Here, I’ll help ye take it off.”

Claire allowed him to remove her skirt and sweater before pulling his own shirt off. His mind had practically shut down except for his need to see under her thong. He kissed and sucked her breasts kissing down her stomach and abdomen until he could lick inside the thong driving Claire out of her mind. He pulled the thong slowly off her and stared at the sexiest image he had ever seen. She was bare except for a racing stripe that stopped right above her bud. He licked it and tried to pull back and look again but Claire pulled him to her begging for her release. Jamie pulled her legs over his shoulders and sent her to erotic oblivion. While she was gone, he looked at her until she opened her eyes again. 

“If you get out of those pants, I have another surprise for you, if it works.” She giggled with her heavy speech and received his now naked kisses that we very intense. 

During Claire’s shopping, she purchased a Cosmopolitan magazine that promised to heighten sexual pleasure and tone up on the inside at the same time. She bought it feeling adventurous and practiced all afternoon. 

Jamie pushed into her slowly and let out a squeaky moan holding perfectly still. The next stroke was even better, and he growled with the sensation he was feeling. Continuing slowly was not an option and Claire’s body sent him reeling as he pounded into her. 

When he could breathe again, he gathered Claire up in his arms feeling like he just went ten rounds with a sex goddess. 

“I love ye, lassie.”

Claire was quite happy with her surprises for Jamie. The Kegel flexing seemed to add a new dimension to his feeling inside of her, just like the magazine promised. She heard him dozing behind her and slipped out to dress and finish dinner. She was very happy. 

She looked at him sleeping, naked on the floor and admired his body for a few minutes. There were many times she would see him walk by or watch him with the horses and he took her breath away. His warm hand on her leg pulled her from her thoughts and she smiled down at him. 

“Are you hungry handsome?”

Claire bounded down the stairs the next morning enjoying the scent of the tree with all the sparkling ornaments. She decided at that moment her life couldn’t get any better and bounced into the kitchen where Jamie was reading the paper. 

“Merry Christmas Jamie!”

She pounded her coffee down and looked at him with a big smile. 

“Are you ready to open presents? C’mon!”

She handed him her present and waited for him to open it.

“A fishing pole lass?”

“Yes, you will teach me to fish and we’ll rent a rowboat and hang out in the middle of the lake while we catch them. And this one is a tackle box! Oh, probably shouldn’t have told you.”

He stared at her for a moment too long making her nervous it was the wrong gift. She looked around the room and her stomach twisted in knots. What if he didn’t get me a present she thought? Well, this is awkward.

“Ye came out of nowhere and dropped into my life like a sparkler that never ends Sassenach.” His voice was reverent and his eyes studied her for several minutes. 

“I have a present for ye lass.” Jamie stood up and walked her to the couch, but he couldn’t sit still so he paced. 

“I hope I’m not wrong about what’s in yer heart mo chridhe. My heart is full of love for ye, more than I’ve ever felt in my life. I want to keep you with me forever and grow old with ye. I canna be happy with anything less mo chridhe.” 

With that he bent one knee and opened a tiny box in front of her.

“Will ye marry me Claire?”

Jamie was very pleased with how wide her eyes got, then a little nervous because she hadn’t said anything. When the silence got uncomfortable Jamie dropped his head and prepared to fix this tragic mess.

“Stop!” Big tears were rolling down her cheeks and her eyes sparkled at him. “Are you kidding me, Jamie? I can’t live without you anymore, of course, I will marry you.”

She dropped into his arms and kissed him at least one hundred times as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her with earnest. 

Jamie lit a fire to chase the cold off the morning and pulled Claire onto his lap. They talked about belonging to each other, heart, body, and soul. He had put much thought into what he said next and the magnitude of the offer made her tears start again.

“I’ll not start the only marriage I’ll ever have hedging my bet. No contracts about what is mine and what is yours Sassenach. We come to the marriage devoted to each other for life, equal partners in everything. Do you agree?”

Claire was too emotional to speak so she nodded her head yes as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

“Do ye like the ring love?”

“I love the ring Jamie, it’s what I’ve dreamed of since I was a kid. Having the man I love ask me to marry him. It was just perfect.” 

Wrapped in towels after a shower, Claire looked at her ring and felt ready to burst with happiness. She could hardly take her eyes off it to start cooking for their guests. She remembered thinking she was as happy as she could ever be walking downstairs this morning. Then Jamie pushed the bar so high it would never be touched.


	15. Chapter 15

After the holiday was over, the house returned to its beautiful but emotionless condition. True, it could grace the cover of Architectural Digest, but there was no heartbeat and Claire missed the special holiday trimmings that greeted her every time she walked in. She didn’t know how to tell Jamie. Even though he said partners in everything, she wasn’t feeling her personality as part of the home. She would try to find a way to tell him. 

They fell into a peaceful routine of extravagant dinners and long walks with the horses in the afternoons. It was a time they both looked forward to during the day, and today was no exception. Claire arrived to curry and brush both horses, pulling treats from her pocket for the two of them. They walked into one of the pastures and let the horses run. 

“Has the nomination already been done? You haven’t said anything about it.”

“No, Sassenach, I’ll not be nominating Runner for the crown.”

Claire was stunned. She looked at Jamie for a long minute before she could decide what to say next.

“How in the world can you not nominate him, after all we’ve done. Jamie, what are you planning for the next half of the Road races?”

“I’m pullin you after the first race love. Runner retires from racing and you go back to bein a vet, where it’s safe.”

Claire’s heart was ramming in her chest so hard she couldn’t catch her breath, nor could she speak. She stared at Jamie with an incredulous look on her face, clutching her chest to breathe.

“What?”

“One more race mo chridhe and yer free and finally safe. Ye don’t have to win anything more.”

“What happens to Runner?”

“He is retired to stud. What male wouldn’t want that?”

“Runner for one. He has something to prove to the world Jamie you cannot retire him before he has a chance to do it. You’re talking crazy. Why would you do this after all we’ve done for you?”

“That’s just it lass, your riskin yer life on the track for me and ye don’t have to anymore. Ye’ve done enough. It’s time to go back to yer safe life, as a vet.”

“It might have started out for you but now it’s for me and for Runner. How could you discount us like that?”

“Why can't ye see I’m tryin to save ye Sassenach?”

“Because you are killing me instead. I am so invested in the Road I cannot stop now. To put Runner in a small room to mate for the rest of his life is cruel and unnecessary. He is horse of the year Jamie and has his own fans. If you take away his means to compete with the other horses, he will hate us.”

“He won’t know the difference, Claire. From one day to the next he reacts to what’s in front of him, like all horses. I say the risk isn’t necessary anymore. I would be selfish to continue supporting Runner’s racing.”

Claire put her hand to her chest trying to breathe. Her heart was hammering so hard it was making her dizzy.

“You didn’t even ask me for my opinion, Jamie. You decided that this one in a million horse was done before he really had the chance to make his mark. He can win Jamie, he can win it all if you would just let him.”

“Sassenach, the next phase on the road will test him and he will start losing. Ye’ll be finishing the races in the pack, whipping him for third or fourth place. It’s the most dangerous position in the race, horses on all sides of ye tryin to break out and finish in the money. Ye won’t be runnn ahead of the others anymore.”

“I don’t agree! I want the chance to prove you wrong Jamie. Just stop and listen to me. Please let me show you he can win. His first loss you can pull him, I won’t fight you.”

“Twice a month ye will line up with other superstar horses and risk yer life to keep winning. No, it’s time to quit Claire.” 

They were both yelling now, trying desperately to convince the other and getting nowhere. Jamie had the final say and Claire knew it, just as she knew he was not budging from his decision. 

“I feel like I don’t know you at all suddenly. I’m fearful of what you will take next because Runner is the most important thing in my life next to you. You are taking this magnificent horse from me, from the world, you prick.”

Claire walked to the fence and Porcelain ran up for an escort back to her stall and dinner. Jamie clucked to Runner who didn’t seem ready to go in. Jamie walked toward him, but he bolted every time he got close. He could swear the horse was scowling at him. 

“Suit yerself ye can stay out here all night.”

He expected the argument to continue in the barn, but Claire was gone. He was stuck with feeding all the horses which held him up for another hour. When he finally got home his mind was in a whirlwind over how to fix this. He wasn’t going to risk Claire’s life anymore, he was unmoving about that decision. 

When he got home, Claire was gone. She obviously grabbed enough clothes to suggest she wouldn’t be back anytime soon. Jamie felt his heart squeeze when he saw her note. 

“I need time to re-evaluate my life with you. I gave up everything for you, but I wouldn’t have done anything if I had known you would pull the plug whenever you wanted. I don’t care about your reasons. I begged you not to do this and it didn’t change your decision, we are not equal partners. Your ring is on the dresser. Anyone who can rip my heart out without flinching needs to marry someone else.” 

Jamie sat down on the bed feeling like he was run over by a Mack truck. They were celebrating love when they walked into the pasture and now it was over between them. How had he misjudged her so completely? Runner won’t make it to the end of the Road, he knew that, so why did it become a complete deal-breaker. She wasn’t making sense; how can he argue with nonsense. 

At three in the morning, the whisky bottle was empty, and Jamie was drunk. He had been drinking on the sun deck for hours, not knowing what else to do. He staggered into the house to find another bottle. 

Claire went home to find Molly alone reading. She had cried continuously for the forty-minute trip and there was no way to hide that. When Molly jumped up, seeing her face, Claire gushed the truth and sobbed. Molly was stunned but said nothing except sleep, wait a day, he will come around. 

She got some leftovers down Claire and some whisky and helped her to bed. Inside she was seething at Jamie for being so insensitive and a brute. He never asked Claire about it, he just forced his decision on her. This is the thanks Claire gets for all her sacrifice. She could not wait to give him a piece of her mind. 

The dawn broke on two wounded warriors whose hearts had broken completely. Claire sat on her porch and attempted her yoga poses before giving up. She would have to go back to the basics because she hadn’t done yoga in months. 

Jamie was up early to feed the horses and attempt to get Runner inside, but he still refused. Jamie finally threw his morning hay over the fence and left him there. He had thrown up everything in his stomach and now had dry heaves and a splitting headache. He would still drop everything and drive to her house if she would just call him. He spent the day in bed trying to sleep Claire, and his hangover away. 

Claire was heartbroken over what Jamie did, but she was just as heartbroken over losing her chance to race Runner to the end. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right. She picked up her phone to call Jamie, she had to fight for Runner. 

Jamie had tossed and turned in his sick sleep, knocking the phone under the quilt where the ring was muffled enough not to penetrate his near-coma state. Claire’s call went unanswered twice sending the wrong message back to her. I don’t care enough to answer and fix this, is what the message was. Claire clicked off with a heavy heart and wondered how things went from bright to dark so fast. 

Molly came out and sat with Claire. “What happens to Jason and Michael now?”

Claire looked up with tears streaming down her cheeks and shrugged her shoulders. “Looks like Runner loses them too. Is there no end to what Jamie will take from him?”

Claire was inconsolable for the rest of the week. Molly tried to get her to call clients and get back to her practice, but Claire couldn’t carry on a conversation about horses without losing it. Molly decided doctoring could wait. 

Runner refused to come to Jamie day after day. He installed a feeder near the gate so Runner could have his pellets, vitamins, and hoof supplements. He would pour the feed each night and wait for Runner to come and eat, but the horse waited out in pasture until Jamie walked away. 

Jamie felt his world had been knocked off its axis and he was powerless to fix it. He was about to lose his mind and finally broke down and called Claire. 

“Beauchamp.”

“I wouldn’t expect a brighter greeting than that lass.”

“Jamie.” 

“How are ye Sassenach?”

“How are you?”

Her voice sounded dead to him and it crushed him. 

“How can I fix this lass? Yours was not the only heart that was broken and I’ll do anything. Do ye want to race Runner in the super-six, fine, I’ll help as I always do. I’ll get Michael and Jason back here and we can go on as we did before. I won’t hold ye to anything, I promise. Ye quit when ye want, no matter what.”

“What makes you think I will quit Jamie?”

“I can hear the stress in your voice, so let me just say, ye decide what races ye run and I will support ye Sassenach.”

“Agreed. You do not have much time to nominate him. Let me know if you’re able to do it. Goodnight Jamie.”

Jamie looked at his phone for a long minute. The conversation did not go the way he hoped, and he wondered if they would ever see their way through this. The next day he nominated Runner for the Triple Crown, which meant if he kept winning points, he would run for the roses at the very least He knew this was her goal and he couldn’t save her from the heartache of losing this dream. He tried and failed. 

He called her the next night and told her they were nominated. He suggested the races she should run and was summarily dismissed. She would let him know when Michael was back to resume training. 

The depression that fell over Jamie threatened his very being and it sucked him lower each day. Rupert and Angus had returned from Scotland finding Jamie at his wit's end and drinking throughout the day. Their childhood friend, the man of steel, had lost his cape and there was no help in sight as the weeks went by. 

Jamie’s eyes popped open at three in the morning and he felt a wave of energy he had not felt in a long time. He was dreaming about framing pictures of Claire and Runner and wanted to do it more than his next breath. He poured through the Sports Illustrated magazines and chose four of the best pictures but when he showed them to the framer he shook his head. The quality and color were not good enough for what Jamie wanted. After numerous phone calls to New York, he was able to speak with someone at the magazine that gave him Noch’s email. Jamie wrote to the reporter and asked for the pictures on a thumb drive he could make copies from. Once he promised they were for his private use, Noch relented and sent the drive. From his dream to creation, the pictures were hung on the wall in only eight days. The picture of Claire with her cheek on Runner’s head and the beam of sunlight coming out of the cloud was his favorite. This captured moment summed up his Sassenach with her unfathomable well of love for this horse. He had it enlarged and hung in the entryway so he would see it every day when he came home. There were two hung in his office at the compound and one in his home office. When he finished hanging them, he breathed a sigh of relief that at least his memory of her didn’t get away from him. 

Late in February, Jason flew from New York brimming with excitement and almost fainted when he saw Jamie. If not for the smile he wouldn’t have recognized him. He quickly explained that Claire had occupied her house again so Jason would bunk with him. It seemed a gloomy prospect when compared to the fun he had with Molly and Lulu. Jason tried to get Runner to come to him, but when he tried to snap a lead to the colt, he would jerk his head away and gallop to freedom. He looked like hell after spending a month outside but there was little he could do. He wondered if the colt would even run again. 

When the promise of Spring was in the breeze and the grass had darkened with nutrients, Runner sensed something wonderful was close to him. He looked up from his continuous munching and saw her walking toward him. She smiled at him and Runner saw her hugging his neck in his mind. She was back and still his friend. His long lost friend was near. He reared up on his hind legs and galloped toward her. She wasn’t afraid and held her arms out to embrace him when he stopped dead three feet from her. 

“My Runner. I have missed you terribly.”

She held onto him as he sniffed her all over and sent images of her riding him over the finish line. She didn’t hurry to lead him back to his stall, instead, she sat up on the fence, eye to eye with him and just relaxed. He tossed his head in the air and asked her to race him.

“Not with those feet mister. You need new shoes and a manicure pronto”. She jumped down and brought him to his stall where he made Porcelain whiny from his flirting. Over the next week, she rarely saw Jamie and only from a distance, otherwise he was not in the barn. Every night she cried the forty minutes home. It was too emotional for her to be back where she had fallen in love with this incredible man and she worried she couldn’t bridge the gap in time to race. The stress from the breakup showed on her body and face. Loss of weight and depression left her looking lifeless and emaciated. Michael and Jason wondered if she would be able to stay in the saddle. 

Jamie spent the days in his house, working on a new bookshelf for his office or sitting on his patio watching the horses. He had given Claire some space at the compound to get ready for the race, but he could not imagine being around her when they all traveled together. She had not reached out to him or given any indication she wanted to mend the broken bridge between them. He was out of options and out of his mind. He had to find his bravery and risk the consequences of being torn down by her when he asked her forgiveness. It was the only thing left.

Claire spent most nights outside. Watching the sunset and then reading by a table lamp until the cold pushed her inside. She sighed and dropped her head back on the lounge wishing she could start feeling better, wanting her hopeful life back. 

“Claire, please just stay where ye are lass. I’ve come to show ye my heart and ask yer forgiveness. I don’t think people can fall out of love so fast. Even when their love hurts them. Please lass, talk to me before I go crazy.”

Claire’s back was to Jamie and she stood slowly and turned around. Jamie was sitting on the top step looking down like he couldn’t bear to see her mad. To see her judge him. 

“Why are you here Jamie?”

“Because you promised me you would look inside my thoughts before judging me and you didn’t. I want you to Claire.”

She remembered promising to do this. If she touched him could she ever let go?

“Please Claire, touch my shoulder and see into my heart.”

“I can’t, it's too late for this.”

Jamie stood up and looked down at her, barely recognizable with his weight loss. He grabbed her hand and pressed the palm against his heart, holding it against him when she tried to move away. 

Claire saw a giant tornado right in front of her and heard a heartbeat through it. She felt the despair and the fear for her own sanity and wanted to break away, run away from anything that could hurt that much. She knew he was inside, slowly dying and she wanted to help him, but she couldn’t bear to get any closer. She could feel the winds of the tornado whipping her hair around her face and debris caught up in the wind hitting her body. 

“Jamie!”

The vortex in front of her was incredibly loud and she was scared to death. She screamed his name again and the wind stopped, the tornado drew back up into the heavens leaving Jamie on his hands and knees. She felt his loneliness, his heartbreak, fear, and guilt. He was so sorry for taking her wishes for granted. He was so confused about how he misjudged the situation; he didn’t understand why his wish to protect her ended a love he thought was bulletproof. He was so wrong. So very wrong. 

Claire pulled her hand away and gasped with tears falling down her cheeks. She looked up at his face, but his eyes avoided hers. She lifted her hands to touch his face and he grabbed her wrists to stop her from feeling sorry for him. She continued to push her arm and hand closer to his face until her palm cupped his cheek. He still would not look at her eyes.

“I see you Jamie, your heart, and your intentions. I see your confusion, and misunderstanding. I see you question what you did and your self-loathing. My God Jamie, you are in pieces by your own condemnation.”

He leaned his face into her hand but said nothing. He was even more broken than she was because he had no indignation to hold him up, no anger to provide energy to get through the day. Just loss and it broke his heart and fueled his self-hatred. 

“Jamie, you don’t have to look at me, but I’m going to put my arms around you, just for a minute.” 

Claire embraced him and felt the cold emanating from his body and it scared her suddenly so she pulled him to her to warm him up.

“Jamie, will you look at me please.” His grip on her tightened a bit and then his arms fell to his sides and he crashed to the ground. 

Claire screamed and reached for him before he fell down the steps. Molly and Lulu came running outside and the three women helped him up and guided him to Claire’s bed. His face was white and his hands shook. He would open his eyes for a moment and then retreat into his head, eyes closed. 

“I wonder how long it’s been since he ate anything. Thank you for the help getting him inside. I am going to get some food down him and see if he feels any better.”

The women left him alone in Claire’s room, quickly she came back with hot soup that she fed him, insisting he open his mouth and swallow. She looked at the dark circles under his eyes that were being forced open so he wouldn’t lose sight of her. 

When the soup was gone she pulled off his boots and shirt and covered him with the quilt before turning the light off. He was already asleep, so Claire laid next to him and held him, thinking about the emotions she felt in him. She wanted to cry for him, for herself, and the life they lost, but she forced back her sorrow. She didn’t know exactly how they would fix this, but she knew for certain he never meant to hurt her or Runner. She listened to him breathe until she too fell asleep. 

Claire turned over sometime in the night, still asleep until she felt him behind her, pressed against her with a steal arm around her stomach. He whispered in her ear sending shivers up her spine.

“Please Sassenach, let me hold ye.”

She was motionless with her heart screaming at her to turn around and claim the one who loves her. Her life alone had taught her to build a wall around herself so the outside world of families, parents, and siblings could not hurt her. It was so ingrained that she hardly knew when she was being self-protective and when she was keeping someone out. Jamie made a mistake. Not from malice or self-gain, more like walking off a cliff thinking it was the right thing to do. 

She heard her heart begging her to turn around before she lost her love and doomed herself to a life without him. She decided not to think anymore and turned back to Jamie. His lips were mere inches from hers and she could see his face with the moonlight coming through the window. If she kissed him, he would bring her back to life, and she him, so why wasn’t she kissing him?

Jamie knew she was near, she had helped him, and she was kind. He wanted the night to last forever, so he never had to leave her side. He ached for her when he would start to wake up, but his exhaustion drove him back to the depths of sleep, over and over again. 

There were soft lips pressed against his. They were warm and loving, like those he had missed. He kissed back and felt her hand on his face as he lost himself in the kiss, letting it lift him up and restart his heart. He tasted her lip, tentatively and drew back to his closed-mouth kiss. She pressed into his mouth again and he reached for her and drew her nearer pushing her mouth open with his tongue, hearing her breath deepen. He felt small hands in front of his chest unbuttoning her shirt, pulling off her bra and then she pressed herself against him. Jamie was overwhelmed with the feel of her skin on his. 

He said nothing, she said nothing. It was like they agreed to a truce so their bodies could find each other in the dark. Jamie was hesitant, not wanting to overstep what she was willing to give. He stayed at her mouth and throat until she latched onto his nipple, flicking her tongue across it and bit him. Jamie’s body reacted predictably and pulled her to his mouth where he sucked at her breast and ran his hand across every inch of her skin. 

“Take me now Jamie before I lose it.”

He settled between her legs and held her head in his hands so he could watch her eyes as he pushed into her. It was slow, and quiet, with stroke after stroke bringing them close to the peak of arousal, allowing their eyes to speak for them. When Claire was close, Jamie ground his abdomen into her heat until she arched against him, legs pressed open, and found her release. When she next looked at him her eyes sparkled, and he let it go. 

They laid panting and silent in their embrace. Jamie pressed her against his chest and pulled the quilt up, listening for the sound of her rhythmic breathing. He laid in the darkness of Claire’s room and knew he had to leave her to her own decisions, her own life if she wanted it that way. He allowed himself to sleep and feel her pressed against him. 

When Claire woke up, Jamie was gone. He left a note on her bedside table.

“I know not where this life will take me. But when I lay down for the last time, from sickness or age, my last words will be I love ye Sassenach.”

Claire’s eyes blurred with tears at the sentiment. He would love her for the rest of his life, whether she was near or far, it was absolute. 

Jamie was in his office early, making deals with the trainers who were bringing horses into the compound, setting up his spring breeding matches, and mostly staring at Claire’s picture on his wall. He went minute to minute hoping she would call, wanting to come over, and talk. By mid-afternoon, he lapsed back into his grumpy self-hatred and pushed himself through the rest of the day. He stroked Runner and gave him a sugar cube before he got in his truck and drove home. The same empty driveway yawned in front of him and he exhaled and shook his head. When he stepped out of his truck the aroma of something delicious grabbed his nose and smacked him across the face. It took numerous sniffs before he was absolutely sure he smelled food. 

When he walked into the house, he saw Jason reading on the couch. He pulled the Cadillac key out of his pocket and tossed it to him. 

“Get yer stuff and go see Molly and Lulu.”

His heart was racing as he walked the lower level looking for her. When he climbed the stairs he smelled something else, Claire’s Chanel Coco bubble bath. His smile was like a beacon to a starving girl when he walked into the bedroom. He got a glimpse of Claire as she jumped into his arms and kissed him like he was a lifeline. She was attached to him, so he walked backward until he fell on the bed and pulled her to him. 

She kissed him passionately and was panting in minutes. She looked at her love and smiled shyly. 

“This is my olive branch.”

“I never knew olive branches smelled so good.”

Neither of them wanted to break the bubble they were in. They ate the dinner Claire prepared and cleaned up the kitchen. Jamie held out his hand to Claire, grabbed whisky and two glasses, and led her upstairs to the sundeck where they talked through the night. Because of their honesty, and bravery, they mended the broken bridge between them and gave their hearts to the other again. There was a lot of hurt to make up for on both sides, so it took all night. 

Just before dawn, when the birds start to wake up, Jamie carried Claire to bed and kissed her deeply while sliding the engagement ring back on her finger. When he broke the kiss, Claire was reaching for him.

“I’m sorry sweet lass, but we talked all night, you have to get dressed and get Runner warmed up. Can ye meet me here in three hours? I’ll make sure ye get some rest before the afternoon ride.”

Twenty minutes later, Jason and Michael each held their breath as Claire was launched into the saddle for Runner’s first ride in over two months. Michael, standing eye level with the colt, said a silent prayer he still wanted to run, and still wanted to protect Claire.


	16. Chapter 16

Claire leaned her back against the wall and applied her bright red lipstick with a small mirror. Jason whistled at her and made a joke about lipstick for a horse race. Already in her silks, she waited to be called to interview. She would rather be reviewing video of this race with Michael, but he too was pulled away to talk to reporters about their super horse Runner. She saw Jamie wave as she started walking toward the entrance to the track. She was totally focused on the race, but Jamie could steal her thoughts with just a look. He kissed her. 

“I need to prepare ye, lass. Ye have a lot of fans in the stands today. Ready?”

She nodded and held Jamie’s hand as the bright Florida sun made it hard to see at first. People were cheering and calling her name. She turned and smiled giving big waves.

“Jesus Jamie, the fans have doubled during the break.” 

Jamie introduced her to a reporter for a horse racing magazine and they both sat down for the agreed five questions. She would do a round-robin with reporters before the race. As the hour wore on Claire was getting antsy to be with Runner for a pre-race pep-talk. She had shown him pictures of the horses to beat during the previous week and he was excited, asking everyone to race him. 

Jamie walked her back asking if she felt okay, she seemed quiet today. He would never be comfortable with the element of danger in this sport, but he was very proud of her. Runner was in top condition and had even put on some weight over the winter which Michael was very happy about. He hoped they would do well but deep inside he had the same doubts he always did. 

Jason walked Runner to the track and the stands went crazy. Runner’s head jerked up from the loud shouting and then looked at the crowd. Jason couldn’t see Claire yet, so he walked the Horse of The Year to the end of the stands and back to the delight of his fans.

Jamie kissed Claire before launching her into the saddle. One more wave at the crowd and her final twist in the saddle to look at Jamie and smile. Runner loaded into the gate like a perfect gentleman and then told Claire over and over to watch him beat each horse. He was pawing the ground with his hoof. The first race in three months and he was ready. 

When the gate slammed open, eleven horses made a mad dash for the track. Horse number twelve was not out of the gate and Claire rolled her eyes. 

“I think now is a fine time to start running.”

Like an afterthought, Runner trotted out of the gate looking ridiculous. Claire was afraid he might just stop or go the other way. 

“Runner they are nearing the first turn!”

He told her to grab his mane and took off at a hard gallop. Compared to the bunched-up horses coming out of the turn Runner looked like a black streak as he thundered up behind the pack on the outside. He lowered his head and stretched with every stride, had the perfect lead going into the second turn but still had five horses to pass before the finish line. Claire tucked in and yelled for him to hurry. When she sent images of them flying across the finish line, he turned the power on and Claire saw horses falling away on the left side. For a split second, it seemed Runner was just playing with the other horses and Claire wondered how fast he really was. They won by one length and Claire stood in her stirrups, crop held proudly over her head and her victory smile shined for all to see.

Michael clocked them in and looked at the track record, Runner was a fraction of a second from taking it for himself. It was time to have a hard conversation with Claire. He ran down to the track for the winner’s circle picture and to congratulate them. 

Michael walked into Runner’s wing hearing the conversation between Claire and Jason. They were talking about the previous weekend race and how Runner stood still at the gate for an extra-long time. 

“Do you ever wonder if he just won’t break out one of these days?”

“Him? Never. He wants to win too much. In fact, I think part of that is some kind of psych joke with the other horses. Hi, Michael, we’ll be ready in a few minutes.”

“Claire, I need to ask you about something, ah, well this is awkward. Ah, there’s a difference between passing the other horses and running as fast as he can. Right? Does Runner know the difference? I mean, could you tell him to run his fastest?”

“As I’ve said before to you Michael, that would require a gift to understand and talk to animals.”

“C’mon Claire, I know you communicate somehow, I’ve seen too much not to believe that. However, you do it, I want you to teach him that it’s more than passing all the horses. I think he has more, a lot more power than we know.”

Claire smiled at Michael, feeling a bit victorious, remembering how Michael accursed them all of being crazy in the beginning. So, he was a believer now.

“Of course I will. I have had a thought about the same thing from time to time. I will let him know we want the full power, but it will have to wait for the race in two weeks.”

As the morning training was almost over Jamie walked outside to watch Runner for a bit. Just breezing he was so fast, he wondered what it must feel like to ride him over the finish line going twice that speed. Claire looked like a spec of something on his back, making Jamie realized how much Runner had grown in the past year. They only had two races scheduled and then the derby. Jamie wondered if he actually had a chance to run for the roses, then shook his head to clear his mind. He was a loving advocate for Claire. Her health, her mental happiness, her willingness. Runner had a team of people to watch out for him and Claire had Jamie. 

With their win last weekend in Florida, they were sure to have enough points to be contenders in the Derby. He was willing to let that record stand and retire them both but what if they actually ran in the race? It would be their toughest and most dangerous race yet. They were accustomed to the stakes races, which are rarely more than twelve horses. For the Derby, there would be twenty of America’s best Thoroughbreds, one from Japan and one from Europe. Twenty-two horses busting out of the gate together was absolutely terrifying to think about.

Jason ambled out of the barn, ready to take Runner when Claire jumped off. He walked toward Jamie and silently watched for a few minutes.

“Michael thinks she talks to animals now too, did you know that? It feels like the whole world has gone crazy.”

Jamie laughed, “I suppose it would feel like that because it’s just the team ye see every day. Maybe ye’ll feel better going to town now and then, where the normal people are.” 

Jamie kept laughing as he caught Claire jumping into his arms. He tossed her over his shoulder and walked away with a wiggling female protesting amid giggles. Once inside the shade of the barn, he set her on her feet and kissed her before unsnapping her helmet and pulling it off. His huge hands slid down her back and squeezed her ample rump.

“Ye started somethin this mornin that’s been brewin for the last few hours. Suppose ye come back to the house with me and finish it.”

“I can’t, I have to help Jason.”

“Do ye now. I can bend ye over right here if ye want.” The teasing continued.

“God, I love it when you do that, just like that, a little more, yes like that.”

Jamie grabbed her hand and ran with her to his office and locked the door where he could tease her until she agreed to the midday tryst. There were five mares ready to foal, so he always anticipated being interrupted, but it was worth the gamble. Jamie prevailed and when Claire was naked in his arms the whole world vanished and it was just him and her, delighting each other with a well-practiced dance.

Claire fell to Jamie’s side panting for her life and reached out to hold him. They curled up together for a blissful minute before his cell phone started ringing. He shook his head no, but she promptly grabbed it and held it to his ear laughing at his pout. While he talked, he flicked on the monitor in their room and saw a mare down in her stall. He handed the phone to his veterinarian to ask the pertinent questions. 

“We’ll be right there Jason.”

That afternoon and evening brought a filly and a colt into the world and the barn was upbeat and full of happiness. Claire had given Jason enough instruction to adequately help her with foaling dams. He reminded her of Dustin with his enthusiasm and readiness and it warmed her inside to have his help. 

Jamie was beaming with his first two successful births of the year. In truth, each dam had a proven history of producing two-turn winners making the value of these tiny babies upwards of a million dollars as yearlings. The value, won or lost with birth made the process unnerving and tense, especially for Jamie, who gambled huge sums on stud fees and maintenance of the mares for their eleven-month pregnancy. The second foal dropped at midnight. It was a long day for Claire and Jason and they both stuck to their task taking birth records and checking the dam and foal until two in the morning. 

“Jason, you are my miracle. Thank you so much for your help. Be sure and tell Molly all about what you did today, she will be thrilled. Get home and to bed or you will be sleeping through chores in a few hours. Do you want to stay in the guest room tonight? It has a private bath and it’s next to the kitchen?”

Jason blushed crimson at the compliment. “Thanks Claire, but I don’t have any clothes, and these are hopelessly gross. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” 

While Claire was finishing up, Jamie went to Runner’s stall and stroked his neck, speaking softly to him in Gaelic. His relief and joy with two births today made him remember Claire and Dusty pulling this colt out of his dam. He remembered feeding him around the clock and sleeping with him at night. When Angus or Rupert tried to relieve him for a night, something would happen to bring him back. He didn’t mind all that much. He fell in love with the colt and it was less time laying next to Isobel. The baby would whinny for him during the half-hour trip home to shower and dress, but he always came back with a warm bottle to soothe his shattered nerves. 

Runner was weaned from the bottle, and the overnight sleepovers stopped, causing four months of distress in the big colt. It was a difficult time for Runner as his duress caused weight loss and hoof problems. Jamie worried about him constantly and a morning hug was first on his list every day. They made it through those terrible months of forced autonomy and the colt thrived finally on weight gainer supplements and the most nutritious food. It was always Jamie who calmed him when thunder rolled above their heads, walked him out to the pasture each day, and held him for vet checks. When Runner saw Jamie, even at a distance, it was time for some love and the colt would practically crash through his bars to get to him. Jamie smiled at the memory of hiding in the equipment barn when Claire first came to work with him. It was the only way to keep the colt focused on her. 

“Look at ye now. Yer grown and fierce on the track, just like ye were supposed to be. She made ye understand ye were born to race and yer all that and more. She’s right about what makes ye happy, it’s racin and winnin. Do me one favor Runner, protect her from harm, please.”

Runner was sound asleep from Jamie’s soft voice and stroking. He closed the stall door quietly so it wouldn’t wake up either horse and went to find his love. Claire held him close and told him the likely timing of the other three dams before she kissed him goodnight and drove home to sleep for a couple of hours. Jamie pulled out the cot and laid close to the stalls where he could see the babies suckling their exhausted mothers. He dozed until something brought him up in a hurry. He blinked at the darkness and heard it again, a horse in distress. Reaching for the overhead lights he found another dam down and it looked like she was pushing. 

Claire heard the ringing in her sleep and it worked its way into her dream of chasing someone, holding her phone out to them. When the ringing started again, she opened her eyes and reached for the phone, then reached to turn on the monitor. She could see the dam down in her stall and didn’t like her position, something was wrong, it wasn’t natural. She threw her clothes on as fast as she could and sped down to the barn. Jamie was pacing outside the entrance. Yes, something was very wrong. 

“She’s in duress lass, I don’t see anything comin and its been fifteen minutes of hard labor.”

Claire ran into the dam’s wing and examined the mare who had successfully pushed out one leg and the muzzle of the tiny baby. 

“Jamie get her up on her feet, help me get her up!”

When the mare was standing, Claire put her hands on its cheeks and told her to be calm, she was there to help. Letting go she turned toward the stall door and saw Jason standing there watching with wide eyes. The sun was coming up and he was here to get Runner ready. 

“Jason I need the sterile rope in my truck and the ventilation kit, on the double.”  
She pulled on sterile gloves and gently pushed the foal back in down the birthing canal. Jamie stroked the mare and spoke softly to calm her. 

“I brought the long gloves too.”

“You are good! No, you are a great assistant Jason, you remind me of someone I used to work with. Thank you. One of the foal’s legs is folded back so it’s impossible to deliver it. I pushed it back and I will find the bent leg and tie the rope to it. We will pull a bit to right the legs, and hopefully, get this foal out in the next five minutes. God willing.”

Claire was moving very fast while she spoke and Jamie’s worry shot up, fearing the foal would be born dead. Claire reached into the mare as carefully as possible searching for the legs. It took several minutes to tie the limb one-handed with a very slippery glove. Once secure she pulled the limb into place and pulled the rope lightly to rid the slack. The mare was obviously in pain and fell to her knees as soon as Claire pulled her arm out. This was the tricky part as she kept tension on the rope to keep the front legs together. If birth did not happen in the next several minutes the foal wouldn’t survive. 

“Come here Jason, put your hand around mine, feel how taught the rope is, you have to do this part. Keep it taught as she pushes the baby out. If you see two front legs we’re good, if you see anything else let me know asap.” 

Claire put the rope in Jason’s hand and he moved into her position. Claire ran to the front of the horse and on hands and knees, she touched her head and cried. What started out silent gave way to Claire telling the mare it was time to push with all her might. Through Claire’s tears, Jason heard the impossible.

“I know you’re scared and I know you hurt. Get it out then, push, you have to push.”

Claire forced herself to stop crying. It broke her heart to know how scared the dam was, but she needed to be the hero right now. The mare was resisting her instinct from her fear so she kept talking to her, encouraging her to not to fight it. Claire ran back to Jason and took his place again. She looked at Jamie,

“Which one Jamie?”

He looked stricken with the question. If it came down to saving one or the other, which one?

“The mare.”

Claire snapped on the two fresh long gloves and reached into the birth canal gently holding the foal behind the front legs and pulling slowly while she talked to the mare. When the front legs emerged, then the tiny muzzle of the head, the mare shifted her position and pushed the baby out into Claire’s arms. 

Claire was tearing the sac from the baby and Jason held out the instruments she would need at exactly the right time. Jamie watched them work and had a memory of her and Dustin working with the same practiced coordination. 

“Sassenach, is it alive?”

“Yes, he’s alive, for now.” Jason rubbed the foal with a large towel pressing into his sides hoping to stimulate the breathing response. The mare stood up and inspected her baby as Jason worked. 

“Let’s start resuscitation. Press into the esophagus right here to prevent the air from going to the stomach.”

Claire pressed the ventilation tube over the colt’s mouth and squeezed the bag then released it. Five times she repeated this as Jason pressed into the baby’s esophagus and Jamie looked on, praying in Gaelic. Claire pulled the tube and listened to the colt’s chest. She heard a weak breath and saw the sides flare slightly. 

“Thank God, he’s breathing on his own. Let’s get all this to the side so he can stand up.”

The colt still looked dead to Jason and he looked up at Claire like she was crazy. Before he could speak the tiny head popped up looking for its mother who was right there to lick his face. 

Claire cleared everyone out of the stall so the mare could do her job enticing the baby to get up. They were observant and hopeful as the colt made several attempts to stand up, and then he was exhausted. The mare continued to lick him and after several minutes of rest she pushed him with her nose, hard enough to provide a head start and the colt stood up. She positioned her body so he could suckle, and Claire exhaled in relief while her tears left wet tracks on her cheeks. Jason stood absolutely still. He was still holding all their equipment and the towels under his arms because he couldn’t look away. They watched until the colt laid down in the straw and went to sleep. 

The mare walked to the front of the stall where Claire was standing and pushed her nose into her neck. Claire put her hands on her head and said: “you’re welcome, I’m so proud of you.”

Jason felt the hair on his arms and neck stand up and a shiver go through him. He stared at Claire pressing her face into the mare’s cheek. The impossible beckoned, persistently banging into his brain requesting admittance. He opened his mind to the evidence of a miracle in play. He looked up at her sharply.

“You can talk to animals, Claire,” said with awe and reverence. 

Claire looked at Jason with a sleepy smile, “yes, I can.”

Jason’s eyes reflected the knowledge of magic as he hurried to catch up with his chores. He told Michael that Claire can speak to animals and got an “I know” back. What a glorious day, he thought, they saved the colt and Claire can speak to animals! Wait until his friends at home hear about this. 

Jamie hugged Claire close and thanked her for saving the foal. “I’m indebted to ye lass, again. Pick yer favorite restaurant, maybe a bit of rest this afternoon and then we celebrate a bit.” 

Michael passed by them with a saddle over his arm and asked why she was so late this morning, followed by “I’m just kidding Claire, but seriously, get on your horse for an hour of breezing please.”

Claire rolled her eyes and gave Jamie a quick kiss before walking to Runner’s wing. Michael was getting a bit nervous about the approaching races and wanted every minute of training they had agreed on. Claire’s rest was not a consideration when they were this close to glory. 

Michael and Jason had pieced together the reason for Jamie and Claire’s split and it left Michael steaming mad. He almost quit and went home but they were back together by the time he returned so he stowed the argument that raged to come out, and kept the peace. He had not drawn a salary in the months he had been working for them. Jamie had offered but it was almost embarrassing with the wealth he had. They did owe him though, after promising him first rights to Runner’s story, which was now a story about Claire and Runner, and the magic they made. 

Runner was looking spry this morning and Michael allowed himself to fantasize about watching them break out of the gate at Churchill Downs in a month. It made him so excited he forgot to watch Runner’s lead around the turn until Claire barreled up on him, snapping him out of his daydreams. He looked up at her stern face and smiled sheepishly. 

“Sorry, Claire.”

Later that afternoon, Claire asked Jamie for a rain check on dinner because she wanted to stay close to the newborn colt. She realized that someone had to stay the next weekend to monitor the two remaining mares. She estimated they had another week or two at least but wondered if Jamie wanted to risk being away. She would talk to him later when they were home and relaxed. 

Jamie leaned back in his chair and smiled his gratitude to Claire who was carrying dishes away and wrapping leftovers. He replaced her at the sink, and she sat down for their much loved evening conversation. Sometimes Jamie hardly let a word out of her mouth before he captured it for his own lusty purposes, other times the conversation was deeply philosophical, but tonight it was planning for the upcoming race and deciding who would stay back to watch the mares. Claire assumed Jamie would stay until he reminded her that first, he would never miss a race, and second, the owner was required to check-in and pay all the fees. 

“Who then?”

“Rupert or Angus will stay and Doc Anderson is on call if one of the dams starts to foal. It will be fine Sassenach, and I will watch ye cross the finish line at breakneck speed like ye always do. I’m sure it’s burned in yer brain that the Derby is in one month and ye have two races in between. 

“Yes, Michael has already increased Runner’s fat supplement and upped the carbohydrate calories to help him with fatigue. He started the diet change at the beginning of the week, so we’ll see how hot it makes him. As long as he uses the excess energy to go forward instead of up, I’m good.”

“Are ye worried, love?”

Claire looked like she didn’t understand the word. “No, not worried, I just don’t want any cuts of broken bones loading him into the gate.”

“Ye look dead on yer feet lass. How does a hot bath with bubbles sound?”

“Okay bubbles, let’s go.”

Claire laughed at her joke all the way upstairs and into the tub where Jamie held her close and whispered his love into her ear. The bubbles were luxurious and six inches deep allowing them to play and relax through two additions of hot water. 

Jamie wrapped Claire in thick towels and chuckled at her eyes closing while she fought to keep them open. 

“Get into bed mo chridhe, and I will check the babies and be right back.”

When Claire’s face felt the soft cotton pillowcase her eyes closed and she hardly moved when Jamie slipped in next to her. No dreams, no waking, just restorative sleep.

Jason pulled up to the barn in the pre-dawn darkness to help Jamie pack up their gear and get Runner ready for transport. An hour later they were walking him into the trailer, and then off to the airport. 

Runner’s flight took longer than a flight for humans because the captain took very wide turns which added air space, and a very long approach to the runway to keep the plane as level as possible and avoid an abrupt change in altitude. The handlers sometimes outnumbered the horses so there were plenty of people to attend to their every need. It was quite a production and at five-thousand dollars each way, it better be. 

The two men stood on the tarmac and watched the plane take off, as they always did. The walk back to the truck caught Jamie off guard like it always did. There was a natural buffer of people and horses that existed between Jamie and Jason. Alone together on the tarmac, anything was possible. 

“Michael sure was pissed when he found out you tried to pull Runner from the track after the first race in March. I thought he was gonna box you. Man, he was pissed.”

“Why? I can’t imagine he is dependent on a job that pays nothin.”

“No, you promised him he could write a book about Runner winning the Triple Crown.”

“The trip…” Jamie couldn’t hold it in, the laughter burst out of him until he was doubled over and holding his stomach.

“I swear I did not promise him a Triple Crown. That is ridiculous Jason. There hasn’t been a Triple Crown winner in thirty-seven years. There’s a reason for that, it’s impossible. C’mon Jason. He’s really fast and a local hero on the track, but he’s not good enough to win the Derby, let alone all three races for the crown. I’m surprised Michael could think such a thing, I thought he was smart.”

Jamie kept laughing until they got to the truck and trailer. Jason was quiet but Jamie was having too much fun with the topic to notice. When they were on the road again, and Jamie was lost in traffic and his own thoughts, Jason spoke up. 

“Do me a favor, Jamie? Don’t talk like that in front of Runner, or Claire. They believe in miracles and you should let them.”

Jason had a deep blush on his face for standing up to Jamie that way and turned his gaze out the window to avoid his contempt. Jamie tried to fill his mind with other thoughts, but he was unsuccessful. He couldn’t believe Claire had such aspirations and he wasn’t the one to bring it up with her. He promised his support of any race she wanted, and he would keep his word. 

Claire made a last phone call to Doc Anderson to update the condition of the last two mares and promise there would be a manager sleeping with them that night. It would be a fast trip, just one night away. Jamie was tense about leaving and Claire soothed him with her latest exam findings, they weren’t ready to drop yet. 

Flying to New Jersey and the chaos of greeting Runner at the track, getting work out time tomorrow before the race, registering, weighing in, and a vet check for Runner was exhausting. One thing that put wind in Claire’s sails was each person she spoke to knew about Runner and gave an extra helping of respect during the process. 

Claire was in her silks, bent over the track program the next day, studying the other horses. Runner was favored to win and had drawn a crowd of fans even in New Jersey. The morning workout had gone very well because he was ready to race. Jamie launched her into the saddle in front of screaming well-wishers and Claire laughed at the curious look Runner gave them. As she was led away to the gate she turned and smiled at Jamie. The bile coming up from his stomach felt like his insides were melting from acid, but he managed a smile. 

Runner was quiet, no boasting or looking for other horses this time. Claire didn’t know what to make of that. When the gate slammed open and the other horses were away, Runner gave an impressive gallop to catch up but was soon surrounded by the pack. There were two horses, one on each side of him getting dangerously close as the jockey’s boots were within a foot of each other. Claire was getting scared from the aggressive posturing of the jockeys and wondered if they were trying to unnerve her. The jockey on her left brushed her boot and scared her half to death. Runner was pinned down in the pack with no opening. Claire knew if she collided with either horse it would be deadly and she screamed at Runner.

“Get me out of here Runner, please help me!”

Runner threw his head in the air to get away from the bit and slowed his speed by lifting his upper body. He told Claire to hold his mane and tuck. When he was free of the pack he took off on the outside and passed half of them by the second turn. A hush fell over the spectators before they erupted in shouts. True to his nature, he sped past each of the three horses in front of him running neck and neck with the lead horse before he pulled away and won the race by three lengths. 

“Oh my God Runner, that was incredible! You are amazing!” Claire stood in her stirrups for a brief moment and came back down to slow Runner. It felt like he was still in the race until she sent him lovely pictures of a job well done. When she passed the guys on the rail she laughed at their stunned faces. Why are they always so surprised she wondered? 

When Jamie saw Claire get pinned into the pack by those other two horses, he almost had a heart attack. His field glasses were pressed into his eyeballs and his breath was held until he almost passed out. What Runner did to get away from them is something Jamie had never seen. When he knew Claire was safe, he looked at Michael with a questioning face. 

“What the hell was that Michael?”

Michael was shaking his head from side to side. “Looks like he picked Claire over winning. It’s only a guess because I’ve never seen a horse purposely decelerate during a race. I’m going to find out who those jockeys are and the owners. I have a bad feeling about how they pinned her in. The jockey on her right had a clear opening and he didn’t take it. I’ll let you know what I find out.”

Jamie transformed into a snarling, deadly beast in the blink of an eye. “Do me a favor, find out before they get away and tell me first. When the winner’s circle picture was taken Claire slid off Runner to jump into Jamie’s arms like always, but he had vanished and so had Michael. She looked at Jason like she was shocked, and he opened his arms pretending he would catch her like Jamie always did. Claire laughed at him as they walked back to the clamoring crowd where Claire signed autographs and talked with fans while Jason held Runner close to the safety bars so people could pet him. 

Claire looked for Jamie and Michael feeling worry creep into her happiness. Jason pushed her along and told her to wave before he led them both under the shade to the stalls. 

Runner was stripped of his tack while Claire held his head and thanked him over and over for saving her. 

“Thank you Runner for saving me from those two horses, God I was scared but you saw me to safety.”

“And I still won!” he shouted into her consciousness and she laughed at his bragging.

Michael found a track steward to file a complaint against the two horses that boxed Runner in. The steward handed him a form and Jamie almost pulled the man off his feet. 

“We need to see the video playback now before they can leave the track, where do we go for that?”

The steward looked at Jamie with boiling anger in his eyes for the audacity of holding him against his will. Jamie growled NOW at the man and they were directed to an office where they could watch the playback with another official. The men crowded around the monitor and the official closed in on the three horses, watching the two jockeys make a beeline for her and crowd her into the pack coming dangerously close. Jamie watched the terror on Claire’s face and saw her screaming at Runner right before his upper body came up and his haunches bulged with his effort to slow down. The rapid deceleration almost unseated Claire and Jamie felt his legs go weak. He knew the jockeys and he vaporized from the office.

Michael was telling the official they would file a complaint against the owners of the two horses before running after Jamie. 

The jockey on Claire’s right walked into the bathroom to call the owner who had disappeared during the race, the piece of shit. 

“You left too soon to see that fuckin powerhouse of a horse pull an incredible deceleration mid-race and break out to the outside to win the race. I didn’t like doing what you demanded and I quit your horse, fuck you, I could have killed that girl with what you told me to do. You can’t stop that horse, even with chicken shit moves like you made me do. Send my check to my home address and pray they don’t question my motives today.”

The jockey drove his fist into the mirror when he clicked off and then ran his hand under cold water for five minutes before leaving. Unfortunately, the exit was blocked by one huge, pissed off Scot, who wrapped an arm under his chin, physically escorting him out to find the officials. The jockey was practically dragged toward the stairs with Jamie paying no mind to his ability to breathe. Michael ran up behind him.

“Whoa, whoa there buddy, the dudes got to breathe. C’mon Jamie, he’s not goin anywhere with us on either side of him. Let him go man.”

Jamie looked down at the jockey like he was not human, just a specimen being taken for identification before extermination. He loosened his hold and the jockey fell to his knees taking huge breaths of air. The small man raised his hand above his head like he was warding off further assault. Michael helped him to his feet and kept Jamie away until he caught his breath. 

“You have one chance to make it right dude. I can let Jamie strangle you to death or you can tell the stewards what you did and why.” 

The jockey relented and a report was taken by track officials that would heavily penalize the owner of the two horses and the jockeys. Runner was well known around the world, especially after winning Horse of the Year, and it was bringing out the ruthless, jealous, hateful, nature of some people in horse racing. The bile thickened inside Jamie’s esophagus and suddenly he had to find Claire.


	17. Chapter 17

Claire was unnerved when she learned of the deliberate interference of the two jockeys. Jamie told her it was an isolated incident of an owner in New Jersey and described Runner’s protectiveness to bolster her courage. He had given in to Claire’s desire to enter the Kentucky Derby, so his demeanor changed, and he became her coach rather than her doubting boyfriend. There was one race in New York before the Derby, and it was an easy win for Runner. The famous Wood Memorial Stakes at Aqueduct Racetrack where the winning horse gained one hundred points and the purse was one million dollars. The whole world would be watching the remaining Derby contenders battle it out.

There would be two weeks between each of the remaining races and Michael adjusted Runner’s supplements to give the additional energy for such a tight racing schedule. This was when the rubber meets the road, he told Claire. There were two or three stakes races each weekend somewhere in the country, where Derby contenders would gain points if they won or wash out if they lost. Everything was in flux right now he told her. It was the most exciting time of the year for horse racing. 

When they arrived in New York they were cocky and confident. Runner drew crowds wherever they landed which fueled Claire’s confidence and need to dominate the race. Runner was favored to win and all she had to do is stay in the saddle. 

Claire felt nervous waiting for the race to start. She reached for her juice box and granola bar, not sure if it was her blood sugar or her nerves making her feel anxious and shaky. Jamie grabbed her hand to walk her outside where she waved to the yelling spectators before being launched into the saddle. She was feeling a bit better when a track pony brought her to the gate and Runner loaded without an issue. 

There were only eight horses in the Wood Memorial Stakes and Runner was coming out of post position two, statistically proven to launch the most winners. Claire was ready to leave everyone in her dust and take home the winner’s cut of the million-dollar prize money and 100 qualifying points. 

When the gate opened, Runner jumped into his lane and quickly passed one horse at a time until he was neck and neck with the third-place horse. To Claire, he was conserving his strength until the dash to the finish line. When Runner did not accelerate after the second turn Claire knew something was wrong. He seemed to be giving all he had just to maintain his third position. As the finish line approached, the lead horse was seven lengths ahead and there was no time to catch him. They wouldn’t win, they couldn’t win, and she felt the shock of that truth run through her body. 

Claire’s brain turned off the roar of the crowd, and it became silent. It turned off the thundering hooves and all other noise except her own breathing and Runner’s. When she crossed the finish line in third place all the noise came crashing back into her head as Runner slowed to a trot immediately. 

It was very hard to comprehend losing the race because she had complete confidence Runner would win. A track pony took her reins and delivered her to the men waiting, all looking grim. Jason walked the big colt until he cooled off and Jamie pulled Claire into the shade. She cried on his shoulder as he reassured her it was just one race, and Runner would be ready for the Derby in two weeks. 

Jason noticed Runner tossed his head when the bit moved even slightly from Jason holding the reigns. It was clear he was in pain and Jason got the horse back to Claire right away. Pulling the bridal off hurt so much he reared in protest and refused to open his mouth. Claire grabbed the bridal and put her hand on his neck. She told him to relax, no one would force him and in ten minutes she asked him to open his mouth when he was ready. He finally did and the pain was so obvious Claire winced.

She could feel the fever in his muzzle and chest and felt panic creeping up her spine. When she could finally look in his mouth the giant abscess dropped down from the roof of his mouth the size of a golf ball and full of pus. She realized the bit had rubbed against the pressure and pain throughout the race.

He was given an injection of pain killer and antibiotics by the track veterinarian who helped hold him for Claire to lance the abscess and flush it with Hydrogen Peroxide. It was a very painful procedure, but Claire was fast and thorough alleviating the pressure the instant she cut into the bulging balloon and Runner settled down for the remainder of the procedure. 

They all thanked the track vet for his assistance and packed up to fly Runner home. The reporter from Sports Illustrated strolled through the stalls and caught the last few minutes of the surgery. He expected something like this and caught Jason in the aisle telling him to shake Runner’s hay and check the wood chips in his stall for razor blades, pins, or burs. He had seen the near collision of the race in New Jersey and thought it prudent to check for foul play. 

Jamie and Claire drove Runner to the airport and explained the abscess and surgery to the handlers. Once Runner was dozing in his transport stall the captain came in and spoke to them running his hand down the colt’s neck. Claire kissed his nose softly and told him to sleep tight.

When they returned to Aqueduct to pick up the guys, both Michael and Jason poured huge sharp burs found in the hay and floor, into Jamie’s hand. There were six burs that drew blood when Jamie pushed his finger into the points. Jamie looked up at the numerous cameras throughout the building and went to find the barn manager. 

Before boarding the plane, Jamie called Rupert to warn him they would be picking up a drunk Colt with a sore mouth. Rupert sounded crushed they lost the race but assured Jamie they would be extra gentle with the laddie. 

Claire was quiet on the trip back to Kentucky. After checking the foals and Runner she just wanted to go to the house and sit in silence for a while. Jamie kissed her before she got out of his truck and promised to be quick with his chores.

Claire sat on the patio and admired the stars shining brightly above her. She replayed the race, minute by minute, and decided the only reason they did not win was the pain in Runner’s mouth. They all knew from that point forward; Runner would be guarded while away at a race and they would provide their own food and hay. She felt completely exhausted and leaned her head back on the lounge. She would not let this discourage her from the Derby. They had two weeks to heal his mouth and they would be unbeatable again. 

Jamie sifted through his mail quickly, wanting to get back home and relax with Claire. He almost missed it, the envelope from the Kentucky racing commission. Thinking he had forgotten one of the many fees required for the Derby he opened the envelope and felt his heart fall into his stomach. He launched from his chair and ran to catch Michael. 

“She has raced at Churchill Downs twice, why is this coming up now?” Michael’s face was red and his eyes bugged out. “This is bullshit!”

Jamie looked at the floor. His heart was beating hard enough to give him a heart attack, so he took deep breaths and tried to calm down. 

“I don’t know who is behind her disqualification, but I know what to do about it Jamie. Tell Claire I’m on this and to keep the faith. I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

The snail’s pace at which Jamie walked from his truck to the house broke land speed records. It was that slow. He would pay any price to keep this information from Claire but there was no way out from this truth. It was still difficult to breathe and he stopped at the garage and bent over to steady himself, before he found Claire and broke her heart.

She was walking somewhere feeling peaceful and happy when a little girl handed her a bouquet of beautiful flowers. She smiled at the girl and thanked her pulling one rose out of the bunch and handing it to her. The sun was so warm, but her cheek was suddenly very cool. Jamie’s hand on her cheek brought her quickly out of her dream and she smiled at him for the nine seconds it took to register the sadness in his eyes. She sat up quickly.

“What is it, Jamie?”

She saw the rims of his eyes, deep red from tears that were coming, and felt alarms going off in her head. She wanted to run and get away from the pain she knew was coming. 

“Is it Runner? The foals? Is anyone hurt?”

Jamie grabbed both of her hands and fought his emotion until he could calmly speak. It was no more than a whisper.

“Ye’ve been disqualified from the Derby lass. Your jockey license does not meet the requirements of the track because you’re an apprentice. The Kentucky Horse Racing authority states there is no appealing this ruling. Runner can enter the race with a qualified jockey, but we both know that won’t happen.”

“Jamie?”

He could hear her voice, still strong, still hopeful, and he hated the world at that moment because there were no options.

“I’m sorry, love. Michael said he was on it and left, but the letter is clear, there is no appeal.”

Claire launched out of the lounge, suddenly very awake, fighting the urge to scream about her own helplessness and the cruel forces that stole her dream of winning the Kentucky Derby. 

“He is Horse of the Year for Christ’s sake. How can they disqualify him?” She spoke softly like she couldn’t summon the strength for more volume.

Runner is not disqualified, only you sweetheart. When he doesn’t race, the world will be very unkind and make up their own reasons. I found dozens of comments online about the Wood Memorial. People are sayin it’s a fault in his breeding, findin all kinds of other reasons for his loss. 

He reached for Claire and she hugged him with the dawning knowledge of what he was losing too. They held each other up until they could walk upstairs and said not another word about it. What could be said?

Runner’s mouth healed with no more sign of infection by the following week. He repeatedly tried to engage Claire, but she was in her own head and quiet with everyone else in the barn. She just didn’t have anything to say. Each morning brought her one day closer to the most famous race in the history of horse racing and she couldn’t go. She couldn’t get the knot out of her stomach or concentrate on anything else but the race she would miss. The town was energized with the upcoming festivities that were broadcast from radio shows and city news continuously. It was enough to drive her mad, so she just shut down. 

Michael never came back after the night he read the commission’s letter. He said he would fix this and then vanished. It felt like the final insult to Jamie, but reminded himself that Michael was here to write the story of Midnight Runner, and if he didn’t enter the Derby there wasn’t much to write about.

Jamie and the other guys tried to pull Claire out of her funk until she begged them to let her be. She apologized for being moody and promised to bounce back if they would just leave her alone. She promised Jamie she would feel better when the race was over and then went back into her head.

The last foal dropped on Thursday night. Claire delivered the filly late at night with Jamie’s assistance. The Derby was two days away. When she tried to smile at him the corners of her mouth quivered a bit and he could plainly see she felt no smile on the inside. 

Jamie set up his cot near the stalls and went to find Claire. He almost missed her standing behind Runner who was still as a statue and very awake. 

“Sassenach?”

He pulled her to him and she sobbed like her very life was draining away. All he could do is hold her and pull her to his cot so he could wrap himself around her. When he heard the steady breathing of his sleeping love, he said the Gaelic prayer for courage, strength, and love. He said it for her so she could find her happiness when this nightmare was over. He slept little so she would feel his grip on her through the night. His wounded love. 

The next morning, the big doors opened with a crash bringing both Jamie and Claire to their feet in seconds. Both blinking against the morning light wondering what catastrophe had befallen them now.

“Jamie! Jamie!! Go find him squirt and hurry. Jamie, goddammit, where are you?!”

“What the devil is this about?” Jamie growled at Michael, “what’s happened to ye?”

“I have been pounding on your front door for thirty minutes. Finally decided you were already here. Where the hell is Claire? Me and Jason will be twiddling our thumbs out there waiting for our rider. We have some work to do, so where is she?”

“What are ye doin Michael? There is no more racin and I’m sure ye remember that.”

Claire sat on the cot and listened with little interest in Michael’s ranting. 

“Oh, sorry, what the fuck is wrong with me? Here.”

Jamie took the new license and studied the signature from the racing authority. It was a Journeyman’s license and looked legitimate but that was impossible. 

“What trickery is this Michael?”

“No tricks, promise. The journeyman license has requirements for races, time in the saddle, experience on the track and with other horses, among other things. Poor Claire had no handlers to workout the Colt because he wouldn’t allow it. Consequently, she logged enough hours in the saddle, on the track, and in the race to qualify for Journeyman.”

Jamie stared at the license waiting for it to suddenly turn to dust and blow away. “How did ye do it?”

Michael smiled at Jamie, “the governor’s dad and my old man go way back. I grew up around their family and the governor himself was my babysitter on several occasions. It took a week and a half to see him, but I told him about Claire and Runner, the unique circumstances of their partnership, I avoided the whole talking to animals thing. I told him they deserve a space in the gate tomorrow. He agreed and we met with the Kentucky Horse Racing Authority and figured out how she could qualify for a Journeyman’s license. That is how I did it.”

The men saw Claire run by them like a streak. Ten minutes later she was pulling her helmet on and walking toward them with a beautiful blush in her cheeks. 

“I love you Michael and I have the rest of my life to thank you, but right now we need to ride. The race starts in twenty-eight hours, let’s go.”

Claire was off toward Runner’s stall and came racing back to kiss Jamie hard and show him a brilliant smile. 

“We run for the roses tomorrow, just like we planned, my precious love.” Then she was gone, leaving a smiling Rupert and Angus in her wake. 

Jamie stood rooted to the ground, shaking his head and enjoying the moment. There would be time to panic trackside tomorrow, this was too good to ruin. He decided at that moment to host a celebration, tomorrow night, win or lose it would celebrate the perseverance and dedication of a phenomenal woman and horse. One way or another he would see it done.

Michael watched Runner with excitement. The rest made him a bit hot, but he used the energy for speed and Claire could hardly keep him breezing. It was a great workout and Michael told Claire she would be in the money tomorrow with him running like that. 

“Actually Michael, I plan to win tomorrow but thank you for the good wishes.” 

When Jamie finally got Claire into bed that night, she seemed tired enough to sleep filling him with relief. The enormity of the race tomorrow was mind-boggling to him. Of the billions of people in the world, only twenty-two are chosen each year to compete on a track of superstarThoroughbreds. Because the Derby was open only to three-year-olds, those horses that didn’t make the cut lost the opportunity forever. Jamie held her close until her breathing became deep and even. He stopped thinking and dropped into the void. 

Jamie’s sleep became fitful later in the night and he turned to hold his Sassenach only to find an empty bed. It took a while to find her and he approached quietly and listened to her grill Runner while she paced the aisle. He could see Porcelain’s big eyes watching Claire, and Runner, like a new recruit standing at attention. She looked like a funny little commander pacing in her robe and slippers and Jamie’s chuckle made her stop and look up. 

“Suppose ye let Runner sleep a bit before the big race mo chridhe. I’m lonely for ye.”

The Kentucky Derby is a race like no other as people come from all over the world in their finery and decorative hats to witness the race and socialize. One hundred fifty thousand spectators fill every seat, inside and out, including celebrities from movie stars to Saudi princes. The infield is a giant party for the who’s who and a bank of photographers sit patiently along the side of the track. The event is bigger than the Super Bowl or the World Series, all steeped in history and tradition. 

Claire was overwhelmed by the enormity of the event and found it hard to focus on the horses she would have to beat. When she was ready to mount for the parade and warm-up, Jamie stopped her and whispered in her ear.

“This is a once in a lifetime race for both of ye Sassenach, so feel every minute of it. Just gettin here means yer a winner so be proud of him and yerself lass and know how much I love ye.” He kissed her softly, “one more thing, the colt runs like a fat cow. Tell him I said so.”

Claire’s lead pony was waiting and pulled Runner’s reins to wrap around the horn of his saddle. When Runner started to act up, he would pull his head to the pony’s to settle him down. Claire was released to warm up and she looked at the staggering amount of people and felt the deafening noise they were making. She hoped Runner would relax a bit and stay in a safe range with all this noise, and color.

Runner was hot as they ponied to the gate. He was ready to explode from high-calorie food all week and too much rest. There was some acting out getting loaded into the gate as he reared up and told them to leave him alone. Claire waved the handlers back and asked them to let him load without the manhandling. He felt tense waiting for the bell and Claire willed the doors to slam open so she could direct all his extra energy. Each minute seemed like an hour. 

Claire wrapped Runner's mane through her fingers and prepared to get off his back. She had spent several hours talking to him about winning by the space between him and the next horse, trying to make him understand it was not only beating the individual horses that mattered. Runner was looking for Sham and Angle Light, making Claire nervous about him acting up before they could get out of the gate.

“Jamie said you run like a fat cow. Just sayin”

The doors slammed open in the next minute and twenty-one horses made a mad dash for the track. When Runner jumped out, she could feel his extra energy and she watched for the best way through the mess of horses ahead. 

Runner was doing little more than keeping pace with the pack until the first turn when he broke to the outside and picked up his speed. He stayed on the outside down the backstretch passing horses, one after the other. He overtook the pack and headed for the front seven horses. Claire could see Sham was in third place coming out of the second turn and they were still five horses behind him. Runner was increasing his speed and she tucked tight going into the home stretch. She watched horse after horse fade away in a blur as Runner accelerated toward the lead horse. He didn’t dawdle and run neck and neck like he usually did, it was all business today as she felt him accelerate one last time.

The noise from the crowd, the thundering hooves, and the loudspeaker barking the positions of the horses, all went away. Claire knew they were lengths ahead of the other horses and stretched her arms to allow the maximum lengthening of Runner’s stride. She watched the finish line come closer, scared shitless another horse would zoom past her and take the glory. She couldn’t help herself from yelling at Runner to hurry. The finish line was five feet ahead and she felt his front legs reach forward like in slow motion and saw the flash of the camera. She turned her head to the left and saw no other horse. She turned her head to the right and saw no other horse. 

Claire was not processing anything during the next minute. She was trying to slow Runner down and looking around her at the other horses and jockeys sporadically spaced. So the race was over and I don’t know what to do now, she thought. As she came around the turn she saw Jamie and Michael jumping as high as they could and pointing at her. She started crying when she looked at Jamie. She could read his lips and see his incredible face. Jamie says I won, she thought and in the next second the deafening noise of the crowd came back and she heard the announcer say “the winner, Midnight Runner, by three lengths. 

“Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Runner! You won, you won!! You won the Kentucky Derby!! Jesus H Roosevelt Christ, we just won the Kentucky Derby! She pulled on his mouth to slow him down and stood triumphantly in her stirrups, crop held high, rubbing her sleeve over her eyes to see the crowd through her gushing tears. When Runner had slowed to a trot, she found the governor who had abandoned his fancy observation box to get closer to the track. 

Claire pulled Runner to a stop in front of the governor and unsnapped her helmet. Her hands were shaking so hard she could barely manage, but she pulled off her helmet in a salute as her tears flowed down her dirty cheeks. Her eyes locked with his for a brief moment and he nodded to her and smiled. 

“Your team is busting at the seams Claire, let’s get you to the winner’s circle.” 

Her favorite handler and his pony guided Runner to the incredulous faces of Jamie, Michael, and Jason. Claire tried to stop crying as they draped Runner in the garland of roses. Claire felt every moment like it was a sole event and smiled through her tears at the camera followed by a bank of cameras that flashed continuously. Runner was a stunning gentleman, watching the weird goings-on of the people all around him. He was telling them all that he was the fastest horse but only Claire heard him. She dropped her body down on his neck, “you are the greatest horse that ever lived.”

When Claire sat back in her saddle the reporters asked what she just said to the horse, making her laugh. When she slid into Jamie’s arms there were cameras flashing and questions shouted. As she hugged each man on her team the cameras caught it all. They were clamoring for her attention until she walked over to Runner and placed her cheek against his head so she could thank him. The reporters were suddenly quiet but the air around them flashed continuously and didn’t stop. 

The reporters were pressing in making Claire feel like she couldn’t breathe. Jamie tried to steer her away, but she gave a look that said she was fine to stay. She just won the Kentucky Derby, after all, the first woman in history. She could stay for a while.

It was many interviews and hours later before they had Runner packed up and loaded into the trailer. Claire was so high she had trouble feeling her feet as she walked, and her smile looked as permanent as Jamie’s. 

Jamie and Claire walked toward Runner’s wing and Jamie held her hand to make sure she didn’t get away. When they turned the corner a table had been set up next to the stalls and a crowd of people stood up and said surprise! One by one, her friends gave hugs and congratulations. Michael, Jason, the governor, racing commissioner, Molly, Lulu, Angus and Rupert. The people kept coming and Claire saw a blonde head at the end of the table sitting next to Molly. She kept watching that direction as she hugged more and more people. When the hugging stopped, Molly stood up and pulled the arm of the blonde until he stood up.

And there he was.

Dusty blushed crimson as he approached and hugged his dearest friend. Claire was completely overwhelmed by this and refused to let him go. It was a hug worth a whole year to both of them and Claire cried with happiness. Dusty shook hands with Jamie and the barn personnel he remembered, checking his watch every other minute. When they all sat down to eat a catered dinner arranged the night before by Jamie, Dusty was gone and Claire’s heart sank. 

“Molly, where is Dustin?”

“He is coming right back, maybe thirty minutes. He has something important to do.”

Molly’s voice was relaxed and nonchalant, so Claire dropped it and fed her ravenous hunger stealing kisses from Jamie between bites. The governor and commissioner nibbled a bit and excused themselves from the party. Claire shook both their hands and with tears rolling down her cheeks, again, she thanked them from the bottom of her heart. 

Returning to the table she had five minutes to relax before Dusty walked back in, holding the hand of a tiny girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was introduced as Dusty’s wife and Claire shot out of her chair to hug the stuffing out of her while Dusty laughed. It was quite a shock to everyone but Molly who had become Dusty’s dear friend over the hours and hours of phone calls. Molly knew Dusty’s story, from his heartbreaking love for Claire, through his lonely months at school when he wanted to quit, to his new found love. It was Molly who pulled him through and encouraged him to approach the girl named Hope. 

Claire looked from Dusty to Hope with a brilliant smile. “You two look like shiny new pennies.”

“And they both have a 4.0!” Molly added. 

After much food and drink the stories started and each of Claire’s good friends had something hilarious to tell, including Jamie who recounted Claire’s drunk phone call a very long time ago. Molly and Lulu were complicit with their giggling. Dustin told them all how he toppled Claire’s yoga position by honking his horn and had to speak to her cowboy boots when she did a headstand where she fell. 

Claire watched Dustin talk, smile, and remember a day in their life together a long time ago. She was so proud of him and couldn’t wait to catch up on every single moment of his life during the past year. Deep down she knew, had always known, what kept him away and she was so happy he found such a perfect partner to share his life with. 

The caterers were cleaning up and carrying everything to their van. On the last trip, they brought an enormous cake with sparklers all over it. Claire was crying again when she read “Kentucky Derby Winner” and below that, “1st woman in history.” She walked over to Runner and pressed her face into his neck, thanking him for making her a winner, just like he promised so many months before. She was seeing sugar cubes in her mind and laughed at his hopeful face before running to Jamie’s office to get handfuls for the most amazing horse that ever lived. Her best four-legged friend.


	18. Chapter 18

The party guests were headed to their homes by eight o’clock and it was just Jamie and Claire. She wrapped her arms around him and looked up at her future husband. 

“Your eyes are an endless source of fascination to me. They change color with the weather, your mood, your clothes. Sometimes they are like blue diamonds, light and sparkling, other times they are dark like a stormy ocean. Whatever hue, they’re always beautiful.”

Jamie smiled and touched her cheek. Their lives had been taken over by traveling, racing, and foals. They were on the same plane, in the same barn, lived in the same house, but he missed her so badly he didn’t want to let go of her. He knew she was dead on her feet, but he needed to connect with her on an intimate level saved only for him. 

Like she was reading his mind she exhaled from open lips and her fingers explored his wide back. 

“Do you realize I haven’t showered since my race this afternoon?”

“How much time do ye need Sassenach?”

He panted the words and looked her over like a vampire ready to grab her neck. It was predatory, intense, and Claire felt her body wake up to his intention. 

“Twenty minutes and I’ll be waiting for you so don’t dawdle or I will come back and show Runner things he shouldn’t see.”

“Hurry love, get in the truck and drive before I lose my resolve.”

When Claire ran out of the barn Jamie walked like a cripple from his mile-wide erection, or at least it felt that way. 

Claire dropped below the bubbles in her huge bathtub and expertly shaved all the smooth surfaces of her body before stepping into the shower to wash her hair. She wrapped thick towels around herself and spread her special body oil into her skin, a luxury she loved and didn’t waste when she was riding. She blew her hair with her head upside down and didn’t hear Jamie come in and slip into the shower. 

Claire decided naked was best tonight. It was a fool's errand to dress in anything because she would beg him to rip it off, the minute he touched her. Pulling the quilt and sheet to the end of the bed, exposed the large expanse of comfort they would play on until exhausted. She tried to remember the last time they made love slowly, giving and receiving the erotic love they craved. 

Jamie stood above her and looked at every inch of her. He would have her in every position she loved before they were through, and she would give him everything he asked her for. He watched Claire’s mouth open slightly as she stared at his erection and then his thighs and magnificent butt. He could see her chest rise and fall with deep breathing to feed her battering heart.

“Come here, love. Let me feel you.”

It was fortunate the party ended while the evening was still young, because they filled every minute with love, from sensuous, to brutal, and back again. Jamie’s body was glistening with sweat when he pulled Claire up and impaled her. He sat up so they were nose to nose and she slowly pulled his arousal up to the point of insanity. Jamie felt an electric current start in his lower spine and work it’s stinging way to his groin and then his balls. The building pressure was exquisitely painful, and he pushed back watching her breasts bounce as she ground down on him. He wrapped his arm around her back and flipped her under him, pulling her knees over his shoulders. He buried himself in her wet body and rammed her over and over until he went rigid with his release. He was so deep in her body she could feel his pulsing cock as she wrapped him in the soft muscles she had learned to control. She could titillate, control, and coax his arousal to heights that made him come with an explosive orgasm that lasted several minutes. 

Jamie dropped to the bed and pulled her in. Holding her close he decided it was time to run away from their responsibilities and steal some time to celebrate their youth, their love, and all they had accomplished. He searched his exhausted mind for the perfect getaway and smiled as he let go of consciousness, wrapped around his love. 

In the morning, Jamie was quick out the door to feed the horses with Angus and Rupert so he could ask for a favor. They agreed to take a night each staying at the barn to allow their friend some needed time away. Two nights and three days away from this place. He had to plan the most impressive, unforgettable getaway and couldn’t wait to get started. When he found Claire still chasing her dreams he sat down in his office and got to work. An hour later he pushed away from his desk and went to wake Claire. 

She was as still as the dead until Jamie cuddled her and told her they needed to leave for the airport.

“Mo chridhe, I am takin ye to a private island in the Florida Keys. Our bungalow is ten feet from the water with a huge hammock for naps, horses to ride through the deer sanctuary, a five star resort with the best chefs, and private beaches to snorkel, sunbathe, and get lost in the day where there are no responsibilities except to ourselves. You won the Kentucky Derby lass, this is your prize.”

When she laid still and said nothing, Jamie’s heart fell and he was gripped with worry that he had over-stepped. He promised her he would not make plans for her life without her input anymore and here he was doing it again. His excitement fell off the cliff and he was filled with remorse. 

Claire spun toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist kissing every inch of skin she could find. 

“A private island?” Kiss, kiss kiss. 

“Ten feet to the water?” Kiss, kiss, kiss.

“Fine dining and horses to ride through a deer sanctuary?” Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss.

“How soon can we leave? Before breakfast I hope, how do we get to a private island anyway? Are there other people there, who cares, can we leave now? I’m getting in the shower, care to join me?”

Jamie took possession of her mouth when she took a breath and blew a bit on the candle of her desire. He would not give in to a romp in Kentucky but hold the arousal suspended until they watched the sunset tonight, on their private beach, with two whole days of fun still to come. 

The Sassenach could not stop asking questions until Jamie laughed at her enthusiasm feeling the relief right behind it. 

“Rupert and Angus are all set to sleep in the barn, one night each, Michael and Jason won’t be back for three days while Runner gets some rest. Can ye be packed to leave in two hours mo chridhe?”

Claire screamed yes and got on her feet to jump on the bed. She was naked and Jamie became transfixed with watching her beautiful athletic body, soft full breasts bouncing and pulled her down next to him kissing her deeply. 

“Hurry Sassenach. I vowed not to touch ye until we were safe on the island and my erection hurts already.”

She jumped off the bed skipping to the shower and Jamie fell back on the pillows, hugely relieved. 

Claire had been dedicated to riding and racing for so many months she was woefully short on fabulous clothes to wear for a romantic beach weekend. The ridiculous swimsuit she wore previously was thrown into the nearest trash can and she had not purchased another. Jamie calmed her worry telling her about the boutique clothing stores on the island and in the resort for exactly what she needed.

Not having the time to fret about every little thing made it so much easier to pile into Jamie’s truck, park it at the airport, board their plane to Florida, sip whisky, and nap until they woke from the pressure change in the cabin. The flight was perfect. Jamie haled a cab to take them to the dock to hire a boat, or seaplane, the only two ways to get to the island. 

Claire was so excited her cheeks hurt from smiling. It was easy finding a boat to take them twenty-nine miles to the island. The captain was full of personality and loved to talk. He explained how hurricane Irma made a direct hit on the island and destroyed the resort. He looked out at the ocean like he was remembering something terrifying.

“It just reopened in January and its more beautiful than before,” he said brightening. He told them to wade or swim out to the sand bar where they could float and snorkel until hunger dragged them in. He asked Jamie when they were leaving and promised to be at the dock to take them back. 

Jamie tipped the captain generously for the information and they waved goodbye to begin their adventure. 

Claire found a boutique while Jamie checked them in. She was delighted at the variety of swimsuits and dresses and chose two of each. Just as Jamie walked back to scoop her up, she was walking out of the boutique. They looked out at the clear, turquoise-blue water and could not wait for the fun to start.

“I have a new suit, wanna see it wet?”

“I have never wanted to see anything more Sassenach, but I believe our beach is a bit better, let’s find our piece of paradise, shall we?”

The resort was designed so cleverly that the bungalows truly had a private section of the beach with French doors that opened to the inside just ten feet from the water. Claire ripped off her clothes and jumped into a barely-there swimsuit that had Jamie following six inches behind her. She walked out of the bedroom and right into the water giggling at the close proximity and her lover followed looking at her curves and exposed butt. 

“Mo chridhe that suit is dangerous, just lettin ye know, there is a price to be paid for wearin it.” 

He caught her, waist-deep in the water, to get a closer look while he pressed his gigantic erection into her belly. Claire laughed at his pained face and dove under the water to have a look around. They stayed in the water until the sun started to set, and held hands as they made the long wade back. 

“That sunset cannot be ignored my love, I want to watch it but it’s time for whisky.”

She pouted at Jamie, wanting to stay on the beach and watch the sky and birds. He dashed to call for a bottle, ice, and two glasses. 

They wandered back into the water with the whisky and sat in the shallows watching the amazing sunset. Claire felt light as a feather, slightly buzzed and very aroused as she surveyed the body next to her. Chiseled, tan, flat stomach, huge chest, gorgeous face, and all hers for the next two days. She moved into his lap and kissed from his mouth to his ear, down his neck, across his chest and latched onto his nipple making him squirm in erotic pain as he untied the speck of a top she wore.

They teased lazily while the water lapped around them. Jamie decided to up the game and twisted her nipple, kissing her with his growing heat. When he pulled Claire’s back to his chest, he whispered the price for wearing the suit would have to be paid this very minute. With the water now at waist level he bent her forward and spread her legs before filling her completely. Claire gasped with the erotic position and open-air assault and pushed back on him hearing a grunt that translated to “wow that works for me!” 

Jamie pulled out of her and led her back to their amazing room where a hot shower awaited them before walking to the restaurant. Claire jumped out first and wrapped up in towels. The French doors were open to the ocean breeze that moved across her nipples. She needed to come. The teasing penetration in the water made her crave release. She laid across the bed and waited for the only one who could relieve her. 

Jamie stood in front of the vanity with shaver in hand and looked around the corner for Claire. Her eyes were closed, one hand pinched her nipple, the other was working its way to her pulsing center. When she heard Jamie’s shaver hit the floor she smiled, just before he pulled her hands above her head and held them with one hand, while the other got down to the business of relieving her pent up stress. 

Jamie fell next to Claire, heavy with sweat, delightfully satisfied. His Sassenach had an incredible way with her muscle control, and he decided that made him the luckiest man in the world. Another quick shower and they left to feed a ravenous hunger. Later, falling into the comfort of their bed, they were near comatose from sun, sex, and food. It was a glorious finish to the first day.

Being an early riser all his life, Jamie spent the first hour or two alone each day. It was his time to get centered, say his prayers, and start the day calmly and with purpose. He took a deep breath and shot right back to the bed to wake Claire.

“Sassenach, you must wake up, love. I would not wake for just any small thing. Get yer suit on, that’s a good girl, ah, the one that covers the most if ye please. I don’t want to have to fight the waiter when he falls for that body.”

Jamie called for coffee and scones and peeked outside before leading Claire to the outside table. She was enjoying the attention and put her head back to feel the sun on her face. When she felt something lick her elbow she jumped before Jamie calmed her.

“Something licked my elbow, Jamie.”

She looked in that direction and stared into the eyes of an adult deer just a foot from her face. Two little fawns crept out from behind their mother coming right to her knees. She reached out and stroked them feeling like she might burst with excitement. The babies liked licking their kneecaps and went from Jamie to Claire delighting both of them. When their breakfast came the waiter put down a bowl of nutritious cubes made of pressed vegetation that the deer loved. 

“It keeps the guests from giving them scones and coffee.” He smiled directly at Claire, Jamie wanted to trip him. 

Everywhere Jamie looked he saw deer, three of them were swimming to another shore and he shook his head like it was an illusion. They were everywhere around them, and it occurred to him the resort and the deer sanctuary were one in the same. In exchange for their protective sanctuary, they entertained the guests and were hand-fed nutrition cubes of their favorite grass. Amazing. 

Claire stretched out on a padded lounge and was almost asleep when she was lifted to Jamie’s chest and carried into the water for some floating and kissing which came to an abrupt halt when Claire gasped and swam toward the shore.

“Jamie, I haven’t seen my phone since we arrived yesterday. Let me check it for messages, be right back.”

“I will make ye a deal Sassenach. I will trade ye flippers and a snorkel for yer phone. Ye can have it back on Monday. What do ye say?”

She looked out at the ocean stretched in front of her and back at Jamie. It was clear she struggled with the trade. 

“Okay, I want to trade, let’s go!”

Jamie was delighted with her decision. She chose him and he loved her for it. They spent almost the whole day snorkeling off the sand bar seeing a myriad of sea life around them. Claire enjoyed floating on her back and feeling the sun warm her skin while Jamie went for deeper dives and discovery. It was an idyllic day and they were ravenous getting back to the beach. 

Jamie looked at the large footed bathtub in the middle of the expansive bathroom. Aside from a mass of bubbles, he could not find Claire. When she popped up looking like a snowman, he handed her a whisky and smiled. 

“I am going to return the equipment, be back shortly, love.”

Claire straightened her hair and carefully lined her eyes with a brush of mascara and lip gloss. She stepped into her new dress, pulling up the tiniest thong, before slipping into heeled sandals that accentuated her statuesque form. The strapless dress was the same color as her eyes and displayed her bronzed chest with a sprinkling of freckles. 

Pink cheeks and seldom seen makeup stopped Jamie in his tracks. He stared at the most beautiful woman in the Florida Keys, he was sure of that. She sat on the bed with a look that said, thank you for this amazing day. Jamie held his hand out for her to stand up and walked around her, admiring every inch, front and back. 

“I have never been prouder to escort a lady to dinner than I am right now. You are exquisite Claire.”

He held out his arm and they walked leisurely toward the restaurant where Jamie had reservations. Walking through the crowded restaurant he noticed heads turn to watch her walk by. The waiter asked if the table was perfect to which Jamie told him for the winner of the Kentucky Derby, this was perfect. The waiter seemed to have a mini-meltdown in front of them. 

“You are Claire Beauchamp! I didn’t recognize you with a clean face. Sorry, didn’t mean that. I am honored to serve you. I have watched you and Runner through Sports Illustrated for months and I am so damn glad to meet you!” 

Claire shook his hand and laughed at his bubbling compliments until he shouted it out.

“Hey! Honored guests of this fine establishment. The winner of the Kentucky Derby is dining with us tonight, Claire Beauchamp!”

Everyone around them was clapping and yelling congratulations to a blushing Sassenach. The waiter suddenly noticed Jamie and started spewing again.

“You are Jamie Fraser, the breeder of Midnight Runner! Oh my God, this is amazing!”

Jamie cleared his throat, “how is it that ye know so much about us lad?”  
“Runner’s groom is my brother, Jason. Oh my God, wait until I tell him I waited on you! Oh, my name is Tyler, pleased to meet you. Very pleased to meet you.”

When Tyler left with their drink order Jamie looked at Claire and exhaled shaking his head. 

“It’s a small world, love.”

“Six degrees of separation would support that statement.” She giggled at the look on his face, enjoying the attention and anticipation of the percolating arousal she felt.

Jamie’s hunger took over the menu as he continued to order appetizers of every variety followed by lobster for both of them. He looked at the empty plate in front of Claire and felt so happy she enjoyed food like he did. She was so unlike the Dunsany sisters who went to uncomfortable lengths to stay slim. He grew so tired of their pouting and sulking during a meal he stopped taking either of them to dinner. He felt a foot pushed into his crotch and jerked his head up at Claire. 

“Come back to me Jamie. Wherever you were just now I am banning you from returning. Promise me, you won’t go there again.”

“Aye, Sassenach, I’m sorry.”

“You are the master of your domain Jamie, and that includes me because I am a slave to your pleasure.”

His back straightened and he gazed into her eyes seeing the need for his attention. When the Drambuie came he sipped and looked at her. 

“Suppose ye tell me what turns ye on, what's yer fantasy exactly, and details are important lass.”

Claire smiled at a challenge she would surely win and pulled out her gloss to freshen her lips. 

“Well, if I was vacationing here with my aging aunt, and we hired your boat to do some fishing, I would wear my skimpiest suit. The one that barely covered my nipples and bared my ass cheeks to the world.”

Jamie cleared his throat and pulled his chair closer to the table. “Ah, and then?”

“I would clearly want you, so bad I couldn’t think straight, so I flirt with you and bend over in front of you to grab a new lure for auntie. You can see clear to my core and your erection crashes into your shorts making it hard to resist touching me, especially when I look at your erection and lick my lips.” 

Jamie moved his chair closer and was stuck looking at her lips. “Ah, and then?”

“Well, I do the bend over thing until you’re ready to rape me in front of auntie. So I saunter into the cabin in search of water and you follow me trapping me in the galley, crushing me to you, pulling my suit off like a caveman. Now I’m naked and you drop to your knees and push your tongue into me. The angle is no good, so you pick me up and lay me on the counter, pulling my knees up for the best exposure. And then you lick me, from asshole to clit with a flat tongue and I scream and hold your head against my pussy. I scream at you to put your tongue in me and then scream deeper Jamie!”

Jamie looked like he was about to explode. He was fondling her leg, running his hand up the inside of her thigh, coming dangerously close to her screaming need.

“Ah, does…doesn’t Auntie hear us?”

“Auntie is deaf as a doorknob, so I scream some more when you push fingers into me and order me to spread my legs.”

“What if auntie comes lookin for water?”

“Her legs are broken, pour dear, so she can’t get up, and she caught a fish so she’s totally happy by herself.” 

Claire stopped to look at Jamie on the edge of his seat and smiled at his eager participation.

“What happens then, Sassenach?”

“Do you mean before or after you pull me to the floor by my hair and choke me with your erection?” 

Jamie’s face was already sunburned, and his cheeks deepened to a lovely shade of purple as his hand went up asking for the check. Tyler was tableside in less than a minute and reported he called Jason who said the horses and barn were quiet all day. Jamie signed the check, added the tip, and stood to help Claire out of her seat. Walking to the exit, many diners touched her hand and said congratulations while Jamie stared at her ass. 

Jamie was clearly undone by Claire’s little story and pulled at his tie when they reached their own beach.

“Ye got me twisted Sassenach. I need to swim most of this energy off, so I don’t hurt ye.”

“Stop.”

Claire ran her hand up his inner thigh and teased by tracing around the bulge that begged to be touched.

“I have been clinging to a 1200 pound rocket for several months now, do you really think you can hurt me Jamie?” 

When her feet left the sand, Claire knew she was in for something new, something savage, something that would expose a new layer of herself. It was everything she hoped for and everything he had fantasized about. Two very fit people in love and craving each other is not for the meek. An hour of no-holds-barred loving and they crashed to the bed and held each other as they fell asleep.

Another day of deer kisses and treats, hours in the water, and lunch served on their beach table effected them like elephant tranquilizer. Claire’s eyes were closing until she was scooped up and carefully placed into a huge hammock. When her favorite person got in beside her there was no time to smile or cuddle before consciousness left them both.

Waking to Jamie’s hunger for her body, the hammock strings were very helpful to position herself for maximum pleasure, and penetration. She clung to Jamie when he growled in her ear and pushed into her, claiming her, and grinding into her bud. When Jamie dropped beside her, he heard the tell tail breath expelled from open lips and knew his love was very close to orgasm. He pushed her legs open and licked her, pulling her bud into his mouth and teasing her mercilessly until she exploded, back arching and legs pressed open. He held her during her descent to earth and kissed her neck, pulling her to him. 

“It’s two o’clock mo chridhe, we have two hours to play. What would ye most like to do?”

Claire pointed to the water and Jamie helped her out of the hammock so they could indulge in the crystal clear water before heading for home. 

The lovers both vowed to come back here one day as they reluctantly stepped out of the surf and headed to the shower and packed to go home. With suitcases parked at their feet they waved to the captain of the boat approaching to take them back. 

The minute Claire’s feet touched mainland Florida her mind was seized with the Preakness race. Jamie watched the transformation from beach girl to jockey and said a loving farewell to the side of her he had enjoyed for the past two days. She leveled her gaze at him, and he saw the edge was back. That strength in her that conjured the courage to mount Runner the first time and kept her racing in the face of heinous acts against them. He wondered who she would be after the racing was over. When she wrapped her arms around his waist, he realized he didn’t care. He loved every facet of her. 

“I have no messages on my phone love, do you?”

“Nah, no phone service on the island.”

“What was the trade about then?”

Jamie was laughing at her questioning face, “just wanted to see which ye would pick.” He pulled her in for a hug, “ye picked me.”

It was a cool night in Kentucky when they returned to their home, the foals, and Runner. He whinnied deep in his chest and was quite agitated in his stall asking Claire where she was. Telling Jamie he was afraid when they didn’t come to see him. Claire put her arms around the colt and told him repeatedly he was missed until he settled down. 

Later in the week, Jamie heard Michael yelling at Claire about pacing Runner rather than letting him run his own race. He watched as she turned Runner like a rodeo rider and galloped up to Michael making him take a step back even though the rail was between them. 

“Who have you been watching Michael? When has he made a wrong choice in how he runs the race? Never! Don’t get heavy-handed just because the purse is bigger, and the stakes are higher. He’s gonna run his own race goddammit and don’t forget that.” 

Claire pulled Runner down to a walk to cool him off. “Don’t do anything different Runner. I know you can run faster than any of them. If Michael yells at you, tell him he’s dumb and forget it.” She ran her hand down his neck before jumping down to hand the reins to Jason, who looked half asleep.

“Were you up all night?”

“Pretty much, it was so fun, we all met up at Molly’s. Me, Molly and Lulu, Dusty and Hope, and two friends of theirs last night. We talked and watched the stars until three in the morning and fell asleep on the living room floor. So fun.”

Claire was surprised she didn’t feel left out by that, she was relieved she wasn’t invited because it would have cut into her sleep time, making her weak today. That wouldn’t do right now, and she promptly forgot about it. 

Claire paced the aisle in front of Runner’s stall looking through the pictures of the horses they would be up against in the race. She would show him a picture and tell him how the horse cut to the rail or got boxed in with no will to break out. This went on night after night as the race approached and always ended with Jamie coming to fetch her back to bed. 

By race day, Runner was well-schooled in the habits of his competitors and the extra knowledge changed him. He was a different horse going into the Preakness Stakes race. No longer flighty and bragging, he looked at every horse like he owned them. He wouldn’t be wasting energy on acting up at the gate. He loaded calmly and set his head for battle.

Claire realized she went too far with her pacing lectures and was terrified of the horse under her for the first time. 

“Runner? Please don’t scare me. Are you in there? Are you okay?”

Runner tossed his head and laughed at Angle Light. “Ha haha ha ha,” before going back to his warrior position. He asked Claire when they could go and she smiled. Still a three-year-old in that big head. A second later the gate slammed open and he was almost on the butts of the other horses when he broke out. Claire shifted her weight forward, right over his neck and felt the increased ease of movement underneath her. 

Runner ran in last position for a little longer than Michael was comfortable with. On the backstretch, his speed increased more than usual as he shot forward on the outside getting in front of the pack with three horses in front and screaming fans were losing their minds. Claire worried he would tire by the second turn. She told Runner to win however he wanted then cleared her mind and tucked in, letting him run his own race. 

Michael stood next to Jamie criticizing both Claire and Runner for being risky with his speed. Telling Jamie Runner would fade in the home stretch.

“I only know one thing for sure Michael, they both want to win, and neither will do anything to jeopardize that eventuality. Where’s yer faith ye rich idiot?” 

Jamie pressed the field glasses into his eyeballs, not wanting to miss a thing. He was getting nervous when they came around the second turn with three horses ahead of them racing for the finish line. He watched Claire’s face and saw her yelling at Runner who took off like a bullet, stretching his body and pounding into the track with every stride. He watched her smile and he relaxed. She knew something and it was about to happen. When runner accelerated, the crowd witnessed the two things that set the Horse of the Year apart from the rest. Speed and ability. He powered forward overtaking Sham and still accelerating. Claire yelled “bye Sham, we win!” and Runner was laughing as his front feet reached for the finish line, two and a half lengths ahead of Sham. 

Claire was crying and holding onto Runner’s mane as she came around the turn. She blew a kiss to Jamie which was caught by numerous photographers poised for the money shot. 

Jamie kept the field glasses against his eyes and watched Claire sob. She was such an emotional girl he realized, living in a suit of armor at the moment that made him forget how vulnerable and loving she was. He remembered her crying against him the day his horses were poisoned and wondered how much of her life was spent in that armor. The real Claire was on a racehorse, sobbing her eyes out because they won again. Only he and one other man saw her truth, overwhelmed at winning the second race for the crown. 

Nosh was high in the stands watching Claire and Runner through a high powered lens. He clearly saw her emotion and dearly wanted to know where it was coming from. The true story was playing out on a young woman’s face atop the greatest horse since Man o’ War. Every tear rolled off her face and hit his heart. Nosh recognized the story of his career and vowed to get every detail before he retired. It would be his legacy.

Claire and Runner were hailed as two crown winners and articles about Claire, Runner, and Jaime were popping up in industry and commercial magazines. 

Jamie’s phone did not stop ringing from buyers interested in his foals and yearlings. They would never see the Keeneland auction because they were sold over the phone and would ship out once they were weaned. It was Jamie’s time to expand his breeding program and he outbid everyone to get two new prized mares with a foaling history that shot him into his own stratosphere.

Jamie called Angus and Rupert into his office and closed the door. They looked at each other wondering what could possibly be wrong after the Preakness win. 

“I’m just gonna lay it out for ye lads. Ye’ve stuck with me when I had not a pot to piss in and it’s my honor to reward yer loyalty. Ye deserve the best I have to give so with my thanks I’m giving ye a bonus of twenty-thousand dollars. The men embraced their friend with big smiles and many pats on the back until they heard someone pounding on the door. 

Claire opened the door and asked the men to follow her which they did, right out the big door where she opened her arms to the side, keys dangling from each hand and dropped them into the open palms of Rupert and Angus. Jamie knew their favorite colors. They were Highlanders, where the world was black and white to real men. Two fully loaded Ford-150 pickup trucks were parked in front, gleaming in the sun. The top-rated truck of the year. Claire wrapped her arms around their necks and pulled them in. Jamie hung back to watch, never so happy in his life to pay it forward.


	19. Chapter 19

Claire was unprepared for the public support of Runner after winning the Preakness. The moral of the country was at an all-time low as people were divided by the two factions of government, neither of which could get anything done. Misinformation was the norm and people lost faith in the evening news, Washington, the president, everything. Finding something to believe in had become impossible. The crown races were an American favorite with historically high viewership. When Runner won the first two crowns, America had a new hero to root for, and he was dubbed the People’s Horse. 

There were seven horses in the past thirty-seven years that won both crowns, but all had failed at the Belmont Stakes. The hope for a triple crown winner swelled and moved across the country. 

Jamie’s phone rang the instant he put it down as people called with good wishes, just wanting to talk to someone directly involved with the famous Runner. It was getting impossible, so he hired Lulu to answer the phone during her summer break. Lulu was five foot five inches with natural platinum hair cut into a pixie. She wore cut off shorts and cowboy boots with a loose-fitting button-down that was never tucked in. Her face was dominated by large round Hazel eyes that sparkled under heavy lashes. She was delighted with the job because it paid very well, and her secret crush was always nearby. If Claire had not been so preoccupied with interviews and the upcoming race, she would have noticed the way they gazed at each other.

After workout one morning, Claire asked Michael what she should say to reporters about her background, and how she came to be Runner’s rider. She wanted to uphold her promise to let Michael tell the story, but she was getting boxed in by questions. She, Michael, and Jamie met to discuss the talking points and decided unanimously to answer truthfully. Claire had a glass face that would give it all away if she tried to lie. She was very relieved. 

Nosh, the reporter from Sports Illustrated left multiple messages for Claire. Lulu added them to the stack while she smiled coyly at Jason peeking into the office. When Nosh could not get a call back, he made a bold move and drove to the countryside to find them. He brought large framed pictures of Runner and Claire, hoping to delight her enough to agree to an interview. 

Jason recognized Nosh from their brief meeting in the stall aisle at Aqueduct when Runner lost the Wood Memorial. He shook his hand with a big smile and looked at the pictures. Claire was doing her afternoon workout and Jason invited Nosh to watch. Seeing the horse breezing up close made his heart pound. He looked at Claire’s determined face, all business, no emotion. After an hour watching the duo together, Claire handed Jason the reins and went to speak with Nosh. She felt so comfortable with him, he was like what a beloved uncle would be. Because of her desperate desire for such a thing, Nosh was able to set her at ease.

The reporter sensed immediately that she was not like other jockeys that were full of themselves, with practiced answers that sounded rehearsed and boring. This girl was open and honest, and he pressed for the interview.

“I am done for the day. Would you like to come to the house and do the interview now? I have to start dinner but that won’t get in the way.”

“I would be thrilled, Claire. I can get the story into next week’s publication before the race. It will be fantastic timing.”

Claire had a sudden spark of apprehension and begged off for a minute to find Jamie. She called Jason and Runner over to entertain the reporter. When she peeked in the office Lulu was picking up the phone immediately after each call and rolled her eyes when she saw Claire.

When she found Jamie, her heart jumped into her throat watching him with the mares and their babies. He leaned against the bars separating two of the stalls. One baby was searching his jeans for the smell of treats, in the other stall, the baby was chewing on his shirt. The mares were pressed so close to him Claire almost missed him. 

She watched him in his element, spending time with the future kings of the racetrack and the dams that would bring future generations to the world. This was so different from the actual track. The sport of kings required jockeys, trainers, grooms, and an unsung hero that made the matches, toiled year around, hoping for a miracle horse to drop its wet body into the hay. He worked very hard and he loved them, all of them. She could hardly take her eyes off him until he startled her calling her name. 

“Come Sassenach, and see the beautiful babies we have this year.”

Claire opened the stall door and walked directly to him, wrapping her arms around his waist she looked in his eyes and kissed him. 

“I love you so much, Jamie. I can’t wait to start our life together after the race next week.”

Jamie looked like he had just received a promised gift and pressed his forehead to hers, holding her hand to his lips. 

“So, this is what you do all day. Play with baby horses and hide out in the dam’s wing?”

“Something like that.”

He was taking control of the kissing until Claire remembered the reason for finding him. She explained and Jamie went to meet Nosh. They agreed to do the interview in their kitchen while Claire and Jamie prepared a lovely dinner for three. 

Nosh was very impressed with the house that Jamie built and toured the two levels while Claire pulled steaks out of the freezer and started cutting vegetables. Nosh was a pro, undaunted by the continuous movement of his hosts as they prepared dinner. When the grilling steaks reached his nose, he realized it had been too long since his last meal. So far he found out Claire was a veterinarian, who had saved Jamie’s horses on her first visit to the farm. During the sumptuous meal, he heard about Claire cutting the colt out of the dead dam in time to save him and Jamie hand-feeding the orphan for months until he was weaned. 

Nosh looked at Jamie, impressed with his commitment to saving the colt’s life. It was no small task to play mommy to a growing colt and no one to help. Nosh laughed hearing about the FBI meetings with Runner pressed into Jamie’s side. 

“Yep, he would come into my office and run to my side pressing his face into me, hungry and scared. When the dams rejected him, I knew I was in it for the long haul and didn’t expect he would ever run bein raised by a human.”

Nosh was so engrossed in the story he would just stare at Jamie for several minutes like he was trying to wrap his head around it all. Jamie took him through the impossible weaning and the next year of letting him grow into the monster he is now. 

“Did you help Claire?”

“Me? No, I didn’t see Jamie or the colt for two years. When Jamie put him into the training program it was clear that Runner didn’t have a clue he was a horse. Jamie called me to help and to be honest, I thought Runner was a lost cause. I walked out to the round pens and saw two beautiful yearlings running on the lunge line while Runner was giving kisses to his handler.”

Something in Nosh went boom, boom, boom. He stared at Claire with his mouth open. “This would have been three months before his maiden race?”

“Yes, three months.”

“How did he learn to race then.”

“I taught him. I had to make it a game and told him I would beat him. He made it very difficult to keep my line in the dirt until I stood with my arms crossed fuming at him. When I took off for the finish line, he didn’t ge…”

“Wait, wait, wait. You raced him on foot? Runner. You ran on the track and he ran too?”

“Yes, that’s right.”

Jamie sat back, enjoying Nosh’s face as the story unfolded. 

“Just you…and Runner?”

“Yes. Jamie had to hide in the equipment barn so Runner wouldn’t see him. Otherwise, he would want kisses and wouldn’t work. Poor Jamie had to hide for the whole first month.”

Nosh shook his head a bit and flipped through the pages of his notebook. He wondered if they were playing him because a human doesn’t ordinarily teach a horse to run. What was happening here he wondered?

“Let’s talk about your training Claire. Did you always want to be a jockey?”

“Never wanted to be a jockey, had no jockey training, and was scared shitless of him the first time I mounted him.”

Nosh held his hand up, “wait.”

“You are a veterinarian with a completely green horse that has tossed every person off his back. Why would you get into the saddle?”

“Teaching him to love winning a race meant I had to be very pissed off when I lost. I played it up until he got it. He wanted to win every time and showed us speeds that blew us away. He beat me every time and told me I would be a winner if I got on his back.” 

Claire’s voice started to quiver remembering his promise and her tears flowed down her cheeks. “He promised I would be a winner, like him, so I got on him and held my breath.”

There was the emotion Nosh was looking for, but he hardly noticed in his confusion. He stammered for a coherent question feeling like he just busted through the heart of the story. 

“How did he tell you that?”

“I can’t tell you anymore. I’m sorry. Our trainer agreed to work with Runner for first rights to the story. After he is published, I can tell you the rest. I’m sorry, I promised.”

Nosh was feeling woozy from the disclosures and requested just a few more questions about general racing. 

“Why do you hand ride? I have never seen you use your whip?”

“He doesn’t like the whip.”

“He what?” Nosh took a deep breath, “Alright, I have enough for a pre-race article. Thank you for talking with me on such short notice, and thank you for dinner. I believe Runner is a horse in a million. I also believe you will win at Belmont next week. I cannot wait to hear the rest of the story.”

Claire smiled at the reporter and they showed him out. As she rinsed dishes her eyes lost focus as she stared at nothing, thinking about the long race ahead. It was like Nosh had injected Claire with the reality of what was ahead. She read the papers, the industry magazines, and read through the messages coming into Jamie’s phone. The swell of support from the public had taken her mind off the actual dirt and grit of the one and a half mile race that was still ahead. She swallowed hard and felt the anxiety building in her stomach. 

She spent time alone with Runner, always in the predawn hours when the cold bed would be noticed by Jamie. He would come and get her, pulling her into his warmth with the promise to love her forever, no matter what. 

Claire and Michael spent hours each day watching video of the other horses they would be racing. When night came, Claire would become anxious and moody because another day was behind them. A day she should have found some peace. Jamie could only watch her helplessly and coax her to bed where she would promptly leave him in unconsciousness. He prayed for her strength as the pressure was beginning to take her apart. He prayed for himself, that life would become a new normal, full of love and enduring commitment. Win or lose, that is what he hoped for. 

Finding Claire pacing in front of Runner’s stall, a day before they flew to New York was Jamie’s undoing. He gathered her in his arms and fought to keep her there as she tried to break free. 

“Sassenach. There are two of ye racin in a couple days. Runner here looks calm, if not tired from bein up all night with ye. You, my love, look like yer ready to crumble. I’m worried about ye lass. Are you gonna fall apart and lose the race for him?”

Claire wanted to slap him at first. She was the one who rode his exercise every day, she is the one who risked life and limb in the races, she is the one who coached Runner. How dare he ask if she would throw the race. When he wouldn’t let her go, she quickly tired from trying to break free and the energy had to go somewhere so it came out in sobs. Deep, gut-wrenching sobs that broke his heart. He let her cry for several minutes until she wrapped her arms around his waist and told him how tired she was.

“Suppose we ask Runner how he feels about the coming race. Does he know why you are so wound up? Sassenach, does Runner know how important this next race is?”

Claire was lost in her thoughts for several minutes. “No, he doesn’t know. I didn’t want him loaded down with pressure.”

Jamie pulled Claire into Runner’s stall. “I think it’s time ye told him lass.” Claire looked up at Jamie’s face, so confident and knowing. “He can handle the truth of it.”

Claire reached shaking hands to Runners cheeks. She could talk to him now, but he often misinterpreted her words, so she spoke with her mind and showed him how important he was to the world at this moment. Several times he nickered, several times his muscles bulged with his understanding, but he never moved his head, the story was too important. 

You are one in a million Runner. A miracle, to enchant the world and give hope for a hero. I know you can do this; I know you are faster than any other horse alive. Don’t be afraid. Just run like you own the world, as fast as you can. Now sleep, dearest boy, and know how much you are loved. 

Jamie saw him relax into Claire’s hands and close his eyes. It was done. Runner knew the magnitude of this race and Jamie knew the level of difficulty they were facing. One and a half miles. Long enough to cause all his predecessors to tire and lose. He was running without an experienced jockey to hold him back and signal when to increase his speed. Jamie feared they were both running head-long into failure and didn’t know how to advise her. Claire now felt the calming effect of the truth and Jamie stopped sleeping all together. 

By the time they landed in New York, Jamie had not slept a wink the night before. Dark circles under his eyes gave testament to the pressure he felt, and he glared at the world for making such a big deal out of this horse. Michael tried to talk to him and calm him down, Claire tried to coax him to sleep, but nothing worked. He was in it for love now, the gains they would reap no longer entered his thoughts. He loved Claire and he loved Runner, and he wanted them to win. 

Sports Illustrated published Nosh’s article about Claire saving the colt, Jamie raising him, and Claire teaching him to run. Claire’s lack of jockey training and Runner’s choice of who would ride him made the pair seem unreal. The country doubled-down with their support.

At Belmont Park, the crowds pushed into the stands. Seasoned betters paced with anticipation and Runner lovers were in force to scream him to victory. Jamie walked the track trying to relax. He saw entire families pressed into the rail. Parents and children were there, not to bet, but to watch their hero horse win the third crown. He wanted to shout at them to go home. They could lose this race like so many double crown winners had done in the last thirty-seven years. He tried to remember them all. Superstars going into the race, soon to be forgotten when they lost. It was too much for him to deal with, so he went back to the shade of the stalls and by some miracle found Runner alone.

Jamie leaned against him and told the story of how he came to live in this world. He knew Runner couldn’t understand him, but he went on with the story of hope. He told him, no matter the outcome of the race today, it was his once in a lifetime pleasure to know him. When Jamie hugged his neck, Runner brought his head down and embraced him. Jamie couldn’t hear Runner asking if it was time to go, could they please go now, where is Sham, he wanted to race and show them all. When Jason approached loaded down with tack, he saw the two of them and gave them a moment before Jamie staggered out of the stall. 

Claire was in new silks with “Highland Brothers Farms” emblazoned across the back and down the arms of her jacket. She was all smiles in front of Runner and the crew while she searched for Jamie. By some miracle, he had alleviated her worry and taken it upon himself. She was very worried about him. 

The pre-race parade was starting, and Jamie lifted her to the saddle. She felt his arms shake with the effort and her worry deepened. She looked down at his haggard face and told him not to worry. 

“I will see you in the winner’s circle, love.”

When she was ponied to the gate she twisted in her saddle and gave him a dazzling smile. The colt stood quiet, waiting to load into his number one post position. He was in his warrior stance looking ahead at the track while Claire told him to relax. He had looked at the stands during the parade. All the smiling faces calling his name were even more incentive to win. Claire reminded him it was the longest race and he should pace himself. 

When the gate slammed open Runner leaped out and to the rail, no waiting for the other horses to break. Right from the start he and Sham were running nose to nose as they came through the first turn, changing lead position several times while the crowd roared. It was him and his nemesis battling it out in front of the world. They had gained a five-length lead on the rest of the horses and seemed to be in their own world. Running the backstretch, Runner was ahead by half a length until he moved forward, engaging his power. Claire felt the spike in energy as he stretched into each stride, moving ahead of Sham steadily. And the crowd lost their minds watching the widening gap between Runner and Sham. 

Michael, Jamie, and Jason gripped the rail and pressed their chests into it to see the horses coming out of the second turn but they only saw Runner. Michael was going crazy, yelling about his speed, shouting that he couldn’t sustain it and would crash and burn. Jamie said nothing, moved not at all. If not for the tear that slid down his cheek he might look like a statue. He watched as Runner increased his speed yet again and widen the gap. He watched every stride hit the dirt as Claire tucked tightly and didn’t seem to move. Michael was holding his head, shaking it back and forth.

“He’s going way too fast! He is gonna have a heart attack or fade quickly to last place. They have a quarter-mile to go, he’ll never make it!” 

That sentiment rippled through the crowd as every trainer, owner, and handler anticipated the worst. Jason shouted that Claire broke the track record for the quarter-mile, Michael was yelling at no one in particular. Jamie watched Claire and Runner, in his silence, he prayed for them both. 

When Runner came out of the turn Claire felt him dig in and accelerate. She knew he was running too fast and they had a quarter mile left to the finish line. It felt like he continued to accelerate, and Claire just tucked and cleared her mind. He was running his own race as she promised. She heard the announcer’s voice sounding incredulous, calling the lengths between Runner and Sham and she heard the crowd going wild. She felt Runner dig in again and increase his speed, right about where the experienced horsemen in the crowd expected him to collapse or fade. He just ran faster, and the world watched an incredible athlete in the home stretch increase his speed again. 

Claire could see the finish line and knew they were far ahead when her deafness crept in and she tucked tighter, keeping her mind blank, all she heard was Runner’s breathing and her own.

The sound in the stands, if she could hear it, was deafening. Runner was too far ahead to be beaten and was still accelerating. Jamie continued to stand stock-still and watch them run the race. His tears fell because he knew they couldn’t be caught. She won the Belmont. She won the Triple Crown. Michael grabbed Jamie and shook him, it didn’t matter, he couldn’t take his eyes off them. 

Claire saw the finish line ahead and couldn’t resist looking behind her, but she was alone. She felt Runner accelerate again and knew he was showing the world just how fast he was. When his front legs crossed the finish line and the camera lit up, the noise of the crowd came rushing back and she heard the magic. 

“Midnight Runner wins the Belmont by thirty-one lengths! He wins the Triple Crown!” 

Claire worked hard at slowing Runner while she gushed that he did it. He won the hardest race. When she could stand in her stirrups her crop was raised above her head and the crowd went crazy. When she came around the turn, she saw that Jamie was surrounded by cameras and reporters, but with his extraordinary height, he could see her clearly and the kiss she blew. 

Jason held the reins while people surrounded Runner and Claire. It felt surreal with the cheering fans that were weeping and holding their arms out to them. Claire took off her helmet and saluted the crowd only to have the deafening sound get louder. She dropped her upper body down on Runner’s neck and told him he was the king of horses, never to be forgotten. 

It was thirty minutes before they made it to the winner’s circle where Claire leaned down to kiss Jamie. 

“Ye alright, love?”

Claire nodded and smiled before Jason led them to walk in front of the stands to let people see Runner one more time. When he led them back, Claire was finally able to dismount, right into Jamie’s arms. When she looked into his beautiful eyes, she said the first thing that came to mind. 

“Does this mean we can go on vacation again?”

“If we can call it a honeymoon, we can stretch it to a week, maybe more.” He kissed her and heard her answer seconds later. 

“Is tomorrow too soon?”


	20. Chapter 20

Jamie and Jason stood on the tarmac and watched Air Horse One take off with their triple crown winner. The post-race tests of saliva and blood proved beyond a doubt that Runner won the race organically and there would be no one to contest. 

“How do ye feel Jamie?”

“Very relieved.”

“You shouldn't have doubted them.”

“Don’t tell me what I should or shouldn’t do, ye little upstart.”

Jason laughed at Jamie’s stern face and started walking to the taxi that would take them back to the hotel. Jamie’s phone was ringing constantly as friends called to congratulate them. Everyone felt jubilation and relief. 

“How much will he get standing stud?”

“I figure around one-hundred the first year until the public knows he is fertile. After that, maybe two-hundred.”

“That doesn’t seem like much Jamie, not for a champion.”

Jamie looked at Jason, “That would be two-hundred thousand, Jason.” 

Jason whistled and started doing the math. Insemination of the female had gone high tech for most of the animal breeders but not for horse racing, where the stud is required to cover the mare. During the breeding season he could cover a mare twice daily from February until early June.

“That’s like, forty-eight million dollars per year. Holy shit! Sorry.”

“I figure he will earn ten million as a fertile stud. He won a bit over eight million with the races this year, so the racing is just the beginning. Once his offspring start winning races, especially if they make it to the Derby, his stud fees may go even higher.”

Jason was shocked at the number. “With money like that, you can keep me around to be his groom.”

“I had planned on selling him for stud and let someone else do all the work, but I don’t think that will happen with the Sassenach lovin him so much.”

“Train me. Teach me how to do everything and let me manage the stud part. I would love that!”

“And ye stay near yer girlfriend, aye?”

“What girlfriend?”

“Lulu, lad”

Jason stared at Jamie with wide eyes wondering what to say next. “Um, Lulu?”

“Is this a secret then? What is the mystery about?”

“I, I didn’t know if it was allowed at work.”

“Long as ye don’t date Claire, what do I care?”

Jason finally smiled and asked if he was hired as the stud manager. 

”Ye really are presumptuous. Yer lucky I remember yer name every day.” 

The taxi driver laughed out loud over that comment and Jason sulked. Jamie had considered training Jason if he wanted to stay but hadn’t spoken to Claire yet. That discussion would take place now that Jamie knew he wanted to stay in Kentucky. 

Jamie considered the changes required to manage a standing stud. He made a mental list of products needed to build a breeding-shed, house the mares, transport them when needed, and vet services for ultrasound exams during the process. When the driver stopped in front of the hotel he was pulled from his thoughts.

Claire was ready early, as always, so Jamie suggested a cocktail at the hotel bar before they left to the airport. The race was only five hours ago and already she seemed like a different person, she looked different too. Jamie hoped she would be happy now that the racing was over. 

They sat at the bar and chatted about the race. It started with one gentleman who approached them to congratulate Claire on her Triple Crown win, then another, then another, until she was surrounded by people. Claire was gracious and truly moved by the comments and those who had followed Runner’s races since early on. One man produced a ticket he bought for Runner to win. It was worth money, but he was keeping it as a souvenir. 

When it became obvious that Claire’s fans were not going to leave, Jamie excused them to leave for the airport. He was so damn proud of her it was hardly containable. She had single-handedly raced the colt into superstardom. They set new track records at Chapel Hill in the Derby, as well as the Preakness, and his extraordinary record at Belmont where he beat the last record by two seconds. It was phenomenal to such a high degree Jamie had to shake his head with wonder. 

Claire waved to Jason who was sitting on a couch waiting to board. He was on his cell and had a rosy glow and a smile. 

“I would bet a paycheck that boy is talking to a girl.”

“Well, ye haven’t drawn a paycheck for five months, although I do owe ye seven or eight million dollars. Will ye take a check?”

“He must have a girl in New York that we have kept him from. Poor Jason.”

“Ah…Sassenach, the girl is in Kentucky.”

Claire gave him a surprised look, “who is it?”

“Lulu.”

Claire’s eyes were wide with amusement. “Who in the world could resist that little girl. How totally sweet. Jamie, where’s Michael?”

“He is staying in New York. It’s his home base and he wants to get started on the book. Sassenach?”

Claire’s eyes turned red with the sting of oncoming tears. Her attempts to stop them failed and she cried. Jamie hugged her and spoke in her ear.

“It makes ye sad, love, that the racing is over?”

“Not one bit. But we have had a team and bumped into each other for the last four months and now it’s all changing. Three days out of five Michael is snarky and yells, I certainly won’t miss that. I don’t know what’s wrong with me Jamie.”

“I do. Ye were attached at the hip for many months and now yer free. Give it a few days mo chridhe.”

Jamie pulled the armrest up, and pulled her towards him to rest. He looked down at her open eyes and figured it would take some time for her to come down from the stratosphere she was in after the race.

“Can I talk to ye about something, love?”

Claire sat up looking almost relieved to put off her nap, “of course.”

“Well, it’s come to my attention that Jason wants to stay in Kentucky, full time. I’ve been thinkin he might take to managing Runner’s breeding. It’s a lot of responsibility but he’ll have both of us to help until it’s effortless. He has a great skill with horses, he’s not afraid of anything, and I can’t do it because I’ll be callin ye home twice a day after watching that brute have his way with the lasses.”

Claire held her stomach laughing at that comment, it was music to Jamie’s ears. “What makes ye laugh Sassenach?”

She sputtered out about Jamie getting turned on by watching horses mate.

“Have ye ever seen it? Silly question. If ye had seen it before, the mere mention of the act would have ye squeezin yer thighs together and pullin me to cover ye.”

“What?”

“Oh, ya, Sassenach. It’s not for the weak. Ye see it brings out the brute in men and the surrender in women.”

Claire’s eyes were round, “what makes it so erotic for heaven’s sake.”

“Never mind Sassenach. If you care to watch when the time comes, ye best make sure I’m nearby.”

“Oh, really?”

She looked a bit heated, so Jamie dropped it. With three hours of flight time left it would become unbearable if he teased like he wanted to. 

Once they were back in Kentucky, they all made their way to Runner’s wing to check on the colt. It was so quiet, not a soul in sight. Such a harsh contrast to New York with the fanfare and screaming Runner fans. Jamie hugged her and apologized for not arranging a loud welcome home.

“So, lass, we find ourselves with a few hours to kill. Are ye ready to hear the rest of the breedin story? Mind ye, there are a lot of details about bitin, and grabbin, and thrustin.”

Claire exhaled out of open lips and eyes half-lidded, “yes, I can’t wait to hear the rest.”

Jamie was feeling he might not make it home without pulling her into the long grass, so they took the truck and stripped on their way to the shower. It took all of Jamie’s strength not to take her under the flowing water. That is not how one loves a Triple Crown winner, so he held himself back. 

He dried her with fluffy towels and spread scented oil into her skin. When he rubbed near her nipples, she opened her mouth to facilitate heavier breathing. When he got between her legs, she watched him with rapturous eyes and a ramming heart. He led her to the bed and pushed her back on pillows against the headboard watching her watch him. He pulled her legs open and licked her bud with a warm wet tongue. Just once, then leaned on his elbow. It was storytime.

“The breeding shed I will build is for one purpose only, hot sex with a stallion. The mare’s estrus will drive him mad with lust until he will dispatch anyone who gets between them.” Jamie ran his flat palm over the skin of her legs and stomach. He bites her tail until she moves it aside, letting him sniff and lick her. She wants him, her pussy is flowing with her need that puddles between her back legs, and he goes wild and pushes his face into her.” Jamie ran his tongue over her throbbing bud for one minute and then he moved toward her breasts. ”He needs to bite her because it gets him ready. She wouldn’t stand for it normally, but she wants him like a thousand fires are burning in her pussy.” Claire was breathing hard and trying to touch him only to have her hands brought back to her sides. “When he mounts her, the extraordinary energy in the way he loves her carries most people off to find their partner and beg them to stop the throbbing.”

Claire’s eyes had glazed over and she was panting. Jaime pulled her to her hands and knees, entering her from behind and thrusting with power enough to make her orgasm, shaking her way back to earth. 

“Ye looked a bit undone, love. Now we slow it down.” 

He led her in and out of the heights of ecstasy, making his demands for her mouth and body until she was clinging to his shoulders begging him to finish her. He was holding back so fiercely it was easy to let it go when she did, and they blasted off together. 

Jamie was slick with sweat when he held her close and made sure she dropped into the void. She needed to rest after such an exciting day, and he could tell she surrendered to her exhaustion. He laid back and finally allowed himself to think about their extraordinary future. In a few short months, Claire had taken him from dependence on Dunsany to a man of means, incredible means. He would pay off his debt after the first breeding season. He couldn’t wait. 

The next day, Claire rested in bed or on the couch and ate the lunch Jamie prepared for them reminding her of their dinner at her house, a long time ago. He brought a tray with two bowls of Tomato soup and gooey cheese sandwiches. They dipped the sandwiches in the soup and ate with sounds of pure enjoyment. Once they were pleasantly stuffed, Jamie got behind her and held her to him until she was deep in sleep again. She would need strength and endurance to enjoy the night ahead.

“Where are we going, Jamie?”

“To the aquarium, love.”

Claire was thrilled with his choice and slipped into a short black dress with lace top stockings and very high heels. Her hair was straight and gleaming with the light. Her makeup was exotic and sexy. When they walked out to the truck, it had been washed and waxed. 

It was the same exciting experience when they pulled up to the canopy walkway behind the aquarium. Jamie tossed the keys to the valet and walked into the building. Claire looked straight up to see what form of sea life was swimming above them. When she looked down again, she stopped in her tracks and gasped.

Molly smiled at her from a long table crowded with gifts, candles, and the faces of her twenty closest friends that had come together for her bridal shower. With some financial assistance from Jamie, Molly had pulled the surprise shower together, which was also doubling as a winner’s party tonight. Jamie turned her to him and kissed her forehead.

“I’ll be back to get you when you call, love. This is girls only.”

The waiters served sumptuous platters of meats, roasted vegetables, salads, and pasta. The women could not stop eating or drinking because the platters never stopped coming. When they had eaten all they could, the serving staff set up a very large screen and a slide projector. When the women were settled the slide show started and the girls laughed and commented, calling out the special features of each resort.

Jamie had collected slides of six resorts for their honeymoon by copying from the resort website and having the pictures converted. He started the project after putting Claire’s engagement ring on the second time. It turned into a labor of love that he attended to almost daily while she trained. He was excited to share the honeymoon possibilities with the people close to her.

Claire was all smiles as the girls ooh and ahh’ed. After the thirty-minute slide show, Molly called for a vote and told Claire she had total veto power and could go where she wanted. It was a tie between Tahiti and Bora Bora. 

The gifts were piled in front of Claire who was absolutely delighted with beautiful lingerie, silk stockings, beachwear, and fancy items for entertaining. Claire reached for a large square gift that was leaning against the table. It felt like a picture and as the paper came off she saw a perfectly framed, focused, picture of she and Runner crossing the finish line of the Kentucky Derby. The photographer was infield capturing Claire, Runner, the packed stands and the twin spires. She was so surprised to see a huge smile on her face. She didn’t remember smiling at that moment, too busy hanging on to him she thought. The girls were thrilled with the picture and spoke of her win reverently. Claire looked at the attached card. It was from Nosh, “Happy bridal shower, I look forward to the rest of the story.”

Claire struggled to keep her tears at bay and the last gift was her undoing. Hope laid a gift on her lap and said it was from all of them. It was a cookbook with a separate chapter from each of them, including pictures of time spent with Claire, what the dishes look like, and special wishes to their friend. It unleashed a flood of tears as she hugged each one of them.

When Claire sat down, she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jamie smiling. A waiter stood at the table with shots for the women and their men who were invited for the end to toast the future bride and groom. 

Dusty hugged Claire warmly and wished her the very best life. He added how deserving she was of unending happiness. Jason hugged her as well and she watched him navigate back to Lulu. When she saw a young man with Molly her eyebrows went up and she searched Molly’s face. The man leaned a hand across the table and introduced himself as Doctor Martin Young, DVM. Claire realized that Molly was dating her boss and looked quite happy about the budding romance. They ordered another round of shots for those who would indulge. The waiter came back with three men who stood with hands clasped behind their back, looking at the floor. 

“The chefs have asked to meet you, Triple Crown winner.”

Claire stood and shook each of their hands, gushing about the food and thanking them. She recognized an Italian accent, but the other two men she couldn’t guess. They each asked three questions and thanked her, looking at the picture as they left. 

Jamie’s arm went around her waist and he kissed her cheek.

“Ye alright, love?”

“You just wait until I get you home, mister.” What sounded like an invitation to fight was revealed as something quite different in her eyes. Jamie pulled at his collar and tie, suddenly quite heated. 

It was a spectacular party with every detail planned out by Jamie and Molly. Claire was so touched as she hugged everyone goodbye, including the wait staff. She pressed her hands against the glass and two Beluga whales were there to say goodbye, one had a baby swimming close. She smiled at them and turned around to leave.

“That is her sister, and she is pregnant now too. I must leave a note for the manager about her condition. I sense she is deficient in calcium and magnesium which could harm the baby.” Claire wrote her note while she spoke to Jamie and handed it to a waiter on their way out. 

If the aquarium had been just ten miles closer to the compound, they would have made it home. The extra ten miles gave Claire time to kiss her way to Jamie’s zipper where she took advantage of his occupation with driving until he turned sharply into the woods and stripped her bare before looking at her like the prize she was.

When they were pressed together, both slick with sweat and panting, they hardly had the strength to disengage. Jamie ran his hand up her naked back and wanted to tell her everything in his heart, but instead, he heard a metallic knock on the window making Claire jump out of her skin. 

They heard it again followed by the officer’s irritated voice. 

“Get dressed and step outside the truck or I pull you both out in two minutes.”

“Jesus Jamie, are we going to jail?”

“I don’t think so, love, but do hurry and get dressed so I don’t have to hurt the man just doing his job.”

“What?”

Claire looked at the ground as she handed her license to the officer. Jamie stared him right in the eye and felt no fear of arrest. 

“Your names sound so familiar, ah Christ, repeat offenders, you people disgust me.”

The officer was reaching for his handcuffs when Jamie pulled his ace.

“Certainly not officer, first and last time I assure you. We’ve been so busy winning horse races, well, she has been, we were overcome with some alone time finally. Our names are familiar because Claire won the Triple Crown on Midnight Runner yesterday.”

Jamie had been in Kentucky long enough to know these were good people who were proud of their heritage and state. The officer froze and looked up at Claire. He took her hand and shook it while his face softened and he smiled. 

“Thank you, for what you’ve done for the state of Kentucky ma’am. It’s an honor to meet you and you broke the law, but I can’t charge you. Midnight Runner is bred here and that will bring interest and money into this state for a very long time.”

He looked at Jamie, “you, on the other hand, should know better and you’re going to jail. Is this your husband ma’am?”

“No, uh, he is the breeder and owner of Midnight Runner, actually.”

The man’s head jerked up and Jamie thought he might pass out when the blood ran out of his face. The officer shook his hand and smiled before running to his cruiser coming back with his regulation pocket-sized notebook. 

“No jail time for either of you. It was such an honor meeting you both. Can I get your autograph…please? Oh, my name is Jack.”

‘To Kentucky’s finest, thank you, Jack.’ Both autographs were below the sentence and the officer looked at his notepad like it was suddenly made of gold. He made haste getting his cruiser out of their way and waved out the window. Jamie laughed for the next five miles toward home. Claire was just thankful she wasn’t in jail. By the time they parked the truck at home, Claire was scratching her itchy bumps until she bled. 

She hopped to the door so she could keep itching her leg. When Jamie looked at her under the porch light his eyes got wide and he picked her up and carried her inside. Claire had mosquito bites up and down her legs, both arms, chest, and face. Her little black dress and stockings did nothing to protect her while the officer detained them outside, in the dark, where she was feasted upon. 

Jamie felt so sorry for her which she would never believe because he couldn’t stop laughing. After a shower, he counted two hundred and twenty-three bites before he covered her in calamine lotion. Once the lotion was dry, towels were laid on the bed and Claire laid on her back like a corpse. Jamie tried to kiss her goodnight but even her lips were pink, so he busied himself, quite unsuccessfully, with trying not to laugh. 

Claire stayed inside for the next two days, repeatedly applying calamine lotion and doing her time until the bites were gone. Each morning Jason would greet Runner with his chipper hello, and later Jamie would give his daily hug and sugar cube. Neither of them could hear his continuous questions about Claire. Where is she, does she want to race, why isn’t she here, can we race now, I miss her, I am fearful.

Runner wouldn’t eat his dinner on what was his third day without seeing Claire. He whinnied and paced, kicked at the door and corral bars and refused to go outside during his favorite time of the day. Jamie told him he would bring Claire back to see him but Runner could not understand him.

“Sassenach, I need ye to come to the barn, Runner is having some distress and ye need to have a look.”

Claire stood up, ready to go with her pink patches remaining on the bumps that still itched. She didn’t care. She pulled Jamie toward the truck and then went straight to Runner’s stall. He was pacing with sweat running down his back and neck. When she walked around the corner he whinnied and pushed his chest into the bars to smell her, tracking her to the stall door as she came to hug him. He dropped his head and pressed into her back to get her closer as he nickered to her. Angus walked up behind a watching Jamie and shook his head.

“Any thought of sellin him to stud is just not gonna happen Jamie boy.”

Claire looked at Runner and said, “of course you can.” Then she opened the stall door and walked out with Runner right behind her. Jamie’s eyes were wide with alarm because Runner had no halter or lead. He held his breath and followed, along with Angus, as she led the colt out to the big pasture where he could gallop his stress away, toss his head with his tail in the air. He ran toward Claire at a murderous speed cutting to the right two feet in front of her. She didn’t flinch but called to Angus to bring Porcelain Love out to run with him. Angus almost fainted when Runner charged her, and his heart was still racing as he led Porcelain out. Once her halter was pulled off, she reared up on her back legs spinning her body toward the open pasture and took off. Angus said something about late for dinner and left quickly. 

Jamie held is hand out to Claire and they walked to their favorite spot on the fence where they could see the sun setting and two magnificent horses celebrate being alive.


	21. Chapter 21

There she is. Sitting at the table in the morning light writin her letters and gazin out the window at the bluegrass that surrounds her. What are ye thinkin about love? Yer face is serene and beautiful so it must be somethin nice. Do you see unicorns running in the fields? Are there rainbows in yer view? What keeps yer heart open and full of love after years of struggle to just be who ye are? An orphan, a student, a veterinarian, a jockey, and kissed by some kind of magic that no one believes. I listen carefully and I watch ye closely because I want to know every ounce of what makes ye Claire Beauchamp. I am yer lover and yer champion. If you let me, I will end yer struggle and give you peace to live in yer moment for the rest of yer days. 

“Good morning and why are you staring at me?” 

Jamie snapped out of his head and smiled at her. “I couldna find ye through all these flowers, love.”

Claire walked toward him and looked into his eyes. He didn’t fall back on his Scottish bur and contractions unless he was deep in his thoughts or drunk. It was too early for drunk, so she pulled him to the table through the myriad of bouquets that were sent by friends and associates to congratulate her on winning the crown. She busied herself with Jamie’s breakfast as they discussed the day. 

“Are ye in agreement to hire and train Jason to manage Runner at stud? I need to start planning the improvements and if he will be managing that end then he can help me and stop playin with the horses all day.”

“Will you be taking over his chores?”

“He can do both, easily.”

“I am in total agreement.”

“I’ll find one of the stud farms he can train at for a month in February. It will cost us a bit to lose a month but he’ll be ready to handle everything when he returns.”

Jamie pulled Claire up for a deep kiss and was off to start his day, wondering how to kindly fire Lulu now that the phone was returning to normal. At least he hoped it was. 

Jamie opened Runner’s stall and gave his morning hug and sugar cube. He could feel Jason’s eyes burning holes in him and decided it was time to see how much Jason wanted this responsibility. 

“Mornin Jason. I talked to Claire and we both agreed you should take over the stud business starting in February. Actually, ye train in February and start the business in March. Oh, and ye get no pay in trainin because I have to pay the stud farm for takin ye on. Okay?”

“Hell ya! Jamie, woo-hoo, hell ya. Thank you so much.”

Before he could continue, Jason ran past him, no doubt on the way to Lulu to share his news. Well, Jamie thought, he’s willin to take no pay and work his ass off, that is a very good sign. On the way to his office, he heard his phone ringing non-stop and wondered where Lulu was. When he charged into the office Lulu was just picking up the phone with a rosy glow in her cheeks as she waved at a retreating Jason. As soon as she hung up, the phone rang again and Jamie slipped away deciding another week with Lulu would be great. In fact, maybe another month with Lulu, Jason, Angus, and Rupert, would give him and Claire the confidence to take two weeks off and honeymoon. He was heading for the dam’s wing but took a sharp turn to his truck. It was time to choose a date to marry his sweetheart.

Claire stared at her new signature created on the computer. She was doing a mass email to her clients letting them know she was returning to her practice. Claire Beauchamp DVM and under that, Equine Medicine. Under that, 2019 Triple Crown Winner/Highland Brother Farms. She liked it. Not too gaudy and she wasn’t about to lose the racing credential. She chose her favorite picture of Runner and created a watermark from it. It was barely there so it wouldn’t interfere with the text. She loved it and shoved the printout and thumb drive into a manila envelope to take to the printer. She grabbed her purse and turned around slamming into Jamie’s chest. He caught her, thankfully, and chuckled a bit at her startled face. 

“That chest is some kind of steal wall, mister. How do you manage to sneak up on me like that?”

“It is very easy when yer in yer head, love. I have come home to ask about marrying me and takin a trip for ten days.”

“Ten…days?” 

Her smile was so sweet and happy it melted his heart. He looked into her eyes, hopeful this would end with a date. Before he could press her for a plan he grabbed his ringing cell phone.

“Okay, Lulu. Okay. Yes, I am coming back. Lulu, I promise I am on the way.”

“What was that all about?”

“Apparently, I have been remiss in returning calls and now there’s a rep from Newsweek in my office. I believe it’s you they want to interview, care to take a ride with me?”

Claire sat down with the rep from the magazine and agreed to a date for them to photograph Runner and interview her and Jamie. Before she could walk back home, Lulu stuffed a wad of messages into her hand. Time magazine and Sports Illustrated were also making multiple requests to feature Runner on the cover. She and Jamie each took one and agreed to a photo session with Runner and an interview. Before the weekend, they would host three major magazines who would feature Runner on their covers.

“Can we table our discussion until this madness is over?”

“I will surely pout for the rest of the week, but yes, we certainly can.”

Runner could hear Claire coming toward his wing and he banged his hoof on the corral bars so it reverberated throughout the barn. He was rested and ready to race. 

Claire put her hands on his cheeks and saw the obvious images in her mind of Runner flying across the finish line of some imagined race. Then she saw images of Sham laying down on the track exhausted and she laughed. It was becoming clear that Runner cared little about being the most famous horse in the world, if it didn’t lead to a race it was unimportant to him. 

“What are we going to do with you handsome. Your stud season is months away and you're bored out of your mind. Poor baby. I’ll think of something fun, I promise. For now, let’s get you and Porcelain outside for the day.” 

Claire closed the pasture gate and watched the horses race up and down the hills, swinging their heads and calling to each other. Runner was so fast and easily outran porcelain side by side, then he did something that gave Claire an idea. He would run alongside Porcelain for a while and then engage his power and blow past her. Then he circled around to run alongside a bit more before doing it again. He was winning mini races and having a great time. Maybe he should be turned out with the yearlings that would start their race training in a few months. It might do them all good to test their speed and Runner could race them all, over and over again. She smiled and went to find Jamie. 

Jamie was in favor of Claire’s idea to turn the horses out together but the obligations of the week imposed on their time as each magazine, Time, Newsweek, and Sports Illustrated dominated their days with photoshoots of Midnight Runner and sit down interviews with Claire. The pace was head spinning as neither of them knew there would be a full staff of photographers and reporters. 

On the day reserved for Sports Illustrated, Nosh greeted Claire and Jamie with a big smile, and Claire hugged him. She was so happy he would be writing the story because he had been such a big fan of   
Runner since his early races. When they were finished with the interview Claire renewed her promise to tell Nosh the rest of her story and asked him not to forget them. 

“Not likely Claire, I feel I’ve lived my life just waiting for you and Midnight Runner to win big on the world stage.” He looked into her eyes with an open heart, “the story I write about Runner will be my legacy. I know it.”

When Nosh drove away from the complex Claire dropped into the couch in Jamie’s office with a deep sigh. She was exhausted from the week, as was Jamie, but they both felt the tingling of excitement deep in their stomach. It was time for the big event and after that, it was party time. 

Claire gave Jamie a knowing smile that pulled him to her. He touched her cheek where the smile creased the skin and felt his heart race with anticipation. 

“I’m loadin into the gate lass, ready for the biggest race of my life. The prize is the wife I have dreamed about since I first kissed a girl. I knew ye were out there somewhere, one special woman who would turn my life upside down with love and adventure, and ye’ve certainly done that, love. I’m favored to win, but I need to know if yer all-in, or hedgin your bet.”

Claire felt her heart in her throat. The way he looked at her spoke volumes about true love, commitment, a promise of a champion, and a beloved friend to walk the pastures until they both turned old and gray. She fought the tears that were stinging her eyes and just gave in, sitting up quickly to hold him close.

“I broke my piggy bank and put my life savings on you to win sweetheart.”

He kissed her deeply wishing he could put her in his truck and drive until they found a quiet place to say their vows so she would be his forever. 

“Suppose ye tell me yer idea of the perfect weddin lass.”

“I would rather show you. Can you leave soon and drive me home?”

“How about now sweetheart.”

Claire handed Jamie a whisky and they sat on the patio watching the horses in the pasture that extended behind their backyard. Claire sat next to Jamie and laid a large heavy book on his lap. He touched the front cover lovingly, and his eyes softened as he read the title. 

“Scotland.”

Claire opened the huge book of beautiful pictures and they looked at the lowlands, commenting on famous cities and historical monuments. When they got the highland pictures Jamie’s voice was soft and reverent. He ran his hand over landmarks he knew well and told her stories of when he was there. 

“I absolutely loved the slide show you put together for the bridal shower. They are beautiful resorts and surely lots of fun. Or we could marry in Scotland, at Lallybroch, in the home of your parents and sister. “ Claire blurted it out and watched his face. “I want to be married at Lallybroch Jamie.”

Seeing his crystal blue eyes well up with tears was her answer. She was never so sure of anything in her life and it was her honor to lead him home. She had never seen him put himself first because it wasn’t his way. Claire knew their lifestyle would require all of his attention for years to come so if they had ten days to honeymoon, she would pull him back to the country he loved, and the sister he missed. They were going to Scotland. 

Jamie hardly touched his dinner. Claire felt his forehead and took his pulse until they had cleared the dishes and cleaned up. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at his happy eyes. We need to call Jenny and warn her, right? Then we book the soonest flight we can get and figure out the rest when we get there. Okay?

He looked down at her and kissed her breathless, picking her up to carry her upstairs where he would love her slowly, and with every touch, thank her. 

Jamie touched her face softly and whispered in her ear, “wake up mo leannan, look at the beauty below, Scotland.”

He had put Claire against the window for this very moment. When she looked out at the landmass below her breath caught and she struggled for words. 

“Green…I’ve never seen it’s equal, Jamie. And the turquoise sea around the land is breathtaking, like a million diamonds shimmering in the sun. My God, I can’t wait to get down. Will Jenny and Ian be waiting for us?”

“Aye.”

Claire twisted in her seat and pressed her lips against Jamie’s, holding his face against hers. 

Claire was on emotion overload as they walked toward the luggage carrousel. So nervous about meeting his sister and her husband that her hands shook. Jamie had a feeling this would be ground-breaking for Claire who hadn’t a family of her own for most of her life. He was counting on Jenny and Ian to pull her in and make her feel her place, right next to them.

They watched for the suitcases to tumble onto the conveyor belt and Claire’s nerves were building, making her shake with anticipation.

“Jamie! Claire!”

A young, attractive woman grabbed Claire suddenly in a bear hug and held her close while she talked rapidly about her joy to meet her finally. She held Claire at arm's length and looked at her approvingly. 

“Yer just a slip of a girl, are ye nae? Canna wait to ken how ye stayed on that horse. Yer a celebrity in these parts Claire.”

Jenny kissed her cheek with the power of family welcoming her into the fold. Ian grabbed her next and squeezed the stuffing out of her making her laugh and relax. When she looked at Jamie, locked in his sister’s embrace the emotion on his face almost choked her. It was all a bit overwhelming to Claire who had only dreamed of such an occasion. She tingled inside with happiness.

Jamie shook Ian’s hand with a blinding smile. She watched his face grow happier with every moment and said a silent prayer of thanks she had been inspired to make this trip. 

Jenny held onto Claire until they all piled into the car and made their way out of the city. Claire considered their home in Kentucky was about as rural as it gets. When Ian turned onto the dirt road of their ancient home, she watched the rolling landscape, jutting stone outcroppings, fields of wild Heather swaying in the breeze, all surrounded and draped in every shade of green. She could not look away until a large ancient home could be seen in the distance and it stole her heart away. 

Jamie watched his future bride stare at Lallybroch with wide eyes and an enchanted smile. Jenny watched her too and was so thrilled with her reaction. When they stepped out of the car, Claire looked up at the three -hundred-year-old home and let Jenny lead her inside like she was entranced. 

“The house was build in the early seventeen hundreds by the Laird of these parts and is new wife. Other than plumbing and central heat, the house remains the same. Claire touched the mantel of the enormous fireplace and whispered, “has this been here the whole time?”

“Aye, lass.” Jenny pulled Claire by the hand through the house, attic, and basement, pointing out pieces of furniture that were built by the first family. Two four-post beds, the desk in the study, a long hand-carved bench against the hall wall upstairs, a secretary in the living room, the dining room hutch and table, had been impeccability maintained by the generations and glowed with warm hues from the years of hand rubbing.

When they got to the upstairs paintings Jamie had joined them and gave input on the stories surrounding each painting. It was a walk through the history of Lallybroch and Claire was thrilled. 

“Jamie, ye, and Claire will stay in da’s room while yer here. I’m sure ye will be verra comfy in there.”

Jenny and Ian used that room and Jamie was touched she would go to the trouble to move their belongings out. The rooms were large by today’s standards and over the years, walls were added to allow for closets and bathrooms. Not the Laird’s room. It was unchanged with a grand fireplace and armoire for hanging clothes. The original Laird’s coat of arms still hung on the wall to match the same, carved into the stonework at the entrance to the old dooryard. 

“The two of ye rest a bit while I get supper started. Surely yer done-in from the long trip.”

Jamie looked around the room noticing the bottle of whisky and two glasses on the side table near the bed. He sat down on the huge bed and poured two glasses, handing one to Claire and pulling her next to him. He was lost in his memories of jumping into bed as a wee one to cuddle with his parents on cold mornings. 

“I can see how special this room is to you Jamie, it’s lovely.”

“Aye, many great memories here. Sorry about no private bath and shower. Seems every generation had the same idea not to modernize this room.”

“I don’t mind, I prefer it this way.” 

Claire yawned and rested against Jamie feeling her eyes close from the whisky. 

“One rule ye must know about sweetheart. Jenny is the commander and chief of this dwelling so there’s no arguing with her. When she says it’s time to rest, we rest.” He was pulling Claire down to the large over-stuffed pillows and heard a moan escape her lips. We have no responsibilities, nowhere to be, no one to call.” He wrapped her into his embrace and in moments heard her rhythmic breathing allowing him to get lost in his memories of the most extraordinary childhood.

When Claire opened her eyes the light had changed in the room, getting dimmer with the waning day. Jamie was still in his dreams so she slipped off the bed and followed the aroma of cooking food. Jenny and Ian had both taken the afternoon off for this momentous visit and it touched Claire how much love they had for each other and Jamie. Walking into the kitchen she found Jenny on Ian’s lap pouring two glasses of whisky. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Come here lassie, dinna go. This is Jenny’s favorite chair it would seem because she’s always fillin it,” Ian laughed. Jenny poured her a glass and the three of them chatted while super cooked. Claire wanted to know everything about Lallybroch and Jenny was eager to answer her questions. When a sleepy Jamie walked into the kitchen, the whisky bottle was tipped again. 

The conversation turned to horse racing and how Claire taught the colt how to race and love winning. Jamie’s laughter was contagious when he described Claire running beside him and acting thoroughly pissed off she didn’t win. The description of Runner trotting around Claire, gloating that he was the winner made the group suddenly quiet. Jenny held her hand up for a time out.

“The colt was just barely two but he understood enough to know he won? How is that possible?”

“I explained the race to him and then goaded him into wanting to beat me. It was like playing with a two-year-old toddler.” Claire was laughing at the memory until she realized the kitchen had gone quiet and the eyes of Jenny and Ian were boring holes in her. Her head snapped up at them and she saw the disbelief and mind closure she had become so familiar with. 

Jamie was trying to explain Claire’s gift to a deaf and dumb Jenny and Ian. They, like all people, were processing the intelligent woman, veterinarian, triple crown winner, in front of them, lie through her teeth. 

Claire walked over to their dog lying in the corner of the kitchen and she asked him kindly to sit in front of Jenny and bark three times. The old Basset Hound seemed more than happy to oblige.

“Jenny, please let your dog come to you, sit, and bark three times.”

Jenny looked at Claire like she was talking in tongues but saw the dog stand up, walk to her, sit, and then bark three times before going back to his corner. She looked at Claire, white-faced, and shook her head side to side. She was stunned. 

“So Claire,” Ian started diplomatically, “how long have you had this gift?”

It was said so matter of factly that Jenny looked at him like he had grown another head. 

Claire felt such kindness toward him for accepting her word, with some help from the Basset Hound. She smiled at him with relief. 

Ian laughed, “we havna heard that dog bark in about five years. Even when he hunts with me he’s silent. What a miracle!”

Jenny was still sitting like a statue trying to process this information when Jamie stood up and hugged her from behind. 

“How could I not fall in love with such a special woman Jen?”

More whisky was poured and the conversation went to safer topics while supper was served. Once they had the kitchen cleaned up Claire excused herself to shower and prepare for a long night’s sleep while the others talked. The minute the hot water touched her she started yawning and hurried to wash her hair and get into bed. She was deep in her dreams when she felt a warm large hand caress her from shoulder to feet and a nose nuzzling her neck, asking for attention. 

“Are ye alright lass? I’m sorry for the interrogation. They believe ye, and they love ye, but I know it’s hard each time ye face the disbelief. I’m sorry love.”

She reached for Jamie’s neck and pulled him down to her lips. He loved her slowly, playing with her mouth and coaxing her heat until she slipped under him and asked for a one way trip to her favorite planet. They went together. 

The days were an endless adventure of climbing the secret places Jamie discovered as a child, laying on a huge rock reading to each other in the sun, hiking to ancient buildings around the estate, and bumping into neighbors that were thrilled to see Jamie again. Once the word got out that Claire was a veterinarian her services were called upon three different times by neighbors with a sick cow, a lame horse, and a cat who refused to stop eating grasshoppers which were vomited up hours later when he came inside.

“The poor cat was quite surprised when I told him the bugs were not food. I thought he was convinced but he went right back to eating them as we walked away.”

Everyone laughed at her description of the cat looking back at her with a giant grasshopper safely held between his teeth. Jamie looked at Claire laughing and talking with Ian and Jenny and knew she was enjoying the visit and her new friends.

Jenny took some time off work midway through the week to take Claire shopping for a wedding dress. Neither of them felt confident they would find something perfect on such short notice but they bravely hit the two bridal shops in town, the second of which is where Claire lost her heart.

Claire held her breath as the saleswoman fastened the single button at her waist. When she opened her eyes her face was full of wonder as she moved closer to the mirror. It was extraordinary in design. A swooping neck, open half sleeves, a deep V that exposed her back, and a modest short train. Jenny gasped when she entered the lavish dressing room and stared like her eyes would pop out of her head. 

Jenny held the lace fabric, amazed at how soft it was and how well it fit her almost sister-in-law. 

“That’s the most beautiful dress I’ve er seen Claire,” she whispered. “It fits ye off the rack for heaven’s sake.” 

Jenny turned to the saleswoman, “she’ll take it, and some shoe’s, stockins, and somethin to hold her hair up that matches.”

“Jenny! I don’t know how much it is!”

“Neither do I,” said a smiling saleswoman. It’s an orphan dress that was put in with our order by mistake. Let me call the shop owner and see if we can get a price for what was clearly made just for you.”

Claire felt the tear run down her cheek. An orphan dress, she thought. One of the few memories she had of her mother was when she read the same story every night. Claire only wanted that story read to her about a common girl who married a prince. “and the prince looked at her, dressed all in lace…” she remembered her mother’s voice reading that line in the story and felt another tear roll down her other cheek. She looked at her reflection…dressed all in lace.

Jenny dabbed her cheeks with a tissue thinking Claire was overwhelmed with marrying her brother. He walked on water, after all, what girl wouldn’t be. 

The graceful clerk came back to the dressing room and chuckled at the price of one-hundred dollars. “I have a feeling this dress is from one of the designer collections and probably costs ten times that much. Consider it a wedding present my dear. Let’s find ye some shoes.

Two happy but exhausted women dropped into cafe chairs at a nearby coffee shop and ordered the largest size on the menu. The sugar and caffeine made their cheeks rosy again and stoked their energy for the last task on the list. Ordering flowers.

“Jenny!”

Jenny looked in the direction of the voice and instantly looked at Claire. “Sorry, darlin.”

The woman swooped into an empty chair, all smiles, long black hair, and a beautiful face. She took Claire’s breath away with her perfect…everything.

“Hello,” she held her hand out to Claire, “I’m Geneva.”

Jenny jumped into action, “this is my friend Claire.”

Claire watched Jenny’s mounting discomfort and tried to remember hearing such an unusual first name, and then she remembered.

“Geneva, how nice to meet you after all I’ve heard, all good of course. I am here with my fiance, Jamie Fraser. Jenny has been kind enough to let us marry at Lallybroch.”

It looked like Geneva’s face fell off and the blood drained into the sidewalk. She said nothing as she got to her feet and walked rapidly away. 

“Jenny, I’m sorry, maybe that was a bit harsh, I’m really sorry.”

“If I had known ye could hold yer own like that I would have introduced ye as the woman who stole Jamie away from Isobel. Kiddin, lass!”

Jenny’s laughter seemed to break the tension and the women made their way to the flower shop. When they emerged Jenny pointed at a gorgeous black BMW parked at the curb. 

“Ah, that would be Ian’s fantasy car and I canna say I’m of a different mind." She rattled off the standard features with a look bordering on automobile orgasm and Claire giggled at her. 

Finding their ten-year-old Toyota, Jenny got in first and kicked the passenger door until it creaked open and Claire dropped into her seat with a tired sigh. 

“Since we’re dreaming, what is the model of that BMW Jenny.”

“It’s the model M8 with leather interior, 12-speaker sound system, dinna forget the 4.4-liter Performance TwinPower Turbo V-8, 32-valve 523-hp engine. Two turbochargers with variable valve control, and high-precision direct injection.”

Claire was laughing, “Jesus, you sound like a race car driver.”

Jenny’s cheeks were pink as she described the interior technology and heads up display that showed you every important fact, like air pressure in the tires, just by looking straight ahead through the windshield. This was obviously the fantasy car for both of them and Jenny happily continued to list features, paint, colors, wheels, and more, until Claire rammed her shoulder into the door so it would open and let her escape. 

When she held Jamie in her arms that night she told him about the orphan dress and her mother’s voice reading the story. Jamie held her tightly and listened to the five-year-old living inside Claire talk about her mother.

Just as Jamie was drifting off to sleep he heard, “Jamie? Jenny told the most extraordinary thing this afternoon…”

Jenny tried to control her laughing so she didn’t accidentally drop the hair she held as she secured it behind Claire’s earlobe. She loved hearing about the conversations between Claire and Runner on the Road to the Kentucky Derby races. She grew silent as the side ponytail was twisted into curls to fall down the front of Claire’s shoulder. 

“I am gonna miss ye sister.”

Claire looked up at Jenny’s reflection in the mirror and felt her eyes well up with tears. Jenny grabbed a tissue and pressed it into the tear that was falling from her lower lid. 

“Dinna get teary-eyed lass, I willna be missin ye that much.”

A pretty girl stuck her head around the bedroom door and looked at them before entering. “Here you are, I’ve been lookin everywhere for ye. Hi, my name's Laoghaire.” She stuck her hand out for Claire to shake. 

“Is yer auntie comin today?”

“Oops, she was right behind me.” The girl opened the door to usher in a red-faced lady who was panting from climbing the stairs. “This is my aunt, Claire, everybody calls her Misses Fitz.”

Claire smiled at the breathless woman who was making helpful suggestions to Jenny about Claire’s hair. Soon there were two more women entering, hugging Jenny and meeting Claire. The room was full of women by the time Jenny pushed them out the door so Claire could dress.

Jenny held her dress while she stepped into it and pulled her side pony in front of her shoulder. Jenny held her at arm's length with approving eyes. “Yer a beautiful bride ye are. Pitty ye spend yer honeymoon on a plane goin home.”

“We wanted to spend every minute with you and Ian, Jenny.” The look on Jenny’s face was a smile she was trying to hide. Claire noticed but said nothing about it.

There was a soft knock on the door and Jenny answered it with a beaming smile. An older man entered and looked at Claire like he was meeting a princess for the first time. His eyes were misty as he nodded his head at the image before him. 

“I will be walking you down the aisle as it were, my name is Ned Gowan, Jamie’s father was my closest friend. And you, my dear, are stunning.”

Claire shook his warm hand and felt her heart in her throat from the way he looked at her.

Jenny suggested they sit and chat while she got dressed. Claire wished for more time with Ned when Jenny came back and instructed them to use the back stairs. Ned was smitten with Claire and pulled her hand into the crook of his elbow before leading her to what looked like a linen closet. He opened the door and they descended the steep back stairs originally built to access the root cellars. He guided her in pitch darkness and they emerged in the kitchen to await the music of the wedding march.

Claire was brimming with emotion that was unexpected. She wanted a minute to cry her eyes out and discovered it was the same overwhelming emotion she felt after winning a race…times one hundred. 

“I’m sorry to stare at you lass, but you’re a rare beauty, you’ve quite taken my breath away.”

Before she could speak, the music changed and Ned’s arm gripped her tighter. She walked in sync with him and did not look up until she was only feet from Jamie. There he was, in a creased tuxedo with his hair slicked back and his crystal blue eyes shooting sparkles at her. Ned handed her to Jamie and melted backward but she didn’t notice. Jamie’s eyes were like a tractor beam that stole her ability to think. She gazed at him and smiled while the priest rambled on about the sanctity of marriage. Their eyes were locked on the other until someone said: “you may kiss the bride.” Jamie held her cheek and kissed her forehead before pressing his cheek against hers for a brief moment.

The Lallybroch living room was packed with people who had known Jamie for most of his life. Each person witnessed the intimate exchange between the two of them pledging themselves to each other.

Claire felt Jamie’s smooth cheek against hers and knew he was giving her time to rally her heart and mind before the kiss that would seal their lives together forever. He felt her take a steady breath and turned his head toward her slightly, waiting. Claire turned her head to him and their mouths found each other for a long soft kiss.

Jenny felt dizzy suddenly and wiped at unexpected tears as Ian pulled her close. When the kiss ended, Claire raised her eyes to look into Jamie’s. Their lips were a mere inch apart when he looked right into her soul, at the girl who wanted love and protection while she dazzled the world with her brilliance. 

“Now and forever, love.”

He touched her cheek wanting to remember this moment for the rest of his life. For that moment, it was just him and Claire until the bubble burst and the world crashed in with applause, scooting chairs,, slaps on the shoulder, kisses to the cheek, and volumes of noise expected at such events. Every few minutes, Claire would look up at Jamie and meet his gaze, and for a few seconds, they were back in the bubble.

Highland weddings were highly regarded for the party that would follow the kiss. The group of well-wishers was no exception and before long the living room was full of loud, drunk, friends, enjoying some time together. Claire felt a little lost by herself as Jamie made the rounds of lifelong friends, thanking them and graciously accepting the congratulations and love. 

Claire looked to her side at a beautiful flower arrangement of white roses, chrysanthemums, greenery, and baby’s breath. There was a card so it wasn’t something she and Jenny purchased. She pulled the card and could hardly breathe after reading it.

“To my beautiful daughter on her wedding day. We love you so much.” 

Claire’s eyes were wide and her face pale as she read the card which was rimmed in lace. As her lips came together to say, "Mom", she was lifted from her seat and carried upstairs to a jeering crowd and raucous laughter. Jamie climbed the stairs and whisked Claire to the bed pressing his forehead against hers.

“Are ye alright, love?” His hands held her shoulders and moved down her arms. “It’s time to make ready to leave Sassenach. Jenny has yer clothes right here.”

Claire looked down at her comfortable jeans and a soft sweatshirt that was cropped just above her waistband. She moved her hand across the fabric and smiled, clearly in her own world of miracles.

Jamie helped her out of her dress as her mind was clearing. He kissed her soundly and changed his clothes keeping his eye on her the whole time. When they emerged and descended the staircase, the crowd wished them well until they were heading toward Ned’s Cadillac waiting in the driveway. Jenny was crying holding them both in a final hug. She pressed a wrapped gift in Claire’s hands as they walked out the door. Claire looked back at Jenny and mouthed “I will miss you, sister.”

Claire reached for the door handle for the backseat and heard Ned insist she sit in the middle of the front seat, right next to him. The conversation was full of love and familial connection on the way to the airport. Claire continued to dab her tearing eyes and Jamie continued to smile at her. His Sassenach. She gripped Ned’s shoulders and kissed him squarely on the cheek as they left, wishing him well and inviting him to visit Kentucky. She took a deep breath when the airport doors opened and felt her mind clearing immediately.

“Open yer gift Sassenach.”

Claire had opened so many gifts already she hardly felt excited about this small box, afraid there would be a note inside to start her tears again. Lifting the lid she stared down at a very fashionable bikini and looked up at Jamie confused.

Jamie laughed and hugged his wife, “yer gonna need that for the next four days, love.”

The old skipper dozed on his boat while the bright sun seemed to beam right down on him. In his dream, he heard people calling his name and the sound of their voices made him happy. Suddenly, he jerked awake and pushed the hat back onto the top of his head as he opened his eyes. He looked at the young attractive couple waving as they walked to his boat. He stood smiling, ready to catch the luggage Jamie tossed to him, then helping the lady step into his craft.

Claire had hours to get over the shock of visiting their favorite private island and turned her energy to the skipper who had shuttled them on their previous trip. The older man’s eyes sparkled as he smiled hearing the news of their wedding. Jamie pressed a one-hundred-dollar bill in his hand and mentioned the date and time they would need a ride back.

Claire looked out at the clear blue water as far as the eye could see as she ran toward the sand. She laughed at the deer sprinting away in front of her as she ripped her clothes off and ran into the surf. The new bikini fit perfectly so she wore her clothes over it anticipating the excitement of seeing the water.

The second she dove under the water she felt the excitement of endless possibilities ahead of them. She had never been so happy in her life and looked for Jamie to lavish him with kisses. They had flown through the night, jostled by turbulence, woken by a screaming baby, and snapped at by grouchy stewards but none of that mattered as she threw her arms around her husband and kissed him senseless. He reached for her happiness as she dove deep making him chase her.

Ian opened one eye and listened to the pounding on the front door. Jenny groaned beside him, still wearing her dress from the party, and promptly fell back into her hangover coma. The pounding didn’t stop so Ian pushed himself out of bed and staggered down the stairs. His sandpaper eyes were closed as he opened the door, wanting to kill the person on the other side.

“Sir? Sir! I am here for you to take delivery on your car. May I come in?”

Both eyes opened this time and Ian looked around the man feeling his heart almost shatter his ribcage at the sight. 

“Jen! No, ye have the wrong house friend. Jenny! We didna buy a car…such a beautiful car. Jenny!!” 

The man handed Ian a handful of keys and asked for his signature on several papers. Ian figured out he was just dreaming and called to his wife one more time.

Jenny’s head jerked up at the weird sound of Ian’s voice. She tore her dress off and jumped into jeans as she ran down the stairs full of fear at what awaited her. She came to a screeching halt behind Ian just as he stepped outside, trance-like, walking toward the breathtaking BMW M8 with black metallic paint bouncing sunlight off its hood and chrome wheels.

The delivery driver’s ire gave way to fascination when he realized they were completely surprised by the car, paid for by someone named Jamie Fraser. He never knew of such a gift and gave the rumpled couple some time to let it sink in. The driver cleared his throat when he saw his ride coming down the dirt road to take him back to the dealership. He almost felt bad about pulling the couple back to the house to explain how they came to own such an amazing vehicle. 

When they were alone again, Ian asked Jenny about such an expensive gift and how could Jamie afford it. 

“The purse for each race she won is published so I added them up. She won a bit over eight million dollars Ian. He’s a breeder and she’s a vet, so with that bein said, it’s time to drive,” she giggled as she ran back outside catching the keys in midair. 

An afternoon playing in the sun and surf was too much for Jamie so he picked his wife up and walked her to the huge hammock on their porch. He remembered Claire finding the strings and knots an added benefit for making love in the most pleasurable positions. He would surely die attempting such a thing at the moment so he held her down until they both gave up to their exhaustion.

Claire’s eyes opened slowly at the colorful sunset across the water. She felt better, rested, and smiled at Jamie who was still very deep. She ran her hand up his stomach and felt her heat seize her with an erotic grip that screamed orders to bring about a release of this energy that had built up over the last three days.

Jamie felt the stimulation of a wet and hungry mouth on his already hard cock. He smiled and moaned as her mouth moved up and down him twisting at the head making him want to pump himself down her throat. He went from zero to almost-done in under a minute and pulled her off just in time. 

Claire’s eyes were just slits as she looked at him, a murderous need was obvious by her pounding chest, panting, and growl. 

“Let me go.”

I’m sorry, love,” he smiled, “I canna do that but I will help ye Sassenach if ye do what I say.”

Claire’s brain was nearly shut down save for the most primordial domain where lust resides. She dropped her head back and moaned with complaint. Jamie pulled her hands far up on the strings that attached the hammock and then slid down to the region of her pain. She was swollen and dripping when he assaulted her with his tongue. It nearly overcame his decision to tease her with one orgasm and a long sumptuous meal. He pushed back hard on the desire to flip her and drive himself into her wet heat. This was too easy, he thought as she climaxed right away and dropped onto his chest, panting for her life. He barely let her return to earth before hoisting her out of the hammock and into the shower, proclaiming his need for food would have to come first. 

Claire looked at her suitcase full of clothing for the cool highlands and tried to find something lightweight for the eighty-degree evening. Jamie laid her dresses next to her suitcase and smiled.

“I wanted to surprise ye so they were the bottom layer in my case. We can hit the boutique after dinner but I beg for food before I pass out Sassenach.”

Claire was thrilled and dressed quickly pulling Jamie toward the restaurant at a brisk clip. The bread basket was empty before the waiter came back for their order. He watched Jamie swallow hard and decided this would be a rush order. 

Claire smiled at her husband’s face as the color came back to his cheeks. His plate was empty and he stared at the lobster she hadn’t finished. She passed him her plate and watched him close his eyes as he chewed. Such a fine man, she thought, and now my husband. What mountains lay ahead for us to conquer, she wondered, undaunted and unafraid.


	22. Chapter 22

Claire opened the pasture gate quietly and slipped in to look for Runner who was eating grass behind a stand of trees on the far side. His head was down as grabbed a clump of grass between his teeth and jerked his head, to tear it from the ground. He moved a few feet every now and then and dropped his mouth into a new area. His head froze, halfway to the ground and he sniffed the air. She was near. He could smell her. He trotted toward the gate but lost the smell suddenly and changed direction.

Claire was picking wildflowers and heard a sharp whinny. She looked up at a beautiful black horse galloping toward her at full speed. She smiled at him and when he was ten feet in front of her, strong arms pulled her backward toward the fence, as Jamie jumped in front of her holding his hands up to stop the charging horse. Runner stopped dead in front of Jamie, three feet in front of him, and snorted.

Runner tried to get around Jamie to get to Claire, but the man kept blocking him with his body and arms. “For scarin me half to death ye canna have her ye wee brute.” Claire giggled at Jamie’s back and watched the great fake out, starting in one direction only to turn on his haunches and get to Claire. He nickered deep in his throat when she hugged him and spoke softly. For the next hour, Runner had all of their attention.

“I saw what ye did to yer stall ye idiot. What the hell brought that fit of temper on? Well, yer in an aisle stall for a week while I fix it. Porcelain Love willna know ye anymore because the lass will be my girlfriend.”

Claire was laughing until she heard the last comment. “Jamie, how could you?” 

“I dinna have a girlfriend anymore, so it’s okay.” He ducked in front of her and tossed her up on his shoulder while she laughed and beat on his back. It was done in fun that Runner didn’t understand. When Jamie looked up Runner reared and pawed the air with his hooves, risking their lives with his show of temper. Jamie lurched backward and set Claire on her feet then reached for the halter clipped to his jeans. 

“Well, that wilna do, sorry Sassenach, I’ll be havin a talk with the wee beastie.”

Jamie walked toward Runner who promptly ran away, head swinging. “Come love. Ye’ll no be heapin love on that devil while I get the lasso. He held her hand and walked quickly back to the barn ready to go to war with a petulant three-year-old. He whistled for the guys and told them to bring their ropes. Both ran for them, and a bit of fun.

Jamie would not tolerate insolent and dangerous behavior, even in the most famous horse in the world. Rupert and Angus would flush him toward Jamie and his deadly accurate arm. 

“What’s Angus suppose to do with his rope? Ye couldn’t drop that thing on a stationary post!”

“Ye watch me and learn ye big dummy.”

“Another time lads. It will be my rope on his neck to be sure, just drive him toward me.”

“What if he walks right to ye,” Rupert huffed from the aerobic walk Jamie set.

“He won’t. He destroyed his stall and reared three feet from me. We bring him down a peg or two lads. Ready?”

Rupert and Angus circled the horse from both sides of him and witnessed his haughty behavior. Runner was chewing grass and watching them step closer.

Claire promised to watch from the other side of the fence and prayed for all of them as the tension mounted. Rupert swung his lasso above his head, followed by Angus, then Runner’s head snapped up. The men moved fast giving him one direction to run, straight forward, right into Jamie’s rope. 

Runner was feeling his upper hand and let them get within ten feet of him before he bolted, straight ahead, and felt his body jerk sideways from the rope burning into his neck. Claire gasped and watched wide-eyed at the two fierce combatants. Jamie was as strong as a bull, but it seemed Runner might drag him until he let go. Runner dug into the ground and pulled backward, tossing his head. When he couldn’t break free, Jamie took a step toward him, wrapping the rope around his elbow to keep it taught. Frustrated with this game, Runner reared high on his back legs, ripping the rope into Jamie’s skin. He gave a brutal pull from the side and brought the horse down.

Claire couldn’t see into the dust cloud Runner stirred up, but she felt his energy shift, like he was a fierce adult and a second later, a young confused horse again. The fall knocked the wind out of him, so he was immobilized trying to breathe. Jamie took advantage of that and slipped his halter on and a regular lead talking softly to him. He pulled the painful lasso rope away from his arm and threw it behind him so Runner would feel safe getting up. The three men held their breath as he got to his feet and dropped his head for a scratch from Jamie.

“Yer alright laddie. It’s tough growin up, learnin how to behave. I’ll wager this wilna be yer last lesson.”

When Claire saw them walking toward her, she took off and walked home so Runner would not be rewarded with her company getting back to the barn. Jamie walked him into an aisle stall so repairs on the wrecked stall could commence in the morning.

Jamie helped the men with evening chores and watched them jump into their new trucks and head for home. Before his finger made contact with the keypad to lock up the barn, Jamie exhaled and dropped his head. There was just enough light to find his way to the tack room where Claire kept the apples. Runner came to him for some love and happily munched the treat.

“Sleep tight laddie.”

Jamie walked into the kitchen with wet copper curls and hugged his wife through her twenty questions about Runner’s health, physical and mental. 

He kissed her neck from collar bone to mouth and suddenly stopped, looking like she just stabbed him in the heart. 

“Ye sure ye like me more than him lassie?” The pout made Claire giggle until she gasped and grabbed his arm.

“Sweet Jesus, what have you done to yourself?”

There were minor cuts and bruises on his forearms and hands, she kissed each one of them telling him how brave he was. Jamie smiled while she pampered and sweet-talked him putting one arm around her waist to pull her closer for a hot kiss. Claire opened her eyes to look at him feeling something was wrong. The pain on his face made her pull away in alarm.

“Where is it, Jamie. Let me look at it.”

“I canna see it behind my elbow but it’s startin to hurt.” She spun him around and nearly fainted at the sight of the wound. She was used to blood and tissue in her face but never Jamie’s. “It’s a rope burn is all, it’s nothin Claire.”

She handed Jamie and huge spoon and told him to eat as much spaghetti sauce as he could and pointed to the large pot on the stove.

“I’ll put some in a bowl.”

“Eat!”

“We are going to emergency and do not bend your elbow or move your arm at all. Do you understand?”

Jamie chuckled between bites, “now yer scarin me Sassenach, you havna called me an idiot yet and I have to go to the hospital?”

With his good hand scooping food to his mouth he reached for her with the wounded arm getting a stiff reprimand from Claire while she turned off burners and lights and moved him toward the door. The wound went clear around the backside of his elbow with a half-inch opening in the skin. It looked like a hot branding iron was pressed into his skin burning through to the muscle underneath, also charred. 

Claire sped toward Lexington Hospital scared shitless of driving in the dark but kept her speed an impressive ten miles above the posted limit. She looked at Jamie to ask if he could drive but the words never came out of her dry sticky mouth. His head was covered in sweat that rolled down his gray face. When she was forced to stop for a red light, she told her phone to call the hospital ER and warned them he was in and out of consciousness and five minutes away. The truck stopped at the ER entrance where two nurses and a doctor waited with a gurney. 

It felt like hours Claire searched for a wide space to park Jamie’s big truck finally pulling into the only spot she found. She could barely see over the steering wheel so she was in and out of the truck checking the space so she didn’t hit another car. Four paramedic firemen were returning to their truck and witnessed a pretty girl jumping in and out of the truck for five or six inches of movement. On closer inspection, she was crying and frantic to get into the ER. When they offered to help, she threw the keys at them and took off leaving the stunned men behind her.

“That is my wife… her name is Sassen…Claire. My wife.”

Heavily slurred words and a smile like the joker suggested her lovely husband was feeling no more pain. He rolled his head to the side, “time to go, love?” His eyes went wide at the nurse's face, “who are ye lass and dinna be lyin to me. Where is the Sassenach?” The nurse had been ordered to keep his arm straight and she wasn’t budging, even with his sudden outburst. 

“I’m here, Jamie.” Claire gave him a soft smile and put her warm hand on his good arm. She watched his face soften and smile at her. 

The nurse explained they had taken an X-ray and found a foreign object lodged between his muscle and a blood vessel. The doctor was conferring with the radiologist and soft tissue specialist. Claire was feeling the symptoms of her blood sugar crashing rapidly. She hadn’t eaten since breakfast at the airport in Florida and that seemed like forever ago. The nurse told her where to find the vending machines and she came back with cookies, potato chips, and soda, wondering how to get them into her terrified stomach. She held Jamie’s good arm and turned her head to stuff the whole package of cookies into her mouth followed by soda and chewed enough to swallow. The chips came next as she filled her mouth chewing quickly until her cheeks looked like she was storing nuts for the winter.

The curtain pulled away for the paramedics who handed her the keys and wished her well. She tried to thank them with her full mouth and felt her cheeks flame from embarrassment. The fourth man joined the others and they waved goodbye until someone said: “That’s Jamie Fraser.”

It was the fourth man who recognized him, even passed out as he was. He looked at Claire and spoke softly, “is that Jamie Fraser?” Claire shook her head and managed to swallow the last of the chips. 

“You know him, so have you seen Midnight Runner?”

Claire almost choked on her soda at that question. “Yes, I’ve spent a lot of time with the colt.”

The paramedic became quite animated as he explained his father owned racehorses and idolized Jamie after the triple crown. He spoke softly not to wake Jamie, but Claire could see his eagerness to meet him and touched Jamie’s arm until he opened his eyes. 

“Jamie, this gentleman, and his father know all about you and Midnight Runner. He parked your truck for me so I thought you would want to thank him. He reached out to shake hands with the man, his good arm being the shaking side. They talked a bit about racing and Midnight Runner and the man asked about his female jockey, where did he find an unknown who could ride him like that?

“The lass is my vet and cut that colt … of dead dam…and …some stuff happened…and she taught him some stuff.” Jamie’s eyes closed and he was gone again. The man was hanging on every word and tried to hide his disappointment the conversation was over. Claire wanted to help and offered to answer any other questions he had.

“Do you know her?”

Claire gave him a questioning look and then stuck her hand out, “I am Claire Beauchamp, it’s very nice to meet you.”

He shook her hand with the truth finally dawning on him. “You’re Misses Fraser and you look nothing like your pictures in the magazines. Well, no muddy goggles, helmet, and silks anyway.” 

Claire realized she was still wearing her traveling clothes, a feminine sundress, sandals, straight long hair, and makeup. She couldn’t have looked less like a jockey at the moment. When the doctor asked for her, she told the man to stay if he had more questions and then left. They were ready to extract the object in his arm under local anesthetic. Some sutures in the muscle and skin and he could go home tonight. Claire signed the authorization papers and watched Jamie get wheeled out of his room and disappear. She suddenly felt the energy and courage drain out of her and the paramedic was leading her to a seat and running for a soda. Claire pushed against her tears forcing herself to sit up straight and put her faith in Jamie’s doctors.

“What is your name?”

“Steve. I don’t want to crowd you or be a pest. Is there a friend you could call to sit with you? 

Claire knew anyone of her friends would drop everything and come to her side, but they were all so far away and tomorrow was a workday.

“No, I’m fine, really. You look so young to be an EMT, and a fireman.”

He blushed, “I’m neither. I’m in my last semester of EMT training and hope to get into the firefighter academy in the fall. Riding with those guys is part of my internship, and I love it. I can’t wait until I’m on the job, every day.”

Claire noticed Steve’s cheeks pink up when he talked about a career in the field he clearly loved. 

“Honestly, I’m really bored now that school is almost done. I just want the summer to be over so I can start the next phase.” The young man blushed, “sorry to talk about myself like that Misses Fraser.”

“Don’t be silly, you are excellent company for me tonight.”

Steve looked at everyone in the waiting room, one person was crying, and another was consoling. “I have ten questions to ask. Maybe when we’re done, Jamie will be ready to go home. Is that okay Misses Fraser?”

She looked at Steve feeling some relief for the company, “of course, what do you want to know?”

Steve’s enthusiasm and interesting questions were a lifesaver to Claire. Before she knew it, the doctor was handing her a field rock that apparently bounced up during the struggle and lodged in Jamie’s arm. 

“What are the odds a rock would shoot directly into his wound and lodge in his muscle.” The doctor chuckled.

“Thank you, doctor, for being so thorough before you dove into his arm. We will see you in two weeks.”

It was another two hours before Jamie was released and Claire was able to stay with him and sleep a bit in the comfy lazy Boy next to his bed. Her fatigue made it hard to wake up when a kind nurse touched her arm. Claire realized they started the day in Florida which seemed like months ago.

“Steve! What on earth are you still doing here?” 

The young man’s head jerked up and he told her he waited to drive them home. “My dad will pick me up and your place is closer to the house. I hope you don’t mind that I stayed, it’s just that I remember you trying to park the truck and...”

Claire exhaled her relief and Steve got on the other side of Jamie who stuck his hand out and said: “I’m Jamie Fraser, and you are?”

Walking in the front door Claire thought Steve would faint seeing the large picture of her and Runner. She made the decision to pay him back for his kindness. Once Jamie was settled and asleep, she asked   
Steve to call his father and have him drive straight down to the barn.

“Really? He might have a heart attack if I tell him Midnight Runner is on the property, so I won’t.”

Claire turned on all the outside lights and most of the interior lights and quietly woke the snoring colt. He bounced up so happy to see Claire and she ran a soft brush over him to make his coat gleam. She told him to be extra nice because a big fan was stopping by and she led him out to a small interior arena and waited.

Steve’s father stepped out of his Town Car looking worried and wide-eyed. Father and son spoke to each other in Italian before walking into the compound. The older man stopped ten feet from Runner and approached slowly saying it was Midnight Runner in broken English.

“And this is Claire Beauchamp, his jockey, Dad.”

Nicholas Romano learned to love horses and racing from his father and passed the passion onto his son. He had given up hope of seeing a miracle horse win the Triple Crown, it was just too impossible. In the past thirty-five years there were seven horses that won the first two crowns and then lost at Belmont. This year, it finally happened in a spectacular way. He took Claire’s hand and kissed it three times and then turned his gaze on Midnight Runner. He ran his hand from ear to tail speaking softly in Italian and smiling brightly. Claire handed him some sugar cubes and the man cried as Runner licked them up from his open hand.

“Dad and I were trackside at Belmont to watch you win the most incredible race in history. Thirty-one lengths! I will never forget it.”

Claire suddenly felt uncomfortable wondering why Steve had not mentioned they were at Belmont. She walked Runner back to his stall and the older man pulled his wallet with tears in his eyes and showed her a Belmont ticket to win, Midnight Runner.

“One thousand dollars,” he said pointing to the ticket, smiling. 

“Why didn’t you claim the wager, sir?”

Steve smiled at his father, “it’s a souvenir of the greatest day in his life, oh, sorry, second greatest day because I was the first, although I have my doubts.”

Claire relaxed, happy she could do this for such a big fan. After locking up, she said goodnight and climbed into the truck to get back to Jamie who was out cold and looking peaceful. She poured two whiskys, one for her and one for Jamie, and drank them both before sending a text to the guys that Jamie was injured and would not be in the next day. Thinking about their likely reaction, she sent another message, “no inquiries before noon.” 

She was aching for a shower and dug deep for the energy to climb the stairs. When she slipped into bed, she put her arm around Jamie’s stomach laying close to his side. 

“I didn’t know you were out there, and I never believed in a soul mate, but here you are, my man, and I love you fiercely. Now and forever.”

“Now and forever, lass” was whispered back in the pitch darkness.

At six in the morning, Jamie’s eyelids slammed open like they do every morning. He laid still trying to piece together the night before, lightly touching the bandaged elbow. He had a pretty good idea of what the Sassenach had been through, and he definitely remembered her confession in the dark. Such a sweet lass, he thought. Images drifted in and out of his mind of Claire in her wedding dress, feeding the deer, her shiny body at midnight in the moonlight. He kissed her in the surf until her legs were week and she pulled him to the sand for more. She was so beautiful when he pulled her suit off and watched her kiss him from chin to balls, pulling them into her mouth and working up to his club of an erection. Jamie was on his elbows and watched her open her mouth and drop it down on him. 

“Come here, lass.”

“No.” She pulled him into her mouth until he banged on the back of her throat making him gasp at the intense arousal of watching her. When she refused a second time he reached for her hips, spinning her to him while she kept to her task. With her heat right above his mouth, he slid his tongue into her and heard her moan. 

“Jesus Jamie, that is so…” He grabbed her hair and pushed her head back to his cock while he sucked her bud and flicked it viciously. When he knew she was coming he let it go and pumped his release down her throat.

Jamie smiled to himself, eyes closed, reliving the intense sex on the beach, hammock, bed, and in the water. 

“How do you feel, love.”

Jamie gasped and his eyes slammed open. He had a crippling erection and a red face at being caught sex-thinking by Claire. He stared at the ceiling.

Claire snuggled next to him and lifted her arm to put it around him but ran into a warm, rather large object halfway there. She lifted the sheet and Jamie’s blush had progressed to purple.

“Is this a party for one, Jamie?”

“No, I didna touch it, I swear! But I was thinkin about ye on the beach, naked and willin.” He was smiling now. “And I dinna have experience layin in bed when I’m awake with nothin to do.”

He watched Claire get on her knees and straddle his middle, pressing his hot need against her clit until she was panting. She loved sex in the morning when her body was rested and easily stimulated. 

“Tell me, Jamie, what did we do in your memory, better hurry before I lose interest.” She could hardly get the words out between her panting.

“It was our midnight swim when I pulled yer suit off, layin in the sand.”

Claire’s head was thrown back and she lifted her body and placed him at the entrance of her interest. 

“And then?”

Jamie described the erotic position and crazy hot sex watching her pull him into her wet heat, finding it harder to speak as she ground herself down on him moaning. Jamie’s good arm was behind her pushing her hips for the deepest penetration. 

“Touch it, Jamie. Make me come, please.”

It would be so easy if he just had his other hand. Give me yer hand Sassenach he opened two fingers and placed them on either side of her bud. Claire’s eyes shot open and she couldn’t believe how good it felt. Jamie laid back and filled his eyes with the most erotic image he had ever seen. 

“Jesus lass!” He felt her muscles grip him like a strong hand as she shattered igniting the sting in Jamie’s balls that signaled a dear-diary orgasm was coming. It shook him like a rag doll, and they were slick with sweat and panting for their lives as they fell back to earth. 

“That was incredible Jamie, I’m ruined for life.”

“Are ye?” Jamie feared he stepped out of bounds this time.

“Maybe. I will let you know tomorrow morning when we do that again.” 

Claire slipped out of bed and ran a bath for her wounded man.


	23. Chapter 23

“Oh! Dear God!” Claire landed at Jamie's side hearing him struggle to catch his breath. “Its official, this cannot be undone, the genie is out of the bottle.”

Jamie pulled her close to him and tried to make sense out of what she said. Yesterday she said she was ruined for life, today the genie is out of the bottle. He tread carefully, feeling this was big information delivered in some kind of code. 

“What exactly do ye mean, mo chridhe?”

Claire opened her eyes and blushed crimson before changing the subject. “You have a few more days to rest so promise me you won’t disobey doctor’s orders not to use your arm?”

“Sassenach, remember the deal we made with Rupert and Angus? They leave for Scotland tomorrow, for two weeks. You goin back to work and me of limited use that leaves Jason to manage it all. He canna do it alone.”

Jamie started to get up when Claire reached to stop him. “What if I know someone that can jump into the job and needs no training? Do you remember Steve? He has experience with horses, and he’s bored until school starts. If you agree, I’ll call him.

That was only a small part of Claire’s anxiety at the moment. Poor planning on her part had not prepared her for the numerous calls that came in from her email about returning to her practice. Her days were filling up with appointments that she could not handle alone. Molly was no longer available at any time with her blooming romance and there wasn’t time to hire someone and train them. The butterflies of anxiety had become sharks that were consuming her stomach. 

Claire stood at the sink in her scrubs and wet hair chewing toast and washing it down with juice. Her heart hurt when she looked at Jamie’s face, so sad. 

“I’ve grown attached to yer company Sassenach and now I must miss ye every day.”

She kissed him so sweetly and realized that without her driving anxiety, she would feel the same sadness. 

“I can’t wait to hug you tonight. I will have much to report and I will miss you every second.”

Claire gripped the steering wheel as she negotiated the merge into freeway traffic. White clammy hands and a racing heart just compounded her misery. It only took twenty minutes to get hopelessly lost forcing her off the freeway to check her obviously broken navigation system. She sat on the side of the road and saw the turn she missed five miles back. She felt defeated and just wanted to go home. She had never done her job solo and suddenly questioned if she could. How was she going to find these remote places and do a day’s work without help? It was impossible. The blinker clicked as she waited to pull onto the road.

Claire looked down at the phone in her hand and tried to calculate the improbability of her next move. When he answered she felt her eyes sting at the sound of his voice. 

“Nice surprise doctor B, oh wait, doctor F, hmm, it will take some time getting used to..”

“You might have to get used to calling me Claire. Go ahead, it won’t cause permanent damage.”

“Alright, Claire, what’s up?”

“Well, I was wondering, well, hoping, actually praying that you might have some free time to help me now and then …some days of the week...not very many, maybe.”

Dustin laughed, “I happen to be unemployed now, so yes. We stayed for the first summer session so Hope could take a class she missed. Now we’re home, no one is hiring. I’m excited just thinking about it!”

Claire’s hand was cramping from holding her phone so tight and her eyes popped open. “Was that a yes?”

“Yes! I can come with you today if you want.”

“What? Really? Oh Dustin, you are a lifesaver. I am lost on the side of the rode and thirty minutes late for my first appointment. Can you guide me to where you are?”

“Let’s start with where you are, can you see a street sign?”

Fifteen minutes later, Hope pulled behind Claire’s truck and Dustin got out. Claire was in the passenger seat already, so he jumped behind the wheel as Claire waved to Hope.

They were pulling up to Claireborn Farm ten minutes later and Dustin used his excellent driving skills to back up to the large rolling doors giving them quick access to the equipment they would need. Claire’s first day back after six months and Dustin’s first day back in a year made for a timid start as they got accustomed to working together again. 

Claire was a stone-celebrity at each stop and there were many of the same questions asked over and over again. Dustin would set up the treatments and the moment Claire could break away from the fanning owner she would nearly collide with the first horse. The awkwardness between Claire and Dusty could not flourish under their practiced timing and it fell away as they powered through the day. 

“Jamie, could you send Rupert to pick me up please? Dustin is going to work with me for the next two months and I don’t like to drive. Thank you, sweetheart, see you soon.”

“Married life agrees with you Claire.”

“I could say the same for you young man, you look healthy and happy.”

Dustin looked straight ahead out the windshield, “Hope is great.”

Claire dug into her files and Dustin dictated the treatments done today, appointments for a recheck, what tests were being done, and special billing requirements. She heaved them off her lap and smiled at Dustin when Jamie was driving up. 

“Thank you Dusty.”

He shook hands with Jamie and grimaced at his bandaged elbow before heading for home. When Hope saw the big truck still dripping from the car wash, she ran outside to embrace her husband. Claire’s energy had clung to him all the way home but when he looked into Hope’s sweet face, he was free again. 

Claire was quiet on the way home, bowled over by the contrast between her old life of living alone in her little mountain cabin, spending her days with Dusty, and her current reality of world-famous jockey and wife of Jamie Fraser. The degree of change in one year was astounding and she was deep in her head about it.

Jamie looked at his wife and felt lonely for her. He steered the truck with his knee and ran his hand down her arm to get her attention.

“I'm concerned about the seat belt around ye lass. Ye see, it gets most of the wear and tear compared to the middle one. See, this one is practically new. For yer own safety, come sit here, love.”

Claire smiled and moved closer to Jamie feeling the cascade of love emotions when her thigh pressed against his. 

“Claire, can I act like a fourteen-year-old with his first crush for a minute?”

“Let it rip fourteen-year-old Jamie,” was her giggled response.

“Were ye romantically involved with Dusty?”

“No, never. I worked shoulder to shoulder with him for two years and never really knew him. Molly and I drove him home the last day before he left for school. We pulled up to a house and I didn’t know if his parents lived there if they were alive, any brothers or sisters, nothing. I am very skilled at not letting people in, ever. But you changed all that, like an avalanche my life filled with people like Molly, Lulu, Michael, Jason, Rupert and Angus, and now Steve and his father. Christ my life has changed so much I can hardly believe it, and it’s all your fault.”

Jamie was listening intently. Claire didn’t talk much about who she was inside and how she got that way and he wanted to hear more.

“Why?”

“After my parents died, I didn’t seem to belong to anybody. People fed me and gave me a bed, but I didn’t belong to them. I would lay in their strange bed at night and cry for hours, watching the door for my own father to come in and rescue me. Every night I watched the door and waited for him. I felt like that little girl again when the FBI terrorized me for hours, locked me in a fifty-degree room with no chair or couch, and only the cold concrete floor to lie on. When I felt your arms slide under me and carry me out of that torturous building, it finally happened, someone came for me.”

Jamie’s heart nearly broke thinking of that tiny girl alone in the world. He leaned toward her ear, “it was two years before I saw ye again, Sassenach.”

“Well, ha, Isobel walked in on me getting out of your shower and morphed into pure evil. So I dodged your requests for a while but when you called about Runner I couldn’t stay away. It was pure luck that I checked the dam’s wing when I did and found the dead mare. As it was, we raced to beat the seconds he had left before he expired inside his mother. Since I was responsible for him being on this earth, I wanted to help him if I could.”

“Did ye know I slept with ye half the night after gettin ye from the FBI? Ye wouldn’t warm-up, it was the only way I knew.”

“I remember every conscious minute to this day, including your hand pressing into my stomach and running down my leg before you jerked awake and ran back to your room.” Claire was laughing.

“Ah, ye felt that, did ye? Sorry Sassenach.”

“Don’t be sorry, I loved it! You were my hero for what you did, and I tucked the memory in a special place in my head so I could keep it forever.”

Jaime lifted her chin to look in her eyes, “ye fascinate me, love.” He kissed her deeply before she jumped out to let him get back to work. She felt different inside. Happier, closer to Jamie and the feeling stayed with her through a hot shower and her walk to the barn. When she saw Jamie, the look in his eyes said he felt it too. Remarkable, she thought, she dropped her past like an old novel, but Jamie was hungry to hear about it. And what a lovely outcome.

Jamie handed her a lead as they approached the pasture fence and watched Runner and Porcelain gallop toward them from the other side. A safe distance from the fence Porcelain dropped to a trot and so did Runner who accepted the lead and walked like a gentleman back to his stall. 

As they were leaving, Porcelain decided to make her unhappiness known by kicking at the corral gate of her stall with a lonely whiny. No consoling would help her calm down. She was done being alone. 

“There you go Romeo, yer girlfriend is right beside ye now. Mind yer manners, aye?”

Jamie put his good arm around Claire and smiled to himself. “I’ve made some decisions about the rest of the day. You are to pick something on Netflix while I go pick up a large pizza and a dozen wings. Ye can eat in yer wee robe and fall asleep in my arms if ye want. How does that sound?”

Claire ran to Jamie’s truck and jumped into the passenger seat, staring at him like, hurry up!

Slow summer days stretched ahead of them. Two or three days per week Claire would tie hanging apples to the tree branches out in the pasture and leave sugar cubes on the fence in different places to keep Runner looking for treats. Steve and Jason built the breeding shed with pointers from Steve’s father now and then. A dedicated mares wing was outfitted to house the broodmares who would stay there for breeding and one stall was converted into a lab for medical equipment and on-site testing. The enormity of this undertaking was becoming clear, but time was on their side.

Jamie made improvements to the house and on one occasion demonstrated how he mounted a sixty-inch television in a newly built recess in the wall and covered it with a huge picture on side swing hinges. Claire clapped and kissed, very impressed with his ingenuity. She looked around the large room that had always felt cold and sterile to her.

“Jamie, what do you think about this furniture? Did you and Isobel pick it out together?”

Jamie chuckled, “I hate it and had no hand in choosin it. Isobel hired some decorator, and this is what they came up with. When I built the chess table, Isobel moved it to the garage. That was the first time I told her to find her own place to live. After that she allowed it in the house but always hated it.”

It became Claire’s project to order and collect all the decorating and architecture magazines they could look through for ideas. She would spread them out on the bed, and they would both make a gallant effort only to hear them crackle under the weight of two athletic bodies chasing their passion or lay sound asleep on top of them. 

By mid-July, there was a new trainer in residence bringing seven two-year-olds and seven handlers with him. Boot camp for the yearling races was in full swing by August. It brought the energy of horse racing and the Road to the Kentucky Derby back to the compound, infecting the whole crew. 

“I don’t think I need to eat anymore, love. I can exist on the energy and excitement alone.”

“I miss your bur and contractions sweetheart,” said as she hugged him. “Why do you try so hard to lose them?”

“That is a long and boring story for another time. I’ve come for ye to talk sense into Runner before I have to. He’s watchin the yearlings race each other and pressin his chest against the pasture fence. I have to replace a whole section, so c’mon and fix him.”

Claire laughed as Jamie pulled her outside to his truck. It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and spending some time with Runner was an excellent idea. 

Claire loved these low- key summer days but when August came to a close, she hugged Dustin and cried before doing the same to Hope. She drove herself home that day and when out of sight she pulled over and cried in earnest. 

The breeding room was finished, and Steve was leaving for the academy. Jason got moody because he would be shipped back to New York until February and he didn’t want to leave Lulu. When Claire asked if he would like to stay and assist her it seemed like a reprieve to him and he was very grateful. 

As with Molly, Claire bit her tongue for the first month until Jason knew the routine. He would never be as good as Dustin, no one would be that good, ever, and she wondered why. She compared Jason’s actions with Dustin’s and realized that she was Dustin’s priority, not the treatment, or the horse. It would require someone loving her to the bone to be as good as Dusty was, and she would not wish that on anyone. 

The onset of fall, with cooler weather and colorful foliage was the delight of Kentucky residents and tourists alike. Dogwoods and Sumacs turned red and purple, Sugar Maples were orange and red, Poplars and Hickories added yellow and gold. The dense forests of hardwood trees and the numerous lakes provided a romantic canvas for long walks, deep talks, and Jamie’s inspiration for a different future at Highland Brothers.

“We are blessed with a miracle horse. If he is fertile it will guarantee unspeakable wealth for the two of us. I have never been comfortable with that level of wealth especially when our crew will never see such comforts. My memory fades from the early days in Ireland working at a stud farm. It’s a huge operation and we will need all of them to pull this off.” He stopped and pulled her into a hug. “Runner can change two lives or six lives. What say ye to that?”

Claire’s smile was beaming when she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Jamie’s waist, punching the air above her head yelling yes! Her generous heart was just fed a super-size of glee and she hopped along the trail until her feet became obedient again. Jamie laughed at her sparkling happiness until she pulled him to her with a very serious face.

“Jamie, I know we have much to do but I have one request. Will you dance for me tonight?”

He ran his finger over her jawline, “I will.”

For the next four weeks, they worked on the business plan almost every night. Jamie met with stud farm owners that were very generous with their time and education. He showed humility and an eagerness to learn and kept a diligent log of each meeting. Claire met with fertility vets and was treated to a cart blanch atmosphere from her peers. They shared protocols that had worked for them and Claire let her gratitude show. The first Saturday in December they hosted a workshop.

There was a full breakfast spread before starting and hot coffee that was refreshed throughout the day. Jamie started with a quick explanation of the business plan, and an overview of each person's role.

“Lulu, yer the first contact and qualifier for serious inquiries. Through phone or by mail, yer the one to decide which mares make it to my desk. Don’t be scared,” said chuckling at her white face, “we’re gonna teach ye. There will be a mountain of information arriving on each mare, Sire and Dam lines, registration copies, genetic profiles, test results, vet checks, fertile histories, racing history and foal statistics. That is yer domain and it’s essential.”

Lulu’s eyes were tearing, and she shook her head side to side, “I can’t be responsible for all that, what if I mess everything up?”

Jamie’s face softened at her fear. “I have never met a grid brain more suited to this task. What was Tacitus’s last race, how did he do? 

“Aqueduct, second place.”

“How did Code of Honor do and where I wonder?”

“Breeder’s Cup, seventh place.”

“What are Tacitus’s earnings so far?”

“Six hundred thousand.”

“Who told ye to memorize those stats?”

Lulu blushed crimson and looked around defensively, “no one.”

“If ye don’t see it in yerself, lass, trust me, yer the best for this job.”

“Rupert, Angus, ye do transport, bed and breakfast ID checks, turn-outs, follow special feed instructions, and handlers in the breedin room…”

Jamie stopped while they joked about having such a hard job. “Seems easy ye say. There will be five to seven mares with us rotatin in and out for four months, some look identical, if ye return a mare to the wrong owner we sell Runner and close this operation down. Can’t recover from a mistake like that. The mares are your responsibility gentlemen if ye turn out six hormonal mares and they have a throw down out there with no one to stop it?” Jamie paused while the ramifications sunk into their brains. “I trust ye with my life, now I’m trustin ye with theirs.”

“Jason is the manager at stud so questions and concerns go to him and he will make any changes needed.”

Rupert and Angus were wondering if they could eat more, Lulu was bursting with pride over her boyfriend, and Jason’s self-esteem swelled knowing he would head up this huge endeavor. 

Claire went next and gave a biology lesson in equine conception, what it meant to cover a mare, how they would use technology and medicine to bring on the mare's estrus, confirm ovulation, and then verify fertilization. 

“Adding to the tasks Jamie mentioned, Rupert and Angus, you will be in the breeding room for every cover. One holds the mare, the other collects the semen that leaks out when he jumps down. I will teach you both how to do this properly.” Claire couldn’t help laughing at their green faces. 

“Runner is unproven, so we take it easy this first year. The mares that are chosen to breed will arrive spaced out through March until late May. When they arrive, we run tests for health and fertile readiness. I will bring them into estrus with hormones and hope to get ovulation so they can breed. After that, we watch for fertilization using ultrasound, or breed again. The mares return to their own farms pregnant and then we get paid, not a cent before.”

When they stopped for lunch Claire ran for the doorbell. She stared at Michael who held up a hardback book with her and Runner on the cover crossing the finish line. The title read, Midnight Runner A Champion for the Ages. The tears came in sobs as she hugged him to her, and Jamie extended his hand when she finally let go. He handed the book to Claire and was led into the kitchen where the whole crew was there to greet him. He was stunned and very happy to see everyone. 

Claire sat with the book on her lap while Jamie wrapped up the meeting answering questions. He could see Claire was in another world wanting to read the book more than she wanted to breathe. 

“I want to wrap this up with the best part and thank ye for accepting the extra chores and responsibilities we gave ye without question. Yer good people, loyal and hard workin. This operation will flourish if ye work together as a team, help each other when needed, give support and encouragement, and do yer individual jobs like it was yer own company, yer own money on the line. Because it is. If Runner is infertile or has a poor breedin outcome, then I alone suffer the initial investment and ye get yer regular pay. I don’t think that will happen, so I’ve set my attorney to write up a profit-sharing plan. Your hard work and integrity will pay off. If the profit is there, and it will be, you get a piece of it.”

“How much of a bonus Jamie?” Rupert smiled and waited.

“As we said, the first year will be very low key while we prove Runner’s ability and we all learn the business. A conservative number…” he held up a piece of paper with $50,000.00 on it. 

Angus chuckled, “not bad to start, ten grand extra each year will be nice.”

Jamie held up his hand until he had their attention. “Each. The second-year and those that follow…” he wrote numbers on another piece of paper and held it up. $200,000.00 to $300,000.00. “Each.”

There was a stunned silence as four sets of eyes stared at the paper. Each of them knew Jamie to be an honest man of integrity. Never boastful, never wrong. They filed out of the house trying to say something intelligible as they continued to process the numbers Jamie showed them. 

When the meeting ended, Michael stayed and chatted while the food was put away and the house put back in order.

“What are yer plans Michael?” Jamie noticed Claire was peeking at the pages while he and Michael talked.

“I have a book signing tour for the next four months because the publisher believes it will be a best-seller. If it’s not, the tour will surely end early,” said laughing. “I would love to assess Runner tomorrow if you don’t mind. I know he is still here because I talk to the receptionist every month or so.”

“I feel great pride in ye laddie.”

“So does my father, a blessing I never expected when I started all this.” 

Jamie drove Michael back to his hotel later in the day and Claire was finally alone to start reading Michael’s book. She turned the first page almost shaking with excitement.

‘Dedicated to the bravest woman I have ever known, risking life and limb through every race so Midnight Runner could be the champion he was born to be. Midnight Runner will never be forgotten, and neither will you, Claire Beauchamp.’

The book landed on the bed as Claire ran to the bathroom for tissues. She cried so hard and wrapped her arms around her middle like she would die from the emotion. Every terrified day came rushing back in her memory. The day she prepared her speech for Jamie, telling him she was done and would not race Runner. The gate crash in their first race that almost toppled Runner, to her certain death. The crippling fear being loaded into the gate at the next race, so sure she would die this time. Runner telling her she would be a winner on him, telling her when to tuck, gloating after the race, seeing no other horse in front of them when they crossed the finish line. Her deafness, hearing only Runner breathing as she stretched her arms forward with every stride.

She processed the memory of every race and realized that Runner knew he would win, always. His only weakness was the race in the rain when she took over the race and he put his faith in her to guide him. Runner knew he was a champion and he proved it at Belmont with a thirty-one- length win for the Triple Crown. All he needed was a rider to make his claim in history and he chose her. 

It was the first time since winning at Belmont that she considered all the private moments, the struggle against her fear, the elation of winning, and her emergence as a jockey with a single-minded determination to win it all, even if she lost Jamie in the process. 

She picked the book up again, almost fearing the emotion it would invoke and turned to chapter one. Michael wrote from his point of view, so she was reading a different story than her own. She was fascinated. 

She read how Michael tried to hide his excitement in that first meeting at Aqueduct after they fired their trainer. His effort to overcome his introverted personality and accept the offer to come to Kentucky. When Claire read the details about Rupert disclosing her gift after almost strangling Michael in the middle of the night and his desperate attempt to escape what he perceived to be lunatics on a remote farm, she lost it. The book hit the floor first followed by Claire, on her hands and knees laughing until she cried and struggled to breathe. 

Jamie stood in the doorway to their bedroom and watched his wife laugh until she dropped her butt on the ground and leaned back against the bed, wiping her tears. 

“This is hysterical Jamie! Reading about Michael’s midnight walk to the barn in the dark, Rupert accosting him from behind, telling him I discuss the odds with Runner. He thought we were all crazy and looked for a way to escape!”

“What chapter are ye on?”

“Page two actually.”

Jamie had secretly dreaded what Michael would write. Hoping he would be kind to Claire and not write a tell-all gossip book full of half-truths. 

“I have been worried he might write something unsuitable.”

“Well, I will be sure and let you know if I read anything unsuitable.” 

She pulled Jamie toward the shower pulling her own clothes off so she could join him under the suds. When she covered him in soap her arousal jumped into the one-alarm fire zone which could be ignored since Jamie had some work to do before bed tonight. She put on her robe and jumped on the bed to keep reading. In ten minutes she was daydreaming and put the book away. She stretched languidly watching images of Jamie between her legs driving her crazy. It was now a two-alarm fire and her heart was racing. 

Jamie was recording expenses in his ledger by the light of a single lamp on his desk. He felt it. A low-level electric current that made the hair on his arms and neck stand up. He felt her arm across his shoulders and looked up into steamy whisky colored eyes that he was powerless to disobey. She nudged his chair so he would slide it back and she pushed his work to the side sitting directly in front of him. Jamie stood up and pulled her mouth to his by his grip on her hair, tasting blood in his mouth when she bit his lip. He continued to assault her mouth letting his fingers touch her thighs and stomach lightly until she moaned in complaint. It was a blazing three-alarm fire burning her core and stealing her breath.

Jamie stopped suddenly and stood above her, watching her breasts bounce while she panted, eyes just slits looking up at him. She looked like a wild cat sizing up her pray and the electric current he felt started to buzz in his balls and up his spine. She reached for his mouth to kiss him, but he put a hand on her chest easing her down to lay across his desk. He could see the whole lower floor twenty feet below them and wrapped her hands around the wrought iron safety barrier. He pulled her knees up and pushed them apart before sitting down in his chair where he would take his time tasting and teasing her. Claire moaned with her first orgasm and, he let her slippery pulsing pull him in. He did not move until the pulsing stopped and her eyes opened.

“Turn your head to the side and look down Sassenach. You mustn’t let go.”

Claire felt her stomach do flip flops when she looked over the edge into the floor below. As Jamie’s arousal increased, his thrusting pushed her ever closer to the edge. She lost focus of the perilous drop-off and gave in to her lust, moaning loudly and watching this brute take her roughly. Jamie stepped away from her and carried her to the bed where he lit a candle. He poured a whisky for each of them and watched her.

She’s a purring wild cat now until I remind her of my power, he thought and dropped his head to her core to lick her once. Her face looked a bit shocked. He sipped his whisky and without warning dropped to her bud and sucked it into his mouth for a few seconds and then sipped his drink raking his eyes over her perfect curves. There was a third lick and a fourth, and the purring stopped. Jamie’s heart was ramming in his chest at the way she looked at him like she would sink her teeth into his neck if he didn’t ease her pain. When he did, it was forceful and commanding, followed by brutal thrusting that nearly cost him control.

He stretched his body over hers and looked at her with such love it almost stopped her heart. The wild cat gave way to an open-hearted woman who wrapped her love around his soul and kissed him softly. When he moved in her again it was softly as he told her of the most profound love and devotion and then he kissed the rolling tears from her face. 

Claire snuggled into Jamie’s arms with a deep sigh. He figured she would read all night, but the book laid on her side table forgotten. He kissed her forehead and smiled in the dark.


	24. Chapter 24

The shop owner bent over his worktable and pried the stones out of the gold setting. The ring was fourteen karat gold and would fetch a nice price. When the bell above the door tinkled, he looked up at a lady coming to the counter. She tossed a large ring on the counter.

“Sell or pawn?”

“Sell.”

He looked at her and reached for his loop. She looked like a street person so how did she come by this, he wondered. To his amazement the diamonds were real, and the gold tested to eighteen karat. His heart was ramming. 

“Who’d you steal this from lady?”

“It’s mine, you ignorant asshole.”

“Sorry, I can’t help you. Try down the street.”

She grabbed the ring and looked at the man with her one good eye. “Fuck you.” 

He watched her carry her bulk toward the door and waved his hand in the air to chase away her body odor. 

The woman tried two more pawn shops and the third was owned by someone with fewer scruples. He bought the ring for one thousand dollars plus a gun. It was a lady Smith and Wesson five-shooter. She grabbed a box of shells on her way out, looking at the man defiantly. He ran to lock his door and start making calls. This ring would sell quickly for ten thousand. If it wasn’t hot, he could ask fifty thousand easily. He flipped open his phone book and started dialing. 

The sweaty woman stumbled into Walmart and felt the cool air inside provide a little more energy for the last item she needed. Twenty minutes later she held her new phone to her ear and ordered a taxi to take her to the Motel 6. She paid the driver without a tip and heaved herself out of the car. There were working girls and ugly people all around the place. She would fit right in. 

Walking up to the desk, she pulled her shirt down over the roll of fat that bulged from her tight waistband. The clothes she was arrested in were now three sizes too small. Prison food is created to keep hundreds of people full for a few hours. Not much thought went into the caloric intake or a balanced meal. Carbohydrates and fat were the main ingredients of her diet for eleven months and she tipped the scale at two-hundred and fifty pounds. The clothes she wore were donated by the prison and they were cutting her in half. 

Pulling her coach wallet out of her bag she pulled her license and scooted it toward the clerk. Ten minutes later she was locking her door and scowling at the traffic noise right outside her window. It would have to do.

She was exhausted. It took all night to get processed out of jail and then shown the door to freedom at five o’clock in the morning. She would sleep a bit and then call her father. He will want her to come home because there was nothing for her in Kentucky. He would put her mother on the phone who would beg and cry for her daughter to come back to Scotland. That could wait as well, she decided. 

For eleven months she has thought of little else then Jamie Fraser, the man who stole millions of dollars from her by denying her any rights to the business or his new horse. Word went around the prison that Midnight Runner won the Triple Crown and that meant an extraordinary life was now his to live while she was shipped back to Scotland like yesterday’s trash. God she hated him.

Isobel laid down on the bed but thinking about Jamie got her so riled up she couldn’t sleep. Maybe a hot shower would help. The rundown hotel had a small mirror in the bathroom, the first clear mirror in eleven months. She looked at her face and tears rolled down her fat cheeks. One of her eyelids opened only a slit after she was punched in the forehead during a prison fight. The nerve damage was permanent. She looked at her hair cut almost to her scalp. A going-away present from the bitches who hated her and kept her in solitary much of the time. She recalled being held on the ground while the meanest of them cut off her hair. It stuck out in all directions and she tried to smooth it down with water, but nothing helped. She was raging inside at what he did to her. This was all his fault.

Isobel’s father kept money on her books, the maximum allowable at the insistence of her mother. Isobel had nothing but disdain for other women making it quite impossible to make friends who could help her. She bargained her commissary for favors and finally found someone with a relative who would look up Chad’s whereabouts. He was in the Kentucky State Penitentiary in Eddyville and she wrote to him every day and couldn’t wait to hear back. Months went by with no word and she became hurt, and then mad. She sent another letter and on the outside of the envelope in small letters, she wrote “you little puke of a man why won’t you answer me?” She didn’t expect a response and when one came it was short and to the point.

‘Enduring your disgusting presence and vomit worthy sex was a means to an end. You self-absorbed cow. You never figured out I was gay because you were busy looking at yourself, with or without a mirror. It made it easy to manipulate you. Happy now?’

That was Jamie’s fault as well, she stormed in her head. He deserves to be skinned alive and forced to watch. She wouldn’t risk him getting the upper hand, so she had to settle for a bullet in his head.

She picked up her purse and left. There was a liquor store on the corner and she needed whisky, and a lot of it. 

Claire woke up in an empty bed and noticed a note on her side table. She smiled as she read it. 

“It is a perfect day to sit on the sundeck and read. There is nothin you need to do today, and I won’t be long with Michael.” 

They had purchased a new double-wide ergonomic chase and had not tried it out yet. Maybe they could read the book together. While she waited for Jamie, she chose pages throughout the book to read and was very impressed with Michael’s writing. The theme running throughout the book was about kindness to the horse through various means, particularly the whip. He advocated the elimination of pain as a motivator. It would change horse racing completely because the competitors would be running because they wanted to win. The horse had to love running and it could be done, according to Michael, but training and reward had to change. 

Claire wondered how this book would differ from Nosh’s. He was coming to Kentucky the following week and would spend the day with them. She was excited to fulfill her promise to finish her story, whether he believed her or not. 

Jamie dropped Michael at his hotel just after noon. He would be joining them for dinner tonight and would UBER back around seven o’clock. Jamie looked forward to an afternoon lounging with his best girl. 

For the rest of the day, Jamie and Claire took turns reading the book and powered through half of it before cuddling on the chase to nap a bit. 

“Sassenach.” Jamie ran his hand down her arm until she opened her eyes. “Will ye come with me to bring the horses in?”

She smiled up at him and nodded yes before pulling her jeans and boots on. They walked to the barn and discussed the book, both commenting on how much they had forgotten about those crazy days. They brought fifteen horses in, two at a time, then went to bring in the mares and babies. Claire laughed at the antics of the foals, running ahead and then freezing with fear when they couldn’t see their mothers. When all were put away for the night, they made one more trip for Runner and Porcelain. When Jamie watched them running to the gate, he looked at Claire with a big smile. 

“I’d like to bring Porcelain into season early and breed her in February.”

“To him?”

It was settled. Porcelain would be Runner’s first cover and Claire was thrilled. A touch of romance in an otherwise clinical setting of the breeding room. They would be each other’s first.

As they walked home, Jamie threw up his arms and announced he had finished the repairs on Runner’s stall, and they could move them back to their larger accommodations. Claire held his hand and told him tomorrow would be soon enough. She had a shower and cooking to do. 

It was a delightful time to sit with their old friend, spoil him with steak, roasted vegetables, and copious amounts of whisky. Claire considered inviting others to dinner but decided she didn’t want to share Michael’s time. They ate at the table outside and simply moved to more comfortable seats to continue the discussion. 

Jamie answered the doorbell and spoke to a neighbor before announcing he would be back in ten minutes. The neighbor needed a jump. Michael offered to come and help but Jamie told him to relax, he had this. 

Michael had Claire in giggle overload reminding her of times they were on the road. Claire got up to grab the coffee pot and stopped in her tracks.

“Michael, do you smell something burning.”

He stood up and said he smelled it too. When Claire opened the front door, she screamed for Michael. It was definitely a fire and somewhere close. They started running and a quarter-mile never seemed so far. The closer they got; they were more convinced it was the barn on fire. Claire punched numbers into the keypad, and Michael opened the roll away doors as smoke poured out.

“Chase them all out, Michael!”

Claire ran down the aisle pulling stall doors open until she got to Runner and Porcelain and they were not moving. None of the horses were running outside. She slapped Porcelain hard on the rump knowing Runner would follow. The mare whinnied loudly and took off for the big doors. 

Claire looked at the smoke filling the barn and coughed into her shirt. She saw horses running by but could not see Michael. She continued to work her way down the aisle smacking horses so they would run to safety. She looked up and saw babies running alongside their mothers and knew Michael had gone to the dams’ wing to set them free.

Jamie waved to the neighbor as he drove down their shared road. He caught the scent of burning wood and jumped into the bed of his truck to look for smoke. Finally, he saw the embers rising into the air on his own property! With a hammering heart, he drove through the gate and saw horses scattered all over. He knew someone was at the barn and drove as fast as possible, ever watchful for a horse running across the road.

Jamie ran to the barn. His heart rate was in the stroke zone and he started coughing the second he was inside. He called for Claire as he ran down the aisle looking for any stuck horses. The dams’ wing was empty, where the hell was Claire and Michael? Or whoever let the horses out. He turned the turbines on that pulled air from the interior. They were all over the roof so he ran as fast as he could flipping them on high. 

He called the fire department as he ran for Runner’s wing. The door was open and something inside him told him to proceed with caution. He could hear Claire and Michael coughing. Why were they in there? When he heard Isobel’s voice his blood turned to ice. He forced himself not to cough and give away his presence. He searched frantically for a way to get the drop on her. He had to do something before Claire and Michael died from asphyxiation. 

He ran to the back of the barn where the smoke was too thick to see. He ran his hand along the wall until he felt the switches for the turbines. Filling his lungs with air he ran into the equipment room and pulled out a ten-foot length of steel pipe, very relieved it wasn’t burning hot and ran back.

Claire wasn’t coughing any more and Jamie knew she passed out with death coming for her. Without another second to think he rammed the door open and kept running as Isobel’s startled face came into view. She raised the gun just as he rammed the pipe into her stomach, impaling her on the back wall. He threw Claire over his shoulder and helped Michael to his feet pulling them outside to safety. 

The fire engines were coming in slowly with no siren because Jamie explained there were horses scattered all over the property. Michael was bent over coughing and Claire was silent, unconscious. Jamie lowered her to the ground feeling more terrified than he had been in his life. 

“Claire! Claire!”

The EMT’s pulled him away to render lifesaving aid to his wife, his soulmate, his whole world. Fire hydrants were installed on the land according to zoning rules and the men soon had two flows of water directed at the fire. Jamie heard more sirens coming only to go silent as they negotiated the gate and keypad. 

The ambulance EMT’s were given instructions to open the gate and wait for it to close to make sure no horses escaped. The driver knew there were critical injuries and it took all his training and willpower not to barrel ahead to the injured. Jamie was covered with soot and sweat as he gripped his wife’s hand. 

“Please Claire, ye must fight yer way back to me or I will surely die with ye.”

He was pulled away as they wheeled the gurney into the ambulance, Michael was loaded into a second vehicle. Jamie sank to his knees as a great crash came from the barn and a plume of embers rose into the night sky. Jamie didn’t flinch. He couldn’t move as he was locked into his pleading prayers to God. 

A great fireball exploded into the dark sky and men were yelling about a secondary fire. Jamie heard none of it and continued to pray.

The captain pulled Jamie up and brought him under the light spreading out a schematic of the barn interior.

“Is there anyone else in the building?”

Jamie pointed to Runner’s wing. The fire captain pulled him to the large engine and told him to sit down. The huge fire engines took up all the space available in front of the barn and police cruisers were lined up behind them. Officers were standing by a short distance away and the captain went to speak with them. 

Jamie felt the tears fall off his face, he knew his business was in ruins, his prize horse chased into the darkness, but none of that mattered as much as Claire’s pale, soot-stained face. He looked up at the commanding voice above him and stared at the officer with blank eyes.

“You identified an area where someone was left inside. I am sorry to inform you that the roof caved in above that wing about five minutes ago. Did anyone go back inside to pull the person out?”

“No. I impaled her against the wall with a ten-foot length of steel pipe.”

Jamie stood up and walked toward his vehicle but never made it. It took five officers to hold him back and he was finally cuffed and dropped into a cruiser. He had no comprehension of what was happening, and he fought against the restraints until he felt a blinding pain as his wrist separated. He slumped forward choking through this added suffering.

“Mister Fraser! Stop struggling I have news of your wife. She is in intensive care, so is the other man, but they are expected to pull through. They are gonna be fine. You have confessed to a capital crime. You belong to the Lexington police force now so you might as well cooperate and sit still. You’re a big man and tasers hurt, so walk when you’re told, sit where you’re told and answer our questions. It’s the best advice I can give you.”

Jamie did as told and explained who Isobel was, how she tried to kill his horses before. He did not know she was released on parole. She had set fire to the barn and held Claire and Michael at gunpoint as they slowly choked to death in front of her. She wore an elaborate gas mask and just stood by as they struggled to breathe. She had raised her gun to Jamie’s head as he rammed the pipe into her stomach. He did not bother to go back in to save her because he was too busy with his wife and friend. 

“I didn’t know if she was alive or dead. I didn’t care.”

Jamie was a pillar of the community and the officers made quick work of releasing him with the warning to not leave the state. There was an officer waiting to take him to the hospital. Jamie sat in the back seat holding his throbbing wrist. The officer decided to break the rules for the poor man and turned on his siren as he raced to the hospital. 

Jamie piled out of the car and ran into the emergency department. He approached Claire slowly with tears streaking through the grime on his face. He was so overcome at the sight of her his whole body started to shake.

The nurse taking her blood pressure almost fainted at the sight of Jamie but recovered quickly as his face softened looking at his wife.

“She has been asking for you if your name is Jamie that is.” She had a warm smile and a concerned face.

“It is… my name is Jamie.”

The nurse ran for the chair that was shared among the visitors because it looked like he would fall any minute. She pushed Jamie into it and asked if he was alright. 

“As soon as this lass opens her eyes, I will be fine.”

“She is doing really well physically. Her doctor may keep her tonight, not sure yet.”

Jamie looked down at Claire’s open eyes, looking at him. She seemed to look at everything she could see and then he watched her dissolve in tears. She was fighting to stop crying but she just couldn’t. She tried to speak to him, but no sound came out. 

“Her voice will come back. Two or three days.”

Claire was asleep again and Jamie felt lost suddenly. She just closed her eyes to the pain that was making her cry, leaving Jamie alone. He picked up the phone and called Jason, then Angus. He knew he had to leave her and get back to what was left of their barn. He kissed her face and walked toward the entrance, there lingering at the doorway was the officer who drove him to the hospital.

“Mister Fraser, I waited to take you home, sir.”

Jamie looked battle-scarred and fatigued at the moment, so they headed for his home without further comment. The fire was out, and firemen continued to crawl through the haylofts and roof structure looking for live embers. They had done an excellent job limiting the damage. The fire marshal approached Jaime and shook his hand. His voice was commanding yet tempered with understanding that Jamie appreciated.

“Mister Fraser, it’s a tragedy to be sure, but we minimized the damage and found all the clues, I think. The fire was set on the north-facing side, right here.” He pointed to Runner’s wing on the barn schematic. Gasoline was used as an accelerant that was provided by your fuel tower. The perpetrator used your five-gallon buckets that were stacked at the hose in back, filled them with your fuel, and left the nozzle open to drain the fuel into the ground. When embers landed there it all went up in a fireball. You will have an ugly reminder for a while I’m afraid. It’s safe to bring the horses in except for this area. The roof caved in and it’s burned badly. It is where we found the body of a woman, but I hear you have given a statement to the police already and believe her to be responsible. The coroner has removed the body. I will be in touch as the investigation progresses. He walked toward his vehicle throwing his clipboard on the seat before getting in.

Jamie looked around feeling lost until he saw Rupert and Angus walk out of the barn with two leads each and lariats attached to their belt loops. They looked at Jamie’s haunted eyes and simply nodded as they made their way to the pastures. The horses were tied to a fence once caught so they could be identified and counted. Jason and Lulu pulled up looking shell shocked. Lulu was crying and asking about Claire. Jason ran to the barn for halters and leads and handed a lead to Lulu as they left to search for more horses. 

Molly and her fiancé were next, followed by two of the vets that Claire had befriended. They would check the horses that were brought in and treat any issues. As word spread, neighbors and owners came in to join the search and by afternoon, all but two horses had been rounded up. The missing horses, Porcelain and Runner. 

The horses were split up into groups and led to graze in the multiple pastures. They would stay outside for the day and let the barn air out. Jamie continued to call Claire, to say I love you and give progress reports. Jamie’s voice cracked when he said they had not found Runner or Porcelain and Claire sobbed for the lost horses but mostly for Jamie. Michael had fared better and was released to rest in his hotel room. Jamie wandered through the pastures calling for Runner until dark.

Jamie stayed with Claire overnight. She was moved out of critical care and there was a fat Lazyboy right next to the bed. He had full trust in his crew, so he stayed until she was released the next day. She mostly cried when she was awake, and Jamie couldn’t wait until he could hold her and give her comfort. 

Driving into the compound was very hard on Claire as visions of Isobel taunting her, saying she would shoot Jamie in front of her and then let them die, came back to haunt her. Jamie explained that he had killed Isobel, but Claire expected her to jump out from every corner. 

Claire couldn’t yell for Runner, but she insisted on walking the far pastures to help look for him. To no avail, the two of them were gone. Jamie held Claire through the night, waking up every few hours because she was crying and shaking. He eased her back to sleep much quicker than he was able to follow her. By the next day, he had deep circles under his eyes as he drove the property in search of his horses. 

The other horses were returned to the barn, back in their original stalls because there was very little damage to anything but Runner’s wing. Jamie shivered to think he wanted to go back to the barn and move Runner and Porcelain back to their original stalls. He closed the wing off with plans to rebuild once the insurance was settled. Not one of the owners moved their horse to another barn. They knew Jamie was honest and ethical. This was not his fault and he had taken care of the problem. 

Jamie sat down hard on his office chair in the early evening. The silence was such a relief after playing hero for the past two days. He wasn’t a hero. He was terrified about what could have happened and what will happen next. Could his business recover, could Claire feel safe again, could they find a new normal without Runner? Picking up his ringing phone he heard the deep voice of Dunsany, and he lost it.

“Jamie, it's going to be alright. You aren’t hurt, you will repair the damage and go on. Now listen to me son, get it out, and then get back to work. That’s a good lad, I’m here for ye, depend on that.”

Dunsany waited, speaking quietly to encourage Jamie, trying to infuse him with the will to start over. They talked for almost an hour and Dunsany told him arrangements had been made to bring Isobel’s body back to Scotland. She could never threaten them again. The older man worried deeply about Jamie pulling out of this nightmare and his anger at Isobel kept him secluded from his family for several days. It wasn’t right for a father to hate his own daughter and he would keep that to himself.

Jamie walked the pastures as the sun was coming up. He had a distinctive whistle that all the horses were used to. It always brought them in, no matter how far they had roamed. He heard a whinny and turned his head, heart beating like thunder in his chest he watched the pasture turning in all directions and finally saw her. Porcelain ran toward him crying out her fear in loud whinnies. She came to him and snorted while he slipped the halter on her and snapped a lead. He started walking back expecting Runner to run up on them any second. When he closed the door to Porcelain’s stall, he dropped his head in defeat. 

“Where have ye gone laddie?”

Jason, Lulu, Rupert and Angus put the barn back together, ordered supplies, rented stalls, answered calls from worried owners, and assisted whoever and whatever was needed in the moment. Their fearless leader searched for Runner day and night and Claire was not often seen. She looked shattered and they didn’t know how to approach her, so they didn’t. 

Michael came on the fourth day and took Claire to drive the property boundaries. Claire searched the pastures through field glasses as they continued to drive for two hours. He was just gone. He jumped a fence and just kept running she assumed. There were thousands of acres of forest that bordered their land and he was lost in that forest somewhere, starving to death. Claire’s sobbing broke Michael’s heart. He stopped the car and pulled her out to hold her to him. He promised her they would find him.

“We need to walk the land, Claire. He’s scared and hiding somewhere in the trees. Let him see us walking.” He pushed a lead in her hand, and they ducked between the white slats of the fence to walk the endless acres of Bluegrass. 

Runner watched them from behind the trees. He watched her mostly and wanted to go to her. He could hear in her yell, something foreboding and fearful. If she would just get on his back, he could ride her to safety. He tried a couple of times to break out of the tree line, only to retreat in fear. They were getting closer to him. He was about to turn toward the forest and run but he saw images in his mind of Claire hugging him. It made him so happy. She was telling him she needed a hug. In the next second, he bolted toward the fence boundary and jumped it with ease running toward her, happier than he had ever been. 

“Stop Claire. Turn around.”

Claire turned to see Runner galloping toward them. She started to giggle and then she held her arms out like she always did, for him to run into. He stopped ten feet from her and showed her images of being hugged. She kept her arms out and walked to him until she could wrap them around his neck. She put her hands on his cheeks and Michael could swear they were having a conversation as Runner would nicker at times and drop his head on her shoulder. 

Are you hurt?

I do not hurt.

Where you afraid? 

I was afraid.

She kissed his face a dozen times and asked him to walk back to the barn, assuring him the smoke was gone and he would be safe. She dug a handful of sugar cubes out of her pocket and he feasted on them. 

Very hungry.

Let’s go home. 

Michael called Jamie to tell him they were walking back, with Runner, and he started running to meet them. Runner nickered and lifted his head when he saw Jamie running toward them. Claire unsnapped the lead and Runner took off stopping right in front of Jamie’s beaming smile. They were still hugging when Claire and Michael caught up to them. 

Porcelain whinnied loudly in the air and stomped all over her stall. Rupert looked at her and wondered what got into the lass when he saw the movement in his peripheral vision. He was almost in tears when he saw the three of them with a giant black horse behind them. Runner went to Porcelain for a make-out session and Claire could see images of Rupert pouring grain into his feeder. She laughed quietly to herself. 

“Cheeky bastard.”

They said goodbye to Michael at the airport and made him promise to visit soon. Claire hugged him and cried while Michael complained she would surely melt with any more tears. Once on the road home, Claire leaned against Jamie and wrapped her arm around his middle. They had not made love since the fire and the feel of him was suddenly intoxicating. She kissed his neck until she was breathless and when she pulled his belt away and grabbed his zipper Jamie pulled onto a logging road into the forest where he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. 

They were frantic to join their hungry bodies after a long hiatus from passion. Jamie pulled her shirt over her head and reached around to unclasp her bra setting her breasts free to bounce with their efforts. When she finally pulled him into her body, they both moaned loudly before the rhythm of arousal took them to a new plane of existence. 

Officer Josh Baker was heading back to the station while he daydreamed in heavy traffic. When he saw Jamie’s pickup truck veer off the road, he shook his head and blinked several times. It couldn’t be, he told himself. What are the odds of finding them in the same predicament as before? Some people never learn he thought. He pulled off onto the logging road to wait. 

Traffic along the four lanes where Jamie took the detour slowed way down due to the cruiser parked along the side of the road, presumably for radar speed checking. The officer pointed his radar gun out the window and waited. When he heard Jamie’s engine start he pulled into traffic, and they were none the wiser about his protection. 

Slowly, life at Highland Brothers returned to normal and Jason, the new custodian of Claire's truck, would pick her up for a day of medical treatments and do his best to remember any of the details when she asked him. On long rides she would describe the lab assays they would run to get him used to the terminology and procedure. From February to June, she would reduce her hours away to ten hours per week so she could take care of the breeding operation. She was anxious to be working with Jamie again. 

Claire sat across from Nosh at the kitchen table and looked at the sheets of pictures. There had to be at least five-hundred pictures of her and runner. She answered Nosh’s questions thoughtfully and held nothing back. Nosh recovered quickly from the declaration that she can talk to animals. He always knew there was a major component of the story missing. 

“I have wondered how an untrained jockey could ride that horse through all those races.”

“It was my yoga training. My balance was very good and if you hadn’t noticed, I didn’t move at all, once the race started, I just hung on to is mane for dear life. He told me what to do, when to do it, and I felt safe after a while.”

“How could he hear you during the race, there’s too much noise?”

“Are you saying you believe me?”

“You are an educated woman Claire, a veterinarian, and you won the Triple Crown as a novice jockey. I’ve been on the track all my adult life, so I knew there was a secret to your success. What I wouldn’t give for photo evidence of you racing him on foot.”

“Oh! I have photo evidence. Jamie took loads of pictures from the equipment barn where he hid for the first month. They are amateur at best, but I will be happy to show you..”

Nosh was on his feet in seconds, “please, yes I would love to see them.”

Claire settled Nosh in a chair close to the computer monitor and brought up the pictures. There was a perfect sequence of them at the starting line, Claire running full speed around the track, and Runner staying on the rail to pass her. Claire bent over panting and Runner circling her with his head and tail in the air. In the last picture, Claire is scowling at the horse with her hands in the air.

Nosh laughed so hard and sputtered “pure gold!” when he could catch a breath. “Good God, I haven’t laughed like that since I was a kid. Name your price, I’m sure the magazine will pay it.”

“Certainly not! You can have them with my thanks.” 

This was the icing on the cake to Nosh. The book he had dreamed of for the last year would be better than he could have imagined.

Claire told Nosh everything from cutting Runner out of his dam to winning the Triple Crown and all the baiting and psychological tricks she used to keep him wanting to win. The story was told, and she sat back and took a deep breath.

“How would you like to spend some time with Runner?”

They walked out to the pasture and the two horses made a bee-line for them. Claire stood in front of Nosh and opened her arms for two frothy-mouthed horses to assault her with smells and snorts. She stepped aside pulling her phone out of her pocket and launching the camera app. Nosh seemed frozen as he watched Runner come toward him. Claire moved farther away and started snapping pictures. Nosh, nose to nose with Runner, the colt draping his head over Nosh’s shoulder from behind, stroking his neck, laughing at the assault on his pockets looking for treats. Claire kept snapping until she had sixty-five pictures of Nosh and Runner. She would transfer all the pictures of Runner including these to a thumb drive and send it to Nosh. It made her happy inside to give something back. 

Claire walked the reporter out to his rental car and hugged him, thanking him for everything. Nosh saw no reason they might meet again so he made his words count.

“You feel like the daughter I never had. I am so proud of what you’ve done. If your actions with Runner are any indication of motherhood, I hope to live long enough to see your kids cure cancer and win the Nobel prize. Goodbye Claire, and thank you for the interview.”

Motherhood? What an odd thing to say, she decided and waved goodbye.

Claire walked back into the house feeling her mood turn dark when she looked at the ugly furniture she and Jamie had failed to replace. She wished for a happy feeling when she opened the door to their home and hated this furniture even more after the fire. A call to the Salvation Army to pick up a high-end living room set pushed her to the front of the line. They would pick it up this afternoon. When the living room was empty, she called Jamie and asked if he could finish early because there wasn’t a chair or couch to sit on anymore. They needed to visit the furniture stores in town. 

Claire got dressed up with straight hair and makeup because it felt like a special trip, something to be remembered. They would finally take ownership of their space and rid the memory of the most heinous woman on earth. With only one week until Christmas, she was excited. 

Jamie watched a beautiful, confident woman walk toward him when he came home. He looked at her long pretty hair, short dress, and high heels, feeling his stomach do flips. 

“Yer beautiful Sassenach, and our living room is empty sure enough.”

“You have ten minutes James Fraser.”


	25. Chapter 25

Rupert answered his cell phone while scooping grain into feeders and brightened up when he heard Claire’s voice.

“Well yes, I would be happy to help. Give me 30 minutes to finish feedin horses.”

The furniture Claire and Jamie purchased was delivered and now stood in a clump of sofa’s, wing back chairs, coffee tables, and end tables. She looked at all of it. What were we thinking, she wondered. These pieces would have to be moved around quite a bit to find just the right spot. There was a very large tiger skin (fake) rug that would provide a focal point and line up with the fireplace but that is all Claire remembered. She was very relieved to hear the doorbell. 

An hour later, Rupert was perspiring and trying to stay positive, but he feared they would be at this all day. He called Angus who joined them a short time later. Another hour of moving very heavy couches into twenty different configurations, had both men sweating profusely. 

Claire handed the men iced tea to cool them off and they all heard the front door close. Claire gasped and Rupert and Angus suddenly felt they were about to get caught doing something bad and held their breath.

“Ah, the furniture has arrived. Splendid, we can watch TV again. What are the lads doin here?”

As Jamie talked, he grabbed the end of a huge white, extra wide couch and pushed it against the wall so he could spread the tiger skin in the middle of the floor. He was still talking as he effortlessly swung the two identical couches into position and dragged the wing back chairs to either side of the chess table. He asked for help moving the new bar into place, then pointed at the two iron bar chairs indicating they go in front of the bar. The exquisite coffee table had the same type of heavy iron bottom with a cut glass top that looked like crystal.

Jamie set all the lighting against the wall for the electrician to install and stood back to survey his work. Claire had a huge smile and looked dreamily at her new living room.

“Thanks lads,” Jamie said to his men and left them all for the second level. The three who were left, looked at each other like they just witnessed a miracle. Rupert and Angus beat a hasty retreat.

“The party starts at two o’clock but come any time after that,” she called after them. Taking a last look at the living room she ran upstairs to her husband.

Jamie was laying on the sundeck lounge reading genetic reports when Claire came out. She laid next to him and told him how positively useful he was pulling a chuckle out of him. She watched him study his reports. She wasn’t sure what brought him home in the middle of the day, but she intended to make good use of the time. She ran her hand down his arm feeling the dense muscle underneath. Before she could move her hand anywhere else a cold wind picked up and dark clouds moved above them.

“Wow, what the heck is this about?”

“Come Sassenach, it’s about to rain.”

When they came back inside their room Jamie dropped the reports and pulled his wife into a hug that allowed him to walk her toward the bed. He started unbuttoning his shirt.

“Sassenach, take off yer shirt please.”

Jamie pulled his boots off and pulled his belt from the loops.

“Pants too.”

He slipped out of his jeans and pulled a naked, smiling Claire to the bed as the rain came down outside. 

He kissed her from mouth to collar bone, “I love ye lass. Give me yer body while it rains.”

Jamie knew what he wanted, how he wanted it, and how long he would build her passion before releasing her. When he was in this mood Claire knew he had been in his head all morning fantasizing. She felt an edge of something barbaric in his movements. Strong, decisive, domineering, and possessive. The way he looked at her body made her weak and wanting, submissive to his pleasure. 

Jamie twisted her into highly erotic positions but remained at her mouth, kissing her possessively, erotically, sending a message she was to submit to the pleasure. He pushed her against the headboard and pulled her knees over his shoulders lifting her pelvis to his mouth. Claire watched him run his tongue into her fold and against her bud taking a huge breath at the sensation. 

“Watch me.”

Claire released a shaky moan as his tongue slipped inside her body and his hand pinched a nipple. She was vaguely aware of the rain pelting the windows and the wind roaring outside. When Jamie moved up to kiss her, she was begging him to make her come. 

“Tell me I rule yer body love.”

He gripped a nipple and shook her breast making her gasp and plead. He turned her toward the bed and pushed her, face down, lifting one leg to open her core to him. He slid his erection against her bud while holding her down but kept her quivering on the edge of orgasm. 

“Tell me love, who do ye belong to?”

“You Jamie, always and forever, please make me come.”

He pulled her back to his chest, “ssh” said into her ear as he ran his hand down the outside of her leg. “Ssh, my love, relax, and breathe.” 

Claire was in a swirling, over-stimulated frame of mind as she clung to him. When he grazed her core with his hand a thousand sparklers went off in her head and her hips rose for more friction. She moaned incoherently and tried to touch him, but he moved out of reach, pulling her into a tight spoon, so she was locked into him. He entered her body slowly pushing into her cervix and making her beg for him. When he suddenly rolled onto his back, he pulled her with him, so she was laying on top of him, back to chest. He pushed into her as he spread her legs wide. Holding her hips in place he pummeled her a dozen times until she was moaning continuously. 

Claire was in sensory overload where consciousness is compromised by overwhelming pulsing need. She was moving through space and felt the bed at her back, moaning for Jamie to love her. Why was he teasing her so?

“Show me where to lick Sassenach.”

Her hands reached for her core and she pushed herself open. Jamie stared at her naked bud for an entire minute before he seized her and expertly sent her into the winds of her orgasm. He laid his head on her thigh as she pulsed and dripped honey on the sheets. 

She was a long time returning to him. When he thought she could take it he licked her fold and bud as she arched her back. 

“That’s my girl, ye ready to go again. I love yer responsive body Sassenach.”

He rolled her onto her stomach while telling her what he was going to do; directly into her ear his breathy voice pulled her back up to the needy zone. He pushed into her, impaling her, then reached under her to massage her pulsing bud. The stokes were slow and deep until she cried out to stop the torture and make her come. 

Jamie pulled her hips up and got on his knees. He watched the erotic scene as he entered her, splitting her core to accommodate his size and then closing up again as he slid out of her. He was feeding his lust a supersize of fuel watching, feeling, anticipating. His testicles felt as big as bowling balls as they slapped against the back of her thighs. He felt the stinging deep inside his core and the pressure building behind it was almost unbearable. 

Claire was on her back again hearing Jamie tell her to open her legs. She pushed her legs open until her hips were protesting in pain. Jamie held her pelvis up and sunk himself inside her, deeper than he had been before. He pressed into her and she moaned with pleasure. He pushed into her over and over, he did not hear her telling him deeper, faster. When her inner body gripped him in orgasm, he lost his mind, ramming her repeatedly until he went rigid, locked in a powerful embrace inside of her.

Claire wiped the sweat from Jamie’s face, coming back to her senses she no longer heard the rain pelting the windows but noticed it still looked stormy. Must be more to come she figured. Jamie pushed his legs straight and held her to him with his head on her shoulder.

“Stay with me love.”

She closed her eyes and wrapped him in her embrace. As they slept, snow fell blanketing everything in pure white. It would be a rare white Christmas in Kentucky. Jamie slipped out of bed after an hour nap and could hardly believe the blinding white snow that had covered everything as far as the eye could see.

“Sassenach.” He whispered there was a rare surprise for her.

He watched her golden eyes open, reminding him of an exotic cat waking up. It put butterflies in his stomach to watch her intimate moments like this. He smiled at her innocent, questioning look.

“Come look out the window love.”

Claire looked outside with a gasp, “Oh! Good job, God!”

Jamie hugged her and chuckled at her comment. After his shower, she was still looking at the snow. He kissed her temple. 

“I need to get back.”

“I am coming too…but not yet. Um, I will walk down in a bit.”

“As ye say Sassenach.”

When the front door closed Claire jumped into her clothes, sweater, boots, and coat, eager to get outside and play in the pristine blanket of snow. Outside, the snow was still coming down, so she stuck her tongue out to catch flakes, she kicked mounds of snow in the air and dropped to the ground to make a snow angel.

Jamie had a meeting with Lulu to start her education on how to prequalify inquiries for breeding. She learned so fast Jamie had a hard time keeping up with her. He tried to work afterward but the afternoon was waning, the horses were all inside and fed and Claire had not shown up. He pulled his coat on and started walking back, looking for his wife along the way. When he started seeing snow angels and small footprints, he knew she was close. He scanned the area in front of him and saw her pop up, smiling brightly and looking down at her latest angel. He laughed at her red cheeks and nose, blinding white teeth inside a frame of black curls. She went down again and he decided it was time to pull her away from this fun that might make her fingers and toes hurt all night.

Claire saw Jamie and started running. Her pockets were stuffed with carrots and the green leafy tops bounced with every footfall. She jumped in his arms with a huge smile and pointed to her angels that were at least twenty strong. She begged him to do a couple-angel and she bounced up to look, clapping her hands.

“What if ye looked like this love?”

Claire made a face when he scooped a round circle where her stomach would be.

“Ye want me to get really fat, right?”

Jamie held her shoulders so she would look at him. “Sassenach, I don’t know how to ask ye this, so I’ll just say it. Are ye pregnant lass?”

“Preg... of course not. Why do you ask?”

She made a face much like horror and Jamie felt his heart break. She promised at one point that she wanted a family, someday. That face was exposing a truth he didn’t want to see. 

“Come to the house love, yer fingers will keep ye up tonight burning from exposure.”

Jamie tried to shake off his disappointment. He had waited so long to hear her say she was pregnant. He knew she had not had a period in two months. When she staunchly denied being with child he was crushed. Jamie felt the cold fingers of worry tighten in his stomach and blurted out his question.

“What would make ye miss yer periods completely for two months lass?”

She turned a pale face to him, “nothing good. Are you sure Jamie?”

He nodded and felt a quivering brick settle in his stomach.

Christmas was in two days so it would be a week before she could get to an OBGYN for an exam. He worried through dinner while Claire chatted about the catering and trimming the tree. Jamie could not shake his disappointment or the new worry that something was wrong with Claire.

When they settled on a new couch to watch Netflix Jamie announced he was going to check the barn temperature and be right back. Claire settled into her deliciously comfortable couch to write a last-minute to-do list. 

“Sassenach.”

Claire felt his warm hand on her arm and opened her eyes, startled that she had fallen asleep. Jamie sat next to her and held a plastic bag from Walgreen's out to her. “I am worried Claire and I want to eliminate any chance of pregnancy. Will ye please take this test for me?”

She pulled the test out and looked at Jamie confused. “Yes, certainly, but I think you miss counted or something. No problem sweetheart, I’ll do it now.”

Claire’s periods were irregular at best, but she always had at least a showing of blood, sometimes a few days, sometimes less. He watched her close the door to the bathroom and sat with his thoughts, waiting. After fifteen minutes he knocked on the door.

“Are ye alright love?”

“No.”

He could tell she was crying and felt alarm bells going off in his head. “Can I come in?”

The door opened a few inches and he could see Claire sitting with her head in her hands. She was sniffling and Jamie’s heart was pounding. He walked in and knelt in front of her trying to find a reason for her tears. The box and instructions were in the sink and the test stick was wrapped in toilet paper on the counter. He picked it up and unwrapped the stick feeling his insides bottom out when he read the results.

He hugged her to him and listened to her cry. “My dearest love, yer with child, that is extraordinary news. We are havin a baby, Claire. Why do ye cry? I have never been so happy in my life!”

Claire’s sad eyes just stared at him like she had been condemned to the gallows. Jamie picked her up and carried her upstairs. He pulled her clothes off and she grabbed them and held them to her.

“I want my robe.”

They had not slept with a stitch on since the first night. Jamie handed her the robe and got into bed so he could hold her. He turned off the light and laid with his wife in the dark.

“I didn’t expect to get pregnant. I don’t want to be pregnant,” she whispered. ”A doctor told me I would have a hard time getting pregnant, but it could be done. So how did I get pregnant?”

Jamie knew nothing was more important than this, the hell with work tomorrow. If the Sassenach was talking, he would be listening intently.

“Sweetheart, ye said ye want a family when we talked about it.”

“But I’m not ready. She will be alone without us and we have to prepare Jenny.”

There was an uptick to her voice suddenly, “Molly is getting married! She will take her and love her like family!” Claire self-snuggled, “Molly won’t let her go.”

Jamie’s head was reeling. He could hear Claire falling asleep and he didn’t understand what was upsetting her and making her talk about their child living with Molly. Claire was shutting him out by falling asleep and he felt the sadness descend on him. This should be the happiest moment of his life and he was crying in the dark with a stranger in his bed. He got up and went downstairs to drink a whisky and sit in the dark.

Claire crept downstairs and curled up into Jamie’s side holding him at the waist. 

“Claire, ye have more love in yer heart that anyone I know. How can ye not feel that love for yer own child?”

“It's crippling because I will love it so much and if something happens to us the child will be alone. I am already heartbroken for her…or him.”

Jamie sat without a shirt on and he placed her hand on his bicep and then flexed. “Nothing can best me sweetheart, nothing. I will use my strength and my mind to protect my family, always. We live out in the country where the air is clean, little traffic on the roads, and they have acres to play in under the watchful eyes of their loving parents. It is the safest place to raise them Sassenach.”

“Them?”

“Aye, the wee one will need a best friend to explore with and consult about life issues when they get to kindergarten and such. They will grow under yer love and protection, and mine. Does it not thrill ye to think of holding our baby in a year’s time?”

“Yes,” she whispered and leaned harder against him. 

Jamie held her against him until he felt her slipping away. He had a plan to bring the reality of a child to the Sassenach. He couldn’t wait to act on it. 

Claire moved around the house, adding decorations and setting out bowls for party snacks. She hummed as she moved through the morning. When the doorbell rang, she opened the door to a giant basket, full of items, and a man struggling to hold it. She let him in to place the basket on the counter and signed her name. When he left, she rushed back and couldn’t believe all the tiny things inside. She pulled newborn onesies out and draped one across her arm, imagining a baby there. Tiny socks and receiving blankets were so soft, a dozen soft cloth diapers, and an assortment of outfits. 

Claire looked at each item twice. Everything was so tiny and soft. Jamie stood at the entrance to the kitchen and watched her, silently, praying she would connect to the life growing inside of her and give in to the happiness she should feel. 

“Just a wee gift,” he said quietly.

Claire’s eyes were shining with tears when she looked at him, and her smile conveyed a job well done. Jamie pulled her to him and walked her to the couch for a few minutes of kissing.

“Do ye feel better lass?”

“I do, thank you, Jamie. All those things are so tiny and soft. I can’t wait. Do you have to go back right away?”

“No Sassenach, I came home to trim the tree, such a beauty she is. Just a bit more kissin first.”

On Christmas day the house looked right out of a magazine. The doorbell started ringing at two o’clock sharp and didn’t stop for the rest of the afternoon. It was drizzling in the early afternoon but as the temperature plummeted the rain turned to snow. A blazing fire crackled and guests were having a great time, so no one noticed.

Jamie and Claire passed out champagne as Jamie toasted the beautiful Claire. Veterinarian, Triple Crown winner, and now a mother to be. Claire blushed at all the well-wishers and was suddenly surrounded by the women she loved the most. 

Jamie added a few logs to the fire and glanced out the window at the shocking depth of the snow. He walked outside and could barely see ten feet in front of him and it was cold, really cold. He tried to walk to the driveway and the snow was midcalf. The cars were blanketed with snow and there would be no getting out of here today. 

He walked back into the house and grabbed Rupert and Angus. They spoke a bit before pulling their coats on and layered with scarves and hats from Jamie. 

“What’s wrong?” Claire looked at Jamie.

“We’re goin to the barn to pull out the heaters and feed the horses. We won’t be long. Ye should turn on the television so everyone will know what we’re in the middle of. Claire swung the painting away from the wall and pulled the TV out switching it on. Everyone looked up at this unexpected action and as Claire switched channels the weather report was finally found. The guests looked out the window at their buried cars and looked to one another for some idea how to get home. 

“Well, this is an unexpected turn. Please don’t worry, we have loads of room for everybody and there’s a free breakfast in the morning.”

Jamie and the men struggled against the wind that blew the mounding snow sideways into their faces. Jamie’s fingers were stiff from cold as he tried to hit the keys to disarm the alarm. To their disappointment, the interior was only somewhat warmer. Jamie remembered the turbines were still open and the three of them made a dash to close them all. The massive emergency heaters were pulled out and spaced throughout the stalls. With the fire so clear in his memory he was fearful of the propane heat generators. Both Rupert and Angus said they would stay in the barn tonight and watch the heaters. Jamie looked at each of them with such gratitude they knew exactly what it meant to him. With heaters on, feeding done, and extra bedding pitched into the stalls they headed out to ride the front loader home. 

Claire was digging into closets and utility bins looking for gloves, scarves, and extra layers for the neighbors who were willing to hike it back to their homes. She wrapped them up as much as possible and wished them luck getting through the massive drifts. 

Rupert and Angus came in to warm up while Jamie ran the shovel along the road to the gate and back again. He was a highlander and wondered why he was shaking so hard from the cold. He could see a single lane in each direction had been plowed on the public access road, but the snow continued to fall and was quickly covering the road again. 

Jamie knelt in front of the fire and shook with cold. Claire was exhausted from trying to take care of everybody, but she was galvanized when she saw Jamie. 

“Jamie, sweetheart you’re so cold.” She threw three logs into the fire and stoked the flame up with the poker. She brought him a whiskey, and then another. 

Many guests had relatives with chains on their tires willing to pick them up. For the next hour, Jamie shuttled people to the gate and waved as they jumped into a warm vehicle. The snow wasn’t falling anymore but the temperature kept dropping. 

Claire poured whisky doubles for Rupert and Angus who were holding down sleeping bags and extra blankets for their night in the barn. Claire put a glass in each of their pockets and shoved the whisky bottle between the blankets. Then handed them bags of treats and snacks to hold them over. They both smiled their thanks and left with Jamie for a ride back to the barn. 

It was dark when Jamie got back, and he stumbled into the house with stiff limbs from the open-air ride back. Claire peeled the layers off of him and pulled him to the fire to warm up. 

Claire took a headcount of those that were left. Steve and his father, Molly and her fiancé, Lulu and Jason. She put Molly in one guest room and Lulu and Jason in the other, the rest would have to do battle for the couches and the floor. She left all the food that would keep out on the counters and let everyone know there was juice, milk, water, and whisky available. 

Molly grabbed Claire’s hand and looked closely at her face. “C’mon, you are going upstairs with me to rest for a few minutes. She pulled Claire upstairs and pointed at her bed. Claire laid down with a grateful sigh and Molly sat on the edge of the bed so they could talk a bit.

Claire shook her head with irritation because her eyelids were closing, and Molly’s image was swimming in front of her. She had never been this tired in her life and sleep pulled her under.

Molly smiled at her dearest friend and pulled the quilt up before turning off the lights. She would handle the slumber party downstairs and send Jamie up to bed as well. Maybe there was a Christmas movie they could all watch. A last look at Claire and she went back to the lower level.

Jamie, Steve, and Nicolas Romano were playing beer pong in the kitchen when Molly found them. She announced A Christmas Carol was starting if anyone wanted to watch. She told Jamie quietly that Claire was asleep, and she and Lulu would take care of everybody tonight. Jamie kissed her cheek and thanked her as he jogged for the back staircase. He called Angus and heard a lively argument in full swing, something about a girl they had gone to school with. They reported a warm environment inside the barn and promised one of them would be awake all night. 

Jamie left his clothes in a pile on the floor and slid into bed, pulling Claire close to him. She breathed deeply into his neck and sighed. Then her hands were touching her shirt and pants and whimpering as she tried to get them off. Jamie kissed her hands and pulled her shirt and bra off then he slid her pants off and pulled her to him, back to chest so he could spoon her. She sighed and he knew she was smiling. 

“Breastfeeding, mm hm … no private schools.” Her voice trailed off and her breathing deepened. Jamie smiled knowing she was dreaming of their child and cuddled her protectively. “Merry Christmas love,” he whispered and dropped into the darkness.

“Jamie, Jamie? Jamie, it’s time to wake up now. We forgot about presents yesterday so you have to wake up now.” 

Jamie cracked an eye open and noticed his wife was tapping his arm, continuously. It was still dark outside, but she looked bright-eyed and excited trying to wake him up.

“It’s time for presents so you have to wake up.”

She had donned a short red nightgown and was sitting cross-legged on the bed. There were presents all around her and she looked like she might burst right out of her skin.

“What time is it Sassenach?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Here, open this one first.”

Jamie pulled himself up and leaned against the headboard. He tore the paper away from a chartreuse-colored lure and looked up at Claire.

“It’s a spinner and the fish really like it. Now this one.” 

The paper was pulled away from a lure that looked just like a tiny fish. He unwrapped another and found a hand-tied fly lure. He picked up the next package and held it up. 

“Is this a lure Sassenach?”

“No! I’m not totally one dimensional Jamie.”

He tore the paper away from another lure. Every little package that was scattered around her were all lures. The man that helped her at the sporting goods store said he could never have enough lures because the fish liked different things at different times of the year. Jamie was impossible to buy gifts for because she kept him well-stocked with clothes throughout the year and he wanted nothing. Finding the fishing store was brilliant because there was an endless supply of things to buy.

“You can teach us how to tie the lures on the string, but I don’t think I’ll ever want to really do it.”

Jamie was struggling to understand this predawn gift exchange, did she say us, teach us? He reached into the drawer of his side table and handed Claire a small long box. She tore the paper away and opened the box with great enthusiasm. Jamie watched her eyes go wide and heard her gasp. She couldn’t take her eyes off it.

“Jesus, this is beautiful.”

“Let me put it on ye Sassenach." She gave him the box and stuck her arm toward him. Watching the bracelet shoot sparkles in every direction as Jamie lifted it from the box almost made her swoon. It was two rows of diamonds going around her wrist and she moved her wrist this way and that to watch the stones come alive. 

Jamie loved shopping for Claire. When he looked at the various diamond bracelets, he knew this would be a substantial purchase. She earned a bit over eight-million dollars racing the past year. A thirty-thousand dollar bracelet seemed fitting for his Sassenach.

Claire grabbed Jamie’s face and kissed it at least a dozen times until he pulled her nightgown over her head and twisted her under him. “Merry Christmas Jamie.”

He could see her eyelids drooping and cuddled her close to his heat. He thought about next year at this time, there would be a cradle next to their bed and smiled as he drifted off.


	26. Chapter 26

Claire popped her head up after examining Porcelain, “we have pre-ovulation Jamie, she is ready…today.”

“I’ll call Jason and get him back here.”

Claire smiled to herself because she could hear Jamie’s excitement. He was on pins and needles being so close to the big reveal, is Runner fertile? She brought Porcelain into season early by using lights for an extra five hours each day. The lights above her stall were timed to go on at two o’clock in the morning. That and hormones worked like a charm, it was finally time.

Jason strode into the breeding room and pulled the leather neck cover from a cabinet. He put it over Porcelain’s neck for protection from biting. Her tail had been wrapped for the same reason. She was washed and ready for her prince. Jason looked at Rupert holding her halter, Angus ready to capture leaking semen, and Jamie biting his nails. 

“Everybody relax!” He quickly composed himself, “please, is what I meant to say, please relax and pretend like you do this every day. This is something new but please don’t let it show to the horses.”

Jason had almost completed his month of training at a nearby stud farm where he was hands-on in the breeding barn where things sometimes go catastrophically wrong. The stress was palpable today and that is when people make mistakes.

Jamie looked at Jason and appreciated his authority. He chose the right man for the job.

Claire walked in with Runner and handed the lead to Jason. He coaxed him forward as Runner smelled Porcelain’s honey pot raising his head in the air and curling his lips back. He was more than a little interested and tried to mount her immediately. He slid to her side, basically falling off. Jason was reassuring and backed Runner so his nose was in Porcelain’s butt again. This time Runner was spot on and entered her for a total of one minute if that. 

When Runner moved off her, Angus shoved his penis into a collecting tube and looked the other way, blushing crimson. 

Jamie congratulated everyone on a job well done as the horses were being led away. He took a double-take at Claire’s face and had to cough several times so he didn’t laugh. She would need him right away, so he quickened his pace to put Runner away.

“Well, an exciting start to our new venture. That went well, don’t you think?”

Jamie put his arm around her waist so he could direct her to his office, on the double. With the door closed and locked he turned into a purring panther and his eyes bored holes into Claire’s body. As he circled her his hand felt her gorgeous ass and then her breast.

Claire giggled nervously. Watching Runner cover Porcelain shot her arousal into a new stratosphere. She needed to get Jamie home for an hour and fought to control herself this close to him. 

“Let me see them, Claire,” he breathed into her ear. “Please lass, make them bounce for me for just a minute.”

Jamie had her shirt unbuttoned in thirty seconds and unclasped her bra. Her naked breasts, now bigger due to the pregnancy, were out and proud for her man. He closed in on her holding one of them in his warm hand. Squeezing and caressing, pinching her nipple until she grasped at him. He held her bra out and then clasped it back to her body. He re-buttoned her shirt while her chest heaved from the contact. 

“I…I am going home to rest a bit before my afternoon appointments.”

“Let me drive ye lass, I could use a nap myself.”

When they were safely away from the barn Claire attached herself to Jamie making him stretch his neck to see around her. She ran her tongue up his neck to his ear and circled it, warm and wet. Jamie made a land-speed record getting home and lifted her out of the truck. 

“Why Misses Fraser, ye look positively done in by what ye saw.”

Claire’s half-lidded eyes sent a clear warning that he was not to dally and tease because she needed hardcore loving this instant. Jamie laughed and carried her up to the bedroom.

“How would the lady like to be loved today?”

“I need a brute.”

Jamie chuckled at her intensity, “Well then, one brute coming up.” 

The first scan to test for pregnancy is scheduled fifteen days after live cover, and the whole barn seemed ready to explode with the waiting. On day fifteen, Jason assisted Claire with Porcelain’s scan while Jamie waited outside the stall. Claire knew he was pacing and smiled to herself. She could already see the bump of a tiny developing horse. She was overcome, “oh Porcelain.” Claire laid her head on the mare's neck and Jamie mistook her action for an empty uterus. He stopped pacing and stared at her.

“You are going to be such a good mother sweetheart.” 

“Is she or not Sassenach?”

Claire smiled and shook her head yes. Jamie exhaled the breath he was holding and whoops went up throughout the barn. Runner was fertile, Porcelain was pregnant, and the fanciest mares in the nation would start coming in next week. Those that were from Kentucky would be transported to the compound for breeding and returned home. Those that were flown in would stay for at least twenty days, some longer if they did not conceive on with the first cover. 

It was a glorious time at Highland Brothers Farm. 

As spring came to Kentucky, the wildflowers bloomed, the rain came, the fields and pastures were blue-green and lush, and new babies practiced using their long legs to run and leap.

Jason walked into the breeding barn every morning and reviewed the mares to be covered with Claire. They had to work very closely to schedule them and with Lulu’s help made sure each mare was covered as many times as necessary without exhausting Runner or depleting his sperm count. It was a revolving door of mares into and out of their facility that kept Claire on her feet all day and sometimes all night with a foaling dam. Night watch was shared between Rupert, Angus, Jason, and Jamie, to keep the mares calm and call Claire when a dam was in labor.

When Steve graduated from the academy, he joined Jamie’s crew because they needed another set of hands. He pitched in with breeding through may and took one night a week to sleep in the barn. He loved being at the compound but still dreamed of racing to a fire almost every night. When he was hired by a local fire station Jamie and Claire threw him a party with the whole crew and Steve’s friends from the academy. Claire was so proud of him.

Jamie worried constantly about Claire. She had stepped back from her practice in mid-July because she was exhausted from the workload of the past six months. She could rest more now that the foals were all born, and the breeding season was over. She was back to cooking sumptuous meals every night and created a magnificent nursery with Jamie. 

“Sweetheart, Molly is here to drive me to town for supplies. We will stop for coffee or something so two hours tops.”

She leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek and then she was gone. Jamie was on his phone the second the front door closed and shortly after, Rupert, Angus, and Steve, joined Jamie on hands and knees as they assembled the track and narrow shelf that would go completely around the nursery. Jamie kept looking at his watch as the shelf was installed and then the track. When the train pieces were pulled out, they all started playing with them as Jamie rolled his eyes. 

When Claire came home, she found Jamie sitting in the same chair with the same work in front of him. She smiled, so happy he could relax a bit and just sit while she was gone.

“Wait Sassenach, let me carry those bags upstairs. Come with me to point to where these belong.”

Claire reached for the switch, but the light did not go on. Instead, an adorable train, five cars long, with multicolored lights underneath it, was rolling along a track that had not been there when she left. She was mesmerized watching it. Bubbles poured out of the smokestack and the rhythmic noise was almost hypnotizing.

“That is the cutest little train! How did you do all this while I was gone?”

“The lads helped.”

Jamie screwed the light bulb tighter into the lamp and the room flooded with light. “I wanted ye to first see it like the bairn will see it .”

Claire walked around the room looking at the mitered shelf that was attached to the wall without visible means of support. She looked closely at the train, so cute, and gender-neutral. 

They had opted out of ultrasounds through Claire’s pregnancy unless medically necessary. She was sure it was a girl, but poor Jamie was completely in the happy-dark. She hugged her husband moving the beach ball to the side. 

“You are already the best father, sweetheart.”

Jamie’s chest tightened with that compliment and he hugged her as close as he dared. One more month was going to kill him, but manage he must. 

Claire slowed down during the next week. Under the watchful eye of her husband, she had plenty of time to rest up for the big event. Jamie worried about the distance to Lexington hospital, but they were prepared for a long labor and would leave with the first contraction. He had devoured four books on gestation, childbirth, and emergency procedures during labor and delivery. The latter he requested from Steve and read it three times when alone in his office. He was prepared for any eventuality and presented a composed and strong demeanor to Claire for which she was grateful. 

Jamie’s head popped up from his work when he heard Claire coming into his office.

“Sassenach! What a nice surprise. Everything okay love?”

She seemed timid when she sat down on his office couch with a sigh. “Yes, I am right as rain, maybe a bit lonely in the house is all. Can I help with anything?”

Jamie kept her busy with the build-up of tasks while Lulu and Jason were on vacation. Anywhere he went in the barn, she was right behind him. He had to turn slowly or run her down. Something about that neediness was a warning sign to Jamie and he put his arm around her to lead her back to the office. She moved from the couch to the chair across from his desk and sighed a lot. 

“I think a nice drive to Lexington is in order Sassenach. Please don’t move, I’m tellin the lads we’re leaving.”

Jamie hoped she would stay seated and ran through the compound whistling for his friends. While he explained he was taking Claire to the hospital they heard a blood-curdling scream from his office and started running.

“Claire! What’s happened?”

She was on her hands and knees on the floor, breathing heavily. 

“My water broke and I want to push! It feels like she is right between my legs Jamie!”

“That’s impossible,” he whispered. With the emergency procedures forgotten at the moment, Jamie called the fire station and asked for Steve. He described the symptoms and heard the one thing he dreaded.

“Get her to the couch, on her back, get several clean sheets, a pillow, a stack of towels. I bring the rest, be there in five.”

The line went dead in Jamie’s hand and he stared at the phone until Claire screamed his name. He held out house keys to Angus, told him where the linens were kept, and told him what to bring. Angus ran for his truck to gather the supplies. 

Claire was barely hanging on through the painful contractions and bit down on the pain to stop the scream that threatened to come out. She heard the wail of the sirens coming and vaguely recognized the sound of a fire engine. She wondered where the fire was until another contraction gripped her and she told Jamie she had to push. He asked her to puff with him, but she couldn’t hear him anymore. Her body was responding to the ancient call to bear down and she could not stop. 

When Steve came rushing into the office, he was carrying two large cases that were quickly opened as monitors were attached to Claire. The sheets were delivered, and Steve covered the couch and Claire’s lower half. He talked to her the whole time, explaining what was happening. When he looked under the sheet he almost fainted. The baby was crowning and on her next push, he could see much more of the head. 

Two other EMT’s came in, one had an open line to the hospital, the other was checking the monitors. Jamie felt so helpless and terrified. Steve asked him to sit at Claire’s head and hold her hand, encourage her to push when she got too tired. He gently held the baby’s head and pressed back on Claire’s tissue as someone handed him a bulb aspirator to clear the airways. 

Steve never stopped talking to Claire who was struggling to find the energy to keep up the constant pushing. The next contraction pushed one shoulder out and Claire laid back on the pillow and panted. Jamie caught a tear that squeezed out the corner of her eye and kissed her cheek before resuming his prayers. He was white with fright.

Steve looked at the monitor and saw another contraction coming, he hoped this would at least get the other shoulder out, it was the hardest part for Claire. When she was gripped with the powerful pain, Jamie helped her up as she groaned, red-faced, into the pushing. It went on longer than the others and it panicked Jamie until he heard Steve’s excited voice telling her to push, it was almost over. 

“Jamie! Come here and see your baby girl be born!”

Another EMT slapped gloves on Jamie and Steve pulled his hands to support his daughter’s head and back placing his own hands over the father’s. When Claire groaned through another contraction, the tiny body shot out into her father’s hands. In a single heartbeat, Jamie fell in love with the tiny creature before she was whisked away. 

Jamie had tears streaming down his cheeks as he kissed Claire’s face and told her how brave she was. 

“Ye did it love. Ye have a beautiful daughter. She is beautiful, but she has red hair. Sorry.”

Claire laughed out loud as Jamie picked her up and laid her on the gurney. Steve laid the bundled baby on her chest and she was loaded into the ambulance for the trip to Lexington. Steve was still connected by phone to her doctor. He read all monitors to her and smiled when she told him, “excellent job, the mother was in good hands.”

Jamie just watched his two girls and hardly heard a single sound except the baby grunting a bit and Claire cooing to her. Time and space fell away for him until the doors opened in Lexington and he jumped out. As the gurney was rolled away Claire shouted for him and her fright was replaced with a smile when he walked by her side.

“Always and forever Jamie?”

“Never to be parted, love.”

Steve ran up to Jamie and pumped his hand saying what a beautiful daughter he had. Jamie watched him run back to the ambulance kicking his heals three times. It was his first delivery, of a dear friend, no less. He was a very happy EMT today. Jamie ran to catch up with Claire.

The hospital was very pro father so Jamie was able to stay with Claire and baby while her doctor stitched up the tearing and verified her uterus was empty. Jamie liked the female doctor because she was direct and left nothing to the imagination. 

“Well, you defied the odds that predicted a long labor and ample time to get to the hospital.” She looked at Claire, “are you alright after such a scare?”

Like music to Jamie’s ears, she stated she was perfectly fine with a new daughter and a devilishly handsome husband, making the doctor laugh.

Later, in the early evening, Claire was napping so Jamie sat next to his daughter and stared at the remarkable tiny human. His heart rate shot up when she stretched and grunted. Jamie so wanted to hold her, but the grunts became louder and her little chin started to quiver. Jamie was completely undone when the wailing started.

“Will you bring her to me, Jamie?”

He had read all about how to hold and transport a newborn. He slipped his hand under her head and lifted her into his arms. She went quiet suddenly and opened her eyes making Jamie’s heart nearly stop in his chest. The wailing resumed and baby was laid at Claire’s breast. When the baby latched onto a nipple Jamie watched with new tears stinging his eyes. He pulled out his phone and clicked pictures of mother and child. 

Claire put a fresh diaper on her baby girl and looked closely at her, now sleeping peacefully with a belly full of milk. 

“Nothing we have will work, Jamie.”

“Sassenach, I dinna ken they even make what er we lack.”

She felt her heart melt with the return of his contracted speech and never loved him so much. 

“None of the names we have will work. Her name is Faith.”

Jamie looked at the baby, “Faith.”

Claire and Faith were asleep and Jamie smiled at the now-forgotten nipple inside her open mouth. He changed her and bundled her tightly before setting her in the bassinet on her side. It was three o’clock in the morning and he couldn’t wait for her to wake up again, wailing, so he could pick her up for a few magical seconds. He wanted to hold his wife so badly and looked at the cold Lazy Boy, moving toward it.

“Jamie, can you lay with me, please. I’m cold and I miss you.” 

When he pulled her against his chest she sighed in his warmth and protection. He is such a good man she thought.

“I love you is woefully short of the emotion I feel Jamie. It is my life’s mission to find a way to express my love.”

“Ye already have lass, and she sleeps not three feet away.” He kissed her temple and cuddled her to his warmth.

The miracles came daily for the Fraser’s as they settled into parenthood. Molly and Lulu could not stay away, and it seemed one of them was always with Claire during the first three weeks. Jamie would rush home to find everything done, his wife and daughter sound asleep giving him peace of mind to return to work. 

In October, when the leaves were in full color, Claire bundled Faith into her carriage for a walk around their favorite lake. Jamie was telling her about the race results of the yearlings when Claire squealed with delight and pointed at the baby. Jamie decided she was just as cute as always and continued his discussion stopping abruptly when Faith smiled at him. Jamie stopped in his tracks and looked closely at the dimples that punctuated her face. He had never seen them because they only appeared when she smiled. After that, he lived for Faith’s next smile. 

Near the end of November, Claire received a package from Sports Illustrated. She ran for a knife and pulled out a large softcover book. It was a coffee table book, with hundreds of HD pictures of her and Runner. There was text running through the pictures that told the story of a miracle baby horse and the woman he chose to make him a champion. A separate page was dedicated to each of his races and Claire turned the pages reading every word. She was jolted by the close-ups of her winner’s tears laying tracks in her dirty cheeks, and looking up at Runner with her hands on his face. A close up of her face set in calm determination in the Belmont gate just minutes before she won the Triple Crown. 

When Claire turned the page to the Kentucky Derby, Nosh had captured her salute to the governor and Claire felt the damn break behind her eyes and the tears gushed. She held a towel under her nose and read the tribute to the first woman to win that distinguished race. 

Jamie stood frozen at the door watching Claire cry. He looked at the book on her lap and smiled at his darling baby.

“Are ye alright Sassenach?”

She looked up through watery eyes and shook her head yes. “May I leave you two for a bit? There is someone I need to see.”

“Of course love.”

Claire walked to the pasture gate searching for them and decided to walk the bluegrass until he smelled her. In under a minute she heard a whiny and saw him galloping toward her, tossing his head in a bouncy gate. Coming up the rear was a fat Porcelain, looking fit and pregnant. Claire threw her arms open wide and walked into his chest locking her hands around his neck. 

Runner sniffed her all over and nickered to her showing mental images of her hugging him. There was static in the images and she really had to concentrate to see them. Runner was obviously happy to see her but quickly bolted away to chase Porcelain. Claire was thrilled to see Runner, but she no longer felt the deep connection with him. 

Over the next week, the images that he used to communicate could no longer be seen. At first, she struggled not to lose them until she saw Runner, so happy in his new life, a champion forever. 

When the first snow fell in January, Claire and Jamie were at the gate to bring Runner and Porcelain in for the night. She saw them through the heavy snowfall, heads tossing and kicking back legs into the air. It was horse nirvana. Claire took a deep breath and opened her soul, letting go of Runner, feeling him blow away from her while she watched him play. It was an intensely private moment, just she and Runner saying goodbye.

Claire later explained what happened in an email to Nosh, saying she no longer heard animals talk.

Nosh replied with his infinite wisdom.

‘My dearest Claire, the odds have not been so heavily stacked against a horse since Sea Biscuit and here he is, a champion for the ages. Your gift made it possible. You can focus on your loving family now but stay alert. I expect you will converse with animals again someday. When he needs you.  
Love Nosh’

Claire whispered, “thank you, my friend.” She felt closure from his words, infinitely better deep inside where she missed Runner. Her sadness was replaced with knowing she would ride him through the volumes of history yet to be written. They would never be forgotten.

As the days turned into months and then into years the breeding and foaling season came and went as they all waited for a superstar to be born from Midnight Runner. Lulu kept diligent records of the offspring and how they did racing. Porcelain was bred three times in four years, the first two colts were sold at Keenan. The third was a filly, such a light grey she looked pure white. She was a beauty and Jamie kept her to race, and then breed.

He was partial to the little filly because she was brave and funny and big. After she was weened he turned her out with Runner every chance he got and was blown away by her speed when they chased each other. She was registered Midnight Love.

Claire kissed her daughter’s cheeks a dozen times while Faith giggled and counted to twelve. Jason tapped his horn outside, and Claire handed her new son to his father with a kiss. He held her to him.

“Ye promised no more than three hours lassie, do ye remember?”

She looked into crystal blue eyes, “I’ll be back in two.” 

Jason chatted on about his upcoming wedding glancing at the top folder and staring at the name of the facility.

“Why does that name sound so familiar?”

Claire looked at him like an afterthought, “hmm?”

When she jumped out of the truck, she noticed a distinct shift inside of her and wondered if she could be pregnant again so soon. 

Later in the day, Jason walked the last yearling to the cross ties.

“My leg hurts.”

Claire looked up at who was talking and saw no one. “My leg hurts.” She was getting annoyed at someone playing tricks on her. She investigated the nearby stalls and around corners but found no one. When she turned around her mind filled with an image of her limping in pain with every step. She looked down at her boots taking deep breaths to steady her nerves. When she looked up at the one-year-old colt she felt him cry.

She put her hands on his cheeks, “my sweet boy, what has happened to you?” 

She felt the stabbing pain in her own shoulder and pulled out her portable x-ray machine. Jason looked at his watch and suggested they get going so Jamie didn’t have his private parts in a vise. 

“Are you referring to your balls Jason?”

Claire laughed at his deep blush. “Ah, yea.”

Claire handed the x-ray to the owner and explained the issue with his limping.

“He has a malformation of the shoulder causing pain when he moves that leg. If he’s to start boot camp this year we must fix it now. Let me know when to schedule the surgery.”

Claire joined Jason walking to the truck when she called to the owner, “who is the sire of that colt?”

“Midnight Runner!”

Claire felt her lungs evacuate and the blood race to her toes. She moved to the truck while a big shaggy dog jumped into the air in front of her.

“Hi! Hi! You want to play? Hi! Here, throw the ball! Watch how high I jump! Throw it! Now is good, throw the ball, throw the ball!”

Jason came around and held her arm into the truck. He was worried about her ghostly pallor. “You alright Claire? What happened back there?”

“Runner’s son just asked me to help him.”

Jason’s head whipped around to stare at her. Suddenly a smile broke across her face and seemed to light up the inside of the truck.

“That colt is our new project Jason and things are gonna get dicey in a couple of months. He won’t want to run because each time in the past the pain has been terrible. Don’t worry, I have a plan.”

Jason’s mouth had dropped open and his head shook slowly side to side. 

She continued. “You know Michael is miserable in his faculty position, maybe I should introduce him to the owner. A season on the track might be just what he needs.”

“Claire, Midnight Love starts boot camp this summer, isn’t the colt a conflict of interest?”

“Certainly not. I love them both and will help each of them on the road to the Derby.” Claire got quiet and looked out the window. “If by some miracle they both have a gate position next May, I hope Midnight Love wins. The first filly in history to win the Kentucky Derby.”

Claire looked up at the twin spires of Church Hill Downs and was flooded with memories of racing Runner on this track. She and Jamie were VIP’s with the best table where Claire signed eight by ten glossy photos of she and Runner crossing the finish line of the Kentucky Derby five years ago. They were treated to the best food and whisky all day and a great time was had by both of them. The party atmosphere swept them away.

The loudspeaker announced the parade of competitors was about to begin and Claire stretched her neck to see the track below. Jamie pulled her out of her seat and headed for the exit door. This was too important to be cooped up here in this finery. 

They watched the horses being ponied and Claire searched madly for Midnight Love, exhaling a breath when she was found, bringing up the rear, just like her father. They found a place to watch on the rail and Claire thought she might stroke out waiting for the horses to load into the gate. The seconds turned to hours. When the gate slammed open twenty-one horses made a mad dash for the track. Midnight Love was unimpressed with the males crashing into one another but as soon as they were away, she cantered out like it was a ride in the park. She was dead last causing Jamie to jump up and down yelling for her to run! 

Michael pushed in between Claire and Jamie with a big smile looking from one to the other and laughing at Jamie having some kind of fit because his horse was in last place.

“What kind of crack-pot trainer are ye Michael, look at her, I expect her to wander into the infield and start pickin daisies for Christ sake.”

“This is your chance of a lifetime sweetheart, it’s time to win,” Claire said to no one in particular. But her eyes were closed so she could mentally tell the filly it was time to fly.

As if a firecracker went off in her butt, Midnight Love burst into a gallop and shot forward like a white bullet and the crowd went wild. She ran up on the outside and overtook the pack with ease setting her sight on the lead horse, her brother. When Love decided it was time to win the race there was little that could stop her. Claire held her breath watching Love extend into each stride with the jockey barely able to hang on. As the two horses barreled down the home stretch Love inched forward just before they crossed the finish line. It was a photo finish and the announcer’s incredulous voice finally told the world Midnight Love was the winner of the one hundred forty-ninth Kentucky Derby, the first filly ever to win the race! 

“That’s my girl,” Claire said out loud. She opened her eyes to Jamie and Michael doing a chest bump in pure male glee.

When Jamie looked at his wife, he hugged her tightly. Another Derby win for Highland Brothers Farm. The future could not be brighter. 

The End


End file.
